All the Percybilities
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: There are different parallel universes and the crew of the Argo II gets to travel those worlds. Worlds like, what if Percy had turned to the titans? What if the children of the underworld had met in the 30s? What if Percy had ran away from Gabe as a child? What if Mortals still believed in the Greek gods? Nico/Percy slash Nicercy
1. Prologue: The Offer of Chaos

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero, dark, character death, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, gender-bender, child abuse

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1nd World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, dark!Percy/canon!Percy, AU!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

On another note; There will be a bunch of alternate realities and I'd love to hear some suggestions from you what alternations you'd be interested in.

I've divided the character list and the pairing list into the different worlds they'd visit as to not confuse anyone, because there will be more than one Percy and stuff.

Oh and, as always, I take my liberties with Nico and with the characters' last names in some cases.

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Prologue: The Offer of Chaos

Nico di Angelo felt like shit.

His head buzzed with noises and it was hard for him to tell which ones were real from the outside world and which ones were only inside his head. There was a certain aching all over his body. Groaning in pain he blinked a few times. The pain was all over him, but there was an odd dullness in his left arm and that kind of really freaked him out. Though it eased and confused him at the same time to see what caused the dullness. Black, messy hair sticking in every direction, framing a beautiful face with eyelids hiding what Nico knew were the most unique sea-green eyes.

Percy Jackson was laying next to him on the bed, abusing his arm as a pillow.

The first thought that crossed his head was: This must be some strange kind of alternate reality. Or a very good dream. Nonetheless he decided to enjoy it as long as it lasted. A small smile tugged on his lips and he turned a bit so he could take a better look at the peaceful face of the boy he had been secretly in love with for years now.

"You're awake, Nico", whispered a voice he distantly remembered.

Lifting his gaze some, he saw a blonde guy standing in the doorway.

"Will... can you tell me what the Tartarus had happened?", murmured Nico with a yawn.

The son of Apollo smiled at him and came some nearer.

"You got yourself abducted by a very old and very evil woman, but I guess you know that part", whispered Will, checking on Nico. "We came to rescue you with the Argo II after we've finally finished it. We went to the Roman camp first, collecting Percy, a guy named Frank, Jason's girlfriend Reyna and your sister of whom you haven't told anyone anything. Just wait for Leo, he's really angry at you, you know? There's also a bunch of angry looking Romans who try to keep to themselves and away from us wicked Greeks and a bunch of odd girls talking about orange jump-suits and iron-collars. They really freak me out. Anyway, we went to rescue your sorry ass and look, we did it. We're on our way to Greece at the moment. You're not all that badly injured, but a certain someone demanded to stay at your side until you'll wake up."

"How are the others?", asked the son of Hades slightly concerned.

"Leo's fine. A bit brooding though. Jason is so busy sucking faces with his girlfriend now that they're finally together again, I guess he wouldn't have noticed if he'd lost a leg. As you may have seen if you'd have eyes for something else aside from Percy, you would have noticed that you're not the only one in the room. Annabeth got hit pretty badly."

Dark brown eyes widened in fear as his head whirled around to stare at the bed next to his. True to Will's words there was a sleeping blonde laying in the bed, a native American girl sitting next to it with her head rested on the mattress.

"Piper didn't leave her girlfriend's side either", sighed Will. "Even though I told her to take some rest herself. She charmspeaked so many evil guys that she was too exhausted to even walk upright anymore once we were finally through with this fight."

"But they're okay? It's nothing too serious?", wanted the Ghost Prince to know.

"No. Frankly enough, we had no losses and no real big injuries this time. Clarisse, this Frank and Annabeth really did a great job with the strategy. Everything is alright, mostly I guess."

"Are they awake yet? Are they alright?", called the loud voice of the boy Nico had befriended in the course of the past few months.

Leo Valdez barked into the cabin with all his loudness, closely followed by the two siblings he was closest to. Jake and Nyssa were both looking greatly annoyed as if they had tried their best to hold their younger sibling back. But knowing Leo's fierce temper they had obviously no chance.

"Shut up, Valdez", hissed Nico irritated. "Don't you dare waking Percy up!"

"Oh, shut up yourself, di Angelo", grunted the head of cabin nine and walked up to the son of Hades to hit his upper arm. "Why didn't you tell me about your little sister?"

The half-Italian rolled his eyes. In the past months since Percy's disappearance and the appearance of Jason, Piper and Leo, there had been some changes at camp. It soon became rather obvious to the newly arrived trio that Annabeth wasn't the only one desperately searching for Percy Jackson once they met the son of Hades for the first time. After Jason remembered his past and especially so Reyna, it also became undeniable that there was no chance for Piper and him to truly work. She and Annabeth had found comfort in each other. Though that had angered Nico beyond belief. Annabeth was supposed to be the happiest girl in camp, she was after all lucky enough to be Percy Jackson's girlfriend. The blonde had broken down though, crying in his arms, telling him that Percy was her best friend and certainly one of the most important people in her life, but not the love of his life. She had confessed that Percy was more of a rebound after Luke had died, loosing the first love of her life had confused and upset her and Percy had helped her over it. But Piper woke feelings within her, feelings she hadn't known in a long time. Nico all the while found a very good friend in one cheeky son of Hephaestus.

"Because I didn't want you to hit on her", smirked Nico and winked at the other boy.

"Dumbass", grinned Leo and hit his friend's upper arm again.

"Would you two tune it done some?", moaned a tired voice next to the son of Hades.

The two boys turned to the sleepy son of Poseidon next to Nico. Percy yawned and stretched some.

"Percy! How are you feeling? Are you alright?", asked the Ghost Prince concerned.

"I'm the one being okay", grunted the green-eyed teen. "You're the injured one. How are you? You've been unconscious when we got you... I... I've been worried to death..."

Percy averted his eyes, staring down at his lap. He truly had been worried. When they had reached the captured half-blood it looked as if the teen was dead. That was probably the biggest scare he had had in his whole life. A hand on his arm brought him back to the present.

"I'm alright, Perce. Really", smiled the son of Hades softly.

"Oh, good", smiled Percy back, before raising his hand and slapping Nico hard.

"Ow!", grunted the Ghost Prince surprised.

"Hey! No injuring the patients!", growled Will annoyed.

"Where the Tartarus did those stupid Hephaestus-brats go?", muttered someone from outside.

The four Roman half-bloods entered the infirmary together, Jason's fingers linked with Reyna's, Frank's arm around Hazel's waist. The daughter of Pluto pushed past her friends to take a closer look at her brother, concerned golden eyes scanning him.

"How are you feeling, Nico? Why are you holding your face? Are you hurt?"

"He's hurt, because Percy slapped him", snickered Jake, walking up next to the son of Apollo.

Will looked a bit annoyed at Percy while leaning back against Jake's broad chest. The son of Hephaestus laid his arms around the shorter teen, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Why are you all invading the infirmary?", grunted an annoyed female voice from behind Frank.

The Roman turned slowly around, looking sheepishly at his older, Greek half-sister.

"I just followed Hazel because she wanted to look if her brother and Percy are alright..."

"Yeah. And bird-boy and his chick decided to follow, too", snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes.

"What did you do that for?", muttered Nico confused, ignoring all the others in the room.

"What did who do what for?", asked Chris confused, standing next to his girlfriend.

"Percy had slapped Nico in the face", explained Nyssa shortly.

"Oh, I would have like a dozen of ideas as to why", growled the daughter of Ares irritated.

"Me too", agreed Reyna darkly.

"Oh, I forgot to say; Leo's only a bit broody. All others are downright furious", chuckled Will.

"You knew the whole time! You knew me. You knew who I was and you didn't say a word", whispered Percy disappointed.

"You knew where Jason was the whole time", hissed the daughter of Bellona angered.

"You were probably the only one knowing what the fuck was going on!", growled Jason.

"Shut up", whispered Nico.

It truly was only slightly above a whisper, barely audible, but it silenced them all. Because the same moment the son of Hades talked, the room darkened just a bit and the shadows became only slightly longer. Not much, just enough to get noticed by the others.

"This is the infirmary. Annabeth and Piper still need time to rest. So get the Tartarus out of here."

"Right", snorted the son of Jupiter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Because we'll just leave and forget that you held the key for our every problem for months. You have been to camp before I got abducted by Juno. You knew about the Greeks and you knew about the Romans. It's time for some explaining, di Angelo."

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you", growled the son of Hades dangerously.

The shadows darkened only a shade and grew only an inch, but it was still enough to get the other demi-gods to finally move. Will was the last to get out of the cabin, closing the door behind him. The only ones left were Nico, the two unconscious girls and a very stubborn son of Poseidon.

"You don't really think I'll let you off the hook so easily", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"No", murmured the half-Italian and shook his head. "Not you. Just them."

"Okay", nodded the Sea Prince slowly. "Then spill it. Why did you act like you didn't know me."

"Don't make it sound like it was easy for me", hissed Nico irritated. "Believe me, it was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. You know how much I wanted to just... hug you?"

To just kiss you – was what he wanted to say. But that would have been a bit much for the moment.

"And why didn't you?", murmured Percy, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Because I... I couldn't", sighed the son of Hades and leaned back. "I knew about the Romans, I have known for a while now. But I can't tell you why. Just... believe me that it was hard, okay? I truly didn't know you've been at Camp Jupiter when you disappeared. I went to search for you. And when I arrived back at Camp Half-Blood and saw Jason, I knew where you were. But you weren't there. So I kept coming back to Camp Jupiter to see if you'd turn up, but for months to go, you didn't. I couldn't tell the others, because they would have been way too worried and they would have asked questions. When you have finally been there... I was so glad to see you, but I knew you needed to regain your memories on your own."

"But were there... and you acted like you didn't know me", muttered the son of Poseidon sadly.

"I just said that it was hard for me, too!", groaned Nico and closed his eyes tightly.

"I know and I understand that... but it doesn't change that it hurt _me_."

The Sea Prince stood and left the cabin, too, leaving Nico seated on the bed alone, staring at the close door. Now that was just great. So not what he needed. Percy being upset with him. That always took way too long for them to get over it. Every time. He groaned unnerved.

"Maybe you should just stop screwing up with him?", whispered a soft voice.

"Yeah right. Because that's so easy, Annabeth", muttered the son of Hades annoyed.

"It could be", chuckled the blonde. "Six little words and everything would be alright again."

"Eh?", asked the Ghost Prince confused.

"I am sorry. I love you", intervened the native American girl next to Annabeth and yawned. "It's actually really simple. You should give it a try, death boy."

"Ah, you should listen to her. Daughter of the goddess of love and all that stuff", chuckled Annabeth and leaned her head against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Just... shut up and suck faces or stuff", groaned Nico irritated and stood.

"Where are you going?", asked the daughter of Athena curiously.

"Following Percy, obviously."

"I wouldn't want to miss that", grinned Piper and stood, pulling the older girl with her.

The three got out of the infirmary and went up on deck, where a crowd had gathered around the steering wheel. Leo, trying to steer the big battle ship, with Jake and Nyssa next to him on either side, trying to help him. Reyna and Jason were standing at the rail with Frank and Hazel, Reyna screaming something at her sister, who was in the air on Reyna's pegasus Scipio with Kinzie clinging to her back. Next to Scipio was Blackjack, whining desperately, with Thalia and Phoebe on his back. The tropes of the Amazons and the Hunters were right behind their leaders, trying to help. Tyson was holding Mrs. O'Leary back, the dog barking angrily at the sky, Ella flying around the two of them. There was Clarisse coming up next to her Roman half-brother, shouting at her boyfriend and the Stolls. Octavian was cackling like this was the most joyful day of his life, which in itself was enough to make Nico nervous. Will was running around deck, trying to fix others with the help of his siblings Austin and Kayla. There were Malcolm, Grover and Rachel, trying to get Piper's siblings and the Gardner sisters down to safety, Drew screaming on the top of her lungs, Mitchel and Lacy looking frank and fearful, Katie's hand linked with her boyfriend's, Malcolm throwing a meaningful look at his half-sister. Miranda turned around, staring at Lou, who hastily ran up to her girlfriend and the others, murmuring soft words, probably trying to put a spell on the storm.

"What's going on here?", asked Piper as her siblings ran up to them.

"Just look into the sky!", grunted Grover and pointed up, somewhere between the pegasi.

The three concentrated hard, trying to figure out what there was between Scipio and Blackjack. A cloud. A dark, stormy cloud, swirling around, making strange forms.

"What in the world is this...?", muttered the daughter of Aphrodite concerned.

"I have no idea! Come on, let's check it out!", urged Annabeth, leading the two closer.

As Piper, Annabeth and Nico came up next to the Romans and Clarisse, they finally clearly saw what it was. It wasn't just a storm, it had a face, the face of a woman.

"Is that... But Gaia is the deity of the earth I thought...", whispered Piper confused.

"That's not Gaia", answered Jason. "We don't know what it is, but it got Percy."

"What?", growled Nico wide-eyed, staring at the cloud-woman.

It was true. The woman-shaped cloud was holding someone in his hand, someone who was way too important to the son of Hades to let her get away with it. He flexed his hands, trying to hold back, all he wanted to do was jump up there and get his Sea Prince, but he couldn't.

"Grace, move your sorry ass up there and get him down!", demanded the Ghost Prince angered.

"What am I supposed to do, di Angelo?", hissed the blonde back. "I can't get close."

"That is right, little ones", whispered the wind into their ears, the voice seemed to come from everywhere. "You won't get close to me. And you'd better not try. Because you wouldn't stand a chance against me. I am a force too great for you."

"Who are you?", screamed Thalia at her, trying to fly closer with Blackjack.

"I am Chaos, the oldest and most powerful deity in existence."

"Great, because we're not having a hard enough time fighting Gaia", groaned Frank annoyed.

"I am not here to fight you", called the wind to them.

"Then return Percy!", demanded Nico outrageous.

There was laughter ringing in the wind, laughter so light and amused but still a bit psychopathic that it shook the teenagers. Something was off. What did Chaos want from them? And why did she take Percy? Nico's yaw tightened. No one was allowed to take his Sea Prince away from him, he still had Hera's ass to kick for the last months without Percy.

"Don't be so angry with me, heir of Hades", whistled the wind. "I do not plan on hurting him. There's something I have to show him, a lesson he has to learn."

"Why? Why him? Where do you want to take him?", screamed Nico.

"On contrary to your beliefs, not every deity older than the gods is evil", there was a certain smile evident in the voice. "For you to win against Gaia and what is about to come, you need to learn a lesson about yourselves. And I will teach you this lesson."

Chaos opened her mouth, though it was so much more like a tornado behind those cloudy lips. And then she tossed Percy inside. Wide, fearful sea-green eyes stared at the Argo II.

"Nico!", was the faintest thing they could hear from him, before he disappeared inside the storm.

"No!", screamed the son of Hades, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the rail hard, ready to jump over it to get to the boy he loved.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nico", whispered his sister, her hand on his wrist. "What do you plan on doing? Jumping after him into certain death?"

"You don't understand, Hazel!", growled the Ghost Prince.

"I understand perfectly. I've understood it the moment I introduced you two", smiled the girl softly. "You love him. I'm not stupid, Nico. I know you love him."

Gritting his teeth, he averted his eyes. "I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"That's the reason we are going to follow him, dumbass!", interrupted Leo as loud as possible. "And now get to work, everyone! We need to fasten the sails and everything loose and then I want everyone to get below deck!"

"What are doing, Valdez?", asked the son of Hades surprised.

"I'm gonna bring us through that storm. I didn't built that ship to fetch Percy Jackson so some other crazy woman can take him away again", grinned the Latino.

"Everybody!", called Jason. "Do as he says! We're gonna get Percy Jackson back!"

Cheers could be heard all over deck and the half-bloods started moving, both Hunters and Amazons landing on board again to help. Soon everything was ready and the teenagers got below deck.

"You too", ordered Leo, trying to concentrate on navigating through the storm.

"You're gonna need help, Valdez", smirked Nico and got next to the son of Hephaestus.

"He's right with that one, Leo", smiled Piper, gripping the wheel on Leo's other side.

"I'll try influencing the storm to our advantage, but I doubt it'll work out considering that that's the doing of a higher deity", sighed Jason, his face contracted in pure concentration.

"We need to get through this storm fast, but you need to slow down for that. The force we're facing is too strong, we'll crash if we go full force into it", commented Annabeth with scrunched eyebrows.

Together they worked their way into the gaping mouth of their newest enemy, sailing through the wildness of the storm. Once they got out again, everything was dark for a split second before it turned into normalcy again. A normal sky, stormy but with regular storm-clouds. Though as soon as they were settled at least a bit, something came crashing down on deck. Since the shaking of the ship finally stopped, the other half-bloods got out again to take a look at where they were.

The something that had come crashing down on them moved and groaned.

"What a shitty landing, Blackjack", groaned the boy.

He wore faded, black jeans, a skin-tight sleeveless shirt and a leather jacket tied around his waist. Black hair was styled into every direction.

"Who... Who are you...?", whispered Nico dumbfounded.

The boy turned to them and snorted, sea-green eyes glinting with mischief. He spread his arms out and walked some steps closer to them, a wicked grin on his black-painted lips.

"Who do I look like? I'm Percy fucking Jackson, second in command of our high Lord Kronos", chuckled the teen, putting his hand into his pocket, pulling Riptide out. "What I would want to know though is: Who are you? Because I'm pretty sure I've already killed most of you."


	2. Percy's World, Part 1

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero, dark, character death, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, gender-bender, child abuse

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1nd World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, dark!Percy/canon!Percy, AU!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

On another note; There will be a bunch of alternate realities and I'd love to hear some suggestions from you what alternations you'd be interested in.

I've divided the character list and the pairing list into the different worlds they'd visit as to not confuse anyone, because there will be more than one Percy and stuff.

Oh and, as always, I take my liberties with Nico and with the characters' last names in some cases.

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Part 1: With the Crew of the Argo II and the Titan's Army

Percy Jackson was grinning like the cat that had just had the most delicious canary steak.

"How—How can you betray us like that?", screeched Annabeth unnerved, pulling on her bounds.

A sword at her throat silenced her though. Piper next to her looked at her with worried eyes.

"Please, love, calm down", pleaded the native American.

The crew of the Argo II was in chains, defenseless, being led along a dark hall. They had been too surprised by this dark and evil Percy to act and before they knew what was going on, there were pegasi all around them with black-clad teenagers threatening them with weapons.

"Listen here, Barbie girl", growled the green-eyed half-blood, pressing Riptide more into her skin, looking her dead into the eyes. "I didn't betray you. I don't even know half of you. And the other half I only happen to know because, well, I killed you. But to betray someone, I need to gain your thrust first. And, seriously, I have better things to do than that. So now keep walking before you'll loose a limb, bitch."

Wrong-Percy, how the crew of the Argo II had silently dubbed him, hummed a twisted happy tune as he led them through the dark halls of what had once been mount Olympus.

"Where are you bringing us?", asked Nico darkly, showing wrong-Percy that he wasn't that easily intimidated by his badass-demeanor.

"To our high lord, of course. He'll like that. A lot of new toys, Roman and Greek version", chuckled the green-eyed demi-god highly amused.

True to his words they soon arrived at the throne room, where two well-known persons were seated on the two main thrones. Annabeth shuddered and took a step back at that.

"That's impossible... I would never do that...", whispered the blonde and shook her head.

"What do you bring us here, general?", hummed a golden-eyed Annabeth with a wicked grin.

She wore a beautiful white dress, clinging to a golden-eyed Luke's arm.

"My Lady Rhea", whispered the general respectfully and bowed. "I bring you a new delivery of demi-gods, all fresh and _good_."

"I do remember those shirts", hummed Luke next to her, caressing her long hair. "Though, General Jackson, I would be curious to know how that is even possible."

"They're saying they're from a parallel world. Don't know, but it's the only logical explanation I could think of, too", shrugged wrong-Percy. "Don't know how they ended up here though."

Luke nodded slowly and stood to walk up to the chained group. Nico growled at him and shoved himself in front of his friends, Leo and Jason soon on either side of him, trying to shield their friends from the titan lord. An amused look was the only reaction they got.

"You do realize that you hold no power, right?", chuckled the blonde man.

And they had. Ever since they had been chained with this odd looking silver they held no powers anymore. Otherwise they wouldn't have gone with those traitors. Grinding his teeth, the son of Hades locked eyes with the titan lord, obviously startling Kronos for a second.

"You have guts", noted Kronos impressed. "Just like this version of you has, child of death. But due to Beneficial Silver, you loose all your freaky little demi-god powers."

"Beneficial Silver?", repeated Jason slowly, regretting his words as a fist connected with his yaw.

The impact pushed him back against Frank, who threw a concerned look at him. The blonde hero shrugged it off, though leaning against the son of Mars for a moment to collect himself.

"You don't talk without our lord's allowance", growled wrong-Percy, shaking his hand. "Damn, you got one thick head."

"As much as I enjoy your little acts of violence, I would like to talk to them for a while. Though... I don't want them to make my throne room all filthy. Please, put them in the dungeon and call me then, Perseus", ordered Luke and turned around again to take care of his wife, who was looking more than bored.

"As you wish, my lord", nodded wrong-Percy and bowed.

The evil demi-god army pushed them towards another dark corridor, leading down into an even darker dungeon. Nico gritted his teeth, this was not good. His Percy was somewhere out there all alone without knowing what was going on, probably having to face enemies that were supposed to be his friends. What if an evil Clarisse would walk up to Percy? She could easily stab him. Nico didn't even want to picture this. No one was allowed to hurt his Sea Prince, but how was he supposed to protect his Percy now that he was imprisoned in a freaking dungeon?

The door closed behind them and he took a look around in his cell, seeing that Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth and Tyson were in there with him. In the cell next to them he could see Ella whining and cooing at her boyfriend, the cyclops trying to comfort her, though being worried about his bigger brother seemed to make it hard for Tyson to concentrate. Piper, along with her siblings, tried to comfort Ella since they were locked in together with her. All of them were loudly screaming and chatting, trying to see where their siblings and friends were and if they were okay. The whole dungeon was filled with noise.

"Silence!", called Nico irritated.

The noise slowly died down and the crew focused on him. He slumped down on the ground, leaning his head against the wall, closing his eyes for a split second.

"I need you to be silent so I can think, damn it", growled the son of Hades. "And because I need you to calm down. I kept an eye on that. We're still complete."

"Aside from Percy", whispered Annabeth darkly and sat down next to him.

"Aside from Percy", nodded the brown-eyed demi-god slowly.

"Okay... do you think we can... discuss what is going on here?", asked Hazel in a low voice and sat down on Nico's other side, laying one hand on her brother's hand.

Annabeth turned her head, stretching her arms out to reach her girlfriend on the other side of the bars. Piper smiled softly and took the hands, linking their fingers.

"The guy next to... not-Annabeth, who was that?", asked Jason, walking restlessly up and down in the cell like a caged animal.

"Our brother", answered Connor monotonously from the cell opposite of them.

"Luke Castellan", added Travis and hung his head low.

"I've heard that name before", nodded Leo curiously. "Who is he? Or better yet, who was he?"

"He... used to be... a hero. And then he turned on us", answered the daughter of Athena. "He served the titans, because Lord Hermes had disappointed him. But in the end... only seconds from it being to late... he turned to us again and sacrificed himself to rid us of Kronos, too..."

"If not for you and Percy, though... He wouldn't have fought", interrupted Grover.

"And seeing that both of you seemed to have joined the titans, too, he obviously had no reason to fight the titan", snorted Clarisse and sat down herself, leaning against the bars.

"I wouldn't do that", hissed the blonde angered and bolted up.

"No one said that, Annie", tried Piper to calm her down. "Clarisse only stated what must have happened in this world. I know _you_ would never do that. And Percy wouldn't do that either."

"She's right, Annabeth. And now _please_, sit down again", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Something went terribly wrong in this world. Those... wrong versions of us have nothing to do with any of us, you understand that, Chase?"

"Yeah... You're right", sighed the blonde and sat back down again slowly.

"So, okay. We're in a messed-up world where the titans had succeeded", summed Leo up.

"It seems that way", nodded Reyna. "And I do not like it."

"Believe me", snorted Thalia, her knees close to her chest, her eyes dark because of the image that threatened to haunt her, the image of this evil Luke once again. "No one does."

"Yeah, yeah, the pity-party will be delayed to a later date, please", grunted Nico. "We need to figure out how we got here and how we are supposed to get away from here again. With Percy."

"If I recall correctly, there had been that... crazy cloud-chick", supplied Leo with a shrug.

"Chaos", corrected Annabeth and sighed. "She said her name is Chaos."

"Okay. Enlighten us, wise girl. Who's Chaos?", nodded Clarisse and bit her lips curiously.

"She's the source of everything, the first. The nothing and the everything. The _chaos_. Mother of Gaia and the other primeval gods, bearer of earth, sky, sea and everything in between. The creator of our universe, so to say", explained the daughter of Athena clipped.

"Like... God?", gaped the head of cabin nine wide-eyed. "I mean, the _real_ God, not a Greek or Roman god. You know, the one who creates everything and stuff."

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but the answer died on her tongue and she wrinkled her eyebrows in contemplation. As fast as she was to object Leo's ridiculous ideas normally, this one didn't even sound as stupid.

"We can't know", interrupted Thalia her thoughts. "Chaos never showed herself, not in a very long time. And like the gods say, too. They have no idea about God."

"It doesn't sound half wrong", murmured Annabeth. "The creator of the world, of everything, the one deity that existed before the universe did. It would mean that the myths just... gave her the name Chaos, while other religions have other names for her. Or him, according to some religions."

"So... God...?", gulped Piper nervously.

"We don't know that", murmured Annabeth and shook her head. "It's only a theory."

"But it would explain why she said she would want to help us, right? I mean... god is good, right?", hummed Frank with a worried face.

"If she's good, why did she take my brother away?", whined Tyson confused.

"He has a point there, Frank", nodded Hazel. "And why did she bring us here to begin with. I mean... this world is evil. Why would she bring us here if she wants to help us?"

"I guess we have to find that out on our own", grunted the son of Jupiter.

"And to do that, we have to get Percy back and fight our way out of this bizarre world", declared Nico. "And that is exactly what we are going to do."

The opening of the main door to the dungeon interrupted their musings. Six people came down and strode through the corridor between the cells, until they stood in front of what hey must have declared the main cell, considering that the four children of the big three were locked inside of it. The enemy was lead by Kronos and Rhea, presenting the bodies they were occupying proudly as if to taunt their captives. Left and right behind them were the wrong Percy Jackson and Ethan Nakamura, both wearing the same serious expression. The last to enter were Chris Rodriguez and Charles Beckendorf, standing on either side of the door as guards.

"So, my dear half-bloods", snickered Kronos with Luke's voice. "Where had we got to?"

"Official Silver", supplied Leo, facing the enemy with a bored expression.

Jason took a stance next to him, glaring the other blonde down.

"Beneficial Silver", corrected the titan amused. "Yes, Beneficial Silver."

"I have never heard of that", accused Jason.

"It basically blocks the godly genes of a half-blood", answered Nico and stood up.

"Wait a second, why do you know about that?", grunted Clarisse with one raised eyebrow.

"Our father is the keeper of the dead and the riches. Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Beneficial Silver", explained Hazel with a slight shrug. "Or did you seriously think that there are only magical iron, gold and bronze out there?"

"In ancient times it had been used to defang dangerous demi-gods", added Nico.

"Ah, clever child of the underworld", praised Kronos tauntingly. "Or is that child_ren_ in your case? Interesting. I do not recall such a daughter of death. Percy?"

"I remember Bianca di Angelo quite well, but that isn't her", snickered wrong-Percy.

"Ah, the pretty young girl you've killed. Yes", nodded the titan.

Nico tried to hide it, but a shadow still passed over his face at the mention of his older sister.

"So", drawled the lord. "Whatever are you doing in our world?"

"None of your business", growled the son of Hades and stared Luke dead into the eyes, slowly walking up to the bars, until he stood right in front of Luke. "To make one thing clear: You will not get away with this. We will get out of here and you will regret meeting us."

"My, isn't he cute?", giggled Rhea next to her husband. "He's so much like the _real_ one!"

"You know the other me?", asked Nico, his curiosity peaked.

"My, cuteypie, we know nearly every 'other yous'", chuckled the lady with a wicked grin, turning to the imprisoned half-bloods, pointing at Clarisse, Thalia, Jason, Reyna and Frank. "Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead..." She turned a bit and adapted a contemplating look, staring at Leo and Hazel. "Those two I don't remember, though... But most likely, dead, too."

"What. About. Me?", stressed the Ghost Prince irritated.

"As good as dead", shrugged wrong-Percy bored, stepped forward to face the son of Hades, a half-smile tugging at his lips. "I'll see to that."

"And I put my thrust into you", hummed Kronos pleased.

"My darling, we should leave now", noted Rhea. "There is still so much to do!"

"Of course", agreed her husband, taking her arm and turning around to leave again. "We will see you at the ball tonight, my dear generals."

"Of course, my lord", saluted both Ethan and wrong-Percy.

As soon as the door closed behind the king and the queen, Ethan grabbed Percy's hand and pulled the son of Poseidon close, wrapping his arms around the other teen's waist.

"You are a genius, babe", purred the one-eyed half-blood.

"I know", smirked the smaller boy, slinging his arms around Ethan's neck. "And you know what?"

"What?", asked the son of Nemesis intrigued and leaned in some, the son of Poseidon leaning up to whisper something into Ethan's ear.

Nico had to suppress the urge to vomit as the traitor jerk's hands wandered down to squeeze Percy's ass. Not Percy. Not _his_ Percy. Closing his eyes to concentrate on that fact, he tried to blind out that this still was Percy, in some twisted kind of way, and that he looked like Percy, even if much sluttier. And, even if it ashamed Nico, he liked that outfit. The black and tight clothes suited Percy so well, he would wish to see his Sea Prince in them, too. Though, at the moment he would just wish to see the son of Poseidon at all, regardless of what he was wearing (even though the motto was; the less the better).

"Sirs", interrupted the voice of wrong-Chris them.

"What is it, Rodriguez?", growled wrong-Percy and turned in the embrace some.

"I... What are our plans with those?", asked the son of Hermes.

Sea-green eyes were rolled in boredom as wrong-Percy leaned back against Ethan's chest. The son of Nemesis buried his nose in the other teen's neck, kissing and nibbling it. Nico could feel his bail rising at the intimate touch. It became hard and harder to remember that this was not his Percy, that he held no feelings for this twisted, wrong Percy. The problem was that he looked exactly like his beautiful Sea Prince. Why? Why did this evil copy have to look like the purest and most selfless and innocent person Nico knew on the surface of this planet? The real question, the one he didn't even want to ask, not even himself, was: What made the purest, most selfless and innocent person he knew turn into a murderous psychopath?

"Our plan with those cute, little goodies is simple", chuckled wrong-Percy highly amused, turning to the half-bloods, staring Nico dead into the eyes. "We will kill each of them."

Looking into those sea-green eyes, the son of Hades finally saw the difference. Not soft, compassionate and full of concern and love, but cold, calculating, deadly and cruel. Those were not the eyes he fell in love with. Wrong-Chris made a coughing sound, causing General Jackson to turn around and look at him expectantly.

"You got a problem with that, Rodriguez?", asked wrong-Percy with one raised eyebrow.

"No, sir!", objected the son of Hermes nervously. "I just..."

"Stop stuttering around, you are wasting precious time in which I could bend Percy over", grunted Ethan annoyed, staring at the guard.

A disgusted shudder went through Nico's body as an image forced itself into his mind.

"Can I keep one of them?", asked wrong-Chris.

Interest sparked in the sea-green eyes as they swept over the prisoners, seemingly trying to figure out which one the son of Hermes wished to keep. His eyes paused at the daughter of Ares.

"Clarisse la Rue", purred the son of Poseidon delightfully.

"Yes, sir", confirmed the guard hesitantly.

A happy smile spread over wrong-Percy's lips. "How could I possibly interfere with love?"

"I... thank you, sir", whispered wrong-Chris reluctantly, not trusting the offer completely.

The happy smile turned into one full of hate and rage, sea-green eyes clouding. "If I see you softening because of her, I will rip her heart out in front of you. I did it once before and I will gladly do it again. And then I will rip yours out, too. Because we don't need weaklings. Am I clear?"

"Y—Yes, sir", nodded the son of Hermes fearful, knowing the truth behind those words.

"Good", smirked General Jackson satisfied.

Clarisse sat there under his watchful eyes and gulped. She had fought with Percy before, but in a playful way. Never in her whole life, and she was one of the few who knew him the longest, had she seen him do something out of cruelty and sadistic joy. Frank pushed himself in front of her, blocking her from those cold-blooded eyes, wishing to protect his older sister.

"You're no fun", sighed wrong-Percy at that and shook his head.

"I'm tired of this", growled Ethan annoyed. "Can we go to our chambers now? I have plans for you. You deserve a little treat for your good work, my pet."

Rolling his sea-green eyes, the son of Poseidon chuckled highly amused.

"No time for that now, my dear. I have something rather important to do first. Before our lord will start this grant banquet with the slaughter of those fools over there, I will go and catch my goody-two-shoes doppelganger", purred General Jackson and clapped his hands.

A shudder wrecked Nico's body at the threat. Jolting the bars, he drew the attention of their captors to him. Wrong-Percy raised an eyebrow at him, coming only one step closer. Though this proved to be one step too much, because Nico's chained hands shot up, reaching through the bars, grabbing the black shirt hard and pulling the jerk close. Wide, surprised sea-green eyes stared at him. So much like the ones he loved, but yet so very different from the orbs he fell in love with.

"You listen to me, and you listen closely. If you hurt Percy, I will hunt you down and rip your throat out with my bare hands", whispered the son of Hades deadly.

A sword's blade was pressed against Nico's throat, but he still took his time to let go of the other. Ethan's eye was clouded with rage as he pressed the metal deeper into the olive-toned skin, until little dripplets of blood rolled over Nico's neck. As Hazel gasped fearfully, Nico let go and retreated back into the cell some. Wrong-Percy chuckled at him and pushed himself off the bars, taking a step back, turning around and taking Ethan's hand, to lead him out of the dungeon. At the door he turned to the prisoners for a last time.

"Don't worry, I won't _hurt_ your precious Percy. I will _break_ him. I've always wondered how sex with myself would be", smirked the son of Poseidon. "And I'll make it extra painful for him. I'll make him beg for you to come and rescue him, but you won't. I will _ruin _him."

* * *

><p><em>End note: If you read some of my one shots, I would love for you to check the poll in my profile out, because I want to know to which of them you'd like to read a sequel!<em>


	3. Percy's World, Part 2

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero, dark, character death, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, gender-bender, child abuse

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Jason, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1nd World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, evil!Percy/canon!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

On another note; There will be a bunch of alternate realities and I'd love to hear some suggestions from you what alternations you'd be interested in.

I've divided the character list and the pairing list into the different worlds they'd visit as to not confuse anyone, because there will be more than one Percy and stuff.

Oh and, as always, I take my liberties with Nico and with the characters' last names in some cases.

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Part 2: With Percy and the Rebel Army

"Nico!", was the first thing that came to Percy's mind as he felt himself being thrown into the abyss.

Great. Why did such things always happen to him? First he gets trapped on an odd island with the daughter of a titan, then he gets kidnapped by the jerk-goddess and now that!

He had wished to rescue Nico, to finally get him back. And just when he gets what he wants, he manages to get kidnapped himself. Something was seriously off with that. Trying to control the storm around him with his powers, he soon noticed that this was beyond him. It wasn't a simple storm, it was this strange deity. Closing his eyes, be braced himself for whatever was about to come.

"Don't worry, child", whispered a soft voice into his ear.

He knew it was Chaos, whispering in the wind. Grinding his teeth at his own helpless, vulnerable and defenseless state, he decided to stay silent.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt you. I want you to see", whistled the wind.

"What do you want me to see?"

Okay, so staying silent wasn't what he was all that good at. A chuckle rang through the wind.

"You have never wondered why they put their trust into you, so I want you to see."

"Who? The gods?", asked Percy confused, his eyes still firmly closed.

"Not the gods. The other side. The titans, and now Gaia. They all put their trust into you, believing that you will turn onto the gods. You never wondered why, so I want to show you."

"Maybe I don't want to see!", called the son of Poseidon aggravated.

"Then", and now her voice wasn't nearly as pleasant and soft. "I will _force_ you to see."

He was falling now, down. Fast. Fear spread through his whole being. How much he hated the sky. Flying was bad enough, but falling? The only thought on his mind was how much he wished to not have left the infirmary bed. He wished to be back there, just... laying next to Nico. Better yet, being held by the son of Hades. There was no place he felt saver than with the Ghost Prince. The two of them fought so good together, he always knew the son of Hades had his back. Oh, the son of Hades _having his back_ would be even better. A blush spread over Percy's cheeks. So not the right time to get dirty thoughts. Then again, if he was about to die, what better time there was?

He could sense the presence of water. Opening his eyes wide, he scanned his blurring surroundings. There was water, a lake. Closing his eyes again, he concentrated on it. The waves rose to him, embracing him, dulling his fall until he was softly placed on the surface of the earth. Breathing deep in relief, he clawed his fingers into the dirt. He was positively drenched, the water giving him strength, at least a bit. Breathing deep, he took a look around.

"Where in the names of the gods am I?", grunted Percy and stood.

"You are on the verge of death", was the unexpected answer.

A blade pressed itself against his throat and he groaned in pain. It drained him.

"S—Stygian iron", gasped the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

Sea-green eyes wandered from the well-known black blade up an olive-skinned arm, a well-built torso, into the sharp face of Nico di Angelo. The military hair cut looked odd on him, his eyes were even harder than they had ever been. Cold and betrayed. A deep scar was running down the Ghost Prince's throat and neck. This was not Nico. Not his Nico at least. Gaia had said she wanted to show them what could have been. Was this... some kind of alternate reality?

"I am not who you think you are!", said Percy slowly, lifting his hands up to show he meant no harm to the son of Hades.

"So you are saying that you are not Percy Jackson, then?", asked Nico and chuckled darkly.

"I am Percy Jackson, yes, but... I'm not the Percy Jackson you expect me to be!"

This was probably the lamest thing he could have said. Why should this Nico even believe a single word he said? And then the sword was removed from his throat. Blinking in both, surprise and confusion, he tilted his head and rubbed his neck.

"So that's it?", asked Percy dumbfounded. "You just drop your sword like that?"

"You're right. You are not the Percy Jackson I know. So there is no need to threaten you", shrugged Nico and put his sword away. "Come with me. Someplace silent to talk."

"Where?", was the curious question and Percy walked up to him.

Raising one eyebrow at the other teen, the son of Hades lead the way back to camp. "The real question is: Why do you think I am the trustworthy one and not your other self?"

"Because you are Nico di Angelo", shrugged the son of Poseidon nonchalantly.

"Come with me, staying in the open field is not safe around here", ordered Nico. "Big House. For now. I want to talk to you first."

Percy nodded slowly and followed the other half-blood, subconsciously walking nearer to the son of Hades as they entered camp. It was dark. The forest and the cabins were half burned, the cabins that were still intact were all painted black. Some lone kids were walking around, looking scared, wearing black, chattering animatedly. Wait. They were looking at him scared.

"Are they... scared of me...?", whispered Percy disbelieving, moving even closer to Nico now.

The son of Hades raised both his eyebrows at that behavior, though putting it away for later investigation. He laid one arm slowly around the smaller teen's shoulders.

"No. They are afraid of the Percy Jackson they know", answered the Ghost Prince hushed.

Nodding in understanding, the Sea Prince pressed himself against the taller demi-god. It was not his Nico, but the feeling was close to it. Warm and safe. They entered the Big House and walked past some half-bloods Percy distantly recognized. They walked farther into the house, up the stairs. Everywhere were half-bloods standing or sitting, glaring at him. Until they entered a bedroom. Nico closed the door behind them and motioned for Percy to sit down on the big bed. Surprisingly enough for the Ghost Prince, the boy did as he was told.

"How come you trust me so blindly? Shouldn't your normal reaction be to trust yourself and ergo distrust the one who threatens your other self, namely me", demanded Nico to know.

"You're Nico di Angelo", repeated the Sea Prince with a leisure shrug and leaned back some.

Dark brown eyes swept over the boy in front of him, for once having enough time to look the son of Poseidon up and down. The way the boy was leaning back showed just the tiniest bis of skin where the purple shirt was slid up enough to reveal the teen's navel. Tender flesh, looking so soft. Long legs hid by a blue jeans, the ridiculous purple shirt, a necklace with four clay beads. Those big, round eyes, so deep and green. And innocent. They were soft and tender and full of love. Such innocent eyes, he hadn't seen such eyes in what felt like years.

"That's not an answer. That's my name", grunted the son of Hades, crossing his arms in front of his chest, observing how the boy worried his lower lip.

Pearly white teeth were biting the plumb, rosy lip. The brown-eyed boy gulped and shifted some.

"It's the only reason I need to trust you", shrugged the teen and stood, walking up to Nico.

"So you rather trust me than yourself?", grunted the son of Hades disbelieving, grabbing the other demi-god's shoulder, whirling them around and pressing Percy against the wall. "How come you rather believe I am good than thinking you are good?"

Percy's mouth suddenly went dry. Not his Nico, tried the teen to recall. Even if this wasn't his Nico, this Nico was looking exactly like him. And pressing against him at the moment. A hard, strong body, pressed against him, holding him firmly in place. Other ideas for this situation came to his mind and the son of Poseidon blushed brightly.

"I know you're not him. Not the Nico I know. But you're good. I can see it in your eyes. They are... hard and cold", whispered Percy softly, still blushing, lifting his hands to rest them on the half-Italian's chest.

Brown eyes couldn't decide where to look. At the hands tenderly resting on his chest or the alluring blush on the smaller teen's cheeks. Both were confusing him, because they were soft motions.

"Isn't hard and cold something bad?", snorted the olive-skinned teen.

"They are as hard and cold as the ones I know", continued the son of Poseidon. "He used to be a happy kid. Until his sister died. And your eyes have exactly this hardness and coldness. Not an evil or corrupted kind of hardness and coldness, but the one caused by loss. You're not evil, you're hurt. That's a difference. I see the same honesty and honor in your eyes as I see in his. You are good."

"You know, you're more clever than you look", noted Nico surprised.

"I get that quite often", chuckled Percy amused. "Do I really look that stupid?"

"The pretty ones are often dense", shrugged the son of Hades, slowly letting go of him.

The blush on the Sea Prince's cheeks darkened some and he sneaked out from underneath the olive-skinned arms. Breathing deep, he let himself fall onto the soft surface, face down into the cushions.

"Now that we've clarified why I trust you, I would like to know why you trust me. Just because I say I'm not the Percy Jackson from this world doesn't mean it has to be right. I could be that Percy, playing nice to get to you", hummed the son of Poseidon curiously, folding his arms beneath his head, turning his face so he was looking at the broody demi-god.

It took Nico some moments to register that the other teen had said something, because he was so distracted by that nicely shaped ass and the shirt that had slid up enough to show the cute dibs right above the boy's behind. Licking his lips at the delicious sight, the Ghost Prince took a step forward.

"You are nothing alike him", muttered Nico. "I've fought against General Jackson more times than I can count. It's true, you have the same body, but even the way this body looks is so different. The way you dress, your hair, your... eyes. Your eyes are innocent. An innocence I haven't seen since the titans took over Olympus."

"Aside from the part where you make me sound like a virgin maiden, what's that supposed to mean? The titans took over Olympus?", asked Percy wide-eyed and sat up some.

The son of Hades shrugged carelessly. "Luke Castellan betrayed the gods and turned to the titans as Kronos woke from his slumber. There were others who followed him. One of them was Percy Jackson. Another was Annabeth Chase. She and Castellan gave their bodies up for Kronos and Rhea. Jackson works as their general. With a child of the big three on their side... we had no chance. He's powerful and vengeful. And he turned on us when we were least expecting it."

"He killed your sister", whispered Percy monotonously.

"How do you know?", growled Nico surprised.

"That look in your eyes", shrugged the son of Poseidon. "So I take it... I'm really evil."

A finger was put under his chin and lifted his head so sea-green eyes were forced to lock with dark brown ones. There was compassion in those Tartarus dark eyes.

"_He_ is really evil. You... You are strange", corrected the son of Hades and sat down next to him.

"Strange, eh?", chuckled the green-eyed teen amused and tilted his head.

"Very strange", nodded the Ghost Prince, reaching out for the camp necklace. "I remember those... from back when this had been a summer camp... This seems all so far away..."

A hand grabbed his, sea-green eyes looking up at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry", whispered the son of Poseidon.

"What for?", chuckled Nico. "It's not your fault. As far as I understand this, you are not even from this world. How is that possible anyway?"

"I have no idea", sighed Percy with a shrug. "We – me and my friends – had been heading to Greece when we got caught by that strange storm. Turned out that storm was Chaos."

"The primeval deity?", blinked the brown-eyed teen surprised.

"The one and only", confirmed the Sea Prince. "She said she wanted to teach us a lesson about ourselves, wanted to show me something. Guess this something is the evil me."

"So you are not alone?", asked Nico intrigued and scooted closer.

"No. There are at least five dozen others with me. Romans, Greeks, Hunters of Artemis and Amazons. We were on the verge of storming into our own war", murmured Percy.

"The titans?", was the next question.

"No. We won against the titans. Neither me nor Annabeth ever turned. We had each other. We were the best of friends. We would have never betrayed the campers. And in the end... we were able to convince Luke that it wasn't what he wanted. Our enemy is Gaia."

"Pretty messed up, too", noted the half-Italian. "Stumbling from one war into the other."

"Guess you're right", shrugged Percy with a small smile.

"So you have a bunch of friends out there, most likely captured by the titans", summed Nico up.

"No. They're strong. Nico is with them", smiled the son of Poseidon.

"You really put much thrust into my doppelganger. How come?"

Curiosity was evident in the brown eyes that stared down at him. Nico was propped up on his arms, observing the every move of the other demi-god, enjoying the pureness of the boy.

"He tried to kill me a few times", smirked the son of Poseidon. "You know, the normal stuff. Blaming me for his sister's death, wanting to exchange my soul for hers to rescue her, delivering me to his father who wanted me dead where I ended up locked up in the dungeons."

"That... doesn't sound very trustworthy", pointed Nico out.

"We have had our ups and downs. But in the end... When he wanted me dead for the first time, I rescued his life and gained at least a bit of his trust back. It was Bianca's ghost who explained everything to him and that it was... that she had died a hero's death, not my fault though. He ran off. But he came back. He came back because he thought I was in danger. He came back to rescue me. And that's what he did when I was imprisoned by his father, too. He makes some really stupid decisions from time to time, but he always has my back in the end."

"At least I'm not a complete failure in your world then", chuckled the son of Hades.

"No. Not a failure. He's the best", smiled Percy softly and yawned a bit.

"How about you take a nap now and we will figure out how to rescue your friends with my council once you've slept?", suggested the Ghost Prince.

"Oh gods, yes", moaned the son of Poseidon with a stupid grin. "Sleep sounds so good. I haven't slept well in the past weeks. Aside from the Hera-inducted coma for a few months..."

Nico gulped hard at the moan. Why did this boy have such an intense effect on him?

"Wait. What does Hera-inducted coma mean?", grunted the son of Hades confused.

"Gotta... explain everything later?", pleaded Percy with wide, innocent eyes.

The other half-blood had to gulp again. First this alluring backside view, then the moan and now the plea. Something told him that this boy would haunt his dreams. Never before had he met someone, who was able to get under his skin like this Percy Jackson did.

"Okay. You will sleep and I will... try to explain to my council who you are and what the situation at hands is. Once you're... well rested, you will have to give some more answers though to explain your current situation in your world", murmured the Ghost Prince and pushed himself off the bed.

Fingers curled around his wrist and made him turn back to the boy on his bed. Half-lid, stunningly green eyes looked up at him sleepily.

"Stay, please?", whispered the son of Poseidon.

"I need to talk to my people. They saw you. They'll get antsy if I don't explain it soon."

"Just... until I'm asleep? This is... so different, this is not my world... I don't... Please stay, I always...", the boy's eyes closed slowly and he yawned again. "I always feel safe with you..."

A sad smile tugged at Nico's lips and he sat down once more. The teen next to him was already half asleep, subconsciously cuddling closer to the warm body. Lifting the smaller half-blood's head into his lap, he ran his fingertips through the soft raven locks. The last time someone had made him smile seemed so long ago. No one had made him feel light again since his sister's death. His fingers trailed down from the soft hair over the still slightly flustered cheeks and to the plumb lips.

"The other me is really damn lucky to call you his own", whispered Nico sadly.

/break\

A yawn was soon followed by a confused moan before Percy really remembered what had happened. Recalling where he was, he stood up and sneaked out of the bedroom to go and look for Nico. There was no one outside. Neither outside the bedroom, nor outside the house. Wrinkling his eyebrows confused, he walked farther, looking everywhere. If he had to guess, he would say that this Nico was having some kind of secret meeting with his people to inform them. That was the only reasonable explanation he could come up with, anyway. Slightly bored and very curious wasn't a good mixture, though. He strode farther and farther, until he entered the woods. Deeper into them, looking for something that at least remotely reminded him of his own camp. But there was nothing. All the nymphs he once knew were burned. Dead. Juniper... A shudder wrecked his body. Though he had no time to progress this information, because the next second he was slammed into one of the half-burned trees. A surprised yelp escaped his lips. Cruel, cold sea-green eyes stared into his own, a sneer on black-painted lips.

"Hello, little one", purred the other and leaned down. "I'm you, my dear."

"No. You are not me", grunted Percy angered, trying to free himself as his alternate version was holding his hands above his head in an iron grip, this evil version obviously being stronger.

"Yes I am", singsonged wrong-Percy with an evil grin and licked his ear-shell.

Percy shuddered surprised, his eyes widening in realization. "You're... completely crazy!"

"Of course I am", smirked General Jackson, insanity shining in his eyes.

"You... What do you want with me?", whispered Percy. "Let me go."

"Can't do that, you're just too...", wrong-Percy paused for a second and tilted his head. "You're so innocent and full of hope and trust and love and all that other worthless crap."

"And you", breathed the hero of Olympus with confusion and sadness written all over his face, staring closer into his doppelganger's eyes, a single tear rolled down his cheeks as he realized what else was there. "You are so full of regret and hatred and hurt... You... You are _broken_..."

The evil version startled at that statement. Surprise soon turned into anger though and his grip on the other's wrists tightened, stopping any further attempt to break free. The sneer returned on the general's face, shoving the boy harder against the tree.

"Maybe I _am_ broken", growled General Jackson, none like a human sound, rather like the one coming from a feral predator or monster.

Percy gulped in fear at that. His doppelganger was slowly coming closer to his face, until their noses were nearly touching, the other's breath ghosting over his own lips.

"But don't worry, I will personally see to it that you will be just as broken as I am", purred the twisted Percy, bridging the last millimeters between them to press his lips forcefully against Percy's.

Once he had tasted enough of the sweetness of his better side, he put some space against them again. Locking eyes with those innocent green depths. He licked his lips hungrily.

"You can't be serious. I am you", whispered the hero disbelieving and shook his head. "Why would you want to do that to me...? I can... I can help you..."

"No you can't, stupid", snorted the general and rolled his eyes. "No one can help me. Mostly because I don't want help. And see, that's the answer to your question, too: Because I. Am. Insane. And because you're cute. And you have a helper's syndrome. So I really want to show you how it is when no one is there to help you... I will break you slowly and painfully." His one hand sneaked down around Percy's waist to grope his doppelganger's ass. "And I will enjoy every second of it."


	4. Percy's World, Part 3

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero, dark, character death, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, gender-bender, child abuse

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1nd World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, evil!Percy/canon!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

On another note; There will be a bunch of alternate realities and I'd love to hear some suggestions from you what alternations you'd be interested in.

I've divided the character list and the pairing list into the different worlds they'd visit as to not confuse anyone, because there will be more than one Percy and stuff.

Oh and, as always, I take my liberties with Nico and with the characters' last names in some cases.

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Part 3: With Nico And The Captives

"How are we getting out of here?", growled Clarisse annoyed, leaning against the wall, her eyes fixated on the traitorous version of her boyfriend.

"Stop throwing imaginary daggers at him, that won't help you any", sighed Reyna sitting next to the other child of the war, throwing a worried glance at her. "You okay?"

"Don't know. My boyfriend is sitting in a cell far on the other side of the room. And an evil copy of him plans on keeping me as his damn pet", grunted the brunette and shrugged.

"But she is right. How are we getting out of here?", repeated Hazel softly.

Her boyfriend next to her grunted in agreement, leaning some against her to give her a bit comfort.

"The Hermes kids tried to get out of their cuffs for hours now. But with their thievery genes being cut off, they can't even pick a lock anymore", stated Leo with knitted eyebrows. "We are in deep shit right now and there seems no chance to get out of it."

"Don't talk like that", growled Nico with a dark glare. "We need to find a way to get out of here."

"But even if we manage to get out of this cell, we will still be on a mount Olympus full of traitorous half-bloods and fucking titans", pointed Jason out and raised one eyebrow.

"We need to get out of here and find Percy", hissed the son of Hades.

"Look, Nico", whispered Annabeth with soft eyes. "I know you are worried about him. Just take a look around – after what that... not-Percy had said, we are all worried for his safety. We have seen how this guy had fought on the Argo II before they had captured us. He had taken both you and Jason out as if you were some newbies. Percy wouldn't stand a chance alone. And I don't want anything to happen to him... especially not... oh gods..."

The blonde closed her eyes. She couldn't finish what she had started. She couldn't cheer Nico up or encourage anyone, not when her mind was clouded with fear for her best friend.

"What does he want with my brother?", asked Tyson worried.

Annabeth bit her lips. Explaining to the friendly and naive cyclops what rape was stood so not on her list of things she had planned to do today.

"Don't worry, big guy", smiled Grover from the other cell. "Nothing will happen to your brother. You know Percy. He can beat any opponent, right?"

"Yes, Grover is right", agreed Rachel next to the satyr. "Percy is strong."

"Yeah, my big brother will rescue us", smiled the cyclops with determination.

Tyson's confidence was contagious, it lifted all their spirits, at least for the moment. They had managed to get out of any situation this far, they had beaten the titans once and they could certainly beat them again. Because this time they would fight together.

"We will find a way", whispered Thalia with a soft smile. "We always do."

The door to the dungeons was opened and a black-haired girl entered. She was beautiful, downright stunning. She threw a dazzling smile at the dark skinned guard.

"Who's she?", whispered Piper to her girlfriend.

"She is... your older sister", answered Annabeth. "Silena Beauregard."

"Charlie, darling!", chimed Silena brightly. "Percy requests your help."

"My help?", grunted the son of Hephaestus confused. "I am supposed to guard those."

"Yeah, yeah", giggled the girl. "You will keep watching them. You're just supposed to help him carrying the last one down into the dungeons."

"Why did he have to knock his doppelganger out, then?", muttered Charles irritated.

He followed her out of the dungeon and the captured demi-gods exchanged some worried looks. It was not good if they truly had captured their only means of maybe getting out. Especially not with what wrong-Percy had had in mind to do to their Percy. Nico shifted nervously, fixing the door with a death glare, waiting for them to reenter. A cheerfully whistling, black-clad Percy entered first, followed by Ethan and Charles Beckendorf, who had an unconscious Percy draped over his shoulder. The two generals had linked hands, the son of Nemesis was walking only a few steps behind his Percy to stare at the boy's ass.

"You still owe me an explanation on how you found him", accused Ethan curiously.

"It wasn't that hard to guess", chuckled his lover and led them to the cell with the children of the big three where he stopped, biting his black-painted lips and smirking down at Nico, tilting his head.

"Well, for me it is", snorted Ethan and crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the bars next to the other general. "So spill it. Or do I have to force it out of you, my pet?"

He punctuated every word with a slap on Percy's ass, causing the other teen to yelp in surprise.

"My, kinky, babe", chuckled the son of Poseidon. "But let's delay that for the bedchamber."

"Then please explain to me how you found him so we can get to that", urged the son of Nemesis.

"Like I said, it wasn't hard to guess. Look at them, they are wearing their cute, little camp shirts. Aren't they adorable with them?", hummed the son of Poseidon, eying the campers. "So obviously in their world, there's still camp. And since I am the son of Poseidon, he must be, too. I guess. Can't be sure about that, but I guessed. So I went to Camp Half-Blood, or well, you know, the ruins we left of it." He made a bored gesture with his hand. "Only problem was, that nuisance di Angelo got to him first. So I had to wait until he left the safe boundaries of camp."

"And he was seriously stupid enough to do that?", snorted Ethan and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please", laughed his lover. "Just look at him – look at them. So full of trust and all that stuff that makes them weak. He was wandering around the woods, circling a burned juniper as if it meant something. I don't know why, but hey, let's be glad he did!"

Grover's eyes widened. He knew it wasn't just any juniper, it was his Juniper. His best friend got captured because he had looked for his girlfriend. Beckendorf grunted and shifted some.

"Excuse me, but... he doesn't weight much, but enough to get heavy with time. Can I put him down somewhere? Preferably in a cell."

"Oh, how impolite of me!", giggled Percy and shook his head.

He clapped his hands and unlocked the cell. Then he turned and lifted his unconscious self off the son of Hephaestus and heaved the boy into the cell himself. The captives glared in annoyance, they had all been tied to the wall during Percy's search for Percy. The door was open, but they couldn't reach it. General Jackson laid his doppelganger down next to Nico. The son of Hades growled, trying to reach out for his Sea Prince, being just out of reach though.

"Ah, ah, ah!", chided the black-clad Percy with a wicked smile. "No touching, my toy!"

"Your... toy, eh?", chuckled Ethan curiously.

"It was so much fun playing with him!", grinned the other general eagerly. "You should have heard his begging, so pathetic. He tried to reason with my humanity. Isn't that cute?"

"It speaks for his naivety", agreed the son of Nemesis. "I bet he's a screamer, isn't he?"

"Very much so", smirked the son of Poseidon. "And he is so cute when he's all desperate and crying. You know, darling, I would really love to keep him as a pet!"

"That is up to the lord", grunted Ethan and shook his head. "But I would love to see how you fuck the pretty, little thing, so weak. Say, is he a screamer? He looks like a screamer."

"Screamed till he could no longer", grinned the younger demi-god wickedly.

Balling his fists and gritting his teeth, Nico stared at the wrong-Percy. The thought that this evil psychopath had touched his Percy, his pure and innocent Percy, made him sick. General Jackson turned away from them and walked up to Ethan, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Ethan, darling", purred the son of Poseidon seductively.

"What is it, my pet?", asked Ethan intrigued, his arms around the smaller demi-god's waist, both hands squeezing the two round cheeks hard.

"Can I have some time alone with them?"

"Alone?", questioned the son of Nemesis confused. "I actually thought we would retreat to our chambers now so I can fuck you thoroughly before the ball starts."

"But I want to play with them", whined Percy with an adorable pout. "Only a bit, pretty-please? I'll be extra nice tonight after the ball. What do you think?"

"Well... What do you have in mind?", sighed the one-eyed half-blood. "Both, now and tonight!"

"Mh...", purred the son of Poseidon with half-lit eyes. "Tonight? Nothing actually. I thought... you can just do whatever you want to me... How does that sound?"

"That sounds like you want something very big from me right now", grunted Ethan.

"I want you to take the guards outside and give me some alone time with them..."

"Why?", growled the son of Nemesis, being kind of protective now at the prospect of leaving his lover all alone with the enemy.

"Because I want to play with them", shrugged Percy with a wicked half-grin.

"My pet", sighed Ethan irritated. "You can't damage them now. Our lord wants them unharmed."

"No damaging", grinned the son of Poseidon with a head-shake. "I thought more so on the... psychological level. You know, telling them how they had failed so miserably. How their parents and siblings and friends had died at our hands and all of that." He paused for a moment, turning to stare down at Nico with a sneer. "Telling di Angelo how I ripped his sister apart."

Nico's eyes darkened and Annabeth knew exactly that if not for the shackles, there would be an army of zombies tearing wrong-Percy apart at the moment. She gulped and cuddled a bit closer to her girlfriend. This side of Nico never failed to frighten her.

"Okay, okay, okay", laughed Ethan amused, raising his hands. "You win. Rodriguez, Beckendorf, you can go. You may use the time to get dressed for the evening. Beauregard, you'll come with me and we'll decide on the perfect outfit for my pet. And you, my pretty pet, have time with them until Beauregard returns to collect you. Then you'll come with her. You understand? Not a second longer, that's all the time you get to play with them. And expect tonight to be wild."

"Can't wait for it, babe", smirked wrong-Percy, leaning up to place a kiss on Ethan's lips.

The son of Nemesis gave his favorite toy a last hard slap before making his way back to the door. The son of Poseidon walked back into the cell, swaying his hips seductively.

"Where to start, where to start?", sighed the boy theatrically.

Everyone could hear Ethan laughing in the background at that. "Start with di Angelo, this one is a real nuisance. The way he threatened you before you left annoyed me very much."

"Will do, babe", called General Jackson back. "So, di Angelo... starting with your pretty sister..."

Wrong-Percy hummed delightfully, going into his knees in front of Nico, just the moment the doors closed behind the four retreating half-bloods. Two shackled, olive-skinned wrists shot forward, grabbing the black shirt-collar, pulling the son of Poseidon down. The green-eyed half-blood lost his foot-hold and found himself surrounded by Jason, Leo, Frank, Clarisse, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia and Annabeth. Tyson kept himself retreated though, not knowing how to handle this.

"It wasn't the wisest move to stay alone with us", growled Nico darkly.

"Having you may be our way out", smirked Reyna with a glare.

"Jeez, guys, calm down!", grunted the son of Poseidon dumbfounded.

"Why should we?", asked Jason dangerously. "You hurt our friend."

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "You seriously think just because he's acting all 'big bad boy' he stood a chance against me?"

"P... Percy...?", whispered Annabeth unbelieving.

"I would say 'the one and only', but there's the matter of the evil, slutty twin. But yes, Percy. And now let go of me, Nico. We don't have much time", hissed the green-eyed half-blood.

"Yeah, right", snorted Clarisse. "That's just that psycho-play you were talking about."

Nico though didn't hear a thing, or at least he didn't actively listen. He was way too absorbed by those sea-green eyes staring up at him. The same eyes he loved so much.

"Percy, oh gods, I've been so worried", sighed the son of Hades relieved, pulling the other boy close to his chest, his fingers clawed into the black fabric of the slutty clothes.

"But... How...", blinked Rachel confused and tilted her head.

She, Grover and Piper tried their best to listen in on them from their cell. Percy grinned stupidly at them and shrugged lightly, sitting up some.

"He's strong. He knocked me and Nico out like we're no match", stated Jason curiously.

"Well, I had some help", smirked the son of Poseidon. "But really now, we don't have enough time for me to explain everything. You just need... to stay put and wait for my sign."

"You mean you have a plan?", asked Annabeth eagerly.

Percy rummaged through the bag he had been carrying, pulling different knives out.

"Sorry, I had not enough space in there to sneak swords in. Those have to do for now. Keep them hidden for usage once we get to that point. And yes, wise girl, for once I am the one with the plan."

"But you won't be able to get us out on your own", criticized Reyna.

"I not only have a plan, I also have back-up", declared Percy with a proud grin.

"What kind of back-up do you have?", grunted the son of Hades with a dark and distrusting glare, looking his Sea Prince up and down. "We're all here, we got all captured. Who's helping you then?"

Percy's hands captured Nico's and linked their fingers. A soft smile, which looked oddly out of place on the black-painted lips, was aimed his way. Nico could melt at that.

"Don't worry so much", whispered the son of Poseidon. "Trust me, this will work."

"I trust you", sighed the Ghost Prince with a head-shake. "But I feel much more at ease knowing that _I_ am at your side during such things..."

"Then you won't have to worry, because I have Nico at my side", grinned Percy cheekily.

"You mean... the Nico from this world is helping you?", gasped Annabeth wide-eyed.

Nico looked sceptically at the green-eyed half-blood. He didn't like it. If this would go as he wanted it to happen, his Sea Prince wouldn't go anywhere without him.

"You can't go out there", growled the son of Hades and shook his head. "This... Ethan thinks you are _his_ Percy. I don't even want to picture what he thinks he can do with you!"

"Nico", giggled Percy and shook his head. "You sound as if you're jealous."

Annabeth and Piper locked eyes and rolled them at the boy's obliviousness.

"He's dangerous", retorted Nico, ignoring the way Percy was overlooking his obvious feelings for the green-eyed boy. "Promise me to stay away from him."

"Aw, but I have been so looking forward to having a hot, steaming night with him", pouted Percy and rolled his eyes at the son of Hades. "I'll be cautious, I promise. You, stay alert and ready."

Percy backed off some and stood slowly. They had wasted too much time talking, he doubted he would have that much more time together. His eyes lingered on the son of Hades.

"Be safe, I'll get us all out of here", murmured Percy and left the cell.

He locked it reluctantly and walked up to the door, just the moment it opened and revealed Silena Beauregard in a black, Gothic dress. She grinned broadly at him.

"Percy, I have the _perfect_ outfit for you ready!", exclaimed she eagerly.

"Somehow I doubt it'll be perfect", snorted Percy with a dark expression and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I'm finished here anyway. It's not that much fun if you're not allowed to hurt them."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get to play with them later", grunted the daughter of Aphrodite and rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, there were those awesome leather pants and..."

The two left the dungeon, as Chris and Charles came in to guard again.

"Do you... think this will work?", whispered Annabeth into Nico's ear.

"I honestly have no idea", grunted the son of Hades unnerved. "But I don't like that he just left to go to the chambers of a perv, who thinks he's his boyfriend, or toy, or whatever."

Silence befell themas they thought about what else could still go wrong for them.

"Well, I think it's time to leave for the party now", announced Charles after what felt like eternity.

With the knives hidden away in their boots, the captivated campers let themselves being led out of the dungeons again. Rachel threw a worried glance at Nico and wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Stop glaring so much, that makes wrinkles", whispered the redhead. "Percy will get us out of here and you can happily suck faces until we're in Athens."

"Really, that's the least of my worries at the moment, Dare", hissed the half-Italian back.

"I also meant that as a means of motivation, dumbass", snorted the oracle and rolled her eyes at him. "Just think that once we're through this, you can have him all to yourself..."

Nico nodded shortly, his eyes focused on the guard leading them back to the throne room, where Annabeth/Rhea and Luke/Kronos were sitting, both in fancy clothes, surrounded by demi-gods, monsters and titans alike. Though Tartarus-brown eyes weren't interested in anyone aside from his Sea Prince. Percy was standing to the lord's right, his arms wrapped around Ethan's neck. The son of Nemesis on the other hand had his arms around Percy's waist. The way the son of Poseidon looked nearly caused Nico to have a major problem. Tight leather pants, though the sides open and tied together with leather-cords, a black, skin-tight belly-top, net sleeves up to Percy's knuckles, black nail-polish, lipstick and eyeliner, his hair styled up in a spiky way and black lacquer boots. If not for the fact that Ethan Nakamura was currently groping the very nicely and tightly wrapped ass, this would have completely turned the Ghost Prince on. A dark growl escaped his lips.

"I never thought I'd ever see Percy like that", muttered Annabeth with wide-eyes.

"Making out with the enemy, or looking like an emo-slut?", asked her girlfriend curiously.

"Actually... both", answered the daughter of Athena and shook her head. "Never knew he'd be such a good actor... Or else he would have some explaining to do."

"Ah, the guests of honor", purred Kronos amused as he laid eyes on the captives.

The campers went silent and stared at the titan lord with guarded eyes. Luke stood slowly and walked down to them, coming to a halt in front of Nico, Jason, Hazel and Thalia. The children of the Big Three. His biggest problems. Wrong-Chris and wrong-Beckendorf had brought their unconscious general into the room, without knowing who this son of Poseidon truly was.

"I will enjoy slaughtering you with my own, bare hands", murmured Kronos with a sadistic smile on his lips as he circled the five children of the Big Three.

"Oh, but my Lord", whined Percy and pulled away from Ethan, walking up to Kronos to press against Luke's side. "I would love to play with them, too!"

The titan lord turned some to face the one he thought was his general, just to gape in surprise. A knife was pressed against his throat and a manic smile was aimed his way.

"Now would be the perfect moment to make a big entrance, Nico", called the son of Poseidon.

The windows burst and pegasi flew into the halls, led by Nico di Angelo. The leader of the rebel army jumped down from his pegasus and landed next to Percy.

"What are you all doing standing there and watching?", screamed Kronos enraged. "Fight!"

The key was pulled from his neck by Percy and the son of Poseidon hurried to open the shackles of his Ghost Prince, while the Ghost Prince from that world kept Kronos occupied. Though that was then life seemed to come back to the bad guys. The titans and Ethan's army threw themselves at the rebels, who were fast to defend the captives. Nico was relieved to be able to move his hands again and he hurried to take the key from his Sea Prince.

"You fight, you have a weapon. I'll free the others", ordered the son of Hades.

He started with the Stolls and the other children of Hermes, keeping one eye on Percy. Some of his fellow campers went to get their weapons, which were still laying next to the throne, and a full-blown fight started to break loose, with the rebels and the campers united against the titans' army.


	5. Percy's World, Part 4

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero, dark, character death, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, gender-bender, child abuse

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1nd World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, dark!Percy/canon!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

On another note; There will be a bunch of alternate realities and I'd love to hear some suggestions from you what alternations you'd be interested in.

I've divided the character list and the pairing list into the different worlds they'd visit as to not confuse anyone, because there will be more than one Percy and stuff.

Oh and, as always, I take my liberties with Nico and with the characters' last names in some cases.

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Part 4: With the Rebels and Campers on Board of the Argo II

Jason and Frank were carrying a still unconscious General Jackson on board of the Argo II. Their ship had soon be found (it was rather hard to hide such a big battleship from sight) and the slightly tattered campers and rebels alike got on board. They had retreated, knowing that a fight with titans was too much for them, especially now. Leo hurried to get their ship away from Olympus.

"Percy, what are we supposed to do with him?", asked the son of Mars.

"Well... I got those", smirked Percy, pulling a pair of silver cuffs out of his pants. "We will tie him up until he regains consciousness. And then I want to talk to him."

His two Roman friends nodded and brought the wrong-Percy to the main-mast where he was tied to, coming to it again as he was roughly pulled up into a standing position and tied tightly to the mast.

"What... Where...?", muttered the son of Poseidon drowsily, until his surroundings came into focus again, sea-green eyes locking with each other. "You little shit! What did you do to me?"

"By far not anything comparable to what you had planned to do to me", was the nonchalant answer.

The savior of Olympus leaned relaxed against the rail, staring at his slutty twin. Others, both rebels and campers, gathered left and right from them, building a half-circle around the mast to listen in, curious as to what Percy had to say to the other. Campers wished to know how their hero had managed to knock the foe out to begin with, rebels were still suspicious that there could anywhere be a good version of the cruel lunatic. All tried to be subtle at their spying. And failed at that.

Leo was overlooking the scene from the steering wheel, his best friends left and right to him, both with their girlfriends. Annabeth seemed to have the urge to keep her distance for now. Jason was glaring down at the general that had tried to get them all killed and wrapped one arm around Reyna. Frank and Hazel joined them on the higher platform of the ship to have a better view, closely followed by both Nicos. Though one – the one from this world – was distracted with a conversation with his second in command, the alternate Lou Ellen, who seemed keen on the idea of getting to know herself a bit better. He excused her with a nod and the girl disappeared with her other self.

"How are the others?", asked Piper concerned and looked at Hazel.

"The injured ones are getting checked by the Apollo cabin", answered the daughter of Pluto.

Reyna's eyes searched for her sister and found the Amazons together with the Hunters of Artemis on the other end of the ship, helping to get their injured comrades under deck.

"Jackson, what are we going to do now?", called Clarisse as she emerged from the mass, her hands akin. "What do you want to do with a hostage?"

"He is not a hostage", answered her friend and shook his head. "He is here so we can talk."

"Percy, what do you want to talk about with him?", spat his Nico irritated and gripped the railing.

"He's right! That piece of trash is not worth your time!", agreed the other Nico.

Sea-green eyes looked from one Nico to the other and Percy grinned. "It's like having two angels sitting on my shoulder, playing conscience. How come you two are so much alike?"

The two sons of Hades locked eyes and looked each other up for the first time. They had both been way too concerned with Percy during the fight and had not even taken the time to look at their other self. They were looking quite alike, that much was for sure. Both backed off at the same time, deciding to let the Sea Prince do as he deemed right for the moment.

"So, I take it, he charmed you too?", whispered the Ghost Prince.

"I do prefer your version of Percy Jackson, if that is what you mean", nodded the alternate Nico.

Both started chuckling, exchanging a meaningful glance at that.

"Okay guys, that is just creepy", grunted Clarisse as she walked the stairway up towards them and glared at the duo. "One of your kind is disturbing enough. No one needs two of you."

Her mockery was interrupted as she was pulled into a tight hug by the not-their-Nico.

"Clarisse la Rue", whispered the son of Hades. "I've missed you..."

"Okay... Mushy Nico is even more creepy", commented the brunette and blushed a bit.

She was good at acting grumpy to cover her feelings, even if they were just friendship.

"What do you want to talk about with him?", demanded Thalia to know as she walked past Percy.

Her hunters followed her and they joined the bystanders, while their head kept glaring at the leader of the Greeks. Her eyes soon swept over to her own brother and she decided to go to him.

"I want to know what made him that way", answered the son of Poseidon once his cousin had turned her back on him. "Chaos made it clear that she brought us here so we all can see what would make me... what would make me turn to the dark side. Aside from cookies, of course."

Nico wrinkled his eyebrows at that. He remembered that the crazy cloud-woman had said something like that. But it was obvious to him that Percy felt uncomfortable, if not afraid, to hear what may be the cause for this world's Percy's insanity. He took a step forward to go to his Sea Prince, to comfort him, to stand by him during this. A hand caught his wrist and stopped him so he turned to glare at the gray-eyed half-blood.

"Leave him alone", whispered Annabeth. "Let him do this on his own. I think... it's hard enough on him as it is, but being aware of... I think he tries to blend us out at the moment, I think he tries to solemnly focus on himself and his... other self to do this. We should give him the benefit of being silent and in the background. Just think about it. There is something within Percy, something that must connect those two. Something Percy has tried to hide from us. And Chaos is determined to strip him off this secret."

"That's bullshit, Annabeth", grunted Nico skeptically. "There's nothing within our Percy that is even remotely like that psychopath. Chaos is mistaken."

"Still, leave this one to him", pleaded the daughter of Athena.

The Ghost Prince nodded hesitantly and stood up to the rail, next to his other self and those friends of them who had gathered up there with them, watching the exchange below in silence.

"I'm not going to sit idly together with you and trade stories, bitch", growled wrong-Percy.

He hissed as a blade was pressed against his throat until blood dripped down and soaked the orange camp shirt, cold sea-green eyes glared at the hero of Olympus. The good Percy stared back at him with equally cold and even feral eyes. The campers recognized this look as the wolf-eyes, Romans knew it from their own training with Lupa and Greeks had learned it first from Jason and during their time on board of the Argo II and the fighting in Rome they had seen it frequently by their other Roman comrades too. Though this look on the otherwise carefree and friendly Greek hero made them all shy away some, or scrunch their eyebrows in concern.

"Do not talk to me like this", growled Percy back. "I already proved to be stronger than you."

Though then, as sudden as he had drawn his sword, he caped it again and took a step closer. Though the proximity of his better self added with his chained state seemed to set General Jackson much more on edge than the blade on his aorta had. Nico and Annabeth exchanged a suspicious look at that, as the native-American girl stepped closer and laid one arm around the blonde's waist.

"What do you think why he's getting so nervous?", asked Piper in a hushed voice.

"I have no idea", muttered Jason on her other side and shrugged slightly. "But I'm curious too."

They watched as their Percy took another step and lifted his hands to lay them around the general's neck, causing the evil twin to stiffen remarkably. But the Sea Prince only removed his camp necklace from his alternate self and laid it around his own neck again.

"That one is mine and I wouldn't want it soiled by you any longer", commented the son of Poseidon, his fingers lingering on the clay beads. "Though it is interesting to see how uncomfortable I can make you. Now, are you going to tell me what made you evil?"

Percy tilted his head curiously and went back to lean against the rail and watch the other.

"You want to know what made me evil?", hissed the general with a wicked smile. "Oh, you have no idea! You have no right to judge me! You, with your certainly perfect, little life! I bet you had a cozy, rosy childhood! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Well, then enlighten me", growled the Sea Prince by now slightly annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me what made you a bitter lunatic. Because the sooner you tell me, the sooner I can get back to my own world, together with my friends."

"Oh yeah, I bet you want to get back to your cute life! You, without any idea of how harsh life could be!", screamed the wrong-Percy, who was obviously at the verge of talking himself into a rage. "You have no idea how it had been for me! You have no idea how it is to be an eight years old kid, afraid of the moment your mom would leave for work, because every night-shift mom would take would mean that her disgusting husband would sneak into my room! You have no idea what he did to me! You have no idea how it feels to cry yourself to sleep every night! To have no one to talk to! Because he threatened to hurt your mom if you tell her. Because you have no friends, because every kid would look at you and only see that lonesome freak that talked to fishes!"

Bystanders started to murmur, questioning what they were hearing, some not even daring to take a breath. Percy was leisurely leaning against the rail, his bangs hiding his eyes as he listened.

"You... You have no idea how it feels to beg and pray to every deity that may listen, just to be ignored and then finding out that the gods indeed exist... To know that they did ignore you, that they had let you suffer so much...", hissed the general with teary eyes.

Annabeth was slowly turning green around her nose, clutching her mouth as she felt bile rise.

"Good lords", whispered the daughter of Athena. "I... When did this Percy come to camp?"

"As far as others had told me, he had been twelve, to retrieve the Master Bolt", answered the Nico from this world and frowned slightly. "Since he had been eight..."

"This makes it four years of abuse", pieced Piper together, a bit green herself. "Not to... Not to give him an out-of-prison card for his crimes, but... I think everyone would loose it at one point..."

The native-American girl shuddered and her blonde lover wrapped her arms around her, biting her own lips in worry. This was disturbing and they all wished to just leave for their home. Gray eyes widened, as much as those of the other bystanders, as they watched Percy uncap his sword and pressing it's bronze blade against his doppelganger's throat once more.

"I will ask you one more time: What made you evil?", growled the Sea Prince darkly.

"What?", chuckled his evil twin insanely, before screaming at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks, letting him look more like a broken child than a psychopathic murderer. "Is that not enough for you? Is it not enough that the gods let my stepfather rape me for four years without interfering! You want to know what my father said when I confronted him?"

Jason made a move to interfere, thinking that this may have gotten far enough for now. The one they deemed their foe was a crying mess, baring his sole and still Percy treated him that way.

"I thought you said Percy Jackson was the sweetest person you know, Annabeth."

"He.. is, really Jason", murmured the daughter of Athena confused and leaned against Piper. "I have no idea why he is so malicious... Perhaps it sets him on edge to see someone who looks so much like himself confessing such things, doing such deeds..."

Both Nicos gritted their teeth, not liking that dark aura they were feeling around the good Sea Prince. Hazel came up between them, resting her hands on their shoulders. It surprised the alternate Nico a bit, but this girl reminded him so much of his beloved sister.

"That he could do nothing. That it was fate. It had to happen", the bitter voice of Percy Jackson interrupted the friends' musings and they focused again on the two boys down below.

"How... do you know?", asked General Jackson wide-eyed, causing the friends on the upper deck to blink confused. "How can you know what he said...?"

"Because", hissed the hero of Olympus, his voice quivering, before gaining the same angry strength his doppelganger had earlier. "Because it was what he said to me! That it had to happen, that I had to live through it to become the hero I am! The fates had deemed it so, he could not change it!"

"You...", muttered the evil twin in utter disbelief. "You too..."

"Yes!", screamed Percy furiously, his eyes haunted and wide. "Four years! Four years of fear whenever my mother would leave for work! For years of being on my own with it because I had no friends and I couldn't tell my mother because he had threatened to hurt her if I do! Four years before Poseidon had claimed me and I finally, for the first time, found peace at camp and friends! I know how it feels to cry yourself to sleep, I know the pain and shame! I know! I know, I know because I've been through it too! And now tell me, what made you evil?"

Tears were streaming down his face, the wrong, black make-up being washed down by it, the sea around the ship reacting to his inner torment, curling in angry waves up to the air to them. Everyone around them was stunned silent at that confession, no one knowing what to say or do.

"Percy, calm down", bleated a soothing voice, Grover being the first to regain his composure.

The son of Poseidon jumped at the sudden touch to his shoulder, just now realizing where he was, wide, nearly shameful eyes stared first at the satyr and then over at the others. The fear in those sea-green orbs was twisting their guts, it was the fear of being rejected. The satyr wrinkled his eyebrows in worry and wrapped his arms around his best friend, showing him that he was there for the boy.

"Perce, calm down, you're alright", whispered the brunette softly.

The half-blood clung to the satyr as sobs ragged his bodies. Sobs at memories he had long suppressed. A fear he had tried to forget for such a long time now surfaced.

"Now look at you", spat wrong-Percy, envy obvious in his voice. "Clinging to a satyr in tears. What kind of hero are you? A broken, little doll."

"A... A satyr?", repeated the Sea Prince slowly, catching himself again, pushing himself off his best friend a bit to look at his doppelganger. "Don't... you know him...? That's Grover. Grover Underwood. You must know him. You... probably already killed him, but... you must know him."

"Underwood?", said the general confused. "I heard that name before. That was the satyr who had brought Luke, Annabeth and that Zeus-brat to camp and had died along with this... Thalia-girl."

Suddenly the sea went calm, completely at ease. Even the breeze died down, as if everything had found it's peace. Dull, sea-green eyes stared at the captive in realization.

"You... just did the same as I", mumbled the Sea Prince. "There... is nothing that separates us..."

"Jeez, I am the one supposed to sound crazy! What's gotten into you now?", snorted wrong-Percy.

"After _we_ retreated the Master Bolt", started the hero of Olympus, emphasizing that he was talking about both versions of himself. "We got back to camp and... Luke gave us a choice. He offered for me to join him..." Percy slipped, focused on his own past now. "Said everything would be good. That it was time for us to take over. That the time of the gods was over. He said we could rule together..." The Sea Prince stocked and tilted his head. "And _you_ agreed."

"Of course!", screamed General Jackson irritated. "Luke was the one who brought me to camp! He and Annabeth had taken care of me! They were the first ones to listen to me! To accept me as a friend! And when they asked me to come with them, when my only friends said we would rule together, of course I said yes!"

"Of course", nodded the good son of Poseidon slowly. "It's what I did too, after all. When Luke made choose, I chose camp. I chose Grover and Annabeth, because they were my friends. The first friends I ever had. But... here, in this world, there is no Grover... And Annabeth had been invested by Luke's twisted way of thinking that she had turned too..."

The satyr next to him looked dumbfounded. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be the one holding the balance in this. Hazel eyes drifted between the psychopathic mass-murderer and the kind-hearted world-savior. The difference between those two... was him?

"You fought for the same as I did. For your friends", he stopped to laugh slightly. "But then... They left you. That's what truly broke you. When Annabeth and Luke gave their bodies up for Rhea and Kronos. When you lost your only friends. It's what drove you insane."

"And you?", screamed the general of the titans enraged, obviously uncomfortable for being stripped off his inner thoughts like that. "What are you still fighting for? Why are you fighting for the gods after everything? Everything _we_ have been through!"

"You have no idea what I'm fighting for!", growled the hero and grabbed the orange collar, pushing his doppelganger against the mass. "You have no idea what pain means! I risked my life on several occasions for the gods, I've fought and won against Kronos, I declined godhood to give other demi-gods what I have been missing, so the gods were forced to claim them! And you know what came after it? You know what they put me through after I won a war for them?"

It was obvious that the savior of Olympus was again in a rage, furious and at the verge of... They weren't sure at what kind of verge, but they were afraid he would jump down. Still, no one of them found themselves able to move, shock had paralyzed them.

"You see that guy up there? The blonde?", asked Percy with a half-grin, pointing up at Jason. "That's the son of Jupiter, former praetor of Camp Jupiter. I don't know what you know about the Romans, but fact is we had been kept apart, Romans and Greeks. And then the _next_ Great Prophecy came – oh yes, there is no end, not even after the titans – and Lady Hera decided that the gods can only win if they unite their different children! So why not swap the leaders of the camps?" The Sea Prince's breath was ragged, the adrenalin pumping through his veins at his fury seemed to help him opening up, he finally let go of things he had kept bottled up for way too long. "She took Jason and sat him on a bus, a bus with two half-bloods, who she gave faked memories so, even though Jason had no idea who he was, there were two powerful demi-gods, who had in mind that he was their friend! And how convenient that someone was already on their way to collect them, making the journey to Camp Half-Blood easy for him! Not that this was all that necessary seeing as he was brought to the always welcoming, friendly Greek camp! But do you know what she put me through? Me, after I fought her father, knowing fully well that it may cost my life? She didn't need me! She didn't need me to begin with, so she put me into a coma for five months. Five months of my life I will never get back. Five months of my mother worrying herself probably to death and back, five months of my friends, my family, searching for me. Five months of school, which means that I once again can change schools, because I just missed most of the year. Means not only that I will have to adjust to another new school, but also that I will have to put up with one more school year than necessary. And then, she brought me back, once she needed me. She brought me back and robbed me off my memories, just as she did with Jason. Instead of a bus with two friendly demi-gods however, she brought me to a pack of wolves. A rite I had to go through, because Roman demi-gods have to go through with it too. Just with the little difference that I had no idea who I was and what was going on. And once the wolves were through with me, I had to travel through the country, all on my own. Alone. Without money, without memories. Without a clue as to what was going on. Oh, I had company! I had two crazed gorgons chasing me most of the time. Two crazed gorgons, who were set to get their revenge because I had killed their sister. But I didn't remember even meeting Medusa. And if not for the Curse of Achilles, they would have killed me half a dozen times! I washed myself in rivers, I slept on the streets – if I had been able to sleep at all, that is – and I fought monsters. Once I remembered how to use my cursed blade, of course. And then, when I finally reached the camp she wanted me to be at, she even robbed me off my curse. She pushed me into a camp full of distrusting Romans, who feared me for the sole fact of me being a child of the sea. And then I did it once again. Doing what the gods wanted from me."

The Sea Prince's breath was ragged even more now, his eyes wild and feral like a caged animal. For the first time, the half-bloods heard the events of the past months from his point of view, the son of Poseidon had avoided talking about it until now. They had never seen it that way.

"Then what are you still fighting for?", demanded the darker Sea Prince to know.

"For them!", declared Percy in a booming voice, not unlike the gods', spreading his arms, indicating all the half-bloods, Romans and Greeks, Amazons and Huntresses. "I fight for them! For my family, my friends! Luke is right with one thing, the gods don't care! The only ones that care are us. We need to care about each other. I will always fight for my friends and family. Just like you."

The hero took a step back, his head hung, defeat surrounding him like an aura.

"I'm not! I'm _bad_!", growled the general irritated. "I'm not like you!"

"You have no idea how much we are alike", murmured Percy and shook his head. "You wouldn't have endured four years of... Gabe if you wouldn't have loved your mother just as much as I love mine, because he had threatened to hurt you if you tell or if you run away. And you loved your friends just as much as I love mine. Otherwise it wouldn't have broken your mind like that when they left you... You kill everyone you meet, because... in your twisted, broken mind it's the only way to keep yourself safe. If you keep them away, they can't hurt you. If you let no one come close, they can't leave you again. You're angry and hurt and broken, because you're alone. Because while I found a family at Camp Half-Blood, you lost the only two people you ever let close."

Percy lifted his head and whistled, his call soon answered by Blackjack, who flew to him. The Sea Prince climbed the pegasus' back and for the first time, life came back into the bystanders.

"Wait! Where are you going, Percy?", asked Annabeth surprised and nearly jumped over the rail.

Though this time, it was Nico who stopped her. The Ghost Prince shook his head, his Tartarus-dark eyes staring after the retreating be-winged horse, sadness clouding them.

"Why did you stop me, Nico?", hissed the daughter of Athena annoyed.

"Because... Like you said before, he had just bared his soul in front of us, he needs to settle that with himself... And perhaps it is better for us if we digest everything before we suffocate him with questions and accusations... I know you, Annabeth Chase, you have one thing in your mind at the moment. And that's: Why didn't he tell me? And the last thing he needs at the moment is that."

The blonde nodded reluctantly, glaring up at the sky, at the slowly disappearing form of her best friend. Grover came up to them and stood next to the daughter of Athena.

"Did you know, Grover?", asked the female demi-god a bit hurt.

"No", bleated the satyr and shook his head, his eyes sad. "I would have never thought... I mean, I knew his time with Gabe had been hard, but I never... He never told me."

"He never told anyone, I guess", whispered Nico and breathed deeply, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of some sicko abusing his pure and beautiful Sea Prince like that.

"How did he manage to stay so... innocent and nice after that?", asked his alternate version with confusion written all over his face as he stepped closer to them.

"Because that's how he is", shrugged Grover with a thoughtful expression. "He is _good_. As long as he has his friends... As long as he has us."

"But... Then why didn't he trust us enough to tell us?", asked Annabeth, guilt written all over her face, shifting uncomfortable. "I mean, we're his family... He should have known that we would never judge him for what had happened to him..."

"Sometimes", interrupted the alternate Nico her. "It is easier to suppress bad memories. I think he had suffered as a child and then he had met you and his life took another turn. Perhaps it was easier for him to pretend all those bad things had never happened."

"I... suppose so", mumbled their Ghost Prince and nodded, a similar thought having crossing his mind too. "I still wish he would have shared that burden with us earlier..."

"And I wish to know why we are still here", muttered Piper, her eyes searching the clouds. "I mean, if the only reason Chaos had brought us here, was to take all of Percy's secrets away from him and strip his soul so bare... Then why didn't she bring us back once Percy had... revealed all of this? Now Percy is off who knows where and we're still stuck here."

Her friends wrinkled their eyebrows and nodded in silent fear of what was about to come next.


	6. Percy's World, Part 5

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1nd World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, alternate!Percy/canon!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

On another note; There will be a bunch of alternate realities and I'd love to hear some suggestions from you what alternations you'd be interested in.

I've divided the character list and the pairing list into the different worlds they'd visit as to not confuse anyone, because there will be more than one Percy and stuff.

Oh and, as always, I take my liberties with Nico and with the characters' last names in some cases.

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Part 5: With the Good Guys and the Traitors on Board of the Argo II

Nico and Nico were nervously walking up and down on deck, being observed by some very annoyed friends of theirs. Clarisse, Nyssa, Katie, Thalia, Phoebe, Hylla, Kinzie and Reyna were playing poker, sitting in a circle in front of the steering wheel, trying to ignore the two pacing Ghost Princes. Jake and Jason were sitting on the rail, staring down at them in concern.

"We could just leave! We're in danger here!", screamed Drew irritated.

That was where Piper was, trying with the help of Lacy and Mitchell to calm their older half-sister down. And if they won't hurry soon, the Stolls would personally tie her up and lock her in one of the cabins to have their peace and quiet. In fact, Connor and Travis were already lurking behind them with rope in their hands and wicked grins on their faces.

"Brothers, let Piper handle that", hissed Chris and rolled his eyes as he walked past them.

He walked father, past the Aphrodite children, towards the oracle and the augur, who were busy screaming at each other too, both blaming the other for not knowing what had happened. He took a sharp turn to go up the stairs to where the steering wheel and his girlfriend were located.

"Katie", grinned the son of Hermes with a slow nod. "Your boyfriend demands your help."

"Why?", asked the brunette slightly confused and put her cards down.

"Well, it seems that our Lou and the other Lou are busy molesting your sister, who tries to hide behind Malcolm, who kind of fears the two witches. Go and help him if you don't want to kiss a frog tonight", advised Chris and sat down. "I'll take over for you."

Katie nodded with worried eyes and hurried down, past the quarreling others on the lower deck, spotting Frank and Hazel a bit farther off, both trying to calm Arion and Scipio down. The daughter of Demeter frowned slightly at that. The two were in uproar for some time now, but no one understood what they were talking. Or, better said, the only one understanding what they were saying was busy crying his eye out. A concerned look passed her face at the thought of the friendly cyclops. She changed directions to check on the younger son of Poseidon first. Shortly after Percy had just left the ship, Tyson had started crying. He may not have understood what rape was, but he did understand the rage and hurt his brother was practically emitting. And now the Sea Prince was off who knew where, doing who knew what. Grover and Annabeth had brought him below deck. The wailing of the cyclops could be heard in the distance and Katie followed the sound. Inside the cabin was the cyclops crouched together, with Ella sitting on his shoulder, cooing softly to calm him and his brother's hell-hound on his lap. Grover and Annabeth sat left and right of him.

"Hey guys", whispered the daughter of Demeter concerned. "How is he?"

The blonde sighed and walked up to her. "He doesn't know and... I really don't want to explain it to him. But he understands that something bad had happened to his brother. How are things up there?"

"Well, Nico and... Nico are slowly darkening the whole ship with their worry and the way Arion and Scipio keep galloping up and down really frightens me", muttered Katie. "Anyway, I need to check on Miranda and Malcolm... You should... Take a break, Annabeth, you look horrible."

"Could you send one of the Apollo kids here, actually?", asked the daughter of Athena thoughtful.

"Will do", smiled the brunette with a nod and left again.

She continued her way over to the infirmary to check on the children of Apollo, knowing that her sister would be there too. Miranda had gotten hurt by this world's Silena. Something else that made Katie frown. The daughter of Aphrodite had been a friend. But this... twisted world, it really sucked. Shaking her head, she opened the door to check on them. And it had been true, Malcolm was sitting on the bed, with Miranda behind him, trying to hide from the two Lous. Austin, Kayla and Will were trying to separate them, though failing miserably.

"Enough now!", called Katie irritated. "Will, Annabeth requests help. I'll take care of them."

The head of cabin seven nodded and ran gratefully out of the infirmary, hurrying to get to the room where he knew Annabeth and Grover had brought the cyclops. He felt bad for Tyson, everything that had been screamed earlier really got to the big guy. But what Will really would prefer would be for Percy to come back so he could check the Sea Prince too. Because something about it set him off, he would love to run a few psychological tests with the son of Poseidon, because it seemed long suppressed terrors had broken loose and he didn't want his friend to suffer from them any longer.

"Annabeth? What do you need?", asked the son of Apollo concerned.

The blonde girl walked up to him to whisper into his ear. "Something to calm him down... He's being hysterical for hours now... Just so... he goes to sleep and calms down..."

At first Will frowned at bit at that. He didn't like the usage of mortal medications. But seeing how completely desperate Tyson was, now even worried out of his mind because his brother had just disappeared (again). Perhaps it was the best to give the cyclops something to calm him, at least until Percy would be returned. Because the Sea Prince was most likely the only one able to calm the cyclops down. Reluctantly pulling some pills out of his pocket, he gave them to Annabeth. The daughter of Athena hurried to give them to the wailing son of Poseidon.

"It's best if you sleep a bit, big guy", whispered the blonde girl. "Just until Percy returns..."

It only took a moment and the cyclops was out cold. Both Mrs. O'Leary and Ella cuddled close to the big brunette, closing their own eyes too. The satyr sighed exhausted and stood to follow the two blondes out of the cabin for now. Though in the doorway, the brunette froze.

"He's coming back", whispered Grover wide-eyed.

"What do you mean? Coming back?", asked the daughter of Athena confused.

"Percy... I can feel him through our empathy link! He's returning to the ship! Hurry up!"

Grover grabbed the two blondes' hands and pulled them along, out of the cabin, through the halls and out into the open. Just in time to see two black pegasi landing on deck. The children of Aphrodite scrambled out of the way and the little poker party hurried to get down to take a closer look. The two Nicos, as well as Leo, Jason and Jake, jumped down the rail to land next to the two Blackjacks. Two Stygian-iron swords were pointed at the horsemen.

"Oh gods!", yelped Hazel as she and her boyfriend ran over to them. "How did they capture you?"

"Capture?", asked the son of Poseidon confused, staring down at his friends.

"You're on a horse with Ethan Nakamura and you're accompanied by the other three traitors. How else would you define this?", growled the alternate Nico, pointing his sword at Ethan's throat. "Let go of him, scum."

The son of Nemesis glared, his arms still tightly wrapped around Percy's midsection. The other demi-gods rose their weapons too, fearing that the enemy had somehow managed to capture the Sea Prince and forced him to bring them to their hide-out.

"Get off the pegasi", said the Sea Prince, swinging one leg over Blackjack's back.

Ethan nodded and jumped down, offering the son of Poseidon his hand to climb down.

"Chivalry, very nice. A good trade in a man", chuckled Percy amused, taking the hand. "And you lot, lower your weapons. I'm the one who brought them here."

"What? Why would you do that?", asked Annabeth completely at a loss.

"Because we have something they want", smirked the Sea Prince.

"Oi! I'm not some_thing_!", protested General Jackson angrily.

Other-Chris, Silena and Charles made a motion to sprint to him, as if they had the intention to rescue their captured comrade. Percy growled irritated and lifting his hand, all three of them stopping in mid-step, staring at him in fear.

"I've had a very shitty day. Actually, this whole year sucks so far. So I would prefer to not repeat myself", growled the son of Poseidon, looking at his friends. "You guys, lower your weapons. There had been enough fighting today. And in this world, there had been enough bloodshed." Then he turned to the four traitors standing behind him. "And you. Don't move. Not even a single finger without my allowance. Wasn't I understood when I said that?"

"Y—Yes, sir", nodded other-Chris slowly, obviously scared.

"H—How are you doing this?", squealed Silena wide-eyed.

It looked as if she tried to struggle, tried to move, but her body protested to it. Annabeth raised a curious eyebrow at that, taking slow steps closer, her fingers still linked with Grover's. Jake had come up behind them, embracing his boyfriend as if he tried to shield the son of Apollo from possible harm from the intruders. Will rolled his eyes at the protectiveness, though then again, the two Nicos, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Clarisse were standing in the front line as if trying to shield all their friends. They glared dangerously at the wrong demi-gods. But it didn't seem as if they posed any danger, they weren't moving at all.

"W—What are you doing? H—How are you doing this?", repeated Silena, staring at Percy.

"Didn't I already say it?", groaned the Sea Prince obviously annoyed.

He moved his still raised hand as if to strike someone invisible and the four traitors behind him moved with it, raising into the air, struggling to get control over their bodies again. Percy turned around to glare at them, taking a few light steps backwards.

"You're doing that thing I really can't stand", growled the son of Poseidon, his eyes clouded as the sea during a storm and indeed, a storm started to gather above them. "I hate when people do that! Always underestimating me. Is it my looks? Or what? What makes people always assume that I'm not as I in fact am! That I'm not that strong or clever. That drives me nuts!" He turned swiftly around, facing his doppelganger, his friends and in the end the four newly arrived captives again, seeing that they all stared at him with a blank look on their faces. "I am the son of Poseidon, controller of all water-bond bodies! And guess of what the human body consists to eighty percent! Bing, bing, bing! Right answer, water!" There was a mad and haunted look in the sea green eyes as he moved his lifted hand to the left and right, effectively moving the captives in the air. "I've had a really messed-up and bad day so far and I am not to be annoyed any further. You will listen to my command and you will not disobey me, if you as much as think about hurting one of my friends, I will drain your bodies of every last drop of water within ten seconds flat. Am. I. Understood?"

His eyes were feral and the rain hitting them was icy and harsh, the sea beneath them raged. Everything about Percy Jackson screamed danger and promised pain to those who dared to object him. Nico and Nico exchanged a worried look before they lowered their swords.

"Yes, sir", chorused the four soldiers of the titans fearfully.

"Since when are you able to... When did you learn...", stuttered the daughter of Athena nervously.

This power was new. They had never seen Percy like this. Neither showing such power, nor being so cruel. It even made his friends shrink away. Not out of fear, but more so out of curiosity. They gave Percy more room to do whatever it was he had in mind. Piper came up between her girlfriend and the son of Jupiter, linking hands with the wise girl.

"How... What's wrong with him?", whispered the native-American.

"Sit idly by and listen. Perhaps we will learn it now", murmured Annabeth worried.

And so they did. It was odd, a bit like a strange kind of theater, sitting there and watching Percy.

"To answer that question!", chimed the Sea Prince suddenly, pointing one finger into the air and whirling around again. "I taught it myself. In fact, it is a logical conclusion. I mean, I can summon water from no where, I can control whole rivers. I lifted the whole River Lethe without losing a single drop. So why shouldn't I also be able to control a human body? Though I involuntarily perfected it when I was running from the Gorgons. At times, it was the only thing that kept them away from me. Though I seem to have gained strength. Pleasant, very pleasant indeed. Where have been? I'm loosing track of my thoughts here... Ah! Yeah! You!"

The risen finger was pointed at the other Percy, who had a fake bored look on his face, staring at the hero version of himself. General Jackson raised an eyebrow at the hyperactive hero.

"So nice to see that you took the time to get changed", drawled the evil twin. "But why a bow-tie?"

The Ghost Prince lifted his gaze, sitting worried between his doppelganger and his sister. The fact that General Nakamura had had his arms around Percy had distracted him too much. He had missed the new clothing of his Sea Prince. Percy was dressed in a very form-fitting white jeans, a white dress-shirt with a sea-blue bow-tie and suspenders. All in all, Nico appreciated the sign. He did rather prefer his Sea Prince in white, because that's what his Percy was. White and pure and good.

"Bow-ties are cool", pouted the son of Poseidon, pulling on it.

"In what kind of parallel universe are bow-ties cool?", asked his doppelganger ridiculed.

"Doctor Who?", was the counter question. "Never watched? No? Not once? Oh, damn. Being evil is really boring if you don't even get to watch some Doctor Who! Never mind, I'm sidetracking against! You. You, you, you!" Then he whirled around again, locking eyes with Grover. "G-man, can you get me a glass of water, please? That would be brilliant!"

The satyr started and nodded slowly. He stood to hurriedly get the glass, guessing that dehydration may be at fault for Percy's very unusual behavior. Even for a demi-god he was being hyperactive. Once he returned with the water, he saw that even more people had gathered around the main mast. Thalia, with her hunters, had sat down next to her brother, both frowning the exact same way. The brunette would have been amused by that if he weren't so worried for his best friend.

"Here, Percy", smiled Grover softly as he gave the glass to the Sea Prince.

"Very kind of you, thanks!", grinned Percy, giving a mock salute with two fingers, before turning to his doppelganger and offering him the water. "You want some?"

"Why should I?", growled General Jackson defensively.

"Well", drawled the hero, counting the fingers of one hand. "You've been here for hours, unconscious in the cells for hours, knocked out at the camp also for a few hours. And I doubt you had anything to drink in that time. So I thought you may be thirsty." He paused, a slightly wicked grin on his lips as he run his fingers around the rim of the glass. "It's _water_. Good and pure and sweet, sweet water. Fresh and cool and free. Don't you want a sip of this delicious water?"

Some of the demi-gods started to gulp, suddenly very thirsty. The passion in Percy's voice made their mouths water in want. He made a simple glass of water sound like the most expensive wine.

"Oh, damn it, give it to me!", grunted the other Percy and licked his dry lips.

The savior of Olympus chuckled amused and lifted the glass to his doppelganger's lips.

"It's good, isn't it? _Feels_ good. Sounds good", grinned the Sea Prince, just to pause and mime utter shock. "My, how insensitive of me! You can't feel it, can't hear it. The handcuffs did cut you off, after all." He hummed and shook his head in a consulting manner, then he turned some, his gaze grazing the gathered bystanders. "All of them, you can see them. You know they are here. You know that every cell in their bodies is pulsing with water, calling out to you. You know it, but you can't hear it. You can't hear their songs."

"Their... songs? What is this _Olympian Idol_?", grunted Clarisse with a ridiculed frown.

Their Percy blinked a few times and stared at her with a blank face before he put the glass down and turned around to face them, his eyes searching for Annabeth.

"Wise girl! Once we return from this, we will write a book! And with we I mean your cabin."

"A book? What?", asked the daughter of Athena confused.

"Yes. A book. About demi-gods and their powers. Seriously, this is ridiculous. It's like meeting the son of Jupiter and being all 'Oh dear Zeus, he can fly!'. Well, duh, of course he can. And well, duh, of course I can communicate with water. I mean, look at the children of Demeter and Dionysus and Persephone – they control plants and they listen to plants. So do I. I listen to water", grunted the Sea Prince and rolled his eyes. "Water sings! It's the thing with the sea shells, the one where mortals claim wind is whistling within them. No, that's the captured song of the sea. Every water has it's song. Oceans, lakes, rivers. Human bodies. And actually, since it's, well, you know, a song, some children of Apollo can hear it too. They call it the..."

"Song of the heart", nodded Will slowly and lifted his gaze some as the others started to stare at him. "What? It's like fire-bending and charm-speaking. Not every child of Apollo can do it. I can't. Lee had been able to hear it. It's a unique melody every person bears within their souls."

"The sound of their water. The sound of their very essence. You've asked me why I trust you, Nico. It's because you carry the same song. Because you and my—our Nico bear the same good soul", nodded Percy eagerly and closed his eyes as if he was listening very intensely.

It went silent for a while as if they tried to not disturb Percy's concentration. That didn't stop them from having silent conversations however. The friends exchanged glares, silently asking each other if they may know what was wrong with their son of Poseidon.

"Oh, now I understand", interrupted the Sea Prince's voice their silent conversation.

"Understand? What?", growled General Jackson suspiciously at the serene smile on his doppleganger's lips. "What are you up to?"

"I? I'm up to nothing. Innocent as a little baby", grinned Percy mischievously. "I just understand it now. Ethan!" Clapping his hands together, the Sea Prince turned to look at the son of Nemesis. "I understand why you chose Ethan. His song is magnificent. It is so... balanced. As balanced as only a child of Nemesis could be. So in sync, the perfect balance between sadness mixed with betrayal and trust mixed with love. A steady drumming, so even... And you, you can hear it."

Percy smirked at his doppelganger and his friends bolted up, fearing the cuffs may have come off. One Nico on either side of the Sea Prince, growling darkly, ready to defend the green-eyed half-blood if the general may decide to attack. But the hero only chuckled and tilted his head at them.

"You... just said he can hear it. But his powers are dimmed by the cuffs. So... did he break loose?", asked Leo confused as he checked the cuffs with his older brother.

"No. Oh! No. I didn't mean that he can hear it, I meant that he can hear it. Not with his ears, with his heart", laughed the Sea Prince amused. "Look at him, with his eyes closed, lost in thought. He knows it. He knows Ethan's song by heart."

And really. General Jackson had his eyes tightly closed and a nearly relaxed and dare say it peaceful look on his face as he seemed to remember something. Something pleasant. Nico looked over at his doppelganger, but the leader of the rebels seemed just as much at a loss as to what that may mean. Both lowered their weapons for now though. But they kept their stance slightly behind Percy.

"Good! Very good!", exclaimed the Sea Prince and clapped his hands loudly, causing his doppelganger to open his eyes and stare at him intensely. "Pop quiz!" Rubbing his hands together, the son of Poseidon whirled around, a thoughtful look in his sea-green eyes. "If you can remember Ethan Nakamura's song by heart, then I wonder if you also remember... The whistling of leaves on a full-moon night, whistling because the owl soared through the sky on it's ever-lasting journey through darkness. The cooing, soft and distant, constant. Always steady, always in the same rhythm. Not boring-steady, but... trustworthy-steady. The clicking of a keyboard, click-click-click click-click. With that soft sound, almost comforting, like the turning of a book's page..."

"Shut up!", screamed the general enraged, tugging on his bonds. "She's gone! Shut up!"

"Oh, I know", whispered Percy and shook his head sadly. "I've heard it in the throne room. Like a broken record, her beautiful song soiled by Rhea."

Annabeth blushed slightly. That was what her body sounded like? She looked over at her girlfriend, who only grinned at her mischievously and leaned in.

"I know your body sounds great", snickered Piper with a wink.

"Perv!", yelped the blonde and blushed even brighter.

"On we go, on we go! Next question!", announced the savior of Olympus, tapping his finger against his lips in a thoughtful manner. "Ah! The most beautiful song of them all! It's beauty fills you with warmth and makes you feel safe and content. It's like a lullaby at a stormy night. So soft and tender and full of love and warmth. Assuring you that you are not alo-"

"Shut up!", screamed the general, trembling, tears in his eyes. "Shut up! Shut up! She's dead! I killed her! She will never... She's gone, shut up! Don't remind me! I killed her! Shut up!"

Percy backed off some, obviously surprised by the intense reaction. Just to bump into a chest. A cold hand on his shoulder was enough to tell him into whose chest he had just bumped. Turning a bit, he locked eyes with his Nico and grinned at him, nodding his head over to his friends. Indicating that the two overly worried sons of Hades should take a seat. And they did.

"Now that I got my guard dogs to back off", he smiled affectionately at his friends, all his friends since they all looked at him in worry. "Back to you!" His gaze fixed his tied-up doppelganger. "I know. I know that Sally Jackson is dead. But it's not your fault and you did not kill her."

"Wait... He killed his mom?", whispered Leo surprised, knowing that feeling.

"After everything, I think that his story is different than yours, firebug", hissed Jason and shook his head, encircling Reyna's waist with one arm. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I", whispered the daughter of Bellona. "But I trust Percy. Our Percy. And if he says this Percy did not kill his mother, then I want to hear the story behind this."

"Very nice of you!", smiled Percy, surprising them. "Oh, come on guys, this is not very big. I can hear what you're talking! Anyway, back to the main topic! Didn't you notice I got changed?"

"And... how is that the main topic?", grunted Clarisse and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Oh, it isn't, silly", laughed the son of Poseidon. "No, what I mean is... I didn't take hours to get to Olympus and back because I got lost. No, I took a little detour through New York. First I went shopping seeing as really, I hate that slutty outfit. Though it was more shoplifting seeing as every mortal scrambled off as soon as they saw me. And then, since I've already been in the neighborhood, I thought I'd check the old apartment. Just to find way too much blood in the living room. Made me kind of thoughtful, you know? Too much blood to live through the loss of it. So I detoured further and paid a visit to the underworld."

"Don't be ridiculous", grunted the alternate Nico and frowned. "Not even I can go into the underworld any longer. Much less you, child of the sea."

"But darling", grinned Percy and winked at him, waving a set of keys he had produced from his pockets. "I got the keys. Child of the sea or not, with the keys you can get in."

"The keys...? _The_ keys? The keys of Hades?", whispered the rebel leader astonished.

"No, the keys to Kronos' diary. Of course the keys of Hades", grunted the Sea Prince and rolled his eyes at him before throwing them over for the alternate Nico to catch. "Yours, by the way. I mean, technically speaking your father's, but for now, yours. I stole them from Luke-slash-Kronos in the throne room. Please tell me that at least someone found it suspicious that I was grinding against him in the throne room like a cat in heat. Seriously, guys. I stole his keys."

"How did you steal from Luke? I mean, Kronos", asked the good Chris suspiciously.

"Because I learned from the best", smirked Percy and shrugged leisurely.

"And the best being...", started Frank slowly, completely confused.

"Hermes, dumbo", snorted the Sea Prince, once against rolling his eyes in an irritated manner. "He taught me a few things. Probably guilt after the whole Luke-fiasco. Anyway, sidetracking again!" He clapped his hands once more and grinned. "I played a bit CSI: Underworld down there. Mh... CSI: Underworld... I should sell that idea to Hollywood once we get back... Ah, sorry, sidetracking again. Yes, I investigated a bit. Talked to them."

"To who did you talk?", asked Hazel worried. "Down there? Who?"

"Bianca di Angelo, Sally Jackson and the bloke who did kill Sally Jackson. Though I don't remember his name. Never seen his face before, actually. Whatever."

"Then who did it and why? And what does my sister have to do with this?", demanded the rebel leader to know, frowning deeply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sally told me her heart got ripped out of her chest. Alive."

"That is Jackson's favored method", growled Nico darkly.

"Ah, yes. Yes, it is. But he must have had it from somewhere, don't you think?", smirked Percy with a wink. "No. Sally showed me the guy who had killed her and I questioned him about the why. He said it was order from Kronos. Because back then, back when you and your sister got released from the Lotus, Camp Half-Blood send a searching party for you to keep you safe. What Chiron didn't know was that Kronos had send Percy with the specific order to kill you two. But he didn't. As you can see, because otherwise you wouldn't be alive, obviously. So Kronos send that assassin and Percy over to the apartment and let the guy kill Sally in front of her son. As a message. And the message was: If you ever defy my orders again, this will be the kindest you will remember from me. Very simple, isn't it? The real question however, the big, big question, is: Why didn't you kill Bianca and Nico back then? Why did you defy the lord's order to begin with?"

Sea-green eyes bore into each other as Percy demanded an answer. All other eyes were fixed on General Jackson too. Curiosity could practically be smelled on the ship.

"How could I?", screamed the devastated general, the tears that had been shining in his eyes freely running down his cheeks since the mention of his mother. "They were innocent children! They had never done anything wrong! They weren't soldiers, they weren't even part of that war! They didn't even know about the damn war, or about their heritage! And she was so pure! She was so full of love for her brother and he was so innocent! He was just a little, rambling boy. Couldn't stop talking about that stupid game of his and about his sister and about how cool all of this was. They were just children, how... could... I..."

Percy interrupted his other self by very soundly clapping his hands once more. He then pointed a finger at his doppelganger and smirked broadly, the other hand waving at the other traitors.

"See, and that is where I was wrong in my earlier assumptions!", grinned the Sea Prince. "I thought he killed because it's his way of keeping others out of reach, but in truth, it is his way of keeping others close. As long as he keeps doing whatever the titan lord demands from him, those who he does hold close will stay safe. And _that_ is the reason I brought them! Your friends, the ones you try to keep safe with every way possible. That's what drove you mad. That you have blood on your hands because you try to protect. Twisted, isn't it?"

Percy chuckled darkly and made a dramatic pause to let the information sink in.

"I always assumed you did it because you're loyal to Lord Kronos", whispered Ethan.

"No, stupid!", chided the savior of Olympus. "He does it because he loves you and doesn't want to watch you getting slowly ripped apart in front of him. And you!" The Sea Prince turned to face his doppelganger again. "Stupid, equally stupid actually, he loves you too. Why else do you think he and Silena and Chris and Beckendorf would have come so willingly with me? So stop thinking you don't deserve it, because you do. And you get it. Seriously, there is so much love. And now that we've cleared all of that, you lot will join us and help us to defeat th...th...t..."

Percy collapsed with a faint whimper on his lips. The Ghost Prince was at his side in less than a second, cradling his Sea Prince's head in his lap, in seconds joined by Annabeth and Grover. The rebel leader glared up at the general with his sword at the other's throat. And Jason, Frank and the Stolls (still with the rope in their hands) secured their other captives, just to make sure.

"What's wrong with him?", demanded Nico to know.

"What kind of a dumb question is that?", snorted the son of Poseidon irritated. "He's dying."

The Ghost Prince stared at the alternate Percy with wide, disbelieving eyes, before he lowered his gaze, looking into broken, sea-green eyes, a weak smile on his Sea Prince's lips.

"Sorry for not... tell...ing you sooner", whispered their son of Poseidon hoarsely and coughed, blood running down the corner of his mouth. "Hoped I'd last longer... You got to fight alone, guys..."


	7. Percy's World, Part 6

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1nd World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, alternate!Percy/canon!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack, Gaia, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

On another note; There will be a bunch of alternate realities and I'd love to hear some suggestions from you what alternations you'd be interested in.

I've divided the character list and the pairing list into the different worlds they'd visit as to not confuse anyone, because there will be more than one Percy and stuff.

Oh and, as always, I take my liberties with Nico and with the characters' last names in some cases.

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Part 6: With the Surprise Guests at Camp Half-Blood

"What did you do to him?", growled Nico, cradling Percy's head in his lap.

"I did not do anything", snorted General Jackson and shook his head.

"Then why do you know what's wrong with him?", hissed the other Nico and pressed his blade more against the throat of the traitor. "If you know anything, tell us now."

Ethan and the other three traitors tried to fight their bonds to help their friend, but Frank, Jason and the Stoll brothers held them back. Annabeth sobbed slightly as she ran her fingers through her best friend's hair, her girlfriend sitting behind her, holding her tight.

"He's not... He's not... not... breathing, Nico! Do something!", sobbed the blonde desperately.

"Get me out of those cuffs and I will help him."

Grover stood up and was at the tied-up demi-god's side in less than a second. The others tried to hold him back as he slowly unlocked the cuffs.

"Have you lost your mind, mate?", asked Leo wide-eyed.

"Look, guys", grunted the satyr. "We have two options. Watching Percy die and doing nothing about it. Or asking him to help us. Even if he can't, he's still surrounded by armed half-bloods."

Nico and Nico locked eyes and nodded slowly. The rebel leader grabbed the other Sea Prince's arm and brought him to their doppelgangers. General Jackson smirked broadly as the worried friends of his other self backed off some to give him a bit space to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

"I'm going to really love the next part", chuckled the general and leaned down.

He caught the back of his doppelganger's neck and lifted his head up until their lips touched. Annabeth and both Nicos just wanted to lunge at him and pull him off as their Percy started moving. His eyes fluttered open and he wrapped his arms around his other self.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty", purred the general with a wink.

"My head hurts", whimpered Percy and clung to his doppelganger.

"Let me kiss it better", grinned the not-so-evil twin and kissed the other again.

"What in the world is he doing?", grunted Rachel irritated.

"I have no idea, but it looks wrong on so many levels", whispered Hazel back.

"I think this is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life", muttered Leo and gulped.

"Agreed", chorused Connor, Travis, Ethan, Jake and Will.

The oldest son of Hephaestus blushed and looked at his boyfriend, who blushed just as hard.

"What are you d-", started the Ghost Prince and made a motion to remove the traitor.

Percy acted the same moment, turning them around so he was straddling his doppelganger's hips, fisting the bloodied orange camp shirt, biting the general's lips. Both moaned into the kiss the same moment as the general groped the hero's behind. Will leaned in to his boyfriend and whispered into his ear. Jake's blush darkened even more before he nodded and the couple ran off to the cabins.

"Enough now", growled Nico jealously. "What is that supposed to be?"

Ethan's boyfriend sat up some and grinned wickedly, while the savior of Olympus collapsed on the general's chest, whimpering in pain. Other-Percy frowned slightly and combed his fingers through the black hair of his doppelganger, pulling him closer.

"Lord Kronos poisoned him. Because, regardless of what a good actor my dear twin may be – and he must be a good one if he had Ethan fooled – our lord is the titan of time. And he certainly was able to feel that this Percy is out of his own time-line. I don't know what Lord Kronos did to him, but he certainly poisoned him somehow. The way Percy had acted since he came back with my guys? Don't tell me you didn't notice. He's been all frantic and crazily obsessed with water. With it's sound and it's feeling. And that wasn't only because he wanted to make me jealous. It's because his feeling for the water is different. He was so frantic because his body tried to call to the water, but it was unable to do so. He is out of his element at the moment. Now that I finally got rid of those cuffs, I can feel it. His water is different. I can feel the poison trying to unsettle him."

"That is... horrible", muttered Annabeth with a frown. "But why did you kiss him?"

"Because he is me, stupid", grunted the general irritated. "My water is completely in sync with this world. To trick that drug into dissolving, we need to get our fluids exchanged. Hence the kissing."

"You're not going to fuck him", growled Annabeth, Grover and Nico at the same moment.

The general, still laying on the floor, blinked a few times as the electric spear of Clarisse crossed with the rebel leader's Stygian-iron sword right over his throat, pining him to the floor. The daughter of Ares growled and glared down at him, just as the daughter of Bellona next to her did.

"Titans, you guys are seriously perverted", chuckled the general amused, still running his fingers through his doppelganger's damp hair. "I wasn't talking about that kind of fluids. Blood, you dumbasses. He needs a major transfusion."

"Oh", nodded Clarisse slowly and removed her weapon. "Well, where are the Apollo-brats?"

"Here!", exclaimed Kayla and Austin at the same time.

"Don't just stand there!", grunted Reyna and raised one eyebrow. "Get everything ready."

The two blondes nodded and ran off, though not without looking confused for their older sibling.

"Come on, Perce", whispered Nico and leaned down to collect his Sea Prince. "Let's get you healed, you little moron."

The son of Hades lifted the green-eyed demi-god up bridal style. The hero in his arms was covered in sweat and whimpering in pain. Nico frowned at that. They needed to fix his Sea Prince.

"Well then, let's get this over with. I hate needles", grunted the general and followed him down.

The bystanders slowly scattered, some to get back to what they had originally been doing, others followed them to check on Percy. As Reyna turned, she threw a quizzical glare at Clarisse.

"Go ahead", nodded the daughter of Ares. "I'll just... A minute."

The praetor frowned and nodded, turning to leave. The brunette on the other hand was one of the last few people on deck. Thalia and Hylla were off at the far end, arguing about something or another. But in close proximity were only the tied-up half-bloods.

"You know you're going to do exactly as Percy said, right?", murmured Clarisse.

"Why should we?", snorted Silena and stared at her with cold eyes.

"Because I say so", smirked the brunette stubbornly. "Tell me why you joined the titans."

Ethan glared at her, though ignoring her otherwise. The daughter of Aphrodite sighed and looked at her boyfriend, chewing her lips. Charles heaved a sigh of his own and locked eyes with Clarisse.

"Silena had helped Luke once in a while because... it was Luke. And then Percy had turned. And we've been friends. After the incident with the labyrinth... our version of you had joined the titans with Chris. So we followed. This double-thing didn't work for Silena, she was only feeling guilty. We joined the titans together for the sake of our friends."

"And how did she die?", asked the daughter of Ares slowly.

"Turned out she only joined the titans to do what Silena had done before. Spying. But when Lord Kronos found out about it, he ordered Percy to kill Clarisse in front of everyone. To show that this was not tolerated by him", answered Beckendorf darkly.

The brunette nodded and untied them. Something told her that those four won't be any danger to them. And that voice sounded oddly like Percy.

"Get to the kitchen, the Gardner sisters certainly have breakfast done by now", muttered Clarisse.

The couple nodded and left, closely followed by their general. Chris stayed back, looking at her with mourn and sadness. She tried to avoid eye-contract and told herself this wasn't her Chris.

"Why did you come here?", whispered the female demi-god. "I mean, why do you care about what happens to this Percy? After he killed your girlfriend. I mean, back then you didn't know... what we all know now. So why are you still friends with him?"

"Because of what he did after he killed her...", whispered the son of Hermes hoarsely.

"What could that possibly be?", snorted the War Princess ridiculed.

"He hit me", chuckled other-Chris darkly. "His... fists were still bloody when he broke my nose with them... But... He cried when he broke my nose. He cried and told me that... he will never forgive me for making him do this. That's when I knew he wasn't like that. A cold-blooded murderer. It was the first time I have seen him cry. The only time. He is good at hiding his feelings. It's actually creepy how good he is at that. But he cares. He cared for her. And he cares for us."

"And he seems to care for our Percy", hummed Clarisse with a nod. "So... How are the chances that you and the others are going to join us? I mean, in the end it is what my other self would have done. The way it seems, our Percy has a plan. Will you help us?"

"Ethan would do anything Percy wants him to do", smirked other-Chris. "And Silena and Beckendorf are... They do everything together and since we're friends... Like I could deny you."

A soft, slightly sad grin tugged on the brunette's lips. She grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

"Come with me, let's check up on our troublesome sons of Poseidon."

The flustered son of Hermes nodded and followed her like an obedient little puppy. On their way down to the infirmary, they passed some half-open doors with chattering demi-gods, quarreling Huntresses and Amazons and plotting rebels. A few rooms from the infirmary, Clarisse took a look in as she saw Reyna. The two daughters of war exchanged a glance, the Roman nodded shortly.

"What's the plan?", asked the brunette as they entered the room.

"We don't have one", grunted Leo with a pout, sitting next to Reyna.

"Percy is the one with the plan", nodded Jason with a frown. "We have to wait."

Nodding slowly, the daughter of Ares sat down on her boyfriend's lap. She caught the jealous and pained expression on other Chris' face, but she didn't want to give him false hope. Ethan paced the room, glaring at them. It was obvious that all he wanted was to go and see his lover.

"You'll stay put here for now", grunted Piper with a dangerous glare. "Will would throw a fit if you all occupy his infirmary."

"Will is not the one taking care of Percy", commented Annabeth as she entered.

"What do you mean?", asked other Nico and sat up some.

"I don't know", sighed the blonde and ran her hands through her hair. "They couldn't find him anywhere. So Kayla and Austin are doing it now. But it's not too complicated, so it doesn't matter. They said it won't take too long. Nico and Grover stayed with him."

She looked exhausted and worried so her girlfriend took it upon herself to calm the daughter of Athena. Tanned arms were wrapped around her mid-section and Annabeth was pulled down onto the native-American girl's lap, resting her head against Piper's shoulder.

"He'll be alright", murmured the daughter of Aphrodite into her ear.

Annabeth nodded slowly and closed her eyes to ease her mind. "What do you think...?"

"About Percy's plan?", grunted Frank from the back with a frown. "I hope it's good."

"Seaweed brain is not known for his good plans", snorted his half-sister.

"They are... ridiculously suicidal", nodded Hazel slowly.

"It's what I hate about his plans", mumbled the daughter of Athena worried. "He doesn't really care about his own well-being, not as long as he can protect others..."

"_Your_ Percy is a moron", snorted General Nakamura irritated.

"Says the one who willingly walked with the enemy into the lion's cave to rescue his _boyfriend_", smirked Clarisse knowingly. "Who's the moron?"

The half-Japanese stayed silent and glared at her. An overall silence befell them as the heroes hoped that their friend would live through this and the foes hoped that whatever would happen next may be good. Because if they really changed sides, then they had at least to win. So this Percy had to come up with a very good plan if he wanted to win against Lord Kronos. Though somehow they could only doubt this. Because Kronos was not for nothing the titan king.

"What if your plan fails? What if your Percy fails?", whispered Silena unnerved after a while.

"I won't fail."

The gathered demi-gods jumped slightly in surprise and turned to the Sea Prince. Percy looked beyond exhausted, still pale, but his skin wasn't covered in sweat anymore. Nico stood next to him and supported him, one arm wrapped around the son of Poseidon's waist. A bit behind them was General Jackson, with his arms crossed, glaring at his doppelganger.

"Percy!", exclaimed Annabeth and jumped off her girlfriend's lap to hug him. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit", grunted Percy and winced. "But I'm still alive, so..."

"You should rest", noted the rebel leader with one raised eyebrow.

"That's what I told him too", snorted his doppelganger and tightened his grip on the Sea Prince.

"No rest for the wicked", grinned Percy. "Besides, someone needs to tell the captain where to go."

"Yes?", asked Leo attentive.

"Camp Half-Blood. I got a bit surprise waiting for you all", smirked the son of Poseidon.

The Latino nodded and sprinted out of the room, mumbling something about coordinates. Sea-green eyes trailed after him and the Sea Prince chuckled lightly amused and leaned some against Nico.

"Now that you shared this information, you are going to rest", declared the Ghost Prince with a glare and threw his Sea Prince over his shoulder, earning a yelp. "No protests, seaweed brain."

/break\

Nico smiled softly as he ran his fingers through the soft, black hair. One arm was lazily laid around the green-eyed demi-god next to him, the other was being abused as pillow by said green-eyed boy. And for once, Percy was deep asleep like a stone.

"How is he?", asked Will once he re-entered the infirmary.

His clothes and hair were messy and a heavy blush covered his cheeks. Nico raised one eyebrow at him and tightened his grip on the weakened son of Poseidon a bit.

"He's fine. Thanks to your siblings", grunted the Ghost Prince. "You could have delayed your little fucking-session with Jake a bit, you know that right?"

"I—I", stuttered the blonde, his blush darkening some more. "Not our fault!"

Tartarus-dark eyes were rolled at him and the son of Hades shook his head. "Whatever. We're heading for camp, in case you didn't know. And Percy is alright. He just needs some rest."

"Corrections, with greetings from your captain! We're landing. And... something is odd", announced Nyssa from the doorway and frowned. "There are people. Many people. But the other Nico said he didn't leave that many of his campers here when they came to our rescue..."

"A trap?", growled Nico concerned and stood slowly.

"Not a trap", yawned Percy and stretched some. "Just my plan, working how it's supposed to..."

The other three half-bloods frowned at that and they all exited the cabin together to head for the deck. Others, campers, Amazons and Huntresses alike, joined them on the overly full deck.

Jason, Reyna, Piper and Annabeth were standing left and right to the steering wheel and to the captain. The Latino was frowning down, not sure if he should land. His eyes trailed over to the two leaders of the rebels, other Nico and other Lou, who where looking down at their hide-out with equal frowns marring their features. Frank and Hazel were keeping each an eye on the foes-turned-allies, not trusting them completely yet. While Thalia, Hylla and Clarisse were walking up and down in front of them, not pleased with the situation at all.

"Who are those people, di Angelo?", screamed Jason confused.

"Like I already said, I have no idea", growled the rebel leader annoyed.

"We didn't leave that many behind", whispered his second-in-command worried.

"Lou is right", nodded other Nico, turning to glare at the traitors. "Perhaps this is a trap...?"

"How and when were we supposed to set a trap up?", snorted Ethan irritated and wrapped his arms protectively around his lover. "We were with you! Besides, we never managed to invade the camp borders since the final battle, how would we have manged that now?"

Other Chris and Charles pushed Silena slightly behind them as they saw the mean glares the visitors from the other world and the rebels were throwing at them.

"Ethan is right", nodded Silena and shook her head. "This wasn't our doing!"

"She's right", announced Percy and stepped to them. "It was my doing."

"What in the gods' name did you do, Percy?", grunted the rebel leader.

"Valdez, bring us down. And then you'll see it for yourself", smirked the son of Poseidon.

"Oh, I really hope that this will end well", muttered Grover as he came up behind his best friend.

"Don't worry so much, G-man", grinned the Sea Prince lightly. "I have a plan."

"That's what worries us so much", whispered Annabeth and shook her head.

Still, the head of cabin nine obeyed and brought their ship down on the space between the cabins. People scrambled out of the way like ants. Unsure if this was safe, they all got nearer to the rail to take a closer look. Their eyes nearly popped out of the sockets.

"How in the world is this possible...?", whispered the rebel leader.

"Well, I told you that I was in the underworld, right?", grinned Percy and jumped over the rail. "I may have accidentally left the door open when I left. And now get down here!"

The other Nico was the first to follow, shaking uncontrollably as he came to stand in front of the pretty Italian girl that smiled softly at him. He didn't dare to reach out for her, but she was faster anyway. She engulfed him in a tight hug, burying her nose in his chest.

"I guess I can't call you _little_ brother anymore, Nico", whispered the girl with a sad smile.

"B... Bianca...", muttered other Nico and pressed his eyes close. "I missed you so much..."

His arms found their way around her shoulders and hugged her close too. Left to them stood Hazel Levesque, on the right were both Grace siblings. And they were by far not the only ones.

"This is... impossible", grunted General Jackson when he landed next to his doppelganger.

"Not with the keys of Hades", disagreed the Sea Prince with a smirk.

"I hate to say that, but damn it, seaweed brain, that was a pretty good plan", grunted Clarisse.

The others who had followed her tail were stunned silent, only able to nod slowly. Though not all of them. Tartarus-dark eyes stared insecurely at the hugging siblings.

"She's still here", whispered Nico unbelieving.

"Yes", nodded Percy slowly and placed a comforting hand on his upper arm. "With the titans winning the war, she did not choose to be reborn."

"Stop standing there and stuttering like a moron", snorted Clarisse irritated and pushed him. "Go to her and hug her, damn it. And you, come here!"

The brunette turned to the other Chris, much to her boyfriend's irritation, and pulled the alternate son of Hades with her past the Grace siblings and to the girl standing there.

"That is... I don't...", stuttered other Chris and gulped hard.

"What did I just say about stuttering? Hug her", chuckled Clarisse with a light smirk.

She locked eyes with her other self. The alternate daughter of Ares had a few more scars and was obviously younger since she had died two years ago. Other Chris pressed his eyes close and inhaled deeply before pulling her supposedly dead girlfriend close.

"I'm so sorry, Clarisse. I love you so much. I never..."

"I know", whispered the brunette girl and clawed her fingers into his shirt. "I know..."

Clarisse grinned satisfied as she watched them. She wouldn't have thought Percy would come up with such a good plan. Not their seaweed brained son of Poseidon of all people. Slowly retreating to give the couple some more privacy (it was kind of odd to watch oneself like that), she went back to her friends and observed how Thalia, Hazel and Jason were engaged in a deep conversation with their newly revived other selves. Her half-brother stood there, looking from one Hazel to the other, his facial color darkening with every movement. It was pretty obvious what was going on inside his head so she decided to smack some sense into him again.

"Get your act together, Zhang", grunted the daughter of Ares and rolled her eyes.

"Y—Yes", yelped the Roman embarrassed.

"As nice as this very big reunion is", drawled Clarisse and turned to face the one responsible for this. "What's the next step in your plan, oh wise Jackson?"

"No mocking the mastermind", grinned Percy and stuck his tongue out.

"We do have an army now", noted Annabeth, her eyes lingering softly on the three di Angelos. "We have two children of Poseidon, four children of Zeus or Jupiter and five children of Hades or Pluto. That alone is quite... intimidating for every foe, I suppose."

"Intimidating perhaps. But it is not enough", disagreed Percy, suddenly very serious.

The others around him who had been chatting away with the formerly dead demi-gods went silent and turned to give him all their attention. Since until now, the Sea Prince's plan seemed pretty solid. Both Nicos each grabbed a hand of Bianca and pulled her along. The oldest child of Hades raised one eyebrow curiously at the protectiveness towards this Percy Jackson in the dark eyes of both versions of her brother. The Ghost Prince not belonging into this world stood closer to the son of Poseidon, gathering together with his friends in a circle.

"If this is not the final stage of your plan, what is it?", asked the rebel leader.

"Can't get any more crazy, I suppose", muttered General Jackson skeptically.

"Then you're underestimating me again", smirked his doppelganger and pulled Riptide. "The next step is... Let's say you won't like it very much, so I'll just do it without explaining."

"I really don't like the sound of this", whispered Annabeth and worried her lips.

She stood between Piper and Nico, her fingers linked with the daughter of Aphrodite, her eyes skeptically locked with the Ghost Prince. Though Nico seemed as confused as she was. They watched in shock how Percy gripped his sword's blade and ran it once through his palm, smearing his blood over the whole length of the cursed blade.

"Good gods, Percy! What are you doing?", screamed the daughter of Athena in panic.

"I do what everybody fears", murmured the Sea Prince gravely. "I turn to Gaia."

The words leaving his mouth seemed so surreal that none of his friends reacted to them. He had his eyes tightly closed, obviously trying hard to concentrate. Then he rammed his sword into the ground until it was buried to the hilt. Coming to a rest on one knee, the son of Poseidon lowered his head as if kneeling respectfully.

"Lady Gaia, mother of all life,

Through my blood on this knife,

I, Perseus Jackson, will rise thee

And pledge to you my loyalty."

The earth beneath them shook, supplying the only sound. For all living beings near the place were stunned into such a shocked state that they couldn't even move, much less talk. Slowly the earth in front of the kneeling Sea Prince rose to the form of a woman, the earth taking more and more shape within the seconds. And then she opened her eyes. Cold stones stared directly at them. Leo flinched at that. The woman that had caused his mother's death was frightening enough in her sleeping state, but this one, she was wide awake. Her stony eyes scanned the crowd and came to rest on the kneeling demi-god in front of her. She tilted her head curiously.

"Stand, my loyal soldier."

The earthy voice seemed to echo from everywhere, from each little crumb of earth. Percy obeyed and stood, his cut left hand balled to a fist to stop the bleeding. Then he bowed respectfully to her.

"My lady", said the son of Poseidon darkly.

"And they say I am the insane Percy around here!", exclaimed the general wide-eyed. "At least I don't mix another enemy into the equation!"

"How... How can you do this, Percy...?", whispered Grover with unbelieving eyes.

"This question", called Gaia out. "I would like to have answered too, young godling. You are not even from this world, I can feel it. Why do you turn to me?"

"The answer to that is actually quite easy", hummed Percy with guarded eyes and a poker face, turning to face his enraged and shocked friends. "We can not win alone. Even with an army, even with eleven children of the Big Three, even with the help of the titans' generals. The gods had taken ten years to defeat the titans back during the first Titan War. The gods. And we don't have a single god on our side. And we don't have ten years to spare for this. So I propose an alliance."

"With the dirt woman?", hissed Leo irritated. "You really lost your mind, dude!"

Gaia glared angrily at him, but her commander lifted his hands, one to her, the other to Leo.

"Let me explain, please", asked the Sea Prince of them. "Since in our world, Gaia had been rising for nearly a hundred years now, I guessed she must be doing so here too. But with the titans taking over and the gods no longer in existence, it had to be delayed. This means we have a shared enemy. The titans. They do no good for the demi-gods and they do no good for you, Lady Gaia. However demi-gods and primeval gods are going to act later does not matter now. If we combine forces now, we can beat our shared enemy, the titans."

"This does sound interesting", hummed the Earth Deity intrigued.

Percy smirked. This was her best option and he knew it. This Gaia didn't have her giants waiting, she was pretty much on her own at this point due to the titans' victory.

"But why should we trust her, you madman?", spat Octavian from the back-row irritated.

"As much as I hate to say this, but Octavian is right", whispered Rachel worried. "What gives us reason to believe that she won't use this opportunity to kill us one by one too while we fight? So she doesn't have to worry about us anymore once we may win against the titans..."

"A fair question", snickered the primeval deity wickedly. "The answer is: Nothing."

"Wrong, milady", smirked Percy and looked at her. "I am."

"What are you talking about? You rose me!", snorted Gaia. "You're mine now."

"I don't think so", chimed the son of Poseidon with a half-smirk. "You see, that's something I learned from Luke. Because in our world, we managed to get rid of Kronos due to his bond with Luke. Luke was the one who rose him and Kronos' life was bound to him. So when Luke killed himself, Kronos perished too. If you try to harm even a single one of my friends, if you don't keep to this truce between us, I will not hesitate to kill myself and thus also get rid of you. Forever."

"Seriously, he is way more insane than me", muttered General Jackson with a slight pout.

"You can't mean that, Percy! This plan is horrible!", exclaimed Annabeth wide-eyed.

"It's our only way, Annabeth", smiled the son of Poseidon sadly and shook his head. "We need to get rid of the titans. Lady Gaia is our only solution. And we are her only solution. She needs the strength of an army. And we are an army. We need to combine forces."

Percy started to feel uneasy since everyone was glaring at him, regardless of if they were from his world, from this world or from the underworld. Even Gaia herself was glaring at him.

"You would not kill yourself just like that", accused the Earth Deity. "You're bluffing."

"Don't test me", warned the Sea Prince. "Someone who doesn't like me very much once said that I am dangerous. Because I would give the world to save my friends. And what can I say? She was right. Though compared to the world, my life does not seem so big, does it?"

Two cold stones bore into his sea-green eyes, searching for every little indication that this was a bluff. But the cold, strong honesty was too deep to deny.

"Very well, demi-gods. You gained an ally", announced Gaia with a sharp nod.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I'm quite busy at the moment since my semester finals are coming up, so don't expect any new chapters or stories in the next month - I hurried to at least finish writing what I've already had started in the little free time I could spare until now. But now it't getting serious. So bear with a longer wait this time.<em>

_Though to lighten your mood, I'll use the time to my next upload for another poll. Go and check it out to decide which pairings may come next - and watch out for the rare pairings in the poll since I listed every Percybility there is, with every male character canon has to offer. I'm curious which pairings get you curious. ;)_


	8. Percy's World, Part 7

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1st World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, AU!Percy/canon!Percy, AU!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack, Gaia, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

On another note; There will be a bunch of alternate realities and I'd love to hear some suggestions from you what alternations you'd be interested in.

I've divided the character list and the pairing list into the different worlds they'd visit as to not confuse anyone, because there will be more than one Percy and stuff.

Oh and, as always, I take my liberties with Nico and with the characters' last names in some cases.

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Part 7: With their New Army on Olympus

The fight had gone on for hours now. Perhaps even more than a day, Nico wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed to keep his idiotic Sea Prince safe. Titans seemed to be everywhere around them, but they were more. The eleven children of the Big Three stood together, shadows, controlled by three children of Hades, opened up and swallowed enemies completely. Storms were brewing above them, lightning striking titans, monsters drowning. Even if he hated to admit it, Percy's plan to seek Gaia's help was good. Without the earth deity, they wouldn't have managed to come so far. And also without the two generals. The former traitors turned allies had led them back into Olympus under false pretense of having caught them. Though inside, they had the element of surprise on their side. The fight was pretty even. Because with the help of the demi-gods, with the powers combined, they had been able to raise the giants to serve them. As the other Nico had called it, more trouble. But more trouble to think about at a later date.

"Where is Percy?", growled his doppelganger irritated.

"Over there, fighting Kronos. Where else?", groaned the Ghost Prince annoyed.

"Well, we better go and back him up", suggested the rebel leader.

"Where do you think you're going?", called their big sister after them.

"Somewhere you will accompany us to", smirked her biological brother.

It hurt Nico to see them together, because he longed to have Bianca back too. But on the other hand, he was happy for them. And on another note, he felt bad for that Nico because he had never gotten to know Hazel. He had seen it earlier, how awkward the three children of the underworld had stood together. Though Nico was pretty sure that it won't take them long to become a family.

"We need to get rid of Kronos. He is the biggest threat and I feel myself slowly weakening", declared Nico, glaring at the two alternate children of Hades.

"Where are the Hazels?", asked his doppelganger and looked around.

That was how they got rid of the titans. Their friends weakened them in fight and the five children of the underworld opened up the shadows do ban them in between forever. Sure, Hazel's element were the riches and not the death, but she still had a slight connection to the shadows. Enough to help them in their task. Especially so since there were two Hazels.

The shadows were opening up to their command. But there was one problem. Percy was still engaged in his fight with the titan lord. Nico cursed beneath his breath.

"We need to open them now completely, Nico", called Hazel at her brother in worry. "But Percy..."

"We need to do it now", hissed the rebel leader and locked eyes with his other self. "Can you do it?"

"Do I have another chance", grunted Nico back and glared.

The five children of the underworld concentrated and opened the biggest shadow portal so far. Most titans were close, trying to defend their king. If they managed to open a big enough portal, they could get rid of all of them. A panting Annabeth, holding her bleeding arm, came up.

"What are you doing? Percy is there!", screamed the blonde in panic.

"Annabeth, we need to get rid of Kronos!", screamed Nico back. "Trust us!"

The shadow-portal opened and the titans, along with the Sea Prince, got swallowed. The demi-gods watching screamed as they noticed, most of them were resting by now, because the heirs of the Big Three were taking care of the last remains of the titans.

"PERCY!", called Grover full of fear, holding onto Annabeth.

Though while the titans and their hero sank into the floor, so did their Nico. The Ghost Prince closed his eyes and went through the shadows, concentrating on his Sea Prince.

"Nico", whispered Percy, looking around in the complete darkness, Kronos' blade at his throat.

"What? They were ready to sacrifice you along with us", snickered the lord.

"No, we are not", growled Nico, emerging behind his Sea Prince, wrapping his arms possessively around the smaller teen's mid-section. "Hold on tight, Perce."

The son of Poseidon nodded and closed his eyes, clawing his fingers into the Aviator jacket.

"Bye, bye, Kronos", snickered Nico and disappeared through the shadows again.

"I knew you would come, I knew you would come, I knew you would come", chanted Percy, clinging to the half-Italian. "When the shadows opened, I knew you would come..."

"Of course I would come, Perce", smiled Nico softly as they hit a flat surface. "I will always come."

The Sea Prince laid on top of him, still clawed into his clothes with his eyes closed tightly.

"I know", nodded Percy slowly, opening his eyes. "Where... Where are we...?"

"Percy, we did it", grinned the son of Hades beneath him, his arms tightly wrapped around the green-eyed boy's waist. "We just send the last titans down to the pits of Tatarus and Gaia will now seal the pit forever. We did it. And now we're back at camp. The others will follow soon."

"Camp? Why c... Oh. With great power comes the great urge to take a nap."

A soft smile spread over Percy's lips as he looked down at his sleeping Ghost Prince. Nico was out cold. Of course. They had spend hours using their powers. If he would have brought them back to Olympus, he would have most likely passed out there and they would have to drag him back to camp. Percy leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the half-Italian's cheek.

"Sleep well, my brave Ghost Prince", grinned the son of Poseidon and scooted over to lay beside Nico on the other Nico's bed, closing his eyes. "I love you, Nico..."

/break\

"Any place to rest, just... any place to rest", mumbled Annabeth tired.

She and Piper were supporting each other while they entered camp again. The Argo II had brought them back. Most were laying or sitting somewhere on the ship, too exhausted or injured to move.

"Where are they?", asked Grover sharply. "Where are those good-for-nothing heroes?"

"Perhaps in the Big House?", suggested other Lou.

She and her doppelganger were carrying an unconscious Miranda in their midst.

"Where do we put the injured ones?", wanted the daughter of Hecate not from this world to know.

"Everywhere", answered the rebel leader, coming up to them with his siblings, before raising his voice to be heard by everyone. "Into every cabin. Place them in every bed available. But sorting after how much they are injured. The ones with lighter injuries into the cabins on the right, the ones with worse injuries into on the left and the ones that lost consciousness together with the worst injuries, with the fatal ones, will go into the cabins of Zeus and Hera at the head. First tend to every child of Apollo so they can help fixing the others. Everyone who is uninjured will go to the next child of Apollo and ask how they can help. Minor injuries can be tend to by those too. Everyone with minor injuries who got treated will join and help. The best healers will start with the worst injuries. Everyone from my folks will go and get every last drop of nectar and ambrosia that we got. And now get moving! Go, go, go!"

Everyone obeyed and started moving as ordered. The daughter of Ares came up to them with some bandages under her arm. Blood was dripping down her forehead. Her eyes searched for her boyfriend, who was, together with his other self, busy helping his two older brothers into the Demeter cabin, both Stolls pretty beaten but not too bad.

Jason walked past them, carrying an unconscious Reyna into his own cabin, whispering over and over again that everything would be alright again. He got accompanied by Frank, Malcolm, Jake and Leo, carrying the heavily exhausted and thus unconscious Bianca, Hazel, Hazel and Thalia. The other Thalia was carried by her brother. Ethan was following them, cradling his own unconscious child of the Big Three in his arms.

Kinzie, Hylla and Phoebe took care of their huntresses and amazons, trying to sort them through.

The Charles and Silena from this world had started to take care of their siblings from the foreign world, Beckendorf having Nyssa thrown over his shoulder to carry her into a cabin, while his girlfriend together with her back-from-the-dead best friend were tending to Lacy and Mitchell, the son of Aphrodite limping between the girls. Their little group was followed by a hysterical Drew.

"For the love of everything, shut finally up, Drew, or I will personally knock you out!", exclaimed Kayla with a dark glare as she and Austin dragged Katie with them into a cabin.

"Well spoken, sis", chuckled Will as he walked past them, his eyes scanning the crowd.

Ella was tenderly taking care of Tyson's injuries and he guessed it was okay to leave them to it. The cyclops would probably prefer for him to take care of Percy now first anyway. The Sea Prince had received a few nearly fatal hits by Kronos' scythe. He finally reached Clarisse, Grover, Piper, Annabeth and the other Nico, watching out of the corner of his eyes how the two Lous brought Miranda to cabin two, nearly colliding with Octavian, the augur supporting a bleeding oracle.

"Okay, where is our seaweed brained hero?", asked the head of cabin seven.

"Most likely in the Big House", answered the rebel leader him.

Their little group entered the house and followed the half-Italian up the stairs and to a bedroom. They slowly opened the door, just to freeze and to aw. Percy was bandaged with pieces of a ripped, black shirt, his head resting on top of the Ghost Prince's bare chest. It seemed the two of them were nearly out cold, aside from the fact that Nico had obviously found the time to tend to his secret crush. Will felt nearly bad for disturbing this peaceful situation. But only nearly.

"Okay! The doctor is in the house, please get naked and bend over for the thermometer!"

The two sleeping children of the Big Three groaned at the loud voice and turned some in their sleep, the son of Poseidon snuggling closer to the warmth providing body of his Ghost Prince.

"Shut up, Solace", grunted the son of Hades and threw a pillow at them.

"Seriously. You two can cuddle later", grunted Annabeth annoyed and fell down on the bed next to them, closing her eyes in bliss. "Get checked now. Gods, that bed is awesome."

Her girlfriend followed close, resting her head on the blonde's stomach, humming in approval. She had charmspeaked so many bad guys tonight, it took her a split second to fall asleep. Grover shook his head at them, but he sat down too, at least resting his legs for now.

"How are you feeling, Percy?", asked the satyr.

"Like Nico", mumbled Percy and yawned. "Walking death."

"Funny, seaweed brain", chorused both Nicos unamused.

The rebel leader collapsed on the Sea Prince's other side, laying his head on Percy's lap.

"We did it", grinned the son of Poseidon. "We seriously did it."

"And we are so going to throw a celebration party", declared Clarisse. "But first, I'll go and check on my boyfriend. Because this looks way too cuddly for my taste."

/break\

They worked all day long to fix everyone up. And thanks to Nico's plan on how to do so, they managed it even in a relatively structured way. Soon only the heavily injured ones were left and they were exclusively taken care of by the children of Apollo, so the others who were already fit to walk around again thanks to nectar and ambrosia put everything together for the biggest bonfire Camp Half-Blood had ever seen. Leo, together with a bunch of willing helpers, steered the Argo II over to New York to get them enough food and drinks so everyone could get a full stomach at the end of the night. Because that was the plan. Satisfying everyone for once. Eating and drinking and laughing and, if they weren't too tired for that, dancing. And then sleeping for at least two days before they would worry about anything else. Before they would start worrying about Gaia or about how they were supposed to return home to their own world.

"My friends", announced the other Nico, standing in front of the fire with his glass raised high. "My old friends and new friends alike. Tonight we celebrate victory. Not only over the titans, but also over ourselves. Some of us", his gaze swept over to Silena, Charles, Chris, Clarisse, Ethan and Percy, the three couples sitting a bit secluded from others. "Have grown over themselves and showed us the good within them. It is time to move on. To move on together, for tonight they showed us that they still belong here, with us. Others", now he was looking at the ones not from his world. "Showed us the possibilities we all bear within us. And also how two unlikely beings can work together. Hunters of Artemis and Amazons", the girls cheered. "Greeks and Romans. Two different worlds and yet, they work perfect together. We worked perfect together."

"Stop talking, I'm hungry!", called Connor annoyed.

"Yeah, get to the end of this cheesy talk!", agreed the other Stoll brother.

"Very well", laughed the alternate son of Hades amused. "Just one thing. Tonight we will not burn part of our food to pray to the gods for they no longer exist and it is time to let go. Tonight, we burn it to ourselves. To the new era. The era of demi-gods!"

Cheers and whistling erupted all around the place, the bonfire taking place at the main plaza between the cabins so even those who still had to rest in bed could hear and see their friends. Every space was occupied by someone, all laughing and eating together. General Jackson searched it for someone ans once his eyes caught the one, he gave his lover a peck on the lips and stood. His doppelganger had just come back from the Big House, he and his Nico had spend all day there sleeping like the dead. The other Percy came to stand in front of them.

"A word?", asked the former general softly.

His other self exchanged a look with the Ghost Prince, motioning for him to go. Nico retreated reluctantly to join his family. It seemed Bianca was busy telling embarrassing stories about their time at the Lotus Hotel, if the expression on his doppelganger's face was any indication. The two Hazels sitting on either side of Frank were laughing highly amused at that, so were Jason, Piper and Leo. The daughter of Aphrodite was running her fingers absentmindedly through her girlfriend's hair, Annabeth's head resting in her lap, the daughter of Athena sleeping peacefully.

"Come", hummed the Percy from this world, leading the way.

They passed the two Clarisses who were dancing rather inappropriately with each other, provoking their boyfriends, both sons of Hermes blushing furiously at the display.

"What do you want to talk about?", asked the now two-times defeater of Kronos softly.

The two sat down on a bench a bit farther in the background, still able to hear the singing and laughing of their celebrating friends, but off enough to talk without being disturbed.

"You're pretty crazy", mumbled the former traitor and shook his head. "Four days. You managed to do what the others had tried for four years in four days."

"Four days?", blinked his other self surprised. "I hadn't realized how much time had passed... Though, yeah. Landing, spending a day with the rebels, then breaking in at Olympus, somewhere between that a day must have passed, then the planning, which took... longer than a whole night, yeah... And the fighting. And now this. You're right. Four days. That explains why I was so tired."

"You're sidetracking", grunted the other Percy. "What I want to know is how you did this. I mean..."

"You mean you're worried you won't manage without me", smiled Percy and nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about that. You're me. You have the same good heart within you. And I think now you also have enough people to remind you of it."

"Like Nico, for example?", chuckled the former general, watching the blush on his doppelganger's face in amusement. "How did you manage to wrap that guy around your finger?"

"I'm sure you can become friends too", grinned Percy reassuringly.

"Aside from the fact that you want more than friendship from him", grunted the boyfriend of Ethan.

"Is it that obvious?", whined the praetor embarrassed.

"No", chuckled the Percy from this world and shook his head. "But I'm you. And I can read you. That's actually the reason I wanted to talk to you. You're not one to endanger others without having a back-up plan. So, since you brought us Gaia, what is you back-up plan?"

"Can't tell you, sorry", snickered his doppelganger, his hands going down to his boot, unnoticed by the Percy from this world. "But don't worry so much. You will do fine even without me."

A hiss escaped his lips and the former helper of the titan's frowned, trying to take a closer look at his other self. In the dim light of the bonfire, he watched how blood spread over the white jeans like a blooming flower, a bronze knife up to the hilt in the upper tight of the hero.

"You dimwit", hissed the black-clad son of Poseidon wide-eyed. "What did you do?"

"Back... up... plan", grinned his alternate self weakly.

The sea-green eyes fluttered close as more and more blood seeped through the wound. Alternate Percy cursed in every language that came to his mind, pressing against the injury.

"Help!", screamed the former general at the top of his lunges. "Help! Someone from the Apollo cabin here, fast! He's... He's loosing too much blood!"

The noises around him died down and he found himself soon surrounded by curious and shocked teenagers. Will Solace fought his way into the front, pushing the black-clad Sea Prince out of his way. A wide-eyed Nico sat down behind his Sea Prince.

"What... happened?", whispered the son of Hades hoarsely.

"He... He stabbed himself...", muttered the other Percy shocked, shaking slightly.

Ethan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover. A slightly hysterical Annabeth was hugged tightly by her girlfriend while Grover grasped his best friend's hand. Tyson wailed and cradled his big brother in his lap, looking down at him in worry.

"Why did you do that?", hissed the satyr. "Don't you think Will patched enough together today?"

"You okay, big brother?", asked the cyclops concerned.

"The... only... way to get... rid of Gaia...", whispered Percy in a broken voice. "Sorry, big guy..."

His eyes fluttered shut and his brother started to shake him. "Don't fall asleep, brother!"

"He's not asleep, Tyson", whispered Will gravely. "He lost too much blood. He cut his aorta."

"What... What do you mean, Will?", demanded the satyr to know.

"He's... dead", answered the son of Apollo, searching a pulse. "He's dead."

The earth beneath them shook violently, wailing in anger and despair. Yes, Percy Jackson was dead. And so was Gaia's connection to this world. The last scream of the deity before she fell into an eternal slumber. Nico didn't want to belief the words of the blonde, but he had to. Because he could feel it. Feel that his Sea Prince was gone.

"Someone, go and get a burial shroud for a child of Poseidon", commanded the rebel leader standing behind his doppelganger. "Tonight, we celebrate the life of Percy Jackson. The life of a hero, who just... sacrificed himself to safe our world."

A burial shroud was soon fetched and tenderly wrapped around Percy's body by the Ghost Prince that loved him so much. Annabeth was hyperventilating, crying into Piper's shoulder.

"We should... burn him", whispered Jason lowly. "Someone has to say it, but... We need to move on. We have to leave this world. Without Percy. So we have to give him a final good-bye."

"Jason is right", muttered Hazel, one supporting hand on her brother's shoulder. "This is... the end... We need to say good-bye and... find a way back home without him."

"How... How could he leave me like that?", growled Nico, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I never..."

"That doesn't matter now, Nico", whispered Grover. "There is... nothing you can do about it now..."

All of them watched in silence how the flames engulfed the wrapped-up body of the son of Poseidon, flames that were supposed to grill their marshmallows tonight. But their night of happy celebration had turned into the funeral of their most cherished hero.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Before you start teaming up to kill me, please think about the fact that a dead author can't write you the next chapter. Because the next chapter will present to you the parting from this world, a little 'surprising' twist and the introduction of the next world. Now I may leave you to ponder how I will turn this still into a Nicercy story with a happy end. *smirk*<br>_


	9. Percy's World, Part 8

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1st World: Ethan/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, alternate!Percy/canon!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack, Gaia, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Part 8: Parting With their New Friends

The weight in his pocket was foreign. It didn't belong there. And both of them knew it, the weight jut as much as the owner of the pocket. He frowned and pulled the ball-point pen out. Riptide. The fingers of his other hand clicked the clay beads of the necklace he held. The only things left from Percy Jackson. His necklace and his cursed sword. The silver skull-ring he had given to Percy for his sixteenth birthday grinned wickedly up at Nico as if to taunt him. Sixteen. Percy had not lived to reach his seventeenth birthday. Sweet sixteen. Eternal sixteen. So many years thrown out of the window. So many years he could have spend with his Sea Prince.

"I'm sorry", interrupted his own voice his musings.

He turned slowly to face his doppelganger. "It wasn't your fault. What are you sorry for?"

"He died to safe my world", whispered the other Nico and sat down next to him.

They were at the lake, staring out at the calm sea. All others were busy back at camp. No one had wanted to celebrate after Percy's body had been burned, so they started to busy themselves with cleaning again. Most from the other world were readying the Argo II to leave again. They just wanted to get away from this New York and once in the air, they would find a way to get back to their world. Though Nico didn't feel like joining them. He couldn't leave. He couldn't leave the place where he had lost his Sea Prince. If he left now, he would never have a place to mourn his love. No grave, no memorial. Nothing.

"I'll stay", declared the son of Hades from the other world.

"What about your sister?", it was obvious to other Nico what he meant so this was the only question that came to his mind. "How can you leave Hazel alone?"

"She has Frank. She loves Frank. I love Percy."

"I understand", nodded the rebel leader. "But I doubt your friends will."

"I don't care. All I want is Percy. Chaos brought us here to show us whatever she deems important. If she hadn't brought us here, I wouldn't have lost him. I'll not go wherever she will send us next."

"No. You will come with us", declared a firm, female voice.

"Annabeth. I can't", growled Nico sternly, not looking up at the daughter of Athena.

"Oh you can", her voice was still thick with tears. "I just lost a member of my family. Percy is my little brother. Percy... was my little brother... And so are you. I will _not_ leave you."

"Annabeth-", he was interrupted as she slapped him in the face.

"No!", screamed the blonde, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't care! You were not the only one who loved Percy! Sure, you may have loved him the most, but... Tyson, Grover and I... and all the others... We all lost him. And we all loved him. So get your act together!"

Nico blinked a few times, his hand reached up to touch his cheek. She was right. He was selfish. But... Percy was his and he lost him before having him. All he wanted was his Percy.

"Please", whispered Annabeth, her voice tight and pleading, she gripped his shirt hard. "Please don't leave me alone in this, Nico... I... I don't know how to deal with this... Don't..."

"I'm sorry, Annie", murmured Nico and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nico? Annabeth? Leo has everything ready... We... will leave now..."

They turned to look at Grover. The satyr looked ruffled and his eyes were puffy and red.

"You should get going", muttered the Ghost Prince from this world. "This is not your world, not your home. You have much to digest. Go back to your family."

Nico looked at his doppelganger and let go of Annabeth to hug his other self. "Take care of yourself. And of your sisters. I... can't say good bye to Bianca. Enjoy your second chance with her."

"I will", smiled the other Nico darkly. "I'm sorry for your loss..."

Nodding shortly, the son of Hades grabbed Annabeth's hand and the two demi-gods followed the satyr back to camp in silence. All the others were busy saying their farewells to their other selves, to their friends in arms. Nico wanted to head straight for the ship and not even look at the others again. But a pair of sea-green eyes caught his attention. His heart sped for a moment and he thought he saw his Sea Prince, but it was only the former general.

"Go ahead. There is one more person I need to say good bye to", whispered Nico.

Annabeth and Grover frowned slightly, but they nodded and kept walking while the Ghost Prince went over to the former traitors. Ethan Nakamura frowned at him, stepping in front of Percy, obviously thinking that the son of Hades may blame the former general for what had happened.

"Get out of my way", growled Nico and snapped his fingers.

Two skeletons crawled out of the earth and grabbed Ethan's arms to shove him out of the way. Tired dark eyes locked with fearful sea-green eyes as he stepped up to this Percy. His hands shook when he reached out for the face that was identical with the one he loved.

"He saved your life", whispered Nico in a deadly voice. "He gave his own life to grand everyone of you a second chance. And I swear on his dead body that I will come back and tear you limb for limb if you don't do something good with this second chance. You will be a hero. Am I understood?"

The other Percy nodded slowly and bit his lips, unsure of if he should say anything at all. Though then he decided to stay silent, because he knew he had the same voice as his doppelganger. And the pain in those dark eyes was already great enough. Without another word, the Ghost Prince turned again and went back to the Argo II. Everybody else was already on board. They were only waiting for him. The necklace still clutched in his hand was slowly lifted and he laid it around his neck. He promised himself that he would do anything in his power to protect the ones on this ship. Because his Sea Prince had given his life to safe them.

"Valdez, are we clear to take off?", called Nico as he stepped on board.

"Uh... Well, sure. But... where are we going?", asked the Latino.

Leo stood at the control panel together with Jake and Nyssa. The three children of Hephaestus stared at him expectantly. He sighed at that. How was he supposed to know?

"Athens", came a voice from behind him and startled him.

Frank, Clarisse, Annabeth and Malcolm walked over to him, the daughter of Athena having a map in an iron-grip. The four strategists looked determined. Sad and mourning, but determined.

"We continue our journey as if we're in our world. Perhaps on the way, we will encounter a worm-hole that will bring us back on track", continued Clarisse.

"Thalia and Jason are checking the clouds for anything odd", murmured Frank.

"Good", muttered Nico and nodded. "Where is Tyson?"

"What do you think?", snorted the daughter of Ares. "He threw a fit when Percy disappeared. He nearly tore the ship down. Will put him to sleep for now."

"Rachel and Grover are thinking of a way to explain everything to him in a... calm and soothing manner. So far, they are failing", sighed Annabeth and ran a hand through her hair.

Nico's eyes trailed over the deck to find Hazel, Reyna and Piper handling their three magical horses. While Arion and Scipio obeyed their owners – even though both their heads were hung low – the black pegasus fought against the daughter of Aphrodite. The ship ascended higher into the sky and camp became smaller and smaller. Though then Piper screamed. All heads snapped over to the native American girl who was laying sprawled on the floor. The black pegasus jumped off the ship and soared through the air, back down towards camp. The other two horses were whining loudly.

"What is Blackjack doing?", hissed Will as he hurried to Piper to check on her.

Nico shook his head and turned away. If Blackjack decided to stay, he would be the last one to be angry. He understood the pegasus. It was odd. The Ghost Prince liked to think that he had a special connection with his Sea Prince. But whenever he took a look around, he saw faced of people who all had a special connection to Percy, in one way or the other.

Rachel and Grover just came up to join them, both still arguing about what to say. The oracle that would have never even been thrown into this mess without Percy. And the satyr who owned Percy his good reputation, his bravery and so much more.

They passed Hazel, Reyna and Frank, who had gone to see if the girls were hurt. The Romans. The ones Percy liked to call his 'new family'. The ones who had bonded with the son of Poseidon within a short time and still had become so important to the Sea Prince.

"I always said his plans suck", muttered Clarisse and pulled Nico out of his thoughts.

"It was a good plan. Until he...", whispered the Ghost Prince back.

The two of them stood a bit off, at the rail. Both staring out at the sea. It was calm. Not a single movement anywhere. Though then again, who should move it? There was no deity of the sea any longer and the only child of the sea was too busy thinking about the loss of his doppelganger. Everything was silent. So terribly silent. Not only nature, but they were silent too. No happy chattering between campers or bickering between Amazons and Huntresses. No one felt like talking at all. They had traveled another half an hour in silent when the whining of a horse startled them all. The teenagers looked up into the sky to find Blackjack heading their way.

"He comes back...?", muttered Piper confused.

She, Annabeth, Grover and Rachel had sat down next to Clarisse and Nico about ten minutes ago. Even though they didn't talk to each other. The daughter of Athena lifted her head from her girlfriend's lap to frown up at the black pegasus.

"Why did he leave to begin with...?", whispered the blonde.

Though every further question on anyone's tongue died the moment the be-winged horse landed.

"It's really not nice that you guys left without me. Seriously? Rescuing the world and as a thank you I'm left behind? I didn't plan on also rebuilding it!"

The black-haired boy took an amused look around, though his sea-green eyes settled on the little group around the Ghost Prince. He was wearing a too big black shirt and a black jeans that would normally slide off his body if not for the black leather belt with the skull belt buckle. Was General Jackson really so cruel to follow them and mock them now? The boy walked up to them.

"Oh, wise girl", said the son of Poseidon with a sad smile. "You're not that wise for a daughter of Athena. When I showed up at camp, they all looked at me like... well, okay, I am dead so the phrase is kind of futile. They told me you guys burned my body – my clothes too which is the reason I had to borrow something from Nico, well borrowing is the wrong word since we'll leave this world – and then I was really lucky that Blackjack obviously still heard my whistling-"

"Enough ranting!", interrupted Jason with a loud voice, pointing his sword at him. "What are you?"

"I'm back", was the simple reply. "Or did you really think I would leave you to fight our war on your own? This had been part of my plan all along."

"What... How... I don't get it", grunted Leo completely confused.

"Did you already forget?", grinned the Sea Prince. "The Doors of Death. They were open the whole time. Well, I just told Nico he should lock them again, but until now they had been open. And that is how it was supposed to be. So I could... come back once I, well... killed myself."

Nico stood slowly and took a few steps up to the... he wasn't sure what to call the being in front of him. A hallucination? A ghost? General Jackson? Though when he stood in front of this boy and looked deep into those sea-green eyes, he looked right into the soul he loved.

"Percy...", whispered the Ghost Prince hoarsely and lifted his hand.

The slap echoed through the silence of the day, followed by surprised gasps.

"N... Nico...", murmured Percy confused and held his aching cheek.

"How can you do that to me? To all of us?", screamed Nico enraged, feeling the tears threatening to come back. "Why didn't you tell us about your genius plan? How could you be such a moron! We thought you were dead, not a single one of us wasted a thought on what had happened before! How could you think we would remember that the doors were still open? We burned you! We thought we lost you forever! But all of this was just part of your plan? Great! Is all of this only a stupid game to you? You know what? I don't want to hear it! When this journey started, you were angry at me for pretending not to know you! Fuck you, Jackson."

He stormed off, the shadows following him darkened as he went below deck, every teen tried to get out of his way. Percy bit his lower lip in guilt and stared at his feet.

"You're clever, wise girl", murmured the son of Poseidon. "I thought you'd figure it out..."

"Even my brain takes a break when I loose a member of my family", hissed Annabeth and stepped up to him. "You know what? I should slap you too! You would deserve it!"

But instead, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. He blinked confused when something wet started to soak his shirt. He had been so sure they would figure it out.

"Why... Why haven't you told us?", muttered Rachel as she too joined their hug.

"I couldn't. Gaia is the earth, she is everywhere. She would have heard it. And if she would have heard it, she would have been so enraged that she most likely would have killed as many of you as possible to make me pay. I couldn't risk that. And... I really thought you'd figure it out..."

"I'm so glad you're alive, Perce", bleated Grover and hugged Percy close.

He turned to look at Clarisse. The daughter of Ares glared back, her hands balled to fists.

"I want to beat you to a bloody pulp at the moment. And I am having a very hard time suppressing this urge. So you better get out of my sight. Go and apologize to Nico", ordered Clarisse.

Blinking surprised, the Sea Prince nodded and turned to hastily walk to the sleeping cabins. The sleeping cabins were pretty small. Well, not really small, more so small considering that eight people had to be crammed into each. He shared a cabin with Frank, Jason, Leo, Grover and Tyson. Though since his younger brother needed two beds, they had pushed two bunk beds together and Percy was more than glad to take the upper two beds, because after weeks of running and living on the streets, those two bunk beds were the equalization to a king sized water bed. Though now that Nico was back, they needed a place for him to stay too but due to the fact that all other beds were already occupied, Percy had to give up his double bed. So the Sea Prince assumed that Nico was most likely in their sleeping cabin.

He opened the door slowly, not sure if he truly wanted to. Nico was furious. And he couldn't blame the half-Italian for it. He didn't want to imagine what he would have gone through if he had thought he had lost his Ghost Prince. No. That was too horrible to even imagine.

"I'm sorry, Nico", whispered Percy in guilt as he stepped closer to the son of Hades.

It looked as if the half-Italian was asleep, but the Sea Prince was pretty sure that Nico was awake. He took another step closer and the Ghost Prince turned his head, dark, angry eyes staring at him. Biting his lips in guilt, the son of Poseidon fidgeted with his hands. Nico growled and stood up, jumping off the bunk bed and walking over to the Sea Prince. A frown marred his features when he traced the red cheek. Heaving a sigh, he laid his arms around Percy's waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...", whispered Nico and averted his eyes. "But... You have no idea what you did to me, Percy. I already lost so many. My mother, all my friends from my childhood are by now either dead or too old to remember their own names, then... Bianca... I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you. I can't loose you..."

"You didn't even hit me hard", chuckled Percy. "And... I understand. I mean, I slapped you too when we rescued you. I guess we're even now...?"

"Never do that again", growled the son of Hades and pulled his Sea Prince close, inhaling the deep, salty scent. "Never. If you ever have such a ridiculous plan again, you will tell me, understood? I can't go through that again. Never do that to me again. You're the one person I can't loose."

A blush spread over Percy's cheeks and he decided to hide his face in the taller boy's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat and the unique song of Nico's water. The half-Italian rested his chin on top of the soft, black hair, clinging to his Sea Prince as if he was afraid the smaller demi-god would disappear again. Though then the ship rocked hard and caused them to loose their balance. Nico grabbed the backside of Percy's head to prevent him from hitting anything, his other arm still securely wrapped around the older teen. A grunt escaped his lips as he hit the floor hard.

"What in my father's name was that...?", muttered the Ghost Prince irritated.

His hand slid down some and rested on the green-eyed boy's lower back. A moan made Nico completely forget that he was in the middle of being irritated by Leo's flying. Wide, dark eyes stared at the son of Poseidon, who blushed furiously.

"Would you mind removing your hand?", hissed Percy embarrassed.

Nico frowned and tilted his head, using a bit more pressure and caressing his Sea Prince's lower back, earning him an even more wanton moan. Percy had his head thrown back, his slightly parted lips only inches apart from Nico's. The half-Italian watched in fascination how a pink tongue darted out to wet the rosy lips. Sea-green eyes stared down at him with a lusty glace.

"What...", muttered the son of Hades wide-eyed and aroused.

"That's my former mortal spot, stupid!", grunted the smaller teen, fisting the black shirt of his Ghost Prince hard. "It's sensitive, okay? So no touching!"

A certain fury mixed into the lust and made the Sea Prince even more tempting. The space between their lips shrank more and more. Nico was determined to claim what was his. He couldn't loose Percy without telling him how he really felt. He needed to show his Sea Prince that he was indeed his. The hand on the lower back sneaked beneath the shirt, feeling the soft skin, his other hand fisted the black silken hair to bring Percy's face even closer. Only millimeters parted them.

"Percy! Nico! Hurry! Chaos!", was screamed into their faces as the door was pulled open.

The inner hero of the Sea Prince was instantly activated and Percy bolted up to stare at Mitchell. The son of Aphrodite stared at them wide eyed and flustered as he – other than Percy – noticed what he had just interrupted. That and the death glare from the Ghost Prince were enough to silence him. Percy hastily stood up and offered the son of Hades his hand. Oh, Nico would have preferred it if Percy had offered him an entirely different body part of his. Still glaring at the young demi-god standing in the door-way, Nico took the offered hand and the two children of the Big Three followed Mitchell through the corridors. Percy blinked down at their still linked hands.

"I'll not let you slip away again", whispered the Ghost Prince determined. "I won't let go of you any time soon. Especially not if Chaos shows up again."

The Sea Prince blushed slightly and nodded, linking their fingers. As they reached the upper deck, they saw their friends scattered all around, staring up at the dark storm clouds forming a face.

"Young godlings", whistled the wind right into their ears, making them shudder. "You passed the first test. Congratulations. You showed diligence, just as I expected you to."

"Test?", spat Jason angered, gripping the rail hard. "We nearly lost Percy! This was ridiculous! What kind of test is this supposed to be? Bring us home again!"

"I'm sorry, godling", chuckled the cloud amused. "I can't do that. You may have passed the first test, but it was by far not your last one. Let me show you your next test."

Nico's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms possessively around Percy. She wouldn't throw his Sea Prince over the rail again. He wouldn't allow that. But the wind only laughed in reply.

"Don't worry, heir of the underworld", whistled the wind. "The water's test is over. The next test shall be the test of wealth. Show me your real worth, Hazel Levesque."

Oh no! First his Sea Prince and now his sister? Chaos was really walking on this ice there! He glared, trying to reach his sister, but she stood too far away from her. The wind swept her off the ship and she fell down into the clouds, screaming. Though what Nico didn't expect was for Frank to jump right after her, screaming her name. It somewhat eased his mind to know she would not face this test alone. And then he remembered that the biggest klutz he knew just followed her...

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>: There? Everybody happy? Yes? Percy lives! And I finally had a brilliant idea concerning the following worlds! For one, I came to the conclusion that they will pass through seven worlds at all. Who guesses the two reasons for that right, gets a cookie.

And here is a little picture for the second world to make you giddy: moonlightfirefox .deviantart art/Hazel-Nico-and-Bianca-for-All-the-Percybilities-316503895


	10. Hazel's World, Part 1

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Percy had joined the titans?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Second World Part 1: With Nico, Percy and the Argo II

"Where in the world are we, Valdez?", growled Nico angered. "Where. Is. My. Sister?"

"How can I know?", grunted the son of Hephaestus annoyed. "We're in the middle of the ocean."

"We're a half day's journey from New York", corrected Jason and licked his lips.

"But... where are they...? Where is my sister?", demanded the son of Hades to know.

They had followed through the tornado of storm clouds. Just to find themselves surrounded by the ocean. No land anywhere to be seen. But there were also no demi-gods drifting in the sea beneath. Nico stood at the rail, his fingers clawed into the wood, staring down at the water in anger.

The tunnel of storm clouds closed to form the face of Chaos. The son of Hades stared at her with hatred in his eyes. First she took his Sea Prince – nearly for good – and then his sister.

"Where is she?", screamed the Ghost Prince.

"Do not worry, young godling", chuckled Chaos amused. "They are not here."

"But... where are they?", asked Clarisse irritated. "Where's my baby brother?"

"In New York", replied the whistling of the wind. "The daughter of wealth needs to face this first alone. I do not need her brother to step in front of her and protect her. She needs to see."

Nico gritted his teeth, glaring up at her. His knuckles turned white at the pressure. But then a soft hand rested on top of his and he turned some to look into soft, calm sea-green eyes.

"It can't be worse than the last world", whispered Percy. "The titans ruled the world. How much worse could this one be? You heard Jason. We're only half a day from them. They're not stupid. Even if this world may be dangerous, they can hide for a few hours."

"Your consort is wise. Listen to him", whispered the wind, causing both of them to blush. "I deliberately separated you. You need to rest, my godlings. So take the time to do so."

With that, the clouds vanished. Nico slowly let go of the rail, his hand slipping down to grasp the long fingers of the sun-kissed hand. He turned to get lost in the sea-green eyes of his Sea Prince.

"She is right, you know?", grunted Grover and popped his neck. "I know you're worried about your siblings, but for now, there is nothing we can do. And we just fought a war. We need to rest so we can give everything to get Frank and Hazel back tomorrow."

"We'll turn shifts, Leo", nodded Piper. "You need to rest too, after all."

"Yeah", agreed the son of Hephaestus. "And now go and sleep."

"No", grunted Nyssa and rolled her eyes. "You'll go and rest now. Jake and I will take first watch."

Her younger brother let go of the wheel reluctantly until Jason pushed him along.

"Come on, let's get sleeping", smiled Percy, pulling the son of Hades with him.

"Yeah, brother!", exclaimed Tyson happily.

The cyclops had been so relieved to see his brother once he woke up again. Percy had explained to him that he has had to leave for a little while before returning. Tyson led their way back to their sleeping cabin, followed by Percy, Nico, Grover, Jason and Leo. They said good night to the girls and the others before entering their own cabin. Leo and Jason climbed up to their bunks and fell face-first into the beds, while Grover crawled under the sheets of the bunk beneath Leo's. The four bunk beds were were lined up in the small cabin, though the last two beds were pushed together so the cyclops had enough room in it. Tyson already crawled into his makeshift bed, his eyes closed. Percy climbed up onto the bunks above his younger brother, his eyes lingering on the empty bunk beneath Jason's, where Frank was supposed to lay now. He heaved a sigh. Why can't they get a single day of peace for themselves. Once up in the bed, he curled together and looked at Nico.

"Why are you still standing there...?", muttered Percy exhausted.

The Ghost Prince turned some to the shelf where the few belongings they had with them were laying and stripped his shirt and pants down, putting them into his shelf. Turning some he climbed up the short latter too to lay down behind the son of Poseidon in the now double-bed.

"You should get out of your clothes too. That's uncomfortable", grunted Nico.

The now slightly flustered Sea Prince sat up and got out of other Nico's clothes, tenderly caressing the belt bucket before throwing them onto the floor for now. Getting up again to fold them and put them away was out of the question for now.

"I'll miss them", muttered Percy lowly and laid back down again.

"Bianca was... she was... there...", whispered Nico with a tight voice. "They have a second chance... I envy them for that... But... they also have much work to do before they can start living again..."

"I know. But as long as they have Nico, they'll manage", grinned the Sea Prince.

"You really got along well with him", grunted the son of Hades slightly jealous.

"He is you, after all", grinned Percy and snuggled close some. "And nothing about you is bad..."

Nico wrapped his arms around the smaller demi-god, pulling him even closer. He buried his nose in the soft, black hair, inhaling the salty scent of his Sea Prince. The moment was nearly perfect. If only Leo and Tyson wouldn't snore so loud. It made Nico painfully aware that he wasn't alone with his love. Though he was satisfied with having Percy close for now.

"You won't sleep", noted the son of Poseidon lowly, a statement, not a question.

"She's out there alone", grunted Nico and gritted his teeth. "The last time I left my sister alone for a quest, she died... I can't loose Hazel..."

"You're wrong", whispered Percy softly. "The last time you left your sister alone, she freed Death with my help and brought honor to Camp Jupiter. Hazel is not Bianca. And she is not alone."

"I... I know", sighed the son of Hades and closed his eyes. "But the last world... I nearly lost you and you are far stronger and more experienced than her..."

"But that was not the doing of the bad guys", disagreed the Sea Prince. "That was... I'm sorry."

The grip on his waist tightened and he felt the strong muscles of the half-Italian against his back.

"It's okay", whispered Nico. "Just don't do that again."

"Well", grinned Percy cheekily. "You just have to protect me better, I guess, my guardian angel."

"Hilarious pun, Jackson", snorted the son of Hades and rolled his eyes. "But you're right."

"Eh...?", blinked the Sea Prince surprised. "What do you mean?"

Dark eyes scanned the dark room again, noting that their room mates were already asleep.

"After everything we... learned from this world", whispered Nico.

"Oh...", murmured Percy and turned his head away some.

So many things had happened in the last few days, it seemed so far away. As if it had happened a long time ago. But truth was, it had only been mere days. Mere days that he had involuntarily told them... everything. He folded his arms beneath his head, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Percy", murmured the son of Hades, tightening his grip as the Sea Prince tried to wriggle free. "We need to talk about what you said. You need to talk about it. You... never told anyone...?"

"Who should I have told it?", snorted Percy, pulling his legs up into a fetal position. "I didn't have any friends before Grover and after I got to camp, we got rid of Gabe. What is there to talk...? It's over. He's gone. Nothing to talk about."

His voice was tight and cold, his body-language told Nico that the son of Poseidon didn't want to talk about it, to even be there at the moment. But the Ghost Prince couldn't let his Sea Prince carry this burden for any longer. He needed to know about what Percy had been through.

"Liar", whispered Nico softly. "After you said it... You were afraid. Afraid to be rejected. That's why you told no one. Because you were afraid to be judged by it. Why?"

"I told... Luke", whispered Percy after a moment. "Back when I came to camp, he had been all charming and friendly, even though Gabe had always told me that no one would ever... like me... But I thought Luke did. I trusted him and told him about it after he kissed me for the first time... He said... he understands. But others won't. How could I be a good hero if I couldn't even defy myself. That... they wouldn't take me serious anymore if they knew how weak I was..."

"You know he only said that so you won't turn to others, right?", murmured Nico pained at his Sea Prince's pain. "He only said that so you would rely on him and eventually turn to him."

"I... I know...", muttered Percy and nodded slowly. "I'm not stupid. I know. I know it wasn't my fault what had happened to me as a child. I know it doesn't make me weak that I got raped. I know that Luke tried to manipulate. I know that... this... doesn't define who I am. I know all of this."

"That sounds somewhat rehearsed", accused the son of Hades softly.

"I know it", continued the Sea Prince. "But it doesn't change that I'm still afraid... Afraid of... Afraid of being weak... I... I don't want to be weak, I don't want to loose them... Not now that I finally have someone... I... I don't want to be alone..."

A silent sobbing ragged the smaller body and Nico closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was help. But he had no idea how. All he knew was that his at least explained why Percy made friends so fast. He was so desperate to be alone that he bonded with everyone who was willing to befriend him...

"You're not alone", whispered the son of Hades. "You're not alone and you will never be alone. We all love you, Percy. We're a family. Tyson, Grover, Rachel, Annabeth, Clarisse, everyone. They all love you. They all consider you their family. Frank, Hazel, Reyna... You manage to worm your way into everyone's heart. None of us would want to miss you again. You should have seen how Thalia cried when we burned your body, I never saw her like that. Jake and Will... And Nyssa, Lou, Chris... Connor and Travis... Katie, Miranda, Malcolm... Even Jason, Leo and Piper, in the shortest time, they already love you, Percy... We would never judge you for what had happened to you."

"I... I...", Percy interrupted himself with another sob and turned around in Nico's arms to cry into the olive-toned chest. "I don't want to loose you... I always thought... if... I mean... no one ever... but then Grover and... I was afraid they might turn away from me again in disgust and with the time... the closer they got to me... Annabeth and Grover... And Thalia and Clarisse... It was just... too late to tell, because we knew each other for so long then and... I was so happy with them, at camp... And with mom and Paul... I just... didn't want to think about it anymore... I liked my new life and I... I liked pretending that... everything before didn't happen..."

Nico tenderly caressed Percy's back, staying as far up as possible, because he didn't want to accidentally ruin this by touching the Sea Prince's sensitive lower back. It would send such a wrong message at the moment. And he didn't need that. He was so grateful that his son of Poseidon finally bared his soul to him, trusted him enough to tell him.

"It's alright", whispered the son of Hades. "It's alright... You're safe with us. It's past and we will always be there for you. And I will never let anything like that happen to you again."

"Don't... promise things you can't keep", sobbed Percy and rubbed his eyes, slowly calming down.

"But I will keep it", declared Nico with determined eyes. "I will not let anyone harm you like that again. If someone dares touching you in an inappropriate way, I will personally rip them apart."

A small smile tugged on the Sea Prince's lips at that. He knew how ridiculous it was to promise something like that, but somehow, when Nico said it, he had to believe it. His tears died down and he rested his forehead against the taller boy's collar bone. He felt a kiss being placed on top of his head. Sea-green eyes closed slowly.

"Thank you", whispered Percy. "For... not turning away from me..."

"Never", declared the Ghost Prince firmly. "I will never turn away from you."

Dark eyes looked down at the older demi-god in his arms. He felt the even breathing of his Sea Prince. He must have fallen asleep. Of course. The past four days had been exhausting and now this. Nico shifted them some so he was laying on his back, with the smaller boy's head resting on his chest, his fingers running through the black hair.

"Is he asleep?", asked Grover's voice from beneath.

"Y... Yeah", nodded the son of Hades surprised.

"Good", grunted the satyr. "He should rest. I... Thanks for talking to him. I had a feeling he wouldn't talk to me about it. If so, he would have done so already."

"Nothing you need to thank me for", snorted the half-Italian.

"I know", nodded the brunette and paused for a moment. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I wanted to. This afternoon. But Chaos interrupted me", grunted Nico annoyed.

"And now she has your sister, yeah", muttered Grover. "And I know you're worried about her. But... don't wait for too long. He... I never thought to see him so insecure. I think it would... help him that you love him in that way. You would be good for him."

"I don't know about that", snorted the Ghost Prince. "But I know I will tell him as soon as I have the opportunity. I want to have him alone for this. I don't want to pressure him by telling him in front of others. I don't want to embarrass him. I want to tell him in a peaceful moment alone."

"You still believe in peaceful moments?", laughed Grover amused.

"Suppose you're right", laughed the son of Hades hoarsely.

"Night, Nico", muttered the satyr.

"Good night, Grover", chuckled Nico and closed his eyes.

He heard the snoring of Tyson and Leo, but so much louder than that, so much more important, seemed the even, calm breathing of his Sea Prince and the steady heartbeat. The wonderful sounds, the warmth of the body in his arms, were enough to lull him into a deep, content sleep.

/break\

Percy felt well-rested and completely at ease when he woke up. There was a loud heartbeat beneath his ear and strong arms around his waist. It felt so good and right and all he wanted to do was staying there forever. So he decided to cuddle closer and enjoy the moment some longer.

"Is brother awake yet?", chimed Tyson loudly.

"Ty", hissed Leo lowly. "He obviously still sleeps! Let him rest some more."

It seemed his roommates were already awake. That didn't mean that he had to get up though. But the rumbling in his stomach seemed to disagree. Right, he hadn't eaten in this body yet. It still felt odd to him to have a new body. It was... like a new start.

"I have a new body", muttered Percy slowly.

"You're awake?", grunted Nico surprised. "What did you say?"

The Sea Prince sat up some and blinked. "I said... I have a new body. I mean... It's _completely_ new. I... didn't give it any thought yesterday, but... My body is completely new..."

He turned some, his hands gliding over his arms and shoulders.

"What's your point, Perce?", asked Grover confused and stared up at the son of Poseidon.

"It's new, but it's... exactly like my old one", muttered the Sea Prince, tracing a scar on his upper arm, one he had gotten from Annabeth during training. "Why...? I mean, it feels... new..."

"Perhaps because your scars are a part of you", shrugged Jason, his thumb caressing his lower lip and the scar on it. "Every scar tells a story. A story where you learned something."

"Suppose you're right", nodded Percy reluctantly.

"Come on now, guys. Get down here and get dressed. If that body is new, it seriously needs to get a taste of Lacy's pancakes!", declared Leo with a grin. "Time to check where we are."

"Leo is right", agreed the son of Hades and climbed down the latter.

Percy followed him and grabbed the clothes he had thrown onto the floor earlier. He still had no own clothes. The ones he had borrowed had been ruined by his other self during the fighting. That reminded him... He grabbed the empty space around his neck wide-eyed.

"Did you... did you burn my necklace too...?", asked the son of Poseidon.

Nico pulled his pants up before pulling the necklace out of one pocket and the cursed pen-sword out of the other. The pen he gave his Sea Prince right away, then he took a stance behind the older boy to lay the necklace around the son of Poseidon's neck.

"Stupid question, seaweed brain", muttered the Ghost Prince.

"Not that stupid", grunted Percy with a slight pout. "Why should you keep it?"

"A memory. A reminder. The... only thing left from you", whispered Nico and shrugged.

"Come now! No bad mood in the morning. Especially not before breakfast!", declared Leo.

Percy hurried to also get dressed and follow his roommates out of the cabin. He hadn't slept that well in ages. Perhaps ever. Was that because he had finally talked to someone about his fears? Or was it because he had slept with Nico at his side? Or maybe both...?

The dining hall in the belly of the Argo II was bursting with life. The noisy chatter of teenagers nearly made him turn again. It was just too much. Too many people, too many noises. All he really wanted was to still lay in their bed, with Nico holding him, and perhaps eating breakfast, just the two of them. Subconsciously he took a step closer to his Ghost Prince.

"How about we get food and eat on deck?", suggested Nico in a whispered voice.

"That actually sounds like a very amazing idea", grinned Percy softly.

They fought their way through hungry Amazons (Kinzie looked ready to bite the next person that dared to pass her) and up to the three demi-gods in charge of breakfast. Kayla, Lacy and Nyssa.

"What can I get you?", grinned the daughter of Hephaestus.

"Uhm... Anything would be fine, actually", muttered Percy with a shrug.

"Okay", nodded Lacy, holding the plate for Kayla to fill it.

The daughter of Apollo shoveled scrambled eggs, ham, bread and raspberry yam onto it before the girls gave it over to the Sea Prince. The son of Poseidon smiled gratefully at them, waiting for Nico. Once both had their servings for the morning, they sneaked out of the loud cabin again.

Everything was silent and calm outside. The breeze brought the smell of the sea up to them, birds flew past them, the clouds were white and fluffy. A perfect morning.

"How are you feeling?", asked Nico as they sat down cross-legged in front of Festus' head. "I mean, after last night...? Did you sleep well, or did you have... nightmares?"

"I slept like a baby", replied Percy. "Thanks to you."

"No problem", chuckled the Ghost Prince and started eating his eggs. "You can always talk to me. About whatever is on your mind, Perce. I'll always have an open ear for you. You know that, right?"

"I...", started the Sea Prince before shaking his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. I know you'll always be there. Thanks, Nico. I really... I need that. I need you."

Nico smiled softly at his Sea Prince, both of them remaining silent for the rest of their meal. It was a good feeling to just be for themselves for a change. No loud noises or voices or too curious campers, only the mild breath of the sea and them. Once their meal was finished, they stood and walked up to the mighty dragon head.

"Are you afraid?", asked Percy slowly.

"Mh?", grunted Nico confused and came to stand behind his Sea Prince.

"I mean... This world... After everything we encountered on the last world..."

"No", chuckled the Ghost Prince, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen and resting his chin on the black hair, looking down at the son of Poseidon. "No, I'm not. You know why?"

"No. Why?", asked the Sea Prince curiously and tilted his head upwards.

"Because we'll face it together. We fought the titans. Twice now. We can win everything, as long as we fight together", replied the son of Hades.

This was it. The perfect opportunity. They were alone, the mood was not... well, like crying and panic, it was beautiful and peaceful. He turned Percy's head some to lock eyes with the boy, but something else caught both their eyes and they stared at it dumbfounded.

"Is that", whispered Percy dumbfounded. "Is the Statue of Liberty made of... _gold_?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: So yeah, I actually had planned to dive right into the second world, but then I felt it would be better to put something calm and Nicercy-esque in between of the two worlds. ;) But no spoiler in the pairingcharacter list about the second world just yet. *smirks*  
><em>


	11. Hazel's World, Part 2

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Tyson/Ella

Side Pairings of the 2nd World: Frederick/Sally, Sammy/Hazel, Bianca/Calypso, Nico/Percy, canon!Nico/alternate!Percy(Jim), alternate!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Chaos

2nd World: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Father Richard Jackson, Frederick Chase, Sally Chase, Lieutenant James Chase, Laura Chase, Serenity McMoonlace (OFC), Sedanur Aykan (OFC)

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Gaia would have also contacted Nico and Bianca and not only Hazel?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Second World Part 2: With Hazel, Frank and the Jacksons

"Fra—ank!", screamed Hazel in panic.

The Canadian reached out for her in the free fall and wrapped his arms around the daughter of Pluto, pulling her close. He closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on changing his shape. Hazel clung to him until the change was completed and then she pulled herself up on his neck to sit on his back. The mighty pegasus spread his wings and whined.

"Thank the gods", whispered the golden-eyed girl.

They were right above New York, she would have crushed and died if Frank had not come to aid her rescue. Frank slowed down some as they came closer to the ground. But once they had landed, they regretted it. She had her face buried in his neck, eyes closed tightly.

"_Hände hoch! Wer sind Sie?! Geben Sie sich zu erkennen, oder wir schießen!_"

Hazel clawed her fingers into the mane of the pegasus she sat on, not daring to look up. She had heard the safeties of guns. Many guns. At least two dozens. They were surrounded by mortals. Mortals with weapons.

"_Geben Sie sich zu erkennen, oder wir schießen! Das ist die letzte Warnung!_"

Something poked her back. The barrel of a gun. She straightened automatically and took a short look around. The men surrounding them wore black uniforms, with golden ornaments and rubies. Soldiers. Soldiers in New York? But she had never seen such a uniform before... Though before she could proceed the thought, all weapons were lowered and the soldiers straightened, saluting her.

"_Herrin Levesque!_", exclaimed the man who had previously poked a barrel into her back, saluting her with wide, fearful eyes. "_Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, ehrenwertes Fräulein!_"

All the soldiers straightened more to greet her. "_Hail der Führerin! Hail der Herrin Levesque!_"

Hazel frowned slightly afraid. Those soldiers, they knew her name. She had no idea what they were saying, but it sounded as if they respected her. Like a... leader of some sorts? But that couldn't be.

"_Was macht Ihr hier, meine Führerin?_", asked the man, most likely the leader of them.

Biting her lips nervously, she took another look around. Now that they weren't pointing guns at her, she got interested in the city. It was New York, she had seen the Statue of Liberty as they fell. Though she didn't remember her being golden... Though then again, she only knew it from photos. She didn't know her way around New York. But she was pretty sure that there weren't any such banners of sorts hanging off different steel pools. Long, red flags with white circles in the middle. They seemed familiar, but what stared at her from the middle of the white circle was not what she expected, but rather a black skull. What was going on here?

"_Meine Führerin?_", repeated the leader slowly. "_Seid Ihr in Ordnung?_"

"What is going on here...?", whispered Hazel, more to herself than the soldiers.

"English?", grunted the man in front of her confused and blinked. "Lady Levesque, what are you doing here? And... why are we talking English, milady?"

"Because...", started the daughter of Pluto slowly. "Because I feel like talking English."

She couldn't just say 'Because this is New York', could she? Something was wrong with this world. More than just wrong. Her fingers clawed into the black mane of the pegasus-Frank beneath her.

"Of course!", exclaimed the man, straightening some more. "I did not mean to question you!"

"Very well, now that we've cleared that", grunted Hazel, trying to look confident and powerful and feeling like a mouse between hungry cats, but too curious who that may be. "And what kind of way to greet someone is this?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Levesque!", saluted the higher ranking soldier slightly nervous but equally confident. "Lieutenant James Chase, at your service, milady!"

Chase? She felt the pegasus beneath her stiffen. Critical, golden eyes scanned the soldier in front of her once more thoroughly. How had she not seen this? The young man in front of her looked exactly like Percy. Well, a blue-eyed and brunette Percy, but the face, the body-structure, the intelligent, slightly mischievous but completely good gleam in his eyes... That _was_ Percy. But why did he look so extremely like his mother and nothing like Poseidon? And why exactly was he called James in this world? And why was he a Chase and not a Jackson? So many questions, no answers at all. In any other setting, she would have probably asked this Percy, but seeing as this Percy was obviously right now busy with his... army... What in the world was going on?!

"Very well, Lieutenant Chase, I would like to continue my ride now."

"But... Lady Levesque", tried James in an uncertain, quivering voice, obviously fearing punishment for saying anything at all. "It's not safe. The Huntresses of Freedom are terrorizing New York. Your brother himself had declared it unsafe."

"Well, if my brother declared it that" - Nico? From this world? Was he good or evil? Could she trust him? What was she supposed to answer now? Were they on the same side? - "Then that is his thing. I for my part wish to enjoy this fine afternoon. So don't ruin it for me."

She managed to put an edge to her words. Enough for the soldiers to shudder slightly.

"Of course not, Lady Levesque!", yelped this world's Percy hastily. "Is there anything I shall tell your brother once we return to the Head Quarters, milady?"

"Ah. Don't tell him anything", smirked Hazel. "I have a surprise for him, you see."

"Oh. Of course, milady! We will take our leave now!"

The soldiers all saluted to her and took off. Once they were out of reach, she collapsed on top of Frank's back, breathing deep. That must have been the hardest task she had to go through until now. But it seemed her act had been convincing enough for now. She was lucky she hadn't met anyone who knew Hazel Levesque better. Biting her lips intrigued, she got off the pegasus. How was her doppelganger going to be? What was she like? Last world's Hazel had only now been revived by Percy, she was just like herself, only missing what Hazel had recently learned about the history of the world, the camp, her heritage. It was like meeting herself from one year ago or so. Boring. But this Hazel seemed to be different. How different? And she had a brother. The question was, was it Nico? Or someone else? And what was going on with this world to begin with?

"Hazel, I don't have a good feeling about this."

She jumped slightly before she turned some. It seemed Frank had shifted back into his human form. He frowned worried and walked up to her, his eyes taking a look around. Hers followed them. The city was... mighty. All buildings made of steel, even more impressive than the world had been for her after she came into it thanks to Nico.

"Those banners... Please tell me I'm being paranoid", muttered Frank.

"No, you're not", hummed Hazel and bit her lips again.

"What is going on here?", asked the Canadian, linking their fingers.

"Whatever it is, we need to find a hiding place for now", whispered Hazel. "My face seems to be quite recognizable around here. That's going to cause trouble for us sooner or later."

"But if we hide... how are the others supposed to find us...?"

"Have a little more faith in Percy and Nico", smiled the daughter of Pluto softly and nudged him.

She had faith in them. Especially when they were working together. Oddly enough, the situation didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. She knew that her brother and Percy would try anything to rescue them. And she wasn't alone. She had Frank. Perhaps a little time alone would be good for the two of them? He had after all only been a friend ever since she came to Camp Jupiter. And then this quest had happened with Percy, bringing the memory of Sammy back but also showing her such a different side of Frank. A strong and confident side. The side that would rather burn his own life than let anything happen to those he held dear. Never would she have thought that he could be like that. It had made her heart flutter in an odd way. And then Rome. Rome had confused her even more. Perhaps it was because of all the Greeks or the reunion with Jason or that her brother had been in danger, but she found herself solemnly relying on Frank in that time. Percy had his old friends and as much as he valued Frank and Hazel now too, he had been apart from them for so long, she hadn't been able to hold it against him that he had to rebond with them all. And Reyna and Jason had been so happy about their own reunion that Frank had basically been the only one she did have to rely on anyway.

Well, that was until Nico's rescue of course. Fighting together had brought them closer to Percy's Greek family. And she found that she especially liked Piper and Annabeth. The couple was so cute somehow. The blonde had done everything in her power to make them feel home with the Greeks.

But once Nico was rescued, everything went terribly wrong once again. This odd, other world didn't give her a free minute to ponder her new-found feelings for Frank either. But they had acted so close, it had come naturally to them both. After everything they had been through together in the last way too few weeks, it was as if their relationship had progressed without them knowing. Without them talking. But into what had it progressed? What were they at this point...?

"Come, we need to hide somewhere", interrupted Frank her thoughts.

Hazel nodded silently as they hurried through the alley. Everything was empty. So what the soldier had said must be true. The city was not safe, it seemed everyone had been ordered to stay inside. Whoever her brother was, he must be powerful.

"There", whispered the son of Mars. "A church. Churches are safe."

And if no one was allowed outside, it was most likely empty too. The two demi-gods hastily crossed the street. The church in front of them was beautiful. It was made of silver and gold, rubies, sapphires and emeralds decorated the wall left and right to the mighty doors.

"How come this world is so... rich?", mumbled Frank confused. "Everything looks so expensive..."

"I have a pretty good idea who may be the cause of that", whispered Hazel back.

The boy next to her frowned for another minute before it dawned on him what she was saying. His eyes widened comically before he returned to frown. The implication of this world's Hazel having an army and having that much influence was somewhat unsettling. At least as long as they didn't know if she was good or bad or somewhat inbetween.

"Come now", whispered the Canadian and pushed the doors open.

The church looked even more beautiful from within. Even though the daughter of Pluto wasn't sure how rich this world was, something told her that this church was special. Frank's dark eyes scanned the church for something to hide them. He pulled his best friend along the aisle to a hidden door. Backdoors would be safer, in case someone may decide to visit the church.

"Perfect!", exclaimed Frank relieved as they entered the dimly lit hall.

Robes were hanging there, nicely lined up. He took one of the nun's costumes and presented it to Hazel, glaring at her with a 'Get changed!' look. She frowned slightly and took it before throwing a 'If you expect me to get changed, get out!' look at him. A bright blush spread over his cheeks as he hurried out of the door, though he leaned against it once it was closed so he could hear if anything may happen to her. His facial color darkened even more at the thought that she was changing on the other side of the door. If Nico would be here, he would have thrown Frank out of that church. Thinking about it, the son of Mars had the feeling that the main reason why he and Hazel couldn't get intimate was her overly protective brother (and the fact that they were living with all others on a ship since they somehow had something going on).

"Hello, young man."

He jumped slightly and looked up as if he got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. A friendly, old man was standing in front of him. A priest, black robe with a golden collar. He had soft blue eyes and nearly white hair. He didn't look like a threat. In fact, he looked somehow familiar.

"E—Excuse me for interrupting you, father", whispered Frank unsure.

"I'm Father Richard Jackson", smiled the man. "And there is no need to apologize. This is a place of shelter and prayer. Are you new to the city, boy?"

Richard Jackson? Frank frowned slightly. First this odd soldier-not-Percy and now a Jackson?

"I... Yes, sir, I am new to this city", nodded the Canadian slowly.

"Ah, then please, take some rest in the Holy Church of Mother Maria and Mother Marie", smiled the pater. "The city of New York is a good place to live. A safe place."

"Then why is it so empty outside?", asked the son of Mars skeptically.

Just because this was a Jackson didn't mean he could trust him. The last Jackson they had encountered may have turned out to be good, but what he had done before was anything but good.

"Safety measures", replied Richard Jackson. "Foes of the Empire are roaming the cities."

"How come you're speaking English?"

The question made both, Frank and Richard, jump slightly. The pater however soon caught himself and laughed softly as he saw the girl emerging from the door behind the Asian.

"The robes of my nuns fit you very well, young lady. But they are normally not for rental."

"Ah... I... my clothes are ruined, an accident on our journey", smiled Hazel softly. "I hope you do not mind. I didn't want to run around naked, if you understand..."

"Of course I don't mind", chuckled the pater. "I am responsible for those in need of help, after all."

"Well, would you mind answering my question, pater?", smiled the daughter of Pluto.

She made sure her face was well hidden. Whoever she was in this world, she couldn't risk being recognized by anyone. Perhaps they would bring her to her... brother? And he would certainly recognize that she was just a mere doppelganger and not the original. Not this original.

"How about we go to my office?", suggested Richard warmly. "My niece Sally will make us a good, calming tea and you can rest your legs? It must have been a stressful journey for you."

"Sally? Sally Jackson?", asked Frank surprised.

The pater threw a questioning look at them as he led the way through the hall where Hazel had gotten changed. Both demi-gods followed him obediently, not knowing where else to go.

"That was her maiden name, yes", nodded Richard slowly. "Before she married Frederick."

"Frederick... Chase?", wanted Hazel slowly to know.

The pater looked at them suspiciously as he opened a door for them to enter the office. It was impressive, as was everything else about this world so far. He sat down on his mighty chair behind the equally mighty desk. A distrusting glare was thrown their way, Richard nodding for them to take a seat on the couch opposite the desk. Hazel and Frank exchanged a look before they sat down.

"Are you send by the government?", asked the pater sharply. "I told you, just because my grand-niece chose to join the Huntresses of Freedom does not mean that I or my family support the rebels. My grand-nephew is a highly valued member of the army!"

"We're not from the government", tried Hazel to reassure him. "We merely seek shelter."

"Then how do you know about my family?", growled the man protectively.

The daughter of Pluto had to smile slightly at that. This man, obviously somehow related to Percy, oh he truly was like Percy. It seemed to be a treat in the Jackson family to protect those they loved.

"Believe me, the truth would make you loose your faith", chuckled Hazel darkly.

"Oh, what truth would be able to do that anymore?", muttered the man exhausted. "Then tell me, who are you that you ask so many question, children?"

"My name is Frank Zhang and she is-", he interrupted himself as he remembered he couldn't possibly say her real name. "Eh... well..."

"She is Hazel Levesque", interrupted another voice. "I bring your tea, uncle. And when I saw that you have company, I brought two cups more."

The demi-gods froze and turned slightly. Behind them stood a middle-aged woman with long, hazel hair, only slightly grayish, not in a way that really made her old, but made her seem even more human and motherly. Her eyes were the softest, deepest blue like you imagine azure to be. The smile on her face was one they had come to see often in the past weeks. It was Percy's. This woman screamed Percy Jackson through and through. There was not an ounce of doubt that this was Sally Jackson. Even though neither Frank nor Hazel had the opportunity to meet her yet, they still somehow felt like they knew her. From the tales. On their journey to Rome and further into the new universe, they had spend much time talking. The girls Hazel shared a cabin with liked talking about the way their Greek world worked. And the way it seemed to the Roman, Sally was some kind of go-to-person. Many demi-gods didn't have any mortal family or had rarely any contact to them, but Sally always offered a place to stay at, a meal, an open ear. Or that was what Annabeth and Piper and Clarisse and Rachel had told her. Sally was like an older, female version of Percy.

"What are you saying?!", exclaimed Richard wide-eyed and bolted up.

"I saw her talking to Jimmy earlier", smiled Sally amused. "Though she is not Lady Levesque."

"What are you talking about, Sally?", grunted her uncle irritated.

She walked up to them and placed the tray with tea and cookies on it, smiling at the teenagers.

"Eat and drink, you must be exhausted", whispered Percy's mother.

"Sally", growled Richard demandingly, obviously unnerved by this. "You're the gifted one, tell me."

The gifted one? Because she could see through the mist? Were they talking about that? Hazel frowned, watching out of the corner of her eye how Frank grabbed a cookie. Well, she was quite hungry herself. Being thrown through a tornado into a different universe did that to a human.

"They're demi-gods", replied Sally, looking both of them critically up and down. "They are not from this world. Lady Chaos told me so."

"Wait! You know Chaos?", asked Frank shocked.

"She came to me in a dream last night", nodded the brunette woman. "She told me that two demi-gods would arrive soon and that she need to take them in and protect them until... a Jackson arrives. Though that seems quite hard since my uncle is the last Jackson."

"Parallel universe? Are you telling me that it's not enough having monsters and gods and giants and Nazis on this world, no, we should also have visitors from another universe!"

Richard looked ready to tear his own hair out at that point. The old man was breathing hard.

"Calm down, uncle Rich", said Sally worried and pushed a cup of tea into his direction.

"Oh, I faintly remember my childhood and how it used to be when this country was still American. When the Greek gods were myths", muttered Richard. "I think I need something stronger than tea."

"While my uncle is calming down, would you mind sharing with me who this Jackson is that is going to come?", asked Sally kindly.

It was really hard not to trust this woman. And if Chaos herself had told Sally to protect them... A safe place, truly safe, would be nice. It would be nice to be able to stay here and rest.

"He is your son. From our world", replied Hazel. "His name is Percy Jackson."

"How amusing", chuckled the mortal woman and sat down next to them. "I do have a son, but the name Percy seems a bit old-fashioned, wouldn't you agree?"

"His name is Perseus, actually", said Frank.

"Oh. That is even worse", laughed Sally highly amused. "Why would I name my child Perseus?"

"Because he is a demi-god", answered Hazel. "Just like us."

The laughter died down and Sally stared at them thoughtful for a moment. Frank took another cookie and Hazel sipped on her tea, enjoying the sweet taste of it.

"I would love to hear more about this world of yours and about my son. But how about we go and get you some decent clothes first, my girl? This will not work for long. Everyone knows the golden eyes of our leader", smiled Sally after a moment. "And then you have to tell me everything, yes?"

"Demi-gods... in my church", mumbled Richard and shook his head. "I lived through the war and through cancer, but this is going to be the end of me... Demi-gods, from another universe, in my church!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The first world had been a little twist on my Neverland-verse and the next world I had actually planned for them to visit (Piper's world) would have been a twist on my Independence-verse. But then this had pushed itself into my mind and I felt the urge to completely twist the whole world - not just the world of Percy Jackson - a bit. The possibility that there is, is great. But before anyone now makes the wrong connection that I turned Hazel and them (not spoilering who is on which side) into Nazis, no. Just wait another chapter until everything is explained. Try staying patient, I know this chapter was a bit confusing, but that's what makes it interesting, isn't it? Don't worry, Percy and the others will get the explanation done in the next one. ;)<br>_


	12. Hazel's World, Part 3

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 2nd World: Frederick/Sally, Sammy/Hazel, Bianca/Calypso, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy, canon!Nico/alternate!Percy(Jim), Nico/Percy(Jim)

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Hanson, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack, Gaia, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue

2nd World: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Richard Jackson, Frederick Chase, Sally Chase, James Chase, Laura Chase, Serenity McMoonlace (OFC), Sedanur Aykan (OFC)

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Gaia would have also contacted Nico and Bianca and not only Hazel?

Drifting from one reality to the other, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Second World Part 3: With Nico, Chaos and some other Primeval Deities

Percy frowned and shivered a bit. It was cold. Or perhaps it was only the feeling he got from this gods forsaken place. Camp Half-Blood, or what was left of it. Not that it looked violated. No, whatever had happened here had happened a long time ago. The cabins were vacant, overgrown with weed and moss. Camp was a ghost town, only hunted by the past.

"How long do you think it had been like this?", whispered Nico next to him, placing his Aviator jacket on Percy's shoulders as he saw the shivering. "It looks... like a long time..."

"Fifty years, more or less", replied Katie from behind them.

The two children of the Big Three startled slightly and turned to look at the brunette. The daughter of Demeter sat on the ground, her fingers lingering on the soft grass. She felt the stares and lifted her gaze to blink at her two cousins, tilting her head confused.

"You are not the only ones with handy powers", stated the brunette girl and stood slowly. "The plants had grown, had taken over this habitat and it had been this way for about fifty years."

"What are we going to do now?", sighed Percy exhausted and leaned back against Nico.

"Well, we did hope for some reinforcement from camp, someone to explain this world to us without the danger of being torn to pieces", muttered Jason as he walked up to his three cousins. "But it seems our chances of finding cooperative demi-gods around here are slim."

"Well, then we'll take a break for now, I'd suggest", grinned Leo broadly, thought not without flinching at the intense death glare Nico threw at him. "Not like a vacation-break, a strategical break to plan our next step in our rescue mission, of course."

"I second that", nodded Annabeth thoughtful. "Let's retreat to the ship for now."

"And then? Let's go on a merry goose chase through a parallel world?", snarled Octavian. "This is even more ridiculous than the last one!"

"Oh, shut it and get inside again", grunted Rachel irritated and pulled him along on his ear.

"Ouch! Let go, you fake oracle witch!", hissed the blonde with a whine.

"Am I the only one thinking that those two together would make an awesome sitcom?", asked Leo.

His sister next to him shook her head slowly, blinking surprised. "Anyway, we should get inside."

"Just to be save", nodded Piper, linking her hands with her girlfriend's.

/break\

Half an hour later found the heads of the cabins, as well as the praetors, the oracle, the augur and the leaders of the huntresses and the amazons in the captain's cabin. Thalia and Hylla were arguing about one thing or another, Annabeth was safely sat on Piper's lap (who had an oddly protective gleam in her eyes since they had landed on this world), the daughter of Aphrodite hastily chatting with Leo and Jason next to them. Jason was holding hands with Reyna underneath the table, the female praetor trying to keep Octavian in line, with the help of Rachel.

"Okay, okay, okay! Enough now!", called Nico irritated as he sat down at the head of the table.

It was about his sister, after all, so he felt himself being in charge. Clarisse and Percy stood on either side behind him, observing the merry bunch of leaders and their quarreling. Though Clarisse especially glared at the older brothers of her boyfriend, who were just in the act of pranking Katie.

"Does anyone have a decent suggestion what to do now?", asked Percy slowly. "I mean, we could just charge into New York, not knowing what will await us and probably endanger both, Frank and Hazel as well as us. Or we figure a plan out somehow."

"We should investigate this camp a little more", hummed Annabeth thoughtful, swatting at Piper's hands, who tried to braid her hair. "I mean, this had obviously once been Camp Half-Blood, perhaps we will find a lead where they moved to. Chiron would certainly help us."

"You say moved as if you expect them to still be alive", muttered Will darkly. "What if they are not? What if this is the result of a war of some sorts?"

"Just look at the cabins. They're not destroyed or anything. They're just... empty", noted Lou.

"Katie, you said it had been about fifty years, right?", asked Percy, looking at the daughter of Demeter, who nodded slowly. "But did anyone see a nymph? Any at all?"

"Well... now that you say it...", murmured Leo confused. "No."

"Okay", nodded Percy, gathering his thoughts and looking at his friends. "We need to be cautious. I want the woods checked, for any signs of nymphs or perhaps monsters. Anything that hints that there is in fact something magical happening in this world at all. The cabins, all of them, for any clue where the demi-gods and Chiron may have left to. Annabeth, you told me Leo upgraded your laptop? Do some research, I'm not sure of what, but you're the wise girl here, you'll come up with something. We need to put guards up for the ship, just in case. And everyone else should rest. We don't know what awaits us on this world, we need to be ready for it." Silence befell them for a while and Percy blinked confused. "What? Is something wrong?"

"It's just...", drawled Annabeth and blinked herself. "That's actually pretty clever."

"Really?", snorted the son of Poseidon slightly hurt. "I just saved another world with a plan I came up with and I helped freeing death. After I saved our world from the titans. How much more do I have to do to prove that I am in fact not that seaweed brained?"

"She didn't mean it like that", chuckled Clarisse amused, ruffling his hair. "It's just amazing how much of a leader you became in the past months we haven't seen you, Perce."

Percy glared at her and huffed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, you may continue."

"Okay", smirked the daughter of Ares. "Our main forces will go and take a nap. Trickster idiots, you take your siblings and roam the cabins. Solace, you and your siblings go and check on everyone who got injured during our last 'let's rescue the world'-mission. And tell your boyfriend that he and his siblings are to check the ship for anything. Malfunctions, something that may cause trouble. Just in case we have to bolt. I'll put my siblings on guard-duty. Gardner, take your siblings and the Dionysus-brats with you to check the woods. The Amazons and Huntresses should accompany you, just to make sure. Chase, send your siblings to the Big House, checking the data there. McLean, your siblings are to cook. Once the search teams return, we'll eat and discuss everything. Oh, and you, Grace junior, Valdez, Jackson and di Angelo are to rest."

"So are you and Reyna", noted Rachel with one raised eyebrow. "And Will and his siblings once they're through with the checks. You guys are the most valuable ones in whatever awaits us."

"I actually have to agree with her", nodded Octavian grumpily. "We need the healers and the strongest fighters, in case that whatever chased the _Graeci_ away is still around."

"Very well!", grinned Leo and clapped his hands. "Nap-time!"

Nico heaved a sigh. The night had been rough on everyone and they had spend hours circling the strange New York with the golden statue before deciding to go for Camp Half-Blood. The son of Hades left the cabin, closely followed by Leo, Jason and Percy. A nap was a good idea, all of them had spend too much energy on channeling their powers. Elemental powers – the control of shadows, lightning, fire, water and also the charmspeaking – drained a demi-god way more than sword-fight and combat did. They, out of all half-bloods, needed more time to recharge than others. And Reyna and Clarisse, as daughters of war, were probably the strongest fighters they had.

"Where are you going, Grover?", asked Percy curiously as Tyson and Grover passed them.

"We'll go with Katie and her group", answered his best friend. "The big guy is good to protect."

"Yes!", grinned the cyclops broadly. "We will look for nymphs! I will look at the lake."

"Son of Poseidon", muttered Nico with an amused half-smile. "Watch out for yourself, Ty."

Tyson nodded enthusiastically and he and the satyr left. The four boys reached their cabin, Jason opening the door for them to enter. Leo climbed up into the bunk-bed in the middle, while Jason went for the farthest on the left. Once up in their beds, both boys pushed their jeans down and threw them onto the floor to be more comfortable. Even though they were pretending to lay in bed and try to drift off into sleep, both their eyes watched their two friends. For a sign, for something that they would finally clear what was obviously between them. A kiss, anything actually.

"Come on, you need rest", whispered Percy softly, taking Nico's hand into his own. "In case we find Frank and Hazel and need you to shadow-travel them into safety. You need your energy, Neeks."

"Don't call me that, Perseus", muttered the son of Hades darkly. "But you're right."

The son of Poseidon giggled, not so much out of amusement but more so because of exhaustion. He climbed into the bunk-bed first, falling down face-first and curling together like a cat. Nico chuckled, completely out of amusement, as he followed his friend and crush.

"Night, guys", mumbled Leo and yawned. "Well, afternoon, guys. But you know what I mean."

"Sweet dreams, Leo", laughed Percy and shook his heads. "You too, Jason."

The blonde demi-god grunted in reply and closed his eyes. The Latino in the bunk next to him yawned widely and turned to stare at the peaceful face of his best friend before sleep claimed him. Nico looked at the two boys for a last time before he laid down behind Percy.

"Sleep well", whispered the Ghost Prince into Percy's ear, wrapping his arms around the smaller demi-god's waist to pull him close. "I just hope your plan works and the fates are in our favor..."

"I think we have something better than the fates", yawned Percy and closed his eyes. "Chaos..."

Nico frowned for another minute, listening to the even sound of his Sea Prince's breathing, before he too closed his eyes. He still wasn't sure about Chaos. Was she good? Evil? Just having her fun playing with them? Up until now, every older deity they had encountered had been evil. Kronos and his titans, Gaia and her giants... Why should the oldest deity be any different?

Nico felt his consciousness drifting over into a hazy, misty dream. Everything was cloudy, gray and odd, shapeless. It didn't take long for him to associate it with the form of Chaos. And really, the goddess, who seemed to prefer to appear in cloud-form, stood in the middle of the... fog-room. Though she was not alone. There were four others in the room. Two couples. A woman of dark beauty, her skin like coffee, her eyes the darkest black, just like her hair, both sparkling with what looked like stars. The man next to her looked exactly like her, just... even darker. His eyes were not just black, no, they swallowed every light. As did his yet-black hair. The couple on the other side of Chaos were the stark contrast to them. Their skin was such a fair, pale color that it looked nearly luminescent, their hair a shining golden-blonde color, eyes of the brightest, most sparkling blue. It wasn't hard for Nico to guess who those four may be. The four eternal and first children of creation, born by Chaos herself. Nyx, the Lady of the Night, her husband Erebos, the Lord of Darkness, Hemera, the Lady of the Day, and her husband Aether, the Lord of Light.

"_She came to me one morning, one lonely Sunday morning, her long hair flowing in the midwinter-wind. I don't know how she found me, for in darkness I was walking and destruction laid around me from a fight I could not win_...", sang the dark male – Erebos – in a soft and lulling voice, his arms circling around his wife's waist. "A lovesong about us, wouldn't you agree, my Lady in Black?"

"I doubt that this was what _Golden Earring_ had in mind while writing it", sneered the pale female – Hemera – from across the room. "Now would you please focus, brother?"

"Hemera, don't be so boring", snorted Erebos, confirming Nico's suspicion about their identities.

"Yes, sister dearest, don't be so boring", snickered the female in Erebos' arms. "You're all about hard work, you need to learn how to relax."

"I am the day, sister dearest", sneered Hemera irritated. "I _am_ about hard work. You are the night, and it's cozy rest and sweet dreams and the wild parties."

"Hush now, both of you", sighed Aether exhausted. "We didn't come together to argue, did we?"

"No, you're right", agreed Nyx reluctantly and turned towards their mother. "We're here because of you, mother dearest. What are you thinking interfering in the affairs of the godly world?"

"Yes, mother dearest", agreed her sister, smothering her white dress and glaring at the cloudy woman in front of them. "Haven't we said that we are above that? The mortals and the gods."

"We said so before, yes", nodded Chaos reluctantly, her shape shifting from fluffy white clouds to stormy gray ones. "But that had been thousands of years ago. Now look what had become of our bloodline. The gods had not only allowed the titans to rebel against them, no, now even your daughter, my beloved Hemera. Even their own children fight them. This needs to change."

"Don't look at me like that, mother", grunted Hemera with a huff and crossed her arms above her chest as if she were about to pout. "How Gaia and Uranus turned out was hardly my fault. I will not be blamed for this. And what their children did is none of my concerns either."

"If you keep talking like that, sister dearest", snickered Erebos highly amused. "Then nothing is your concern, not even the end of the world. Or is it?"

"Oh, because you lot have been so helpful?", sneered Hemera with a dark glare.

Nico backed off some. The Lady of the Day looked dangerous and a bit insane, ready to lunge at her brother. Those old deities were crazy, to say the least. What were they talking about anyway?

"It seems we confused our guest", chuckled Nyx amused.

Nico blinked and looked up, just to find her sparkling black eyes boring into his. She was enchanting, her smile was enigmatic and mysterious like the night itself. Her siblings and their mother turned to also look at him and he gulped. Being the center of attention was not so much his, especially if it was the attention of some ancient gods.

"Uh... Hello?", tried the son of Hades with an awkward half-smile.

"Hello, heir of the underworld", greeted Erebos and straightened some.

Where he had looked a bit aloof and flirtatious with his wife, he now seemed all business. His gaze was cold and calculating as he looked Nico down, seemingly trying to determine if he should rip him apart right away or torture him before for good measure. The Ghost Prince stiffened. The Lord of Darkness nodded approvingly and leaned back to sit on one of the clouds, pulling his wife with him. Nico relaxed some. So no grilling him for now.

"What... am I doing here?", asked the son of Hades slowly.

"I wished to talk to you in private, my boy", smiled Chaos kindly and motioned for him to take a seat, though he was not so sure where. "Come closer, heir of the underworld."

A table formed out of the clouds, with Chaos more or less sitting at the head of it. Though it was hard to tell with her being made of clouds and the table and chairs being of the same material. Hemera and Aether sat down on her left side, Nyx and Erebos on her right side. Leaving only the seat opposite the oldest deity vacant. Gulping hard, Nico obeyed and sat down.

"What is there to talk about, Lady Chaos?", asked the Ghost Prince cautiously.

"I seem to have your consort's trust, but you...", drawled Chaos with a mischievous smile.

"Would you mind stopping with that?", yelped Nico and blushed. "Percy is not my consort!"

"Oh, but he should be", blinked Nyx confused. "I'm having my money on you, after all."

"E—excuse me?", blinked the son of Hades dumbfounded.

"A little bet", smirked Erebus amused. "I had been rooting for that son of Jupiter to change his mind about girls after the whole chasing with the Aphrodite girl and the Bellona girl. I lost."

"I had lost my money when the child of Athena suddenly turned lesbian", groaned Hemera miserably. "I should have known better, really. But the way Aphrodite was rooting for them... Oh well, what is a little money to ancient deities like us?"

"I lost when the mischievous one turned to the titans", muttered Aether and waved his hand dismissively. "No gain at all. Very frustrating."

"You lot have nothing better to do than betting on who gets Percy?", blinked Nico.

"Well, if the gods can bet on his love life, why shouldn't we do so too?", shrugged Nyx.

"Why. Am. I. Here?!", groaned the son of Hades now slightly irritated.

"Because I wished to warn you", chuckled Chaos amused. "This world is your sister's test. You are not to interfere. There are things she needs to see for herself. That is why I separated you. I know you hurt from the loss of a sister, but you can not protect everyone all the time. You should focus on yourself instead, for this world also bears a test for you."

"A test for me?", repeated Nico suspiciously. "Worse than the last one?!"

"Don't get cheeky, little half-blood", warned Erebos with a frown.

"Why are you testing us anyway?", changed Nico the topic.

"Because I am quite fond of your kind", smiled Chaos and cocked her head. "You have the powers of your parents, even though not to their extend. Just like it had always been. Like my children held power, and their children, and their children's children. And it had always been the next generation that overruled the older deities. But your kind, instead of taking over for yourselves, you aid an older generation help in trying to take over. Not all of you, I am aware of that. No, that is even more curious. Your kind, they help their parents. It's amusing to watch. And I want to determine if you are worthy of my help. So I wish to test those chosen by fate."

"Chosen by fate? What test?", murmured the confused demi-god.

"A test of their will", smirked Nyx. "If they are willing to give in to temptation or if their will is stronger. For what their hearts truly beat. What is it that makes them tick? Is it truly their loyalty to the gods? Or more to your own kind?"

"It's meant as a... trip to self-discovery?", snickered Erebos.

"But for who? For all of us?", asked the son of Hades suspiciously.

"Not all of you. Those chosen by fate", repeated Aether his mother's words.

"The children of the prophecy", muttered Nico in realization. "But... Why? How did that last world help anyone? How is this one supposed to be of any help? Explain it to me!"

"That is not my intention", smirked Chaos and shook her head, making the cloudy rim of her frame dissolve into nothingness, slowly fading. "All you need to know that in this world, there will be a rival for you. A rival so mighty he may beat you."

"Who could that be?", snorted Nico confidently. "Not as long as I have the help of my friends."

"It's a fight of the heart, not of muscles", snickered Nyx highly amused.

She leaned against her husband, watching Nico's every move, making him even more nervous. It slowly dawned on him where this conversation was leading to and he did not like it even a bit.

"Then who... Who is my strongest rival for Percy's heart?", asked Nico, his face falling.

"You are", laughed Hemera delighted by his confusion.

She and her husband faded into bright light, their two siblings fading into the shadows, while Chaos and everything around Nico slowly dissolved into shady clouds, until nothing was left.

"Wait! Wait!", called the son of Hades and sat up wide-eyed.

"Nico? What's wrong?", yawned a sleepy voice next to him.

It took the Ghost Prince a second to realize that he had woken up and was back in his bed with Percy. The son of Poseidon blinked and looked up at him questioningly. Nico shook his head.

"Nothing", murmured the Ghost Prince. "Go back to sleep."

"Guys!", called the aggravated voice of Miranda as the daughter of Demeter barked into the cabin. "We're under fire! We got attacked in the woods and they chased us back here and now they're attacking the _Argo II_!"

It took exactly those words to get Jason and Percy wide awake. Nico was awake anyway. All Leo did was pulling his pillow over his ears and grunt in his sleep. Jason glared and threw his own pillow at his best friend to get his attention before he turned to the nervous girl.

"Who? Who is attacking?", asked the Roman urgently. "Titans? Giants?"

"Huntresses!", exclaimed the brunette girl wide-eyed.


	13. Hazel's World, Part 4

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 2nd World: Frederick/Sally, Sammy/Hazel, Bianca/Calypso, canon!Nico/alternate!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy, Nico/Jim(Percy)

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

2nd World: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Richard Jackson, Frederick Chase, Sally Chase, James Chase, Laura Chase, Serenity McMoonlace (OFC), Sedanur Aykan (OFC)

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Gaia would have also contacted Nico and Bianca and not only Hazel?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Second World Part 4: With Hazel and the Royal Family on Olympus

"Thanks again for the clothes, Missus Chase", smiled Hazel softly.

"Please, call me Sally, my dear. Missus Chase is my mother-in-law", chuckled Sally.

The daughter of Pluto was in total awe. Not just because of the very rich church, it's stunning architecture and treasure, no, mainly because of the woman next to her. She reminded Hazel so much of Percy that it was startling. But at least, that explained how Percy had turned into such a wonderful and charming person, regardless of his dark past. She had spend the last hour or so telling their story – from how she had been rescued from the underworld by her brother, to Camp Jupiter, the disappearance of Jason and the appearance of Percy. She got a little more into detail about the son of Poseidon, at least as good as possible. She still barely knew a thing about him, really. They hadn't quite found the time to sit together and trade stories. But what she knew seemed enough to make Sally Chase proud of the son she didn't know. Their adventure to Rome and the rescuing of Nico and then how they had suddenly been sucked into a parallel world by Chaos.

"So once we thought we were through with the quest for Lady Chaos, she send me falling into this world... If Frank wouldn't have come with me and transformed into a pegasus, I would have crashed straight into the asphalt", sighed Hazel worried. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to learn here... She... She asked me to show her my true value..."

"You have to realize that on your own", smiled Sally mischievously. "Come now, dinner should be ready. And then I may be able to explain a few things to you."

The two females entered the kitchen to find Father Rich and Frank busy at the hearth. Hazel had to suppress a smile at the picture. The religious man scolded Frank, who had just proven his clumsiness by tripping and nearly spilling the salad on the floor.

"Oh, hey", grinned the son of Mars sheepishly. "You're just in time. So... did you...?"

"I told her everything", nodded Hazel and sat down at the table.

"And I didn't want to hear a thing", huffed Richard a bit irritated, sitting down himself. "Now eat."

Sally observed how Frank brought the pot of stew over to the table before she took a seat next to the daughter of Pluto. Her eyes were thoughtful and wise, somehow comforting, as Frank looked into them. Even though she looked nothing alike his own mother, he suddenly felt reminded of her. Of the unconditional love of a mother. He felt a bit guilty that he was there and not Percy. His friend hadn't seen his mother in so many months and even though this wasn't the real Sally Jackson, it was at least one version of her. And something told Frank that those versions didn't differ too much.

"So... What's wrong with this world?", asked the son of Mars slowly.

"Wrong?", snorted the pater ridiculed. "Nothing is _wrong_ with our world."

"But uh... what's up with all those crazy Germans outside? The soldier-dudes? And all the gold and silver and iron... seriously, this is a metal world", grunted Frank confused.

The most obvious question, he didn't dare to voice. What was up with Hazel?

"Those... crazy Germans", chuckled Sally amused. "Are Americans. Soldiers of the UEA."

"UEA?", repeated Hazel curiously. "I've never heard of that before."

"The United Empire of America", grunted Richard with one raised eyebrow.

"America is an empire? Uh... Can we... start at the beginning, please. I'm getting confused already."

"Frank is right", smiled Sally and leaned back some. "Uncle Rich... Would you, please?"

"This craze had started back when I had been a young lad", sighed Richard thoughtful. "I remember, back when we used to talk English around here. Back... before the war. The wars. But then this lunatic Austrian took over Germany and everything changed. The world became a little darker. A war, so much more horrible than anything we could have ever imagined began... I... I... When I remember what the Germans did after they took over America..."

"Wait. The Germans took over America? How did that happen?", asked Frank stunned.

"What about Roosevelt and Churchill?", asked Hazel softly, worrying her lips. "The way I heard it from my brother, Roosevelt, the son of Zeus, and Churchill, the son of Poseidon, had joined forces against Hitler, the..."

"Son of Hades, yes", nodded Sally, her eyes hooded as she looked at the girl. "But the four children of the underworld rose and claimed the world as their own."

"Four children of Hades? At the same time?", muttered the son of Mars confused.

"Adolf Hitler, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque."

Hazel shuddered slightly. She didn't like hearing her name – and Nico's – along with the most despicable name in history. She wasn't all that hungry anymore all of a sudden and pushed her plate away, instead focusing solemnly on Sally. The woman looked cautious.

"Churchill and Roosevelt were preoccupied by you. By the three American children of the underworld", replied the mortal woman. "The danger of three demi-gods – two Greek and one Roman nonetheless – uniting to raise an ancient and dangerous deity outweighed the crazy world-domination-phantasies of one, wouldn't you agree? Well, at least that was what they had thought. They had to decide, after all. And looking back, I doubt anyone could blame them. They fought. The children of the Big Three, on American grounds. It was a cruel fight. So... so many had died. And so many more still had to die..."

"Because Hitler got stronger", continued Richard with a frown. "Without Churchill and Roosevelt in the way, he had an... easy game taking over Europe. Once that son of Poseidon and the son of Zeus realized just how dangerous Hitler truly was, it had already been too late. Europe laid in ashes, chained to Germany. And then the Germans invaded America, Hitler aiding his younger siblings in the fight against the gods. Some useful gods, getting tricked like that."

There was hatred in his eyes as he spoke and for a moment, Hazel was unsure who he hated more. The children of the underworld? The gods? The Germans? Or... the world in general?

"So... I'm a Nazi...?", asked the daughter of Pluto, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"The problem with the truth is that it's complex, Hazel Levesque", smiled Sally sadly. "Sometimes you can't paint someone either black or white. Your counterpart from this world and the di Angelos accepted Hitler's help in the fight against Roosevelt and Churchill, yes. But then they did something unexpected. Something... neither the world nor the gods would have thought."

"A... And what?", whispered Hazel, clawing her fingers into her seat in anticipation.

"They killed Hitler."

The sentence hung in the air for a few minutes, neither Frank nor Hazel knowing what to say or think, Richard too deep in his memories of the past and Sally drifting off with her thoughts too.

"Why?", was all Frank could think of in the end. "I mean, if they're evil in this world..."

"Like I said", interrupted Sally. "Sometimes it's neither black nor white. They killed Hitler, giving a statement to the world. Telling them that they disapproved of his insane way of treating people, of his madness. And they also told the world who was at fault for all the cruelty. Who had send Churchill and Roosevelt on a suicide mission, killing thousands and thousands of American civilians. Who had caused Hitler's madness to begin with. They tore the mist down, even if only for a short time, to make humankind see. See all the monsters roaming the world, killing people, seeing all the demi-gods for what they were and all their sacrifices for the sake of the gods. And if there is one thing humans are good at, then it's blaming others. Blaming the gods was so easy while the bodies piled up in the big cities of the world."

"You mean... this Hazel and Nico and Bianca turned the mortals against the gods...?"

"So effectively that they faded out of existence", nodded Richard. "It took a while, it didn't happen from one day to the other, but the longer the humans had to cope with the aftermaths of the fighting and the... camps... The longer they had to clean up after the gods, the more spiteful they grew. They cursed the gods, turned their fate towards those who had rescued them."

"Hazel, Nico and Bianca...", murmured Frank slowly, gaping in utter disbelief.

"And while the gods faded out of existence", nodded Sally softly. "Those three gained strength. The strength of humankind believing them. People built altars all over the world, praying to them to protect them. Because those three had ended the worst bloodshed in history. And humans found faith in it, seeking protection and help and guidance. Until the faith was strong enough for them to turn into gods themselves. Godhood granted by the highest possible authority. The mortals."

Percy had mentioned something like that before. That his father had slowly faded during the Titan War because the humans were at the verge of loosing their faith. But was it truly possible for the gods to... just stop existing? Hazel frowned thoughtful. Maybe. If humankind truly lost their faith. But... turning into gods? Well, if the mortal faith was what kept the gods alive...

"And then? What happened then?", asked Frank, completely sucked into the story.

"They obeyed", smiled Sally softly. "They obeyed the wishes of the mortal. They became their gods. With Lady Levesque's powers over the riches, they helped. They divided, fair. So every city, country, continent had a chance to continue. They divided the realms anew."

"The underworld, the sea and the sky?", asked the son of Mars confused.

He tried to picture a lightning bolt throwing Nico or a trident wielding Hazel. Somehow ridiculous.

"No. Lady Gaia is the goddess of the earth, ruling from within it", replied Sally and shook her head. "And with her, her siblings rose. Lady Thalassa, to rule her oceans again, and Lord Uranus, to judge from above. No, the realms of the mortal world, my dear. Military, politics and money."

"What does that mean?", frowned Hazel a bit surprised.

"They rule together on Olympus. They rule the mortal world. Lady Levesque, in her divinity able to pay attention to matters on different parts of the world at the same time, ended the war over blood diamonds and oil, giving the riches of the earth only if they're needed, making it possible for the cities to bloom all around the globe. Lord di Angelo keeps the military in check. Soldiers are trained, but not for war against mortals. For war against monsters. They are privileged ones like I am, able to look through the mist. Most see it as their duty to protect other mortals and join one of the armies so they can do something useful with their power. And Lady di Angelo is the ruler over the United Empire of America. After the Germans had invaded and taken over the US, the Dritte Reich had been spread all over the world. Lady di Angelo took over this, renaming it the United Empire of America. Other countries, so-called free countries, come to her for advise or aid."

"There are free countries?", asked Frank with a frown. "I mean... they didn't use the military and power to take over... uh... the world?"

Sally's laugh was rich and beautiful. "Why should they? Like I said, humans all around the world built altars and churches for them. Why should they forcefully take something that was being delivered to them on a silver plate? The world was theirs because... unlike the gods, they didn't hide from the mortals. Instead of letting the mortals live in the constant danger of being eaten or torn apart by something they couldn't even really see, our leaders showed them those dangers and offered a way of protection and safety. No one on this planet has lived below the poverty line for over fifty years now. Thanks to Lady Levesque's calculations with the money, research faculties get enough money for their essential work. We've found a permanent cure for AIDS about twenty years ago, cured cancer over forty years ago. We are a healthy, wealthy and mostly happy world. It's not a perfect world. The human heart is easy to corrupt. Many feel as if they should deserve more gold than others, stealing or even murdering for it, some try and start wars."

Hazel averted her eyes and stared at her plate of stew. It was cold by now. She stood up.

"Hazel-", started Frank hesitantly.

"It's alright. I just... I need a bit fresh air. This had been... much to take in. Stay and ask about this world's Percy so we have something to tell our Percy", smiled the daughter of Pluto strained.

It was obvious that the Canadian didn't want to let her go on her own. But something in the whirling golden eyes told him that Hazel pleaded him to trust her. He gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry, no one would be insane enough to even try and harm Hazel Levesque", said Sally in a soothing voice, resting her hand atop of his. "Give her some time so it can settle."

/break\

Hazel's eyes were wide in amazement. Now that she wasn't looking for shelter, she had the time to take everything about New York in. And it was stunning. It was so... clean and tall and mighty, oozing power like nothing she had ever seen. She heard soft voices a bit in the distance and decided to take a closer look. Behind a golden fence – Imperial Gold – were children playing. It looked like a school yard, the children all wearing uniforms, giggling delighted. For a moment they paused when they noticed that they were being watched. So did the guards. Three or four soldiers were standing at the fence, facing the children. Though as they started to gape past the fence, the soldiers turned. They looked stunned, staring at her. She guessed they had many questions in their heads, but were either too shocked or too respectful to ask. The only one daring to approach her was a little girl, maybe six years old. She had pigtails and intelligent eyes.

"_Danke schön, dass Ihr uns das Geld gegeben habt um meine Mami wieder gesund zu machen_", whispered the child and held a daisy out to Hazel shyly.

The daughter of Pluto didn't know what the kid said, but it sounded as if a huge weight has been lifted off her little shoulders. Hazel smiled and took the flower. The child blushed and ran off again, her bravery seemed to have vanished. Her friends yelped and talked loudly and excitedly with her while Hazel slowly turned to go away again, twirling the flower between her fingers.

"You have no idea what she just said", accused a voice her from behind. "She thanked you – well, me – for giving her the money to save her mother, who had been very sick."

It sounded a bit familiar, but also foreign. The heavy New Orleans accent was still very prominent. Slowly turning around, she faced two women. Both were clothed in a black satin cloak, their rims adored with roses made of rubies and emeralds.

"Lieutenant Chase approached me and told me he met my sister on his patrol. How curious, I've spend the whole morning with her", chuckled one of the cloaked women. "Come and have a word with us, _Doppelgängerin_. I wish to hear your story."

She reached her hand out in a silent demand. Hazel threw a look over her shoulder. Frank was still inside the church, eating stew with a pater and Percy's mom. He would be furious if he knew... She took the hand. Within a second, the shadows crept up their legs. Hazel shuddered, shadow-traveling made her a bit uneasy so she closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she found herself in the most stunning throne room she had ever even pictured. This was how she imagined a castle from a fairy tale to look like, old German style. She had once heard of a castle called Neuschwanstein, seen pictures of it on postcards. This was how she pictured that to look from within. Once she finished a one-eighty to gape at everything, she faced the two women again. They had pushed their capes away to show their faces. One was looking nearly completely like Hazel, though perhaps five years older. The other though... She was stunningly beautiful, her skin a soft olive color, eyes so deep and dark that Hazel felt like staring into an endless abyss and curly, black hair flowing over her shoulders. She looked so very much like Nico.

"You're Bianca", realized the daughter of Pluto wide-eyed. "You're Bianca..."

"Yes", nodded Bianca slowly. "I am Bianca. And you are Hazel. Though I'd like to know how that is possible. You're a demi-god child of Pluto, I can sense that much. Impossible."

"How about we move this to your chambers, sister?", suggested other Hazel with a smug smile. "Wouldn't want Sammy to see two of me. It would confuse him even more than me."

"And it would give him fuel for his inappropriate jokes", grunted Bianca in agreement. "Come."

Hazel nodded numbly and followed the two goddesses through the impressive halls – decorated with the most beautiful paintings, most of one of the three children of the underworld. Until they reached a mighty, silver door adored with sapphires and aquamarines. Bianca opened the door and entered first, followed by both Hazels. The room itself wasn't any less stunning than the rest of the castle she had seen so far. It was very Spartan, but what was there, looked expensive and beautiful.

"Wait, did you say Sammy?", mumbled Hazel once their previous words truly penetrated her mind.

"Yes", nodded her doppelganger slowly. "My consort, Sammy Valdez."

"Oh! You're back! How has it been? Did you find her? Oh. You obviously did."

Hazel turned to look at the new voice. On the bed laid a beautiful young woman with caramel hair, looking mildly bored. Bianca laughed softly and sat down next to her, caressing her hair.

"We did find her. Hazel, this is Calypso, my consort. Cally, this is... well, Hazel, I suppose."

She had heard that name before. Wasn't Calypso the daughter of a titan that had been locked away on an island by the gods? Percy had told her this story and that he had met her...

"You look confused", noted other-Hazel amused. "We freed her after we took over. How much do you know about this world? It seems you're not... from this universe."

"No, I'm not", stated the daughter of Pluto and bit her lips. "And I think I know pretty much all the important facts. And if I understand that correctly... Then we're on Olympus, right? But... Isn't it... lonely? I mean, Olympus was the home of all the gods. It must be huge. And now... Only you?"

"Well", started her doppelganger and shrugged casually. "Not really lonely. We have each other and Bianca and I have our consorts. Besides, Gaia, Uranus and Thalassa have their palaces here too and drop by from time to time. Mostly on Fridays for family-dinner... But that was Thalassa's idea. Other than that? There are the muses, the nymphs, the satyrs, who take care of the pegasi and unicorns. No, I wouldn't call the place lonely. But something tells me that this is not really the question you want to ask. So go on, ask me."

The three women looked so... kind, in lack of a better word. The gods she hand encountered so far? A very grumpy Mars, a crazed Bacchus, a 'I don't care about anything but your stories' Venus and Nemesis, which had been the most unsettling. Why were they so different? Because they were young? Other-Hazel motioned for her to come over and sit with her on the blue satin couch.

"What... What does this world mean?", asked the daughter of Pluto confused.

"What is it supposed to mean?", chuckled other-Hazel amused and tilted her head.

"How about you start at the beginning and tell us why you're here, how that is even possible. Perhaps we can gain information from each other?", suggested Bianca with curious eyes.

"Lovely idea, my love", grinned Calypso mischievously. "Perhaps I'll get to know if there is another you too. Oh, that would indeed be very lovely."

"You're spending way too much time with Sammy", muttered the daughter of Hades.

"That's because he's just that awesome", shrugged the titan's daughter with a grin.

"Can you answer me one question first?", asked Hazel softly. "Why did you kill Hitler?"

She had to know. Were they really good? Or had it simply been a scheme?

"Because he did despicable things and I would never call such a monster my brother", interrupted a dark, male voice from behind. "Because our hatred was against the gods, who had hurt us and our mothers. Not against the innocent mortals, who suffered at the hands of the gods too. But he? He had long since been driven mad. By being a demi-god, by being misguided, or just by being crazy, who knows it, really? At any rate, I would not tolerate his behavior."

"Brother? You two are already back?", smiled other-Hazel softly and stood.

Hazel turned slowly to face the newcomers. Nico, but... older, more mature. He was about twenty perhaps. And he looked good, Percy would have approved. And next to him stood... Sammy. The real Sammy, not Leo. Her heart clenched at that. Was this her test?

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Okay, so, this world is going to be a bit more complex than the first one, but oddly enough it had been itching in my fingers ever since PJatO had mentioned that Hitler, Churchill and Roosevelt were demi-gods. I mean, why did Zeus try to blast a 10-years-old boy and a 12-years-old girl out of existence if at the same time, a crazy loon was writing a stupid book and planning world-domination? Four children of the underworld, all living at the same time. I hadn't been sure if this is going to be a "good" world or a "bad" world until this morning... I've been a bit unsure if I should do this world at all, with the Second World War still being a delicate topic - especially for us Germans. But since this is fiction and not demeaning any of the happenings... Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry...<em>


	14. Hazel's World, Part 5

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 2nd World: Frederick/Sally, Sammy/Hazel, Bianca/Calypso, canon!Nico/alternate!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy, Nico/Jim(Percy)

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

2nd World: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Richard Jackson, Frederick Chase, Sally Chase, James Chase, Laura Chase, Serenity McMoonlace (OFC), Sedanur Aykan (OFC)

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Gaia would have also contacted Nico and Bianca and not only Hazel?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Second World Part 5: With the Crew and the Huntresses in the Woods

"What in the world are we supposed to do?", hissed Percy, locking eyes with Nico.

"I have no idea. Do we have anyone on board of that ship who speaks German?", asked the son of Hades and turned towards the other members of the crew. "I mean, as far as I understand all those curse words that had been thrown at us, they're speaking German."

"Kayla can", answered Nyssa next to her brothers, turning to her best friend. "Kay?"

"I don't know if I feel comfortable negotiating with crazed German huntresses", muttered Kayla.

"We will come with you", smiled Thalia, patting her knee.

"Oh yes, we will", nodded Percy determined.

"Not the best idea of the day, but okay", sighed Nico a bit irritated.

"But that's enough. More would make them nervous", noted Rachel.

"I won't let Thalia go without me", argued Phoebe with a dark glare.

"If there are too many people out there, it will only make them nervous", replied Clarisse.

"Besides", continued Kinzie. "You're old. I mean, you've been a huntress for a long time now. Chances are high that whatever had changed this world happened late enough to not affect you. Maybe you're there. And I think that would only aggravate them more. I know you don't want to let her go alone, but you may endanger her more than helping her."

The two second in commands of their groups exchanged a meaningful look before Phoebe nodded.

"Okay, Thalia, Percy and Nico will go and talk to them. We'll keep the guard up", nodded Hylla with a dark frown, clapping Thalia's shoulder. "Come back alive."

The two leaders had grown close over the past few weeks. The daughter of Zeus nodded and stood, leading her two cousins and the daughter of Apollo out from their hiding spot and into the light.

"_Hände hoch! Wer oder was auch immer ihr seid! Niemand hat eine Chance gegen die Freiheitsjägerinnen und wer in unser Versteck eindringt, der ist tot!_"

"What's she saying?", hissed Thalia as they walked through the bushes, hidden by the trees.

"They're calling themselves the Huntresses of Freedom", replied Kayla in a soft voice. "And they will kill us for trespassing if we don't surrender soon."

"Well then, that's your cue, Hein", grunted Nico, glaring at the blonde girl.

"I am so going to hate this", sighed the daughter of Apollo and stood, her hands high in the air.

"Don't worry", whispered Percy next to her. "We're right behind you."

"Yeah, the 'behind' part is what bothers me", muttered the blonde and straightened some. "_Nicht schießen! Wir kommen in Frieden. Gebt uns zumindest die Chance, zu erklären weshalb wir hier sind bevor ihr uns tötet._"

"_Das klingt annehmbar. Kommt heraus, langsam und mit erhobenen Händen. Sollte auch nur einer von euch eigenartig zucken, dann werdet ihr alle mit Pfeilen durchbohrt sein._"

"Okay, guys", whispered Kayla with hard eyes. "Hands up in the air and slow movement, otherwise they're going to shoot us. But they're willing to talk with us."

"Wonderful", muttered Nico and linked fingers with Percy.

The three cousins stood to show themselves. Though they all froze upon seeing the girl leading.

"Zoe?", gasped Thalia in utter disbelief. "You're... alive... How is that possible?"

Zoe Nightshade frowned at them, her eyes dialed. She stared them up and down before aiming for Nico. Her huntresses did the same. Within a second, Thalia and Percy were in front of their cousin.

"_Wer hätte das gedacht? Bekomme ich doch noch die Gelegenheit, den großen Nico di Angelo eigenhändig zu erledigen_", growled the leader of the Freedom Huntresses.

"_Aber... Weshalb sollte er alleine zu uns kommen? Ohne eine Armee an seiner Seite?_", whispered a blue-skinned nymph with fire-red hair, standing slightly behind Zoe.

"_Wir kommen in Frieden_", repeated Kayla with pleading eyes. "_Wir kommen nicht von dieser Welt. __Wir sind... Reisende. Dimensionsreisende. Halbgötter aus einer Parallelwelt. Was auch immer Nico di Angelo in dieser Welt getan hat, es ist ein anderer als unser Sohn des Hades. Bitte, hört mich an._"

Percy growled dangerously, his hands balled to fists. He didn't care what they were talking, what this Zoe was thinking, nothing mattered. The only thing on his mind was that they dared to point weapons at his Nico. And no one aside from him was allowed to do that.

"Percy! Guys! Don't!", called a voice from behind them. "You need to keep Nico away from... oh."

Annabeth reached them, her eyes wide and wild, closely followed by the others. All were aimed, ready to defend themselves. It were about two dozen huntresses who had already fired most of their arrows against three dozen demi-gods, the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons.

"What is it you were about to say?", asked Percy once a whole front of demi-gods was shielding Nico and him from the for now enemy. "What's up with Nico?"

"He's a god. Ruler of it all, together with Bianca and Hazel. To sum it up", replied the daughter of Athena. "That's what the internet was telling me, at least. But you guys had to march in without waiting for my results. That is just so you, seaweed brain."

"Okay. What now?", grunted Reyna with a frown and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We are outnumbering them. Even they should realize that", said Piper a bit irritated.

"She is right", agreed someone from the other side of the clearing.

The crew turned toward the huntresses to find six of them in the front row, slowly lowering their bows. In the middle stood Zoe Nightshade, with Kinzie and Phoebe on either side of her. Slightly behind them stood three other girls. The blue-skinned nymph, together with a brunette and a blonde.

"You're demi-gods. You're impossible", said the blonde. "I can sense it. The one that speaks German, she's a sister of mine. I can feel my siblings. And there are two more among you. There are no demi-gods anymore on this world, there hadn't been for a long time. How are you possible?"  
>"I am Zoe Nightshade", interrupted her leader, giving her a stern glare. "Leader of the Huntresses of Freedom. It's rare to use the English language in the United Empire of America these days. You say you traveled through dimensions? I want to hear more. I will come with you and listen. Kinzie, Phoebe, Serenity you three will take the others with you. Sedanur, I do not tolerate you getting friendly with them. Stay here with them too. Sedanur, Laura, you will come with me."<p>

"But-", interrupted the daughter of Apollo called Sedanur.

"Shush it, Danny", whispered the nymph next to her, taking her hand. "You're a demi-god, you may be helpful here. We'll be alright. Checking camp and stuff."

Their Kinzie glared at their rows, fixing her doppelganger for a moment before grabbing her Phoebe's hand and turning to the nymph. "Come on, Serenity. Let's see if they went through our stuff or anything. I'm sure they'll be fine without us."

The nymph nodded and followed, together with the other huntresses, scattering all over camp to check most likely hidden places where they lived, leaving Zoe, the blonde and the brunette girl all alone with the crew. Even though there were so many demi-gods around them, they didn't look even a little bit nervous. The blonde, Sedanur, stepped forward a bit.

"I'm Sedanur Aykan, daughter of Apollo. I've been one of the first demi-gods to come to America with the immigration wave after Germany took over the US in the forties. Something I assume is news to you, judging by the looks on your faces", said the blonde. "I joined the huntresses before the Great War ended. Before the gods started to fade."

Percy and Nico frowned and turned towards Annabeth with questioning looks in their eyes. She made a gesture, telling them she would explain it later. The boys nodded.

"I'm Laura Chase, a mortal with sight", smiled the brunette, pushing her hair back.

Percy frowned at that. She looked exactly like Annabeth, well, in brunette and with blue eyes, but the face. And the last name. He took a step forward, taking Annabeth's hand with his still free one.

"You're Frederick Chase's daughter?", asked Percy slowly.

"Daughter of Frederick and Sally Chase, ye... Good heavens", whispered Laura stunned.

She locked eyes with Annabeth and both girls stepped forward instinctively. The others observed them silently, frowning critically. Piper and Nico were the ones closest to them, not liking that their beloved ones were willingly getting so close to someone who had just aimed a weapon at them.

"You're me", blinked the daughter of Athena slowly. "You're this world's me. You're me if my mother would not have been Athena. Who is your mother?"

"Wait. You're a demi-god? I'm a demi-god?", blinked Laura astonished before turning to Percy, gasping again. "Jimmy! You look ridiculous! Well, not as much as I do in blonde. I mean, really? Blonde? I look like Barbie. Brunette suits me so much better. But you? Black hair?"

"Jimmy?", repeated both Percy and Annabeth with a frown.

"Yes", nodded Laura a bit confused. "My brother. James Chase. Son of Frederick Chase and Sally Chase, formerly Jackson. This... is your brother, isn't he?"

"We're siblings", stated Percy and Annabeth dumbfounded and stared at each other.

"I like it. Annabeth arguing with Annabeth", grinned Piper and licked her lips.

"Laura", corrected this world's Annabeth irritated. "Laura Chase."

"Laura and James? You're named after mom's parents", observed Percy slowly.

"Your grandparents? You never mentioned them", noted Nico curiously.

"They died. Plane crash when my mom was a little girl", shrugged the son of Poseidon. "She... got raised by her uncle, Richard. Until... well, until he died of cancer when she was a teenager."

"What? No", blinked Laura even more confused. "Uncle Rich is pretty much alive. Since Lady Levesque's sponsoring made the cure of cancer possible."

"Lady Levesque? A cure for cancer?", grunted Clarisse ridiculed. "I think I need more information."

"How about we'll take this to our ship for now? Sitting down may help", suggested Reyna.

"I... Asking permission to stay back and talk to... well, me?", asked Laura softly, looking at Zoe.

"Permission granted", nodded the leader of the Freedom Huntresses. "Danny, go and fetch me Kinzie and Phoebe. I suppose they would wish to meet their other selves."

"Yes, mam", nodded the daughter of Apollo and ran off.

"I don't like this", growled Nico skeptically.

"She's one. And not even a demi-god", snorted Piper and rolled her eyes. "They'll be fine."

"I... suppose", sighed the Ghost Prince and nodded slowly.

He watched how Percy and Annabeth went off into the woods with this Laura-character, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt as if he may lose Percy. Shaking the odd feeling off, he turned his attention to Zoe Nightshade and her tale. He was quite interested in how he became a god, after all. And Percy was strong, the strongest demi-god he knew. He'd be alright.

/break\

"Okay, so we're siblings in this world? Percy and me?", asked Annabeth giddily.

"Jimmy. My brother's name is Jimmy", corrected Laura, staring into the gray eyes. "But yes."

"Mortals", muttered Percy and shook his head astonished. "We're... mortals..."

"You... aren't?", asked Laura slowly. "How...? I mean... Who is your godly parent?"

"I'm the daughter of Athena. Percy is the son of Poseidon."

"Oh... You're not siblings", muttered Laura with sadness in her voice.

"We _are_ siblings", corrected Percy with a smirk, elbowing Annabeth. "By anything but blood."

"You have to meet Jimmy! You would get along so well!", grinned Laura.

"Well, where is your brother? I mean... if you're a huntress, then you left him", hummed Percy.

"We left each other", sighed the huntress softly. "He joined the army, I joined the hunt."

"The army?", gasped Annabeth surprised. "But... if what I read is correct, then the army and the huntresses are two completely different sides of law..."

"Oh yes", chuckled Laura amused. "You should hear our debates on Christmas. They're legendary."

She went through her stuff, trying to find something. Then she showed them a rather small cellphone, grinning broadly from ear to ear. The three of them reached the lake.

"What are you going to do?", asked Percy confused.

"Calling my brother. He simply has to meet you", replied Laura while dialing the number and waiting for connection. "It's time to go to bed, Jimmyboy."

She put her cellphone away again before turning to the demi-gods, who had sat down. "Okay... Weird call. How about you tell us something more about you while we wait."

"He'll come. Going to bed is our code for meeting at the lake. Water-bed", grinned Laura.

/break\

They spend about an hour trading stories, for now only the basics about their worlds, until a lone soldier came closer. At first, Percy and Annabeth grew suspicious. Until the boy came into full view and they recognized him. He truly looked like Percy.

"So it's true", whispered the brunette Percy astonished. "Clones. I heard there had been a demi-god version of Lady Levesque wandering around the city, even met her. But I thought it was a hoax."

"Jimmy, may I introduce?", grinned Laura broadly. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Our demi-god counterparts."

"This is amazing", muttered Percy, staring into blue eyes. "I have so many questions."

"How about we split up?", chuckled Annabeth. "I mean, I really want to talk to myself..."

The other three nodded in agreement, Laura taking Annabeth's hand once she had hugged her brother tightly, while James and Percy slowly left into the other direction. They were about half an hour away from camp by now. The lieutenant kept staring at Percy.

"How... is having a father?", asked Percy in a whispered voice. "I mean, I'm a demi-god. I... kind of grew up without a father. How... How is having a proper family?"

"It's tough", shrugged Jimmy slowly. "Mom is very... giving. She's constantly worried. And dad, I guess he's proud. In some ways, of both of us. But he's also concerned since we're on different sides, my sister and I that is. And Laura? Well, we're twins. We love each other and we fight. Normal stuff, I guess. But... how is being a demi-god?"

"It's tough", chuckled Percy darkly. "Much fighting. But with you being a soldier, I suppose you know enough about fighting yourself. Say, how come you joined the army? All my information on this world is from the huntresses so you can already guess that they picture themselves as the good guys and the... huh, gods as the bad guys. But I'd like to think that I wouldn't join the bad guys."

"They're not bad", protested Jim with a glare. "Lord di Angelo is a good leader. He inspires us. He brings peace. He is a wonderful ruler. The huntresses are only irritated because after over two thousand years, everything changed."

"You're only talking about Nico?", chuckled Percy amused. "What about Bianca and Hazel?"

"Don't be so personal with the gods!", yelped Jim wide-eyed.

"Avoiding the question", hummed the son of Poseidon with a smirk.

The soldier blushed, which so did not fit his attire. Percy laughed softly. The black uniform with the golden embroidery and the ruby buttons, the hat and the whole posture. But still, James Chase blushed just as furiously at the mention of Nico di Angelo as Percy Jackson did.

"He... he... is captivating", muttered Jimmy, his hands deep in his pockets, lowering his gaze. "I first saw him when I was six, on the television. I'll never forget it. He just stood there, with all his glory, tall, strong and proud, speaking with so much confidence and love for his people that I knew, deep down I knew it, that I had to serve this man, in every way possible. So I started training. I have an advantage. My sister and I inherited our mother's sight. It made it easier for me to join the army. I've started low, the lowest of the low since I signed in at a very young age and they don't let you do much when you're half a kid. Cleaning cabins, cooking meals. But I got the education in the army. And then I grew older, got to attend missions. Now I'm seventeen and lieutenant."

"What do you do in the army?", asked Percy with a frown. "I mean... who do you fight?"

"Monsters. Mostly. Sometimes rebelling humans. Some are crazy, thinking they could turn into gods too, wanting the power. And others are like the huntresses, wanting the old ways back."

"And what do you fight for?", wanted the son of Poseidon to know.

"I want to be noticed", whispered Jimmy and blushed slightly. "I mean... maybe, if I become great, if I do good, maybe I will get the chance to meet him in person. Maybe he will notice me. Maybe he will see more in me than just one of those average humans. But that's wishful thinking."

"Why?", smiled Percy, feeling like cheering his other self up a bit. "In my world, the gods still exist and they still do what they always did best. Falling for mortals. And if Nico is a good here, what makes him so different? Why shouldn't he fall for you? Besides, as far as I understand, the only other gods are his two sisters. So chances are pretty slim that he'll fall for a god, eh?"

"Especially so since Lady Levesque and Lady di Angelo have consorts", nodded James seriously.

"Oh", grinned Percy mischievously, leaning in some to whisper into Jim's ear. "You want to become a consort, that's what you're aiming for. You don't just want him to notice you, you want him all to your self. Most powerful man on the planet and you want him to yourself. You got taste."

"You say it like it's a good thing", sighed Jim with a wounded puppy expression on his face. "He's the most powerful man on the planet. Well, if you don't count Lord Uranus as a man."

"Well, my world's Nico is...", started Percy before getting a dreamy expression. "He's kind. Not in a very obvious way, but he always looks out for those he cares about. He's very protective. He's good. The best. He's just... I would want to live in a world ruled by him, yes."

"You make it sound like you know him very well?", asked Jim curiously and gulped. "How... well? Are you... Are you his consort? Do I... really have a chance?"

"We're not an item", replied Percy and shook his head. "I'm just... uh... madly in love with him?"

"Then you're a hypocrite", grunted Jim with a frown. "Telling me how I have a chance with a _god_ while you don't even dare to try with an equal."

"I... suppose you're right", nodded the son of Poseidon thoughtful, chuckling a bit. "Funny. I guess I needed myself to tell me this. But yeah, you're right. Nico and I are equals and if I want to make him mine and be his, I should tell him so."

"Just like that?", blinked James surprised. "You're willing to risk it just like that?"

"There's nothing to risk", shrugged the Sea Prince. "I know he loves me, if only as a friend. And as that, he will never let me down. Even if he doesn't harbor romantic feelings for me, he won't just leave me. He'll always be there for me. We've been through too much together."

"You... really love him", noted the soldier slowly.

"Yeah", grinned Percy stupidly. "I really love him like mad."

"Then you understand", whispered Jim, his eyes downcast.

"Understand?", repeated the son of Poseidon with a confused frown.

"Yes", nodded the mortal. "Understand. Understand that I love him and that I need him."

"Uh... I guess...?"

"And that I have to do this", continued James gravely before turning to Percy. "And please believe me, I am very sorry. You're nice. Nicer than I would have imagined. But... catching a demi-god is my chance to meet Lord di Angelo face to face. I am so sorry."

The last thing Percy saw before he blacked out was a needle, injected into his arm. And the last thought to cross his mind before it went fuzzy was a simple one: Not again.

* * *

><p><em><em>_Author's note: First, yes, Percy is getting kidnapped by the badguys. Again. Buuut this time it will mean a bit Nicercy! ;)_  
><em><em>Next, with me having closedclosing/soon closing_ _four of my__ multiple chapter stories, I've been thinking of starting a new one. Since I'm having soo many ideas in my head, I started a poll to see which of the ideas are most liked by my readers. It won't be started before Christmas, that much is for sure since I'm having enough stress and delays in my updates as it is at the moment. But if you'd check it out, you would be of great help to me, thanks.__


	15. Hazel's World, Part 6

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 2nd World: Frederick/Sally, Sammy/Hazel, Bianca/Calypso, canon!Nico/alternate!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy, Nico/Jim(Percy)

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

2nd World: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Richard Jackson, Frederick Chase, Sally Chase, James Chase, Laura Chase, Serenity McMoonlace (OFC), Sedanur Aykan (OFC)

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Gaia would have also contacted Nico and Bianca and not only Hazel?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Second World Part 6: With Hazel, Percy and the Gods

His head hurt. That was the first thing he noticed as he slowly regained consciousness. His head really, really hurt. He was laying. Not sure where, but for now he found it saver to not open his eyes. Even though his mind was still quite fuzzy, he tried to concentrate on the water present. Jim, his own water in a very different melody. But there were also others. Two dozen, perhaps. The most prominent one was the melody of Nico, even though it wasn't completely Nico's... It sounded like his Ghost Prince's, but it was more specified, more glorified. As were the melodies beside his. Hazel's song was to be heard next to Nico's, as well as one he had not heard in a long time, but still remembered distantly. Bianca di Angelo. And another one he had not expected. Calypso. In their line was one more person, though this song confused Percy immensely. It had the most distant resemblance to Leo's, though he couldn't quite explain that to himself.

"Well? What is the meaning of this? We had been in a meeting. I hope this is important."

Oh that voice, that dark, rumbling voice. It always did things to Percy, things it really shouldn't. A giggling sound followed, female... Hazel. Yeah, that was Hazel's voice.

"It seems this soldier brought us a little present. Lieutenant.. Chase was it, right?"

"Yes, Lady Levesque. I... I found a demi-god and I thought... uh... He would be a good captive?"

Movement. Nico's water came closer. Percy stiffened as the god gripped his chin hard.

"Open your eyes, godling", ordered Nico in a very authoritarian voice. "I know you're awake."

"Well, my Lord", spat Percy sarcastically as he opened his eyes. "I'm always quite... reluctant when I get knocked out and kidnapped to be presented like a special breed of pup."

"And what an adorable pup", chuckled the god amused.

The son of Poseidon glared up at this world's Nico with annoyance. Though his annoyance was soon replaced by slight surprised. This was Nico 2.0. He was mid-twenty, taller than his teenage-Nico, also broader with more muscles and really nice arms. His features were sharper, more mature. Well, this _was_ the adult-version of Nico, after all. It was – even though Percy would have never thought he would say that – a hotter version of Nico. His Nico was already hot, but this was like... a sneak peak into the future. And looking at this future, he felt more determined than ever to make the Ghost Prince his boyfriend. Because then one day this would be _his_. What a nice thought.

"Amazing", whispered Nico wide-eyed. "Not only a demi-god, but a child of one of the Big Three."

Olive-skinned fingers ran along Percy's jawline, lifting his chin some more to get a better look at those sea-green eyes. It probably wasn't hard to figure out whose child he was. At least not for a god. And it seemed that this Nico was more than intrigued. The half-Italian stood determined and... lifted Percy into his arms bridal style. If not for his bound wrists and ankles, he would have probably trashed in embarrassment and protest.

"Bianca, reward the soldier. Hazel, I wish to meet with you later in your room. Tell our guest about this new... addition. And Sammy, Calypso, I want for the two of you to collect our guest's consort", ordered Nico, shifting Percy's weight some. "I will have a private conversation with the godling."

"Don't sire any half-blood children, brother!", called Hazel after them playfully.

"Mh, right. Child of the sea. I nearly forgot", chuckled Nico amused, staring down at the Sea Prince in his arms. "Though then again, the last child of the sea I encountered was not very... inspiring for such thoughts. Your half-brother Winston. Though I doubt you ever met him."

"Heard much about him", mumbled Percy, glaring up at the god. "Where are you bringing me?"

"To my chambers. I wish for some privacy", smirked the god with a wink.

The last Percy saw of the throne room was the heartbroken look on James' face. And even though the mortal had brought him into this situation, even though the mortal had taken him away from _his_ Nico, even though he really should be angry... It made him sad. James had done this to get Nico's attention, but the god had not even looked at him twice. Instead, he was now carrying around Percy.

"Why?", growled the son of Poseidon.

"Out of the same reasons as you haven't freed yourself yet", smirked Nico. "I'm intrigued by you. I have not seen a demi-god in fifty years. Especially not one as powerful as you. You radiate power, I can see it in your aura. I haven't seen someone as powerful in many years. It's quite enchanting."

It was really hard to not drool. That smirk had made his knees go weak on teenage-Nico's lips, but that sharper face and that broad neck leading to that broad chest... Percy gulped down his drool. He completely understood why James was so madly in love with this Nico without knowing him.

"I know I'm irresistible", joked the son of Poseidon as they reached a bedchamber.

"You shouldn't joke about the truth, godling", hummed the god critically. "I'm a god. I know your true thoughts. I can see your fear of rejection. You don't think you're special. You think you're useful, yes, but you fear to lose those you care. Either in the war... or after the war, because they realize that you're of no use to them anymore."

"Stop it! Stop it!", growled Percy, thrusting his elbow into Nico's ribs. "Shut up!"  
>He had his eyes tightly closed and tried to ignore the half-Italian's voice. He didn't need the god to repeat his thoughts, he knew them. He knew they were true. No one had ever been interested in him or paid him any mind before it was known who his father was, that he may be the hero of the Great Prophecy. They had only send Grover to him because they thought he may be a child of one of the Big Three. Annabeth had only started to befriend him because he had been her means of getting out into the world and onto her first quest. Otherwise she wouldn't have spend time with him back then, she had disliked him at the beginning after all. He had been one of many in the Hermes cabin at first, but then he was the son of Poseidon and everyone was so interested in him. They needed him. For quests, for the prophecy, for the war. And now again, all over again. But... what laid behind those quests and wars? What was going to happen after the Giant War? Once they didn't need him anymore. Would they... still want him...?<p>

"You're very harsh on yourself", noted Nico in a hushed voice, placing the teen on his bed.

"I've been faced with my own worth early enough. There is no need to put the pink glasses on and imagine everything to be perfect", snorted Percy with a sneer.

The Sea Prince sat up on the big bed, looking around the room without taking anything in. He felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He knew he was pretty useless. Oh yes, he was a great hero, a good fighter both with his powers and with his sword, perhaps even a good leader. But beyond that? Beyond the quests? He was no good at school, thanks to Lady Hera he would have to repeat this school year too because he had missed over the half of it. He was not a good listener thanks to his ADHD. He was socially awkward thanks to that too. Well, and thanks to the fact that he sometimes got distracted by talking fishes or horses. And attacked by monsters. He was good at quests, but he was no good at normal life... Truth be told, he feared the end of the war even more than the war itself. He knew what to do during the war, how to fight, how to lead and how to act.

"Calm down, Perseus", murmured Nico's soft voice close to his ear, a hand running through his hair. "I doubt that your companions only value you for your fighting skills. And I know, because I've seen it, that deep, deep down in your heart, you know that too."

"Why are you such a wise-ass?", sobbed Percy, rubbing the tears away. "Damn. I make such a glorious heroic impression, sitting here and crying like a little girl..."

"Well... You make a very human impression", smiled the god amused as he casually sat down on the bed right next to the Sea Prince, loosely laying one arm around Percy's shoulder. "That's a nice change. The only people I converse with are my sisters, their consorts and our aunts and uncle."

"Aunts and uncle?", repeated the son of Poseidon, sniffling a last time.

"Thalassa, Gaia and Uranus", nodded the son of Hades casually. "Well, they are technically speaking our great-grandparents and our great-grandaunt, but that's a bit farfetched."

"They are the bad guys", grunted Percy with a frown, staring up at the god.

"You're narrow-minded, Perseus Jackson", warned Nico with one raised eyebrow. "They are not all that different from the gods. Both parties simply wanted to rule. But the gods... They screwed up. Look at this world, a world without demi-gods, a world where humans know about the gods, and tell me that it isn't better. I have been born not long after a great war. And raised during the times as an even greater war slowly neared. The gods couldn't agree on anything. If not for the constant fighting and bickering between Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, the Second World War would have never happened. All those innocent deaths, caused by a manic child of Hades. Manic because of the gods. All the gods ever saw in humankind were their pawns. Soldiers for their fights against each other, puppets to play with. Don't tell me Aphrodite never screwed with your love-life. The gods claim to not interfer with demi-gods, but only when it's convenient for them. When it's about changing the diapers or being real parents. But if danger arises they suddenly find themselves able to communicate, to ask for help. No, not asking. Demanding."

Percy frowned, staring at the god for a while before averting his eyes. He loved his dad, but... somehow Nico was right. What Aphrodite had thrown at him out of fun even though he should have needed all his concentration for fighting their war. How Hera had just snatched him out of his normal life instead of asking for his help. Hades, who had locked him up in the dungeons to kill him after he had already stolen his mother years prior. And not to start with Dionysus or Ares, who both had a thing for edging him on and provoking him. For not interfering with them, the gods really had been present in his everyday life and had made a habit out of screwing with him. He had a bitter taste in his mouth, a bitterness that made him feel like... Luke must have felt ten years ago. A taste of betrayl and loneliness. Back during the Titan War he had not understood the traitor, didn't want to either. But after winning a war for the gods and still being only treated like a pawn or puppet, he slowly started to see where they were coming from. Both, Luke and this world's Nico.

"I don't give a damn about what you say", whispered the son of Poseidon and lifted his gaze to stare up at the half-Italian with the best wolf-look he could muster. "My loyalty lays with my family."

"But not so much the godly one", smirked Nico knowingly. "I've seen it in your mind. Oh, those interesting things you have encountered in the last world you've visited. Your loyalty lays with the other demi-gods. With the ones you know you can trust with your life. Oh, that's a nice one. I think I just found my favorite moment from your last journey. You made quite the nice sounds when your other self was kissing and groping you. My, my, as wanton as the gods."

Percy blushed furiously, remembering that quite embarrassing encounter with his other self too. What was wrong with him anyway? The first Percy he encountered was ready to pound him and the next one was ready to sell him out. He really hoped next world's Percy would be at least a bit normal or nice to him. Not trying to fuck him or to gift-wrap him.

"Ah, but I like the gift-wrapping", smirked Nico amused, his thumb caressing the spot beneath Percy's ear. "I think you are the most interesting thing I've encountered in years."

The Sea Prince's eyes widened. This couldn't really be true. He didn't get his own Nico to kiss him or tell him that he liked him, but the godly Nico was ready to rip his clothes off to 'unwrap' him, or what? Seriously, he just wanted to go home again and curl together in his mom's lap!

/break\

"Where did your brother take Percy?", asked Hazel with furrowed brows.

"So distrusting", chided her other self, shaking her head. "He wished to talk to the boy. Well, that and probably other things too. But don't worry, with a bit nectar and ambrosia your friend will be able to walk again by tomorrow morning. If my brother is not too hard on him."

"Haze, stop being mean to her", interrupted another voice that made Hazel's heart flutter. "This is all pretty new to her and she's worried for her friend. Be a bit more understanding."

This world's Hazel heaved a sigh and nodded. "I'm sorry, Sammy is right. My week has just been very stressful, I suppose I'm a bit annoyed. Oh, don't you worry, Calypso will soon return with your consort, if that is going to calm your nerves."

And it did. At least a little bit. Seeing herself and Sammy so casually cuddled together still made her upset enough as it was though. Sammy. Her Sammy. He was alive. If... If she would have joined Gaia, she could have spend eternity with Sammy instead of leaving him, spending so many years in Hades while he grew old, blaming himself for her disappearance. Tears prickled in her eyes. It was her fault. She had left him. Her mother was dead, her Sammy was dead, everyone she had ever encountered was dead by now. It was a thought that sometimes resurfaced. Every day since she had returned to the world of the living, she would remember one face. May it be the boy that used to deliver the newspaper or the girl she had run into only once in an alley. All the people of her past and she knew they were dead. She wondered, always wondered, how. Had they fought in the war? Had they fallen as soldiers? Or been innocent victims? Had they grown old? Grown old to see the peace returning to the world? Everyday a new face that she would recall and question.

"Hey there, no reason to cry", mumbled Sammy unsure and stood to hug her. "It's alright. You you're safe with me, right? Even you don't trust her, well yourself, you know I'm me. I've seen it in your eyes, you remember me. I'd never hurt any Hazel."

She blinked and lifted her hand to feel the wetness on her cheek. When had she started crying? Sobbing loudly, she clung to Sammy. He had been her best friend. He had been her only friend. He... had been her Grover. A lump formed in her throat at that thought. She remembered the last world. A world where Percy, who had never met Grover, had been quite the little psychopathic mass-murderer. Sammy was her Grover, her first and only friend before she met the other demi-gods. What if... she would turn into a traitor too...? He had lost Sammy, after all. What if she was going to one day betray the others and join Gaia? This world's Hazel had done it. To be with Sammy. What could guarantee her that she wouldn't do it too?

"Hazel, are you al... firebug?"

The daughter of Pluto sniffed and rubbed her eyes, slowly looking up at the Canadian. Frank stood in the door, next to Calypso, who giggled amused. The male Roman ran over there, looking critically at Sammy before pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"It's not Leo", whispered Hazel softly. "It's Sammy. Leo's... great-grandfather..."

The daughter of Pluto slowed down and froze. Sammy was Leo's great-grandfather. Which not only meant that Sammy had, even though he had blamed himself for Hazel's disappearance, found love, no, it also meant that if she would have stayed, would have been able to be with Sammy... Then Leo would have never been born. And really, after what they had already been through together, even if she only knew the young Latino for about two weeks now, she wouldn't want to picture a world without Leo Valdez. Not to mention that she would also have never met Frank either. She clung harder to the Canadian, imagining a life where she would have never met Frank and Leo would have never been born. She wouldn't know Percy, or Reyna, or Jason, or anyone of them.

For the first time in moths, she started to view her life from another perspective. Not seeing the faces of those she had lost, but rather of those she would have never met if she had stayed and lived in her own, proper time line. All those adventures and wonderful friends.

"I love you", whispered the daughter of Pluto softly, her face buried into the other Roman's chest.

"What... What did you just say?", asked Frank surprised, staring down at her wide-eyed.

Lifting her gaze, she looked up at him, kissing him shyly. "I love you. I know Sammy and my past will always be my biggest What If, but I love _you_ and I love this life and I wouldn't want to trade it for any other life I may have. Even if it would be this, living as a god with Sammy."

"I think I'm feeling offended by this. Just the slightest bit", chuckled Sammy amused.

Hazel blinked and looked up at the Latino with a slightly sad smile. "You were my first and best friend and that's what you'll always be. But... Your great-grandson, he would have never been born if the two of us would have had a future with each other. And... this great-grandson of yours, I wouldn't want to live in a world without him, I guess. I love my life because I had the pleasure of meeting both, you and Leo. I'm sure you would like him too. He is very much like you. And yet he isn't. He's this wonderfully energetic, mischievous, friendly moron."

"Yeah, sounds like a great-grandson of mine", laughed Sammy ridiculed, shaking his head.

Frank studied the other male critically. It was true. The guy was the splitting image of the firebug. At least at the first look. When looking a bit closer, he noticed certain differences. This Sammy character didn't have what made Leo so special. The fire in his eyes. True, he had feared the fire, somehow still feared it, but it was part of Leo Valdez, fitting his wildfire-spirited nature so well.

Sammy was having his arms around a... wow, older version of Hazel. He really liked _that_ look into the future. She was more curvy than his Hazel, in all the right places, taller and just wow. But that was the only thing impressing about her. She had that glow and those eyes like a god. A bit ignorant and arrogant and old as only a god's eyes could be. It made him shudder.

So yes, he had no problem that this Sammy and Hazel were being all cozy with each other. Because this was not the Hazel he loved. And this Sammy was nothing like their Leo.

"Percy is here", interrupted his Hazel's voice that train of thoughts.

"Mh? Percy? Our Percy?", asked the son of Mars and blinked. "Not this world's copy?"

"No, it is yours. Ours just left", chuckled this world's Hazel amused. "Though he's... busy."

"What's that supposed to mean?", grunted Frank skeptically.

"He's talking to Nico", grinned Sammy mischievously, winking. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh, not again", groaned the Canadian annoyed. "What's wrong with that boy that he always attracts any version of your brother like that?! Last world's Nico had been drooling over him too!"

"I suppose that means this... Percy... is meant to be with Nico", smiled other-Hazel.

"But if anything, he is meant to be with _my_ brother", objected Hazel with one raised eyebrow. "And not with yours. So I would appreciate it if you would bring us to him now."

The two Hazels glared at each other for a moment, the demi-god-version holding her godly version's stare with the same strength. Both Sammy and Frank gulped at that.

"Very well", nodded the goddess in the end. "I will bring you there. But no promises that it won't leave you scared for life, my dears."

She stood and led the way out, her consort at her hand and her doppelganger following her. Frank was skeptical, he wasn't sure what to think about this godly version of his girlfriend. She was having fun playing with them, just as the gods. Perhaps that just... happened when someone lived too long and too mighty and too excluded? He squeezed Hazel's hand.

"You think the others are alright?", whispered the son of Mars worried. "I mean, if Percy is here alone... Where are your brother and the others?"

"I'm not sure", replied his girlfriend softly. "But I'm feeling bad for them. If Percy really managed for himself to get abducted again, then Nico will be beyond furious."

"This time he will chain Percy to himself", snorted Frank, shaking his head. "Or his bed."

"Frank!", warned Hazel, blushing slightly. "You're talking about my brother there!"

"Well, then you should know that I'm right", grinned her boyfriend, nudging her shoulder. "I mean, you know him better than I do. You know how overly worried and jealous he can get. Finding out that Percy is getting hit on by a godly version of himself? Yeah, he's so not going to like that. He had hated it enough as the other Percy had been kissing our Percy!"

Hazel frowned and nodded slightly. She was pretty sure her brother would never let Percy out of his sight again after this world. But somehow she guessed that Percy wouldn't really mind that at all, perhaps it was exactly what the son of Poseidon needed.


	16. Hazel's World, Part 7

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 2nd World: Frederick/Sally, Sammy/Hazel, Bianca/Calypso, canon!Nico/alternate!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy, Nico/Jim(Percy)

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

2nd World: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Richard Jackson, Frederick Chase, Sally Chase, James Chase, Laura Chase, Serenity McMoonlace (OFC), Sedanur Aykan (OFC)

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Gaia would have also contacted Nico and Bianca and not only Hazel?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Second World Part 7: With Jim, Nico and the Rest in the Church

"Mom. I did a bad thing."

"Oh, Jimmy", sighed a blonde man. "We already know _that_."

Jimmy had his brows furrowed in worry, biting his lips in guilt as he looked from his mother over to his father. Both were sitting at the kitchen table, Sally with a crestfallen and sad look on her face and Frederick with a desperate and disappointed look on his. He stood strong for a moment longer before collapsing in his mother's lap, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I just... all I wanted was for him to notice me, but he didn't and he never will and it wasn't worth what I did for it... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to harm him, I..."

Sally sighed and cradled him closer to comfort him. She looked over at her husband demandingly, who only sighed and shrugged slightly, rubbing his forehead.

"We are not the ones you need to apologize to", stated Frederick. "They are."

Jimmy froze and turned slowly around to face five very angry looking people. His sister was standing next to her doppelganger, a brunette girl with a red bandana in her hair, a Chinese teddy-bear-guy and... Nico di Angelo. Nico di Angelo stood in his mom's kitchen! He blushed furiously and scrambled off her lap.

"Jimmy, how could you do that?", whispered Laura disappointed. "I trusted you! You're my brother. I thought you would... Zoe will never start believing our rulers are good if even you abuse our trust like that! How can you make me look so bad?! Where is he? Where is Percy Jackson?!"

"Laura, we know it's not your fault", murmured Annabeth, resting one hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not. It's _his_ fault", growled Nico with a deathly glare. "Out. Everyone who has not kidnapped _my_ Percy will leave this room now. I have a thing or two to say. Now."

James stared wide-eyed at his sister, who just left with the brunette and Annabeth, as well as Jimmy's parents and uncle. He couldn't believe that even his mom would leave him alone now! He shifted uncomfortably and stared up at the hot half-Italian. His blush darkened again. He had never been this close to Nico di Angelo. He felt as if his heart was about to burst with joy. Until his back hit the wall hard, knocking the air out of him. Gasping for air, he stared at the half-blood with the dark and angry eyes, who held him slightly in the air, pressed tightly against the wall. If Nico's one hand wouldn't be around Jimmy's throat, this would be pretty much like one of his dirtier fantasies.

"You are not worth being the son of Sally Jackson", growled Nico with gritted teeth, his voice more than disgusted. "You're nothing like Percy. How can you sell him out like that?!"

"I... I know that I'm nothing like him", gasped Jimmy shamefully, tears prickling in his eyes.

"No you're not", huffed the Ghost Prince angered. "And I will make you pay for every little injury my Percy has once he's returned. If he has a single cut anywhere, I will make you pay."

"I... I didn't take him away so he gets hurt, I swear I don't want him to get hurt!", mumbled James with big, pleading eyes, very much like Percy.

It was hard for Nico to stand strong when faced with that look. Even though those eyes weren't as deep and green as the wild sea, they were still as strong and yet vulnerable and so full of emotions.

"Then tell me why?!", demanded the son of Hades to know. "Why did you take _my_ Percy away?!"

"Why do you love him?!", whispered Jimmy desperately, feeling his tears running down his cheeks. "Why him? Why is he better than me?! Why...?"

Nico frowned at him. And even though he was angry at this boy for taking his Percy away, Jimmy still looked too much like Percy. Too much for Nico to simply watch him cry. Gritting his teeth in irritation, he put the mortal down and tried to breath deep.

"I love him because he is the purest being on this planet", replied the Ghost Prince. "I don't care if others may view that differently, but to me, he is perfection."

"It's... It's not fair...", whispered Jimmy, trying to catch his air again. "Why can't I have you too...? Why does he get both of you?! Why... don't I deserve you...?"

"Both of us?", grunted Nico suspiciously. "What are you talking about? Where is he?"

"He's... He's with Lord di Angelo", replied Jimmy softly and rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you bring him there? And, believe me, if the answer is not good, I will tear you apart."

"Because I love him!", exclaimed James, his eyes wide as he clasped his hands over his mouth.

"You love Percy?", frowned Nico, now completely confused.

"No", huffed James, blushing a furious red. "I love Lord di Angelo!"

"Oh...", nodded the son of Hades slowly.

"Yes", hissed Jimmy ashamed and averted his eyes. "I sold Percy out because I though maybe, just maybe, bringing Lord di Angelo a real, living demi-god would gain me his attention. That he may notice me and maybe even... talk to me... Even just for a moment, a split second would be enough, just once I want to be the center of his attention... But it wasn't enough, it's never enough... All my life I've trained and done everything to be a good soldier, to get praised so he may one day notice me, but now I know that he will never acknowledge my existence... He was so captivated by the demi-god... He... He didn't even acknowledge that I was there... All he did was staring at Percy with those intense, dark eyes... And... And then he even carried him around... Just... Just like that... I... He didn't even look at me... He only had eyes for Percy..."

"Great. So you're in love with Nico. Wonderful, why can't _I_ have _my_ Percy chasing after me with such determined devotion?", huffed the son of Hades with a pout.

"What?", blinked Jimmy confused and rubbed his eyes. "But you do..."

"What?", grunted Nico with a frown.

"He loves you, that's what he said to me. That's why I hoped he wouldn't be angry with me for taking him with me, because I thought maybe he understands, maybe he would be ready to do the same to get you", sighed James and stood up, walking over to stand in front of Nico with wide, pleading eyes. "But... He went with Lord di Angelo willingly. Maybe... he doesn't want you that much after all. At least not _you_. Maybe... if Percy takes him away from me completely, can... can I have you...? I can be whatever you want, just give me a chance!"

"Don't", growled Nico warningly, catching Jimmy's wrists and pinning him against the wall. "Don't be stupid, boy. I'm not the Nico you love and I never will be. And you're not my Percy."

He pushed himself off the other male and left the kitchen. Jimmy stared after him bewildered, hurt and confused, gliding down the wall, tears running down his cheeks again.

/break\

"Okay", growled Nico as he entered the office of the pater. "We need a plan."

"Well, did you question him, or did you just curse him for taking your precious Disney Princess away?", grunted the brunette girl unamused.

"Perhaps more so the latter", huffed the son of Hades with a pout. "Oh, shut up, Clarisse. I want to see you dealing with the guy who kidnapped Chris."

"Chris wouldn't be stupid enough to get himself kidnapped all of the time", snorted Clarisse. "Seriously, what is wrong with that stupid sea brat?"

"Yes, yes, can we get back to the part where Frank is here?", interrupted Annabeth irritated.

The Canadian stood between them, staring doe-eyed from one to the other. "What are you guys doing here would be the better question. How did you find us? And what was that about?"

"Okay, so... Long story short, we met the huntresses, my other self and she contacted her brother, who then kidnapped Percy...", started the daughter of Athena in a rushed voice.

"To get some praising from this world's me, so other-Annabeth brought us here because she knew her brother would return here", ended Nico annoyed. "Now, if you're here, where is my sister?"

"Uh... kind of... gone?", shrugged Frank, fearing Nico's rage. "She needed some air."

"Calm down. All of you", interrupted Sally sternly as the shadows crept closer around Nico. "She needed to be alone to digest everything. Don't worry, she will be fine."

Nico gulped hard. It was impossible to not nod obediently when Sally Jackson gave you that glare.

"Mom, are you sure?", asked Laura with a worried frown from where she was hugging her dad.

"I think I need to lay down... I'm not quite understanding what in the world is going on here", muttered Frederick Chase, staring from Laura to Annabeth and back again. "My head hurts."

"Don't worry, I know that feeling", muttered Richard with a glare. "Come, I will explain everything to you in detail while they deal with the amount of kidnapped half-bloods."

"I would appreciate a tea too", huffed Frederick and followed the pater out.

"When Hazel and I landed in this world, we seeked shelter in this church and met Father Richard and this world's Sally here", explained Frank slowly. "They told us everything about this world and how Sally had been contacted by Chaos who had ordered her to take care of us."

"I have the sight", smiled Sally in explanation. "I think that is why she contacted me. That and the fact that my children were on board of your ship."

Annabeth blushed slightly. She should feel bad for this, but the thought that kind, loving Sally Jackson was her mother made her happy. Her mother was Athena and as far as godly parents went, she wasn't bad. But she wasn't a mother. She was no one to cook you soup when you're sick or comfort you when you're lonely. She had always envied Percy a tiny bit for having such a wonderful mother. And now she was feeling bad for her best friend, remembering how he hadn't seen her in such a long time now...

"Okay. So we got two missing children of the Big Three now. Wonderful", grunted Clarisse annoyed and stood up. "Let me... talk to this world's Sea Princess."

/break\

James was still sitting on the kitchen floor, his legs pulled close and his arms wrapped around them. His head hung low in guilt. He shouldn't have done that. He wasn't like that. Never cruel or selfish. But... Was is truly asking to much to be noticed?

"Jack. No, that's not right... John? Whatever your name is – not that I care about it – you are going to tell me in great detail now where you brought our Sea Princess."

He lifted his head to look up at the very angry brunette girl. Just what he needed. Someone else to pick on him. As if he wasn't feeling guilty enough as it was. He averted his eyes again.

"Jim. My name is Jim", whispered the boy softly.

"Okay. Jim then", grunted the girl annoyed. "Clarisse. Or your worst nightmare, depending on what you are going to tell me now, Jimmy-boy."

"I—I... I brought him to Olympus", replied Jimmy and looked up at her desperately. "I promise he won't be harmed. Lord di Angelo isn't like that, really!"

"You put much faith into him", huffed Clarisse skeptically and pulled a chair close to sit in front of the mortal boy, staring down at him critically. "I take it, you love-love-love him. What is wrong with you sea brats? Well, you're not a sea brat, but still."

"I'm sorry", mumbled Jimmy, his eyes big and pleading. "I didn't want to... I wasn't thinking... I just... wanted to impress Lord di Angelo..."

"Congrats, you just won the award for stupidest seaweed brain ever", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "Now tell me what happened. Exactly. What did Nico say? What did he do? Because, as much as that brat annoys me, I am still going to rip your spine out if something happens to him."

James gulped and nodded obediently before he started to retell everything.

/break\

"Well? What did my brother say? You've been in there with him for half an hour now!"

Laura glared skeptically at Clarisse from where she was eating cake with her family, Frank, Nico and Annabeth. Clarisse stared at them in disbelief. They were on a rescue mission and those morons had the nerve to eat cake?! She glared and took Frank's fork to dig into the raspberry cake herself.

"Mh, that's good", mumbled the daughter of Ares impressed, her mouth full.

"I am pretty good at baking, thank you", nodded Frederick with a slight glare. "I hope you left my son unharmed. I understand that he endangered one of your friends, but he is still my only son."

"Naw, he's fine. But I think he's still crying. Damn, that boy is better at feeling guilty than anyone I have ever seen", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes, taking Frank's plate away completely to eat the cake herself. "Not being a demi-god is really not good for his self-esteem."

"And what did he say now?", groaned Nico annoyed. "Anything useful?"

"Actually yes", nodded Clarisse and put the cake down. "We should hide. And by _we_ I mean you, me, wise girl and the huntress. Because it seems two guys are going to fetch 'their guest's consort'."

All eyes turned to a very confused Frank. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Well, let's see", hummed Clarisse mock-thoughtful. "You managed to lose the gold girl, who oh so happens to look exactly like one of the three emperors around here. You don't think she, maybe, ran into someone who recognized her face? And who else could be her 'consort'?"

"We're going to have a very, very serious conversation about that later on, Zhang", warned Nico with a glare. "But for now... I guess Clarisse is right."

"No, wait. What if we do something... different?", smirked Annabeth and Laura at the same moment, both having a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"Okay, that is just creepy", declared Clarisse with one raised eyebrow.

"Why? You want your Percy back, preferably without starting a war with the gods."

"And Jimmy wants to be with this world's Nico. It's perfect."

"What? I don't understand a word", huffed Frank confused.

"Simple!", grinned Annabeth delighted while her doppelganger turned to her family. "We will let them collect Frank while we hide and once Frank is with Hazel and knows she's alright, he will let her give Nico a signal. I know you underworld brats have a connection."

"Mom, do you still have that hair dye from when uncle Rich wanted to cover his gray streaks?"

"Sure, love. Why?", asked Sally confused.

"Great! Go and get it! And the green contact-lenses you had bought for dad as a joke for Halloween. And one of Jimmy's old jeans!", ordered Laura with a grin.

"And then, when Nico knows they're safe and preferably alone so the gods don't notice their missing right away, he will shadow-travel up to Olympus and exchange our Percy for Jimmy. Jimmy certainly won't have anything against distracting this world's Nico until we're out of reach – or better yet, out of this world", concluded Annabeth pleased with her plan.

"That is... ridiculous", grunted Nico and shook his head.

/break\

Jimmy yelped surprised as something suddenly hit his face and covered his sight.

"Get into the bathroom, your sister is waiting there to dye your hair. And then you'll change into those clothes and do just exactly as we tell you."

The mortal frowned confused and pulled the orange shirt from his face. Just to blush the most furious red possible. Nico di Angelo was half-naked in front of him. And he was, obviously, holding Nico's shirt. Yes, it had that earthy, musky scent that made Jimmy's heart flutter ever since he had once caught a whiff of it years ago when the lord had visited the academy to look at the newbies.

"W... What...?", blinked Jimmy doe-eyed.

"Your sister will dye your hair black. She also organized a set of green contacts for you. I don't think contacts could fool anyone who has ever looked into those stunning eyes, but you'll just have to distract him enough to not look to closely into your eyes", grunted Nico.

The way those muscles flexed when he was gesturing made Jimmy's stomach tingle. "What...?"

"You told Clarisse someone is on the way to collect Frank. Well, we will use that opportunity to smuggle you into Olympus and exchange you for our Percy", declared the son of Hades.

"W... What am I supposed to do?", yelped the mortal and blushed furiously as Nico came closer.

Their noses were practically touching and those dark, dark eyes looked so angry and determined that he would not even have disobeyed if Nico would have ordered him to go outside and dance in a ballet dress in front of his men. He may not be a god, but he still had the same powerful authority.

"You're going to dress up like Percy and then I will bring you to my doppelganger's bedchamber and take my Percy with me, as well as my sister and Frank", growled Nico. "While you will be a good boy and stay there. After you have brought us that mess, it is the _least_ you can do."

"But... What... What am I supposed to do there?", blinked Jimmy confused.

"You will distract the other me so I get enough time to bring my family back to our ship. I would appreciate it if you could distract him long enough so we can leave this world behind."

James frowned. First at the handsome, still half-naked guy in front of him and then at the shirt. His mind tried to process what this Nico had said. But it was hard to concentrate when those angry eyes and those hard muscles were distracting him.

"How am I supposed to do that? We're talking about Lord di Angelo here!"

"You said he took Percy with him to his bedchamber", grunted Nico displeased. "It's not all that hard to figure out what my other self has planned to do. You will take over."

"W... What?", yelped Jimmy with the widest eyes possible.

The dark eyes hardened some more as they bore into his and Nico was backing him against the wall once more. Jimmy gulped and desperately tried to play his blush down. But it wasn't helping him any that the half-Italian was smirking at him and leaning in some more, so close that James could even feel the cold breath of the other ghosting over his neck, making him shudder.

"You will _distract_ the other Nico, the best way I could possibly picture", whispered Nico in a low, nearly seductive voice. "You will get naked and you will spread your legs as far apart as humanly possible and then you will beg like a whore, as if someone is paying you for it. Am I clear?"

"N... Naked...? B... Beg...?", gasped James beet red.

"Yes", growled the son of Hades. "You will play the part of Percy, just that you're going to beg him to fuck you. You will beg him so convincing that he won't be able to deny you. I'm sure you'll do good, your sister told us just how long you've been pining for him. I'm sure you'll be very convincing in your desperate begging. You'll tell him you changed your mind, that you want to be with him, that he's a god and so much more than a mere demi-god."

"Changed my mind...?", repeated Jimmy slowly.

"Yes. Because _my_ Percy won't give in to his advances", grunted Nico annoyed. "But you will. You will let him fuck you, long and hard. Long enough for us to leave unnoticed."

"B... But he will never want to take me!", whined Jimmy and shook his head.

"That's why we're going to dress you up as Percy, idiot", groaned the Ghost Prince and rolled his eyes. "That way, he won't be able to resist you. Just beg like there's no, like it's the one thing you want most on this entire planet. Which it is, as far as I'm informed. Beg. Like. A. Whore."

Jimmy was still staring wide-eyed as he was being pushed over to the bathroom. This was horrible! ...Was it bad that he was aroused like never before by this idea...?


	17. Hazel's World, Part 8

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, gender-bender (in one world), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 2nd World: Frederick/Sally, Sammy/Hazel, Bianca/Calypso, canon!Nico/alternate!Percy, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy, Nico/Jim(Percy)

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

2nd World: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Richard Jackson, Frederick Chase, Sally Chase, James Chase, Laura Chase, Serenity McMoonlace (OFC), Sedanur Aykan (OFC)

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. For example, what if Gaia would have also contacted Nico and Bianca and not only Hazel?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Second World Part 8: With the Royalties, Unraveling the Plan

Jimmy gulped nervously, fidgeting with his hands. He understood why Percy hadn't looked at him again, he would have been angry too. But somehow he would have preferred for the two angry demi-gods to stay with him instead of abandoning him here. Especially not like that! This other Nico had glared at him threateningly until he got undressed. And that exactly was the moment Percy decided they should go, the son of Poseidon was nearly as flustered as Jimmy himself. Then again, it was their body, they were nearly identical, so he understood why Percy was so embarrassed.

And here he was, in the one place he had always wanted to be. In Nico di Angelo's bed.

But somehow the circumstances bringing him here had always been quite different in his imagination. They never involved some alien doppelgangers and being kidnapped. And certainly not being all alone and completely naked, laying in the silken sheets. Percy had hastily changed clothes with Jimmy, more or less, because Percy's things laid spread out around the bed now.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Perseus, it seems our guards are a little too—Oha."

The lord had just re-entered the bedroom. Dark eyes were wide in surprise as he stared over at his bed, taking in the sight in front of him. The black-haired teenager laid sprawled on the bed, playing with the black silken sheets, an adorable blush on his cheeks.

"I—I...", stuttered Jimmy and averted his eyes. "I changed my... my mind... You... have so much more to offer than him, y... you're a... a god, you can... t... take so much better care of... me..."

He couldn't believe he had just said that! Gods, never before had he been that embarrassed in his whole life! The blush on his cheeks darkened even more. The fact alone that he was all alone with Nico in a room was bad enough, but no, he also had to be naked. Though all doubt and fear and panic fled from him, leaving him oddly calm and numb as something thoroughly unexpected happened. Nico undressed himself, slowly shedding his black-golden robes, revealing that impressive, muscular, olive-skinned body, sending Jimmy's brain to lala-land.

"That is... very nice to hear", smirked the god – and for the love of it, that smirk alone made Jimmy achingly hard. "My, I see you're already quite... eager, aren't you?"

Jimmy was positively sure his head would explode if any more blood flooded his cheeks. His lord was _so close_, slowly walking up to Jimmy with all the time of the world, which he probably had, being an immortal god and all. Once he reached the bed, he slowly sat down in front of James, making the smaller male's heart beat at a very unnatural speed. A cold hand grabbed his chin, lifting his head so he was looking right into those deep, dark eyes. The god came closer and closer until the most impossible thing happened. Nico's lips sealed his and Jimmy felt as if he was in Elysium. It was simply perfect, the way his lord's lips moved against his own, one hand holding James' head in place, the other... Oh good lords! Jimmy's eyes nearly bulged out and he gasped. Nico was running a hand up and down James' bare thigh, caressing it nearly lovingly with his thumb.

"You said you changed your mind, so pray tell me, what is it you'd want me to do?", murmured Nico, his voice taking on a very strong Italian accent with his arousal. "Speak, my little one."

A long silence followed and James felt like making a fool out of himself. He just needed to _speak_, for the love of everything! Nico was there, right there with him, and the god seemed quite willing to do the most unspeakable things to James, if the quite massive and very impressive erection poking Jimmy's legs was any indication. But regardless of how much he wanted to, he could not bring himself to speak. It was as if his tongue had died the moment Nico's tongue had caressed it.

"Now come, laying here all sprawled out for me to marvel at your beauty and yet you feel too shy to voice your desires, my precious?", chuckled the lord amused.

Precious? He wasn't precious, he was just a mere mortal, one of hundreds and thousands and thousands of mortals with sight, only a little tin soldier, no more. Nothing about him was precious... He averted his eyes in guilt. How could he lay there and lead the man he loved on like this? Nico thought he was with someone precious and special, someone worthy of him. A demi-god like Percy, a powerful hero. He was deceiving the most generous and wonderful man on this planet, just for his own satisfaction. Why was he such a bad person...? He didn't deserve to be here, to be with Nico like that, he... Just lost all brain function. Nico was kissing him again, but this time his hands were doing quite different things than just caressing him! One hand was pressing James down to the bed hard – yet not bruising hard. The other hand however was pushing between Jimmy's legs, teasingly stroking James' cock and fondling his balls. No one has ever touched him thee before, it was such a strange sensation, making him whimper in despair.

"Either you tell me what you want, or I'll just do what _I_ want to do", growled Nico with a predatory grin, licking his lips. "So, any last words before I take you?"

Jimmy's eyes widened, his breath coming out short. He just barely managed to shake his head hastily, emitting a laugh from the god. A laugh that ringed in Jimmy's ears. If he would have been standing, he would have swooned. That laugh was the most perfect sound.

"Very well. Then your body will belong to me now", purred the son of Hades very pleased.

Those hands – those amazing, cunning hands – started to skip over every inch of Jimmy's skin, caressing it, massaging it, teasing it. And Nico's lips, it was as if the god was worshiping James' body with those lips, kissing and licking him everywhere. Just as the mortal thought this couldn't get any better, a wet heat engulfed his member, fingers starting to tease his hole. James whimpered embarrassed. How could this god, this ruler over the world, not only touch him in this dirty place, but also take James' cock into his mouth?!

"Oh gods, oh lord, oh...", gasped Jimmy breathlessly as the fingers moved within him.

"Finally", smirked Nico pleased. "And here I thought I wouldn't get you to talk at all. Would be a shame, with that beautiful voice of yours, my precious."

"I...", started James, unsure what he wanted to say.

"Yes?", asked the god softly, still fingering the tight hole. "Speak with me. Tell me what you want."

"I... I want you", whispered the mortal and bit his lower lip. "P... Please, I want you, within me."

"That is a wish I will gladly grand you", smiled Nico a bit amused.

He sat up and looked down at James with those amazing eyes of his, his hands tenderly spreading Jimmy's legs even more and – good gods, that incredible cock was seriously invading him. A loud, hoarse moan escaped Jimmy's lips at the feeling of being stretched like that.

"T—Too big", gasped the mortal, trembling slightly, closing his eyes tightly.

It was too much, too thick. He bit his lips hard, trying to keep from crying out loud. He didn't want to disappoint his lord, he didn't want to look weak. He wanted to please Nico, he needed to be strong. Percy would be strong, he certainly would be able to endure this pain...

"Sh, come on, look at me", murmured Nico softly, placing tender kisses along his jawline. "I'm sorry it hurts, amore. It will get better, just relax, okay?"

Jimmy whimpered and nodded slightly, trying to calm himself. The god above him had stopped moving and was right now busy tickling and caressing James' skin, sucking and licking his nipples.

"M... Move, please", whispered Jimmy after a while. "I... I want to feel you moving within me."

The god smirked at him and nodded, giving it a first thrust. James gasped. Then a second. The mortal moaned. The movement increased and James felt as if his whole world was spinning, dissolving into nothingness until only the handsome half-Italian above him was still there, was still important. It was simply amazing, he felt so stretched and filled and yet somehow... embraced. He felt safe, saver than ever before in his life. Nico kissed him again, his fingers wrapping around James' shaft while that hard length was hitting a special spot within Jimmy, intensifying that feeling of losing the whole world. The only thing tying him to the world was Nico.

"Open your eyes for me", ordered Nico in a strict, yet somehow tender voice. "I wish to see you, fully, when you come. I want to look into your beautiful eyes the moment you come."

James groaned and only for a split second could he think of – Nico only wanted to look into Percy's eyes, not his and why should he want to look into his eyes? - the next second, the pleasure just became too much and he hit his orgasm, screaming Nico's name at the top of his lungs. His body went rigid, every muscle of his body tightened and stilled, then they went numb and he felt like falling. But Nico's strong arms held him in place, his hips thrusting forward. It seemed the god was enjoying the tightened feeling of Jimmy's muscles, until – good gods, how could anything feel that amazing? James had a hard time not passing out – a warmth so foreign and overwhelming filled him. Nico's warmth. The son of Hades growled and bit down on Jimmy's neck hard while filling the teen with his cum. Once the task was accomplished, the god pulled out and laid down on the bed next to James, panting hard. His arms were wrapped tightly around the mortal. Jimmy blushed again, only reluctantly snuggling up to his lord.

"Tell me when you're regenerated enough so we can shower", murmured Nico softly.

"I don't... want to shower", mumbled James, his facial color darkening some more. "I... I like..."

Oh, really now, he couldn't just go around and say stuff like that! That he enjoyed being full with Nico's cum, that it made him feel as if he was Nico's, as if the god had marked him.

"I could... plug you?", smirked the son of Hades amused and started to nibble Jimmy's earlobe. "But we are still going to shower as soon as you feel like getting up again. I want that hideous dye out of your hair before it'll ruin my sheets."

Jimmy's eyes widened and he went stiff, forgetting how to breath for a moment. "W... What...?"

"Ahaha", laughed Nico and shook his head, placing a soft kiss on Jimmy's neck. "You're too cute."

"Huh?", blinked the mortal confused. "I don't understand... I—I didn't dye my hair! It's natural."

"Your hair is a very light brown, a bit like hazelnuts with a tint of caramel and nearly golden in the sun. Not black", disagreed the god with one raised eyebrow. "I'm a god, James. Do you think I can't detect the difference between a mortal and a demi-god?"

"Y... You... You... You know...? You _knew_?", yelped James nervously and whimpered.

He curled together, afraid of taunting words or punishment. But instead, the grip around his waist tightened some more, pulling him closer against the sweaty and strong chest.

"Of course I knew. Did you truly think you could fool a god, with some badly dyed hair and contact lenses? Which you lost half way through this, by the way", noted Nico.

"But... But... But why... why did you still sleep with me...?", asked Jimmy barely audible.

"Why should I have slept with you if you were Perseus?", grunted the son of Hades, honestly confused. "The lad is amusing and interesting to talk to, yes, but he holds no appeal to me."

Nico shifted some and sat up. James felt the cold grip of fear on his heart, expecting to be thrown out. Yet instead, the god pulled him close again until Jimmy was seated securely in his lord's lap, the strong arms tightly wrapped around his waist to keep him in place.

"I don't understand... He's so much better than me...", whispered James.

"I don't know about that", snorted Nico, placing tender kisses on Jimmy's collar. "_You_ are far more intriguing. You're fascinating, James."

"How do you even know my name? Why... Why are you doing this?! I don't... understand!"

The mortal whined slightly desperate and turned to glare at the god, though that only made the lord laugh. Nico sealed the rosy lips with his own in a soft kiss, resting his chin on Jimmy's shoulder.

"You're not even seventeen yet, James", muttered the son of Hades. "Do you truly believe you managed to climb that high up all on your own in the past two years? One of your age should be barely a foot soldier, yet you managed to surpass so many in such short time. How do you think the rules bend for you? Just like that?"

"Why would you do that for me?", frowned Jimmy confused. "How do you even know I _exist_?"

"When I visited the academy two years ago. You were just a newbie, a quite adorable kid that was responsible for pealing potatoes", chuckled Nico, obviously lost in the memory. "It was hard not to notice you. You've been late, after all. I did my yearly visit to check the new soldiers and thank them for their support and then, in the middle of my speech, there is this adorable kid with shaggy hair, shining nearly golden in the morning sun, azure blue eyes, so much bluer than the sky, still dazed with sleep as you stumble onto the plaza, all flushed a perfectly fitted pink in embarrassment, fidgeting with your uniform while your general glared at you for being late. I watched you, amused that anyone would dare being late when I visit. And then you looked at me. You looked straight into my eyes, even though it was just a brief moment. Not many dare to look me in the eyes, most feel too frightened by the presence of a god, not daring to make eye-contact. But your eyes, they were so... enchanting. So many raw emotions, so much... innocence. It was the moment I knew."

"Knew what...?", asked James, unsure where this was going.

"I knew I'd have to have you", murmured the god softly. "So I started to take... influence. Step by step, helping your career so you'd join the palace forces. I wanted to have you close by and not out in the world where you could get harmed. I needed to be able to keep an eye on you."

"But... Why? You didn't even acknowledge me in the throne room earlier!"

"Oh, how could I?", laughed Nico and shook his head. "You look quite irresistible in your uniform and you've matured into such a... delicious way over the last two years. It's too hard to see and not touch. You're _underage_. I may be a god, but there are certain rules of society I had always thought I'd keep. Then you bring this demi-god to me and I hope to gain some answers from him, answers on how I may get you. You won't believe how surprised I was to find you here, instead of him. I assume my doppelganger has something to do with this, yes? Either way, how was I supposed to stay strong when you so willingly offer yourself to me? And the things you were thinking... How could I listen to them and not show you how much more you're worth? Though you know we will have to... bend some more rules now."

"Huh?", blinked the mortal, still too busy trying to process what was being said.

The next second he found himself pinned to the bed again, with the god looming over him, a predatory grin on his lips once more. "Now that I had a taste, I will be damned to wait another two years to make you mine. I'm a _god_. If they don't like how I bend the rules, they may try me on and I will crush every single one of them."

"W... Why? What rule?", asked James.

"You still don't understand it, do you?", sighed Nico, a bit exhausted by Jimmy's thickness.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that I'm actually _here_, in bed. With you", muttered James to his defense and blushed brightly, giving the god a slight glare. "Excuse me for being slow here, but it may be that you screwed my brains out there with your godly cock."

"So adorable", laughed the son of Hades and kissed Jimmy hungrily. "I love you. You're mine now. I will never return you again, now that I have you. I will make you my consort and you will rule at my side, here, on Olympus. And I will never let you doubt how wonderful you are."

"L... Love...?", gasped James wide-eyed and in utter disbelief.

"Well", chuckled Nico with one raised eyebrow. "I didn't protect you, support your career and creepily stalk you for two years because I find you 'kinda nice', you dork. You're the one I've been waiting for for nearly hundred years now. You're meant to be mine. Will you be mine?"

Everything seemed to crash down on Jimmy in that second. Everything said, everything done. His heart raced and all he could do was wrapping his arms around Nico's neck, pulling the surprised god into a bruising, sloppy and very passionate kiss.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes", chanted Jimmy, blinking tears away and trying to calm himself down.

"It seems Perseus was right after all", murmured Nico. "You're _very_ eager. I hope he's as lucky..."

/break\

"Percy? Are you sure you don't want to see them off?"

The son of Poseidon jumped slightly at the voice. Turning around a bit, he looked over at Nico, who just entered their shared cabin. While most other members of the crew were buzzing about the Argo II so they could set off, or were seeing the huntresses and the Chases off, Percy had decided to retreat to his cabin and nap. Or think about other-Nico and Jimmy.

"I can't", mumbled the Sea Prince and shook his head. "She's... not my mom. I can't go and see her, a woman that looks like my mother but isn't... I haven't seen her so long, now seeing not-her would be too much... I... I miss her too much, I want _my_ mom..."

"I know", whispered the son of Hades and climbed up into their bed to lay behind Percy, cautiously wrapping his arms around the Sea Prince. "She misses you too. I'm sure you'll see her soon, Perce."

"Why did you bring Jimmy there?", asked Percy suddenly, changing topic. "Why did you want him to undress? How did you _know_ that this world's Nico would let himself getting distracted by it?"

"Well, it became apparent that James had abducted you to impress this Nico", shrugged Nico.

"Yes, Jimmy has been crushing on Nico for years", nodded the son of Poseidon a bit impatiently. "But how did you know that Nico felt the same? I know because I talked to him, but how could you be so sure that your trick would work, that Jimmy wouldn't get godly blasted by him?"

"I...", started the Ghost Prince, just to to be interrupted by Percy, who turned around in his arms.

"Don't lie to me", pleaded the Sea Prince with those wide, sea-green eyes of his. "The truth, Nico."

"Because the Nico from the last world fell for you in the course of the few days you two spend together", sighed the son of Hades and averted his eyes. "Because there is no way that out there in any parallel universe could be a version of me that is not madly in love with you."

"Including you...?", asked the son of Poseidon softly and suddenly, his face seemed so much closer.

"More than anything else in our world", whispered Nico, losing himself in the green eyes of his Sea Prince. "I've loved you for years. But... something always came between us. I've been crushing on you when we first met, you know? You were that impressive, handsome hero. But then... Bianca... And after we... became closer again and I felt myself falling hard for you, my father had to lock you up in the dungeon. If he would have at least locked you up in my bedroom, I could have lived with that! I... really feared that would have destroyed the trust we build up. But somehow we... managed. And then you had to go and get together with Annabeth! _Annabeth_! And worse yet, you managed to get yourself kidnapped by Hera, of all gods. Really now, it was as if you were doing everything to escape from me! I barely... barely had you back when Gaia took me. And then came Chaos and stole you from me. But... the worst was when you _died_. When you died, for a completely different world. When you left me alone. And I never felt more crushed. I thought I'd never see you again. But... you came back. That was the moment I knew I had to tell you, because I can't live without you. I... wanted to stay in the last world, because... it was where I thought I had lost you. But Annabeth whacked my head. And still, something always interrupted... Chaos, taking my sister, that James-brat taking you... You know, I always thought heroes are prone for getting killed, not kidnapped."

"Well", laughed Percy softly, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "Now we're alone and no one is bothering us, I'm safe, you're safe, your sister is safe too. And we're alone. All alone."

"I noticed", smirked Nico, subconsciously leaning in.

"I love you, Nico di Angelo", murmured the Sea Prince before kissing Nico passionately.

The smirk on Nico's lips turned into a genuine smile, his hands wandering just a little lower to at least grope a feel of Percy's perfect ass, making the other boy moan into the kiss. "Oi!"

"What?", grinned the Ghost Prince teasingly. "Can't I touch my _boyfriend_?"

"Well...", drawled the son of Poseidon thoughtful. "If you phrase it like that... please continue."

Yet before Nico could continue, the door burst open, revealing a very nervous Mitchell. "Guys! Cha—Oh, really now. What is _wrong_ with you?! I'll _never_ go and fetch you again when Chaos calls!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <strong>I'M ALIVE!<strong> Yes, I'm finally through with my finals and even though I'm now down with the cold (oh the joys of winter...), I managed to finish the first new chapter of hopefully many new chapters that shall follow now that I have my well-deserved break! _

_With that said, I'm glad I finally finished the second world. Next will be Leo's. ;)_

_Right! And blimey, they're dating now. I think I never let characters get together that bloody early in a story (may not seem early, but keep in mind, at least the 5 next parallel worlds will follow too after all). Whiiich totally robs me off the best part of writing... The suppressed sexual tension and that longingly staring. So I decided that I'll turn the Frazel into Frazeleo so I get to keep writing about suppressed sexual tension and longingly staring. Besides, Percy will be a magnificent match-maker and Nico gets to get even more into his protective!brother-mode._


	18. Percy's World Interlude

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 1st World: Ethan/Nico/Percy, Luke/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, alternate!Nico/canon!Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

1st World: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Blackjack, Gaia, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

First World Interlude: What Nico Is Up To At Camp Half-Blood

Camp Half-Blood laid in relative silence. Relative, that is, because it was well past noon, in the early evening. The time as training had found its end and most campers were trying to regain some energy and spirit before dinner and camp fire. Even now that they were at peace – as much peace as demi-gods could have considering the monsters that regularly tried to eat them and the fact that they currently had to take over Olympus due to some missing/dead gods – training didn't stop. If anything, it had become harder for them. Because their fierce and strong leader, Nico di Angelo, had seen what lurked in the shadows. Thanks to the help of doppelgangers from another universe they had been able to trick the deity Gaia into helping them, but if something older and more powerful may rise, they needed to be prepared. Nico refused to have another close-call as they had with the titans. So yes, training was most of the times bringing them all to the brick of death, which was actually a bliss for their leader. Because after a long day of dealing with the rebuilt of Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, quests for stray demi-gods and fighting the still present monsters, the last thing Nico wanted were some rambling campers, who wanted to worship him and hear of his 'heroic tales'. However did he get from being the least popular kid to the hero of their world... Yet just because he could really use some peace and quiet, entering the Big House meant quite the opposite for the son of Hades, for there was always the same welcoming greeting him...

"-And the cyclopes require orders from us now too", ended a punk girl with multiple-purple-colored hair a nearly endless rant. "Not that I'm sure what we should tell them. I couldn't find Percy..."

"But first we need to take care of the underworld. I went to take a closer look, but we need to bind ghosts and ghouls into our work there", interjected a young Italian girl with long curls.

"Jason called and said that his search troops found some ancient scrolls in the ruins of Camp Jupiter, he and Octavian will come later on tonight to talk to you about them", interrupted a chocolate-skinned girl. "I told him that he and Reyna could take a break first, the three of them are exhausting themselves to death if they keep going at it like that. Oh right, Reyna won't come, she'll stay and oversee how the work at camp go. I'll be sending Mrs. O'Leary to them in an hour or so."

"Okay, okay, okay, can the three of you stop now? Please? I'm getting a headache!", sighed Nico.

The son of Hades had made the same mistake he made every other night, he had entered the Big House and within five minutes he had the regular three girls following him. Not that he minded, at least not too much. After Bianca had died, all he had wanted was to have her back. Lou Ellen had somehow become a replacement, the daughter of Hecate being nearly as much of an outcast as he was at camp, at least until Olympus fell. She had soon become his second in command and the two leaders of Camp Half-Blood became the most respected demi-gods in existence. After meeting the parallel-world demi-gods he had wondered about Hazel, had seen how close the other Nico had been to the daughter of Pluto. Now, thanks to the alternate Percy Jackson, he had not just Bianca back, but also got the chance to meet Hazel. And most of the time he enjoyed having his three 'sisters' around, but at moments like these, all he really wanted was to crawl beneath his blanket and hide from the world, because every muscle in his body ached from hard training, had dulled from all the shadow-traveling between Olympus, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and his head was about to explode with the buzzing noises of different voices demanding his attention over the day.

"Aw, my poor, little baby brother", snickered Bianca teasingly and kissed his cheek. "Go rest."

"We'll take care of everything", smiled Lou warmly, patting his head.

"I'll get you when Octavian and Jason arrive, take a nap until then", grinned Hazel understandingly.

Nico heaved a sigh and entered his bedroom – the Big House's master bedroom – and closed the door with another heavy sigh. "Now I could really use a... Percy...?"

"Well, if that's what you could use, I think I'm the right person", grinned a cheeky voice.

Nico scowled and rubbed his eyes, leaning against the closed door. Opening his eyes again, he still saw the same image in front of him. Percy Jackson, naked sans for the towel wrapped around his waist, sprawled on top of Nico's bed like a lazy cat. Literally like a lazy cat. The boy was even pawing his freaking silken sheets! And there were still drops of water running down his body, past rosy nipples and sun-kissed skin... The son of Hades gulped hard and shook his head.

"What are you doing here?", grunted Nico with a glare. "I don't think Ethan will appreciate _that_."

He made a vague gesture toward Percy, which made the son of Poseidon scoff. "Believe me, Ethan appreciates all of _that_ quite very much. In fact, he last did this morning."

"Ew. I don't want to hear that about Ethan and you, Jackson", groaned the son of Hades and shuddered. "Spare me, I've had a hard day. I don't need details about Ethan's sex-life with you..."

"Aw, that little bromance you and my boyfriend have going on is so adorable", giggled Percy amused and stretched some, faking a pout. "Though it didn't bring me the threesome I had wanted."

"Idiot", scoffed Nico and collapsed on his bed, right next to the former general. "Well?"

"I took a shower in your bathroom and my clothes are still drying off in there. Oh, don't give me that look. You didn't have to wait in the public showers for your turn ever since the war broke lose, enjoying your fancy little private bathroom", huffed Percy and crossed his arms. "I'm the controller of water. I want to _enjoy_ my shower and not have some jerk banging against the door, demanding his turn. So I took the liberty of breaking and entering your realm."

"Well, being the leader of the rebels and now the camp director does have its perks", snickered Nico, crossing his arms behind his head. "How has training with the newbies been?"

"Good", murmured Percy and yawned, scooting a little closer to rest his head on Nico's shoulder. "They're not... not as prejudiced when it comes to me as your people..."

"They're our people now", corrected Nico, removing one arm from behind his head to run his fingers through soft, black hair. "Besides, you can't really blame them. I mean, you killed half of them, annihilated the family of the other half and all in all did quite the damage. Sure, you helped saving the world in the end, but give them a little time to adjust to your one-eighty."

"I'll never be like him...", whispered Percy, his voice thick and heavy.

Nico sighed, his hand moving down to Percy's neck to massage it lightly. It had been a rough three weeks and very much had happened. Meeting doppelgangers from another world, saving their own world, falling for an other-worldly version of Percy Jackson, rebuilding Camp Half-Blood as a home for demi-gods instead of a hiding place for a hand full of rebels, building a relationship with resurrected Romans, gaining his sisters and friends back from the dead and befriending those who had killed most of said friends. Yeah, it really had been a rough couple of weeks. Jason, Hazel, Bianca, Lou, Ethan and Percy had been the biggest help for Nico. Bianca took care of the underworld, the dead and the monsters and searching for a way to free the gods from the deepest parts of Tartarus without actually entering the dangerous prison. Jason was Nico's Roman counterpart, very busy rebuilding his own camp and trying to lead them into this new age. Hazel was the link between the two camps, providing Nico with the necessary news from the other side. Lou was... Lou. His well-trusted second in command, who was currently very much involved with training and coordinating the resurrected Greeks. While Ethan and Percy were... delicate. Ethan was in charge of those who had served the titans, both the returned-from-the-dead ones and the ones who had aided them help in defeating the titans in the end. But seeing as relations between former 'traitors' and the now former 'rebels' were rough, the two parties relied on having separated leaders. Ethan and Nico. And Percy, he took care of the sea and what had remained of his father's former palace, commanding the cyclopes and helping the creatures of the sea. Working so close with Percy and Ethan had at first been something Nico had accepted begrudgingly and only for the sake of the beautiful Sea Prince who had sacrificed himself for this world which wasn't even his. But now, outside of the battlefield and without Kronos pressuring them into killing everyone and everything Nico loved, he actually noticed that his world's Percy was... nice company too. And him and Ethan really had a 'bromance' going on, as Percy liked to say. The two of them had to spend much time together, being the leaders of the two separated partitions of their camp. And by now, Nico didn't mind anymore. He found himself enjoying the company, the calm conversations with Ethan and the swirling mindset of Percy. Some evenings, when those who trusted him to be their leader and to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders, he sneaked out of meetings and conversations to seek the company of the couple. It was soothing, in a strange way, Ethan was good at balancing Nico's emotions out whenever he was stressed or upset.

"You're right. You'll never be like him", agreed Nico thoughtful, not missing the truly hurt expression in Percy's eyes. "And that's a good thing. Because it shows that you're _you_. That you're your own being. Our decisions are what define us and you... made different decisions than him. Certainly not all were good, but they also weren't purely evil. It doesn't mean that I forgive you, because I will _never_ forgive you for what you did, but I understand and I know I would have probably done the same in your situation. But the point I'm trying to get is, your decisions lay in the past and cannot be changed. All that's left now is dealing with what you did. And you're doing that. You are facing the consequences. And you're doing a pretty good job with it. You fought in the end, you saved the world. And after that, you didn't run, you faced those you killed and hurt. You're brave, in your very own way and I'm proud of you. I wouldn't have managed without you."

"Aw, that is so sweet", laughed Percy amused and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Nico couldn't help himself, he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. But this was Percy Jackson, the boy was a beauty. Especially when he was laying half-naked half on top of Nico. Seriously. He had never paid Percy's beauty much mind because the two of them had stood on different sides of a war, but then came that hero-Percy around and managed to turn Nico's world upside-down. And now, working so close with his world's Percy, he realized that the trades he had fallen so fast and so hard for about the other Percy could all be found in this Percy too.

"Am I interrupting something?", grunted a half-amused voice from the doorway.

"E—Ethan", exclaimed Nico wide-eyed, bolting up some and pushing Percy off.

"Jeez, don't act like the housewife that got caught in the act", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _you_ should act like that", growled Nico darkly. "You're his half-naked boyfriend, after all."

"Would you two stop bickering?", snorted Ethan and rolled his dark-green eye, walking up to the bed to collapse on Nico's other side. "Your sisters said you're in your room."

"There something you wanted? Aside from _also_ invading my bed. Which seems to be a thing now."

"It totally is", grinned Percy broadly and leaned over Nico to kiss Ethan. "It's way better than the stupid cabins anyway. I mean like, seriously. Who thought _that_ up? We're not having _any_ privacy in there! Especially not now that all those formerly dead demi-gods needed a bed to stay at and rooming rules are broken anyway. How is a guy supposed to get thoroughly fucked by his boyfriend when there are twenty other teens in the room?!"

"Adults. As in, grown-ups who did not want this to turn into a camp full of hormonal teenagers fucking around", noted Nico with a dark frown. "You are well aware that you two are not alone in this bed now either, right?" He made a pause and adapted a contemplating look. "Actually, even if I'm not here, I would appreciate if you wouldn't fuck in my bed."

"Too late for that, ghosty", snickered Ethan, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really?", groaned Nico, throwing his hands in the air and hiding his face. "Like, _seriously_?!"

"And your desk. And your shower. And your drawer. And against your door", started Percy.

"Oh, shut up!", growled the son of Hades, grabbing his pillow to hit the Sea Prince upside the head. "I don't want to hear that. _Never_ tell me such things again, Jackson."

"Why?", murmured the son of Poseidon softly, his voice suddenly way closer, his breath tickling Nico's neck. "Does it turn you on too much to imagine it? Ethan pressing me into your mattress, your sheets clinging to our sweaty bodies as he ponders into my tight, hot hole..."

"Jackson, what in the world?!", exclaimed Nico and hid his face beneath his pillows. "Your _boyfriend_ is sitting right there, would you just shut up? You know what, just get out of my room and rut in the woods. Or how about _I_ leave and you just fuck here? I'll probably have to burn this room down anyway after what you just told me, jerkface."

"Mh... I don't know, I don't like those plans", hummed Percy with a thoughtful expression, turning to Ethan. "What about you, darling? I mean, the part about fucking sounds good, but... Mh..."

"Ah, maybe you'd appreciate the idea more if he'd stay?", smirked Ethan and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer until the Sea Prince was consequently straddling Nico's hips.

"What now?!", exclaimed Nico and tried to sit up.

"I've been talking to Lou", purred Percy with a wicked grin and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, shifting a little to grind against the Ghost Prince's groin. "We like totally agreed. You're way too uptight. You need to loosen up a bit. To relax. To just fuck until you're in a state of complete bonelessness and bliss and for once don't care about crap anymore."

"She's been telling me that for ages now", muttered the son of Hades displeased. "That is no reason for you two to go bonkers and mess with my mind. Now get out."

"Whoever said anything about us messing with your mind?", growled Ethan in a lust-laden voice, slowly running one hand up and down Nico's arm. "I know how you look at my boyfriend."

"H—How can you just sit there and say stuff like that as if you're totally okay with it?", glared Nico annoyed and shrugged the hand off. "A bro is not supposed to like his bro's lover like that."

"You seem to forget that I'm a demi-god", chuckled Ethan amused, eying the son of Hades curiously. "I'm the son of Nemesis, goddess of balance. There's a reason why you're still alive, aside from the fact that you're strong. You're just... that one I could never harm and never let be harmed."

"I have no fucking idea what you're trying to say", huffed Nico annoyed.

"Balance is a very... stretchable world. You see, I can sense when... people balance each other out. Like, soulmates. Not in that crappy, cheesy way with zooming in on each other and all the world stops to matter around them and sparks fly and fireworks explode. More in a... reasonable way. Mind, fighting skills, character, preferences, interests, just everything, when it completes each other, when it balances people out. I can sense that. And I've always sensed that in you. But we kind of had a... rough start with each other", hummed Ethan thoughtful.

"But he had told me. And I've been really eager about it and that was the reason I really, really didn't want to kill you and your sister, but well... you... know the story...", rambled Percy with a slight frown. "But... I just... I always tried to avoid fighting you, even though I never really believed in that soulmate stuff, it was still kind of nice to... hope..."

"Soulmates? You and me?", snorted Nico with wide eyes, blinking stunned.

"Is it really the weirdest thing you've ever heard?", chuckled Percy and leaned in to kiss him.

"Actually it is", mumbled the son of Hades into the kiss and tried to push the Sea Prince off. "Like, seriously. What is that even supposed to mean?"

"You know that when couples say they live happily ever after and they're even able to complete each other's sentences and all? It's because they're so much in sync. The perfect balance between two individuals. When people find that, it's... it can best be described as soulmates, I guess, even though I'd say that it's a lousy term and sounds too much like half-naked wolves falling in love with babies", snorted Ethan with a shake of his head. "It's so much more essential and... really hard to explain. I can just tell you that I can sense that. When people are meant to be. As friends, or as lovers, as enemies. It's why I was such a great general for the titans. I felt when two opponents were good against each other. But more important for me is that I can sense who is loyal, who works good _with_ each other. Percy is essential for me, he's my everything. My wild, raging sea. I on the other hand tame him, I calm him. Yet what we miss is something in between. We're both two extremes. But you, you are that perfect fit. You're level-headed, yet still unruly wild."

Nico frowned, still not really believing a word he was hearing, yet somehow also reluctant to throw it all out the window. Maybe because it was too good and he kind of wanted to believe it. Because he too wanted happiness and to not be alone. For way too long he had been alone. All he truly craved these days was to crawl into his bed to a warm body and not to cold, empty sheets. To have someone he could confine in, on a different level than he had with his sisters or his best friend. On an intimate level, a level that spoke of love and total devotion. He had never pictured himself to be a romantic at heart, though then again the war had always occupied his mind too much for him to have a chance to even think about such things. But seeing his other self, the Nico from another world, and how much he loved his very own Percy, how intimate the two of them had been without even actually being intimate... It had left him longing. The two had not been dating – not yet, anyway – but they still connected on a level that was completely foreign to Nico.

"You are completely insane", spat the son of Hades angered and finally pushed Percy completely off, his eyes darkening. "Get out of my room, go and harass someone else."

"We've worked good together, haven't we?", murmured Ethan softly.

"Better than I expected, so what?", snarled the Ghost Prince.

"And we've had fun, outside of training. I think you've spend more of your free time with me and Percy than you did with your returned-from-the-underworld sisters", noted the son of Nemesis.

"Because Bianca has much to do in the underworld and Hazel is busy with the Romans", justified Nico, briefly wondering why he even bothered to defend himself here. "And because up until now I thought you lost your crazy. But I guess I was wrong. You're still two complete lunatics!"

"I would be wounded if I wouldn't be so turned on by you being all angry and gloomy", purred Percy amused and crawled closer again, licking his lips. "Come on, you've been ogling me ever since we moved to this stupid camp. You can't tell me you've never thought of bending me over and having your wicked way with me. You can't tell me you've never thought about my ass, tight around your dick. Come on, don't tell me you've never dared to _wish_."

Nico gritted his teeth. He knew he was a shitty liar. Turning away from the crazy couple, he stared out of the window, hoping the two other demi-gods would just go away if he refused to look at them. Ethan huffed annoyed and came closer too. No such luck then.

"What is it you want from me?", pressed the Ghost Prince out between clenched teeth.

"Mh... How about... everything...?", suggested Percy and pressed himself against Nico.

"Are Percy and Nico – the ones from the other world – are they soulmates?", asked Nico suddenly.

"Really?", snorted Ethan slightly irritated. "Percy is half naked and we're here, in your bed, with you. And you ask about them? You're an odd one, di Angelo. But to answer your question, yes. You have seen them, the way their minds worked and how they fought. But just because they are soulmates doesn't mean all versions of you have to be soulmates. Our choices are what makes us who we are and every different version of us out there has different needs and interests and lives. I suppose it's a coincident that the two of you and the two of them share the same fate in this aspect. Well, aside from you know, you getting to have me too."

Nico looked contemplating for a second, staring out of the window while Ethan pushed himself between his boyfriend and the son of Hades. The Ghost Prince heard the rustling of the sheets as the half-Japanese laid down on the bed comfortably, how Percy snuggled up to the son of Nemesis. The sheets beneath Nico's fingertips were warm and slightly wet from where Percy had laid previously. And really, wasn't that what he had wanted? To have someone to snuggle up to after a long and exhausting day? Maybe now it was time. Time to take what he wanted and to face the consequences later, in case his decision may turn out to be wrong. Sighing, he laid down and laid his head on Ethan's shoulder, facing a broadly grinning Percy, feeling Ethan's arm around his shoulder.

"I am not putting out before the third date", grunted Nico before closing his eyes to finally rest.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Not sure if I've mentioned it before, but after every world I want to put an interlude chapter of what the world before had been up to in that time. So, with closing world 2, I wanted to give a little insight into how world 3 had been. Considering the time, this one here runs parallel to the next chapter. Whiiich is going to be the very first chapter of Leo's world. So yeah, I did this interlude-thing partly to give me some time to sort the next world out too. So next chapter will definitely introduce Leo's world! Which is going to be awesome, but that was obvious since duh, it's Leo's world! Full of new pairings from the alternate demi-gods and much Nicercy and Frazeleo to be enjoyed! Stay tuned. ;)<br>_


	19. Leo's World, Part 1

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Nyssa Black, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Third World Part 1: With Percy and Nico in their Apartment

"So, how did you like the movie?"

The half-Italian had a grin on his lips, the black leather jacket hanging off his shoulders, one arm draped around his companion. A blinding smile was aimed his way from the boy in his arm. The arm wrapped around his waist tightened some, olive-skinned fingers sneaking beneath the blue sleeveless shirt to caress the sun-kissed skin.

"I totally _loved_ it!", exclaimed the blue-clad boy enthusiastically. "Thanks for inviting me, Nico."

"That was utterly selfish of me", hummed Nico, his grin growing.

"How come?", frowned the son of Poseidon confused and tilted his head.

"Think about it", whispered the half-Italian, leaning down to nip Percy's ear, making the Sea Prince shudder slightly. "What have we been doing since we arrived in San Francisco?"

"Well...yesterday you took me to that fancy restaurant, the day before we toured the city and the day before that we bought our apartment and like slept for the whole day... Why?"

"A romantic walk through the city, dinner, now a movie. Makes it three dates."

"Still missing the point here", noted Percy and cocked his head to the other side.

"I'm an old-fashioned guy. I don't put out before the third day", growled Nico into his ear.

"Oh? Oh!", yelped the flustered Sea Prince, sea-green eyes wide.

"I just thought we should enjoy the peace for as long as it lasts and since we can't be sure how long that will be exactly, I figured I'd hurry it up a tiny little bit", drawled Nico thoughtful. "Not that I want to pressure you into anything, you see. It's more that, you know, now it's on the table..."

"Well, then we better hurry back home!", declared Percy determined and pulled his boyfriend along.

Nico chuckled amused and followed the son of Poseidon through the streets up to the tall building where their apartment was located. The fancy dressed man at the door bowed slightly.

"Mister di Angelo, Mister Jackson, I hope you had a nice evening."

"Oh, the evening only just started", grinned Percy broadly, walking through the glass-doors.

He was giddy and he was well aware that Nico could see it and was highly amused by it. But frankly enough, Percy didn't quite care at the moment. He was content bouncing on the balls of his feet and chewing his lips nervously while they stood in the elevator and waited to finally arrive in their penthouse. The thought warmed his heart, even though Percy knew it was only a short-lived arrangement for them. But right now, only for this short time, life was good. It was just them, just Nico and Percy. Falling asleep next to each other, waking up still cuddled against each other, but being woken by the sun tickling their noses and not by someone barking in and screaming about the next big danger. Just lazing about on their bed, then taking nice, long baths in their gigantic whirlpool, ordering breakfast and then doing one thing or another that now turned out to have been dates. It wasn't Percy's dream life – no, because he was missing his mom and Paul and his friends too much to really be happy like that – but it was a good start, a nice break. Like a well-deserved vacation from all the chaos and from Chaos herself.

The elevator made that ping-noise to signal their arrival before opening its doors. Percy grabbed the front of Nico's black shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss, guiding him more by guessing than real knowledge over to the bed. And truly only by guessing because he bumped into the bed with the back of his knees and stumbled right onto it. Though he was quite fine with that, because Nico followed him down right away and landed on top of him. Percy groaned, partly because of the weight and partly because he really enjoyed the friction when their bodies were pressed against each other. His fingers clawed into the black shirt and the dark curls, clinging to Nico for dear life.

Oh yes, this was by far not what he had expected when Mitchell had interrupted their first alone time as a couple, exclaiming that Chaos had once again decided to visit them...

/flashback\

_Mitchell was running in front of the couple – gods, how awesome it felt to call himself and Nico that! – and leading the way up to the deck. They couldn't have missed all that much just yet, the clouds were still gathering up next to their ship, impressive, dark eyes staring down at the demi-gods. Percy's heart fluttered as he felt Nico's grip on him tightening. They jogged over to the center of attention, better known as Hazel Levesque. Frank had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, glaring at the cloudy deity, while Hazel clung to him just as much, most likely fearing that she was going to take him next. Reyna, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse and Leo were standing in a half-circle around them, all in defending stances. Thalia was on one side of the group, backed up by her huntresses, and Hylla flanked their other side with her amazons. Malcolm, Jake, Nyssa and Chris were up by the control, commandeering Travis and Connor around._

"_Did we miss something?", whispered Percy into Annabeth's ear._

"_No. She's just been hovering there and smiling at us", muttered his best friend back._

"_Hello, my little godlings", whispered a tender voice in the wind._

"_Well?", snarled Clarisse, a certain edge to her voice. "Did we do good in your little test?"_

"_Very much so", chuckled Chaos amused, the wind seemingly caressing Hazel's skin. "You've shown temperance, just as I expected you to. The question is, are you ready for your next test?"_

"_Can't you give us a break?!", screamed Piper enraged, taking an intuitive step forward in front of Annabeth. "We've been through so much already and you keep throwing even more shit at us!"_

"_Don't worry, young ones, these times of hardship are important for you", smiled Chaos._

"_Yeah right", snorted Frank with a frown. "First you nearly cost us Percy, then you take Hazel away from me and endanger her! What's next? Me? Jason?"_

"_Not quite yet", chuckled the wind, whistling through their sails. "I wish to know where your true passion burns, Leo Valdez. Prove me right about you, my little flame."_

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no", stuttered the son of Hephaestus wide-eyed._

_Frank, in the middle of their little circle, made a move to grab the Latino, who had turned wide, slightly fearful eyes on his friends. But the wind swept Leo away before the Roman could get a hold of him. Hazel jumped, trying to grasp Leo's hand._

"_No!", yelled Nyssa enraged from the rail. "You leave my baby brother alone!"_

"_G—Guys? Please don't crash my ship while I'm gone, yeah?", joked the son of Hephaestus in a nervous and slightly frightened voice. "And... I'd appreciate if you'd rescue me, yeah?"_

_As the wind threw him over the rail, his sister jumped up with all her strength and crashed against him, throwing them both together over the rail. Percy watched the scene wide-eyed._

"_No!", screamed Hazel, jogging up to the rail to watch the children of Hephaestus disappearing between the clouds. "Leo can't—They won't—This is no-"_

_She made a move to climb over the rail, but before she even had the chance to, Clarisse grabbed her leg, earning herself a glare from the daughter of Pluto and Frank, who had joined them._

"_They're gone. Don't be ridiculous. You may end up at a completely different place and we'll have to go and look for all of you separately", grunted the Greek girl with a shake of her head._

"_The daughter of war is right, my child", smiled Chaos softly, her features slowly fading into a whirl of clouds. "It is your quest to find your friend. Or maybe find even more than that."_

"_Wh—What is that even supposed to mean?!", growled Hazel angered._

"_Jake! Chris! Steer us through this storm!", called Frank over his shoulder._

_Chaos' face had finally disappeared, leaving only the dark depth of the cloudy chasm in front of them. Percy lifted his head to look questioningly at Hazel. The girl was always so collected._

"_Why are you so angry about this, Hazel? You and me, we already pulled through this", smiled the son of Poseidon soothingly as their little group went back to the control panel._

"_You and me, we're fighters, Percy", muttered the daughter of Pluto with a crestfallen look on her face. "But Leo is—Leo. He's a tinkerer and thinker, not a fighter. What if this world holds armies of monsters, or still titans? What if Gaia gets her hands on him?"_

"_Nyssa is with him, as long as they stick together, they'll be fine", muttered Jake, but a sadness in his eyes betrayed his words. "They know to keep a low profile until we get them back."_

"_We're going to find them", smiled Percy reassuringly, resting one hand on her shoulder._

"_With any luck, there are still gods on that world", contemplated Annabeth with a frown. "Would be a nice change, actually. And then we can just IM them to get their location."_

"_Annie is right, don't worry. The firebug is feisty, he'll probably rule that world by the time we reach them", chuckled Piper with a lopsided grin, linking her fingers with Annabeth's._

_Percy just wanted to add something, but before he had the chance to do so, he was pulled away from his friends until his back hit the wooden walls in a shady corner. Any protest died down on his tongue as he realized that olive-skinned hands were pinning him to the wall and that sneaky lips attached themselves to his collar. Percy gave a little yelp, this wasn't quite the right time for some making out on deck. Though the way those teeth started to nibble his neck were really distracting, so instead of protesting, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to give Nico more access. Jake and the others would be okay steering on their own for now, he had missed out on making out with Nico for far too long to not use this opportunity. And wow, Nico's hands were magic, they made him feel like flying. No, wait, that felt more like falling! Yelping again, though this time less out of pleasure than more in panic and surprise, he opened his eyes wide._

"_W—What? Where are we?", blinked Percy stunned and looked around._

_They were in the middle of a street, a very livid street, full of people walking around, houses and cars and – completely not the Argo II! The Sea Prince gave Nico an accusing glare._

"_San Francisco", shrugged the son of Hades, circling his arms tighter around his boyfriend's waist to press him against his chest. "I thought after all the you getting kidnapped stuff, we could use some alone-time. Just you and me and San Francisco."_

_A couple of minutes passed in which Percy simply stood there and stared at Nico, blinking in utter disbelieve. The surprise turned into anger and he started hitting the Ghost Prince lightly on the arms and chests (deliberately lightly because he didn't want to actually hurt Nico)._

"_You—You asshole!", growled Percy. "We need to help finding Leo! Just because I don't know him as long or good as others doesn't mean he doesn't matter! We're family! If you don't bring me back up there within the next five minutes, I will seriously hurt you, di Angelo! You've been at the first line when it came to rescuing me and your sister, but Leo isn't worth any less than us! You-"_

_He was interrupted as Nico finally caught both his wrists and also his lips, holding him tight and kissing him in a bruising manner. When they parted, there was a sly smirk on Nico's lips._

"_If you would shut up just for a second and let me explain, amore", chuckled the son of Hades, dragging his lips along Percy's jawline. "It's important that I am not on board of this ship. And I thought that being alone with you would be so much better than being all alone."_

"_What are you talking about? And if you don't give me a good answer..."_

_He let the threat hang in the air, his sea-green eyes glaring up at the son of Hades, who returned the glare with one of amusement and fondness. "Lady Chaos told me last night in a dream. That the next quest will be for Leo, but that it will also be very important for my sister. If I had stayed on the Argo II, they would have made me shadow-traveling down to pick Leo up once they reach him via IM. That way, the lesson for all of them would have been futile. At first I didn't understand and was determined to help, that getting Leo as fast as possible back on the ship would be the best course of action. But then... Well, we got you back and I had a little chat with Hazel..."_

"_It's on the tip of your tongue, I can see it", huffed Percy, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well?"_

_Nico hummed, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder. "She was ecstatic, telling me about how she had met this world's Sammy and how different he was from Leo, how she had realized that even though she missed Sammy, she was glad that this way, she had gained all of us and that it was good she had never gotten to spend her life with Sammy, because then Leo wouldn't have been born..."_

"_That's all nice and stuff, but I still don't get it", complained the Sea Prince with a pout._

"_It was partly what she had said, but even more so how she had said it", smiled Nico, nestling his fingers in Percy's hair. "She cared for Leo, very deeply. But I think she has yet to realize it for herself. If I stay and do all the rescuing-Leo-work for them, I take that chance away from her."_

"_So instead of assuring that Leo will be safe, you'd rather let him hang out there somewhere in maybe mortal danger, just so your sister gets a chance to sort her feelings out?", huffed Percy._

"_He's not in danger", assured the Ghost Prince, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. "Lady Chaos promised. And I told Annabeth what I was planning. I made her swear that she won't tell anyone and that she was to contact us if it was to turn out that Leo is in danger or that they need our help. But for now, the two of us deserve a little break. The others will be fine without us."_

_The son of Poseidon sighed thoughtful, resting his forehead against Nico's shoulder._

/flashback|end\

Needless to say, Percy had given it much thought – had spend the whole day contemplating that thought, actually, while Nico went shopping with him and they ate ice-cream together and in the end, reached what Nico had claimed was their apartment, a fully furnished penthouse. In the end, it was a combination of all the things. How much he enjoyed finally having Nico all to himself, how wonderful that hot shower felt after all the stumbling from one adventure into the next and how much he trusted his friends and his lover. He had loaded himself with too much responsibility in the past, maybe it was time to give up some of that responsibility. The others were strong, they had dealt with problems without him for months. And if what Nico said was true, it would in the end prove to be for the best for their ultimate quest if Frank, Hazel and Leo would finally be forced to sort out whatever it was they had. To work as a team, they needed to sort their personal relations first so no awkwardness or tension could disturb their fights.

"Am I boring you, amore?"

Sea-green eyes blinked, big and innocent, trying to focus on the now instead of the past. And oh yes, the now was so worth focusing on. Nico knelt between Percy's legs, his upper body bare and his jeans already open so his obvious erection had some more room to stand, dark lust clouded the earthy, rich Opals he called eyes. The picture was, all in all, totally drool-worthy.

"No, no, really not. _You_ never bore me. What makes you think that?"

"Well, I've been undressing you and me and you haven't acknowledged me at all, Perce", chuckled Nico amused and leaned down to trail kisses down Percy's bare chest and yes – when had that happened? "What's on your mind, mh?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know", sighed the son of Poseidon, closing his eyes and baring his throat to redirect Nico's focus. "It's just... been a lot happening in the last days.. weeks..."

"So...", drawled the Ghost Prince, unsure how to end that sentence.

Percy chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck to pull him into a soft kiss. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. You know I want you, right? I'm just..."

"Not ready yet", nodded Nico and sighed slightly. "I understand that."

"It's not that I'm not ready. I mean, heck I'm a teenager, I'm horny too. But... I want it to be... special... Gods, does that sound sappy", laughed the Sea Prince and shook his head. "I know I'm being ridiculous, because right now, with us being away from our friends, we would actually get the privacy to have some fun and all, but it makes me nervous and sets me on edge that we're not with them. What if something is attacking them? What if they're in danger while we're fucking? I couldn't live with myself if something would happen to them while I'm here, enjoying my time with you... Do you... understand that...?"

"Of course I do", grunted Nico and collapsed on the bed, right next to Percy. "I had to go and fall in love with the boy with the biggest heart possible. Stupid me."

"Say that again", purred the Sea Prince and snuggled up to his boyfriend.

"Stupid me?", smirked the son of Hades teasingly.

"You know exactly what I meant, idiot", huffed Percy, playfully hitting Nico's shoulder.

"I love you", smiled Nico, lazily dragging his lips along Percy's yaw. "So very, very much. And I understand that you're worried about them. Don't believe for a second that I'm not having a hard time too, leaving Hazel all alone up there. She's my little sister, I'm responsible for her. I want her to be safe. But this... test... it's helping us, you know? I know it sounds ridiculous, but somehow I feel like what Lady Chaos is putting us through is actually helping us interacting with each other, being a real team, Amazons, Huntresses, Greeks and Romans alike."

"You trust her", stated Percy with a slight frown.

He threw one leg over Nico's and rested one hand on the olive-toned chest, tracing his muscles. The son of Hades gave a little grunt, his fingers nestled in Percy's hair. The sun had already set, moonlight shining in through the window front overseeing San Francisco. The four-poster bed sitting on a slight rise in the center of the big bedroom, pointing at the windows. Nico stared out into the lit city, his eyebrows pulled together in thought.

"I'm not sure yet", muttered the son of Hades, knowing it wasn't true. "She came to me in my dreams. Two times now. I don't... I don't think she means us any harm, but I still can't see what her goal is. There must be something..."

"She came to you before?", frowned the Sea Prince disapprovingly.

"It was unimportant", shrugged Nico, avoiding Percy's eyes. "Look, I didn't want to worry you, okay? You tend to worry too much and it really was nothing. But... she's not the only ancient deity out there, watching us. Her children are there too. The five oldest, most powerful beings in the universe are watching us like some kind of game show. I don't need to be a genius to know that if we mess this up, we mess up big times. So it's probably safest to play by their rules for now. If something happens, we'll be back with them in a heartbeat, I promise. I won't let anything happen to them, you know that, right? But for now, the best we can do is stay away..."

"You're trying to argue your way into my pants", observed Percy slightly amused. "And you're actually really good at it. But... still..."

"I understand", interrupted Nico with a slight half-grin, pressing a kiss to the corner of Percy's lips. "It's all still new and fresh and there's so much happening around us. I don't want to pressure you into anything, Perce. I'm ready to wait as long as you'll need."

"Let's just wait until they safely arrive in New Rome, okay?", mumbled the son of Poseidon with a slight yawn. "I'll feel better once Leo and Nyssa are surrounded by friends again... I just... can't take my mind off them as long as they're still out there alone. And I really don't want to think about either of them during our first time."

"And I really don't want you to _ever_ think of them when we're getting intimate", snorted Nico.

Percy smiled slightly, nuzzling his boyfriend's earlobe. "Do you think it'll help? This quest? I mean, what do you think will come out of it, for Hazel, Frank and Leo that is...? I don't really get them. Hazel and Frank, okay, there was something between them ever since I first met them. And I think since Rome, there validly _is_ something between them. But... Leo...? He likes Hazel alright and he reminds her of her first crush, who is... his grandpa, or something? And Frank...?"

"Is jealous, mostly", shrugged Nico. "Because of what Hazel saw in Leo. But now that she sees _Leo_ and not what once was, I suppose this... tips the balance. For better or for worse, only they'll know."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Okay, yeah. No Leo yet. But I need to get into the Nicercy-relationship more and this world offers it very perfectly (and yes, no smut. The chapter was already practically finished when I got to that point and I didn't want to squeeze it in. Buuut they're going to get some action in this world, promise). And hey, it already shows that it's a peaceful world, yes? Peaceful enough to deal with some... relationship-issues. Much Nicercy, Frazeleo and Pipabeth to find around this world! ;)<br>See you next time with:  
><em>

Third World Part 2: With Hazel, Frank and the Crew in Alternate New Rome


	20. Leo's World, Part 2

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Nyssa Black, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Third World Part 2: With Leo and Nyssa on Board of the Princess Andromeda II

Leo's head pondered as if Festus himself was dancing on top of it. Groaning slightly, he lifted one hand to grab it, preferably to somehow pull the pain out and throw it as far away as possible.

"Oh! Oh! You're waking up! Look, Leo, you're waking up!", yelped a distinctively known voice.

"I am standing next to you, seaweed brain. He's not me!" Was that... his own voice?

"But he looks like you. So either you have an identical twin we didn't know of, this is some kind of nasty trick from dirt face herself, or we actually have to believe Nyssa's twin..."

With a frown attached to his face, he slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for his surroundings to come into focus. As soon as they did, he gave a high-pitched, slightly girly yelp and jumped. Because really, waking up with Percy Jackson all up in his personal space, staring curiously and giddily at him like he was some rare specimen, that was just downright creepy.

"He _is_ you", stated Percy with a certain nod. "Reacts just like you do too."

"I don't scream like a little girl!", huffed the Latino beside Percy.

Leo frowned some more, squinting and tilting his head. Nope, still the same. There was Leo Valdez, standing right next to the son of Poseidon. He had expected to meet his alternate self in this world too, but after seeing Percy's world and meeting a Percy who worked for the titans and then seeing Hazel's world and meeting a Hazel who worked for Gaia... It had made him suspicious. It actually had made him mighty afraid of whatever his own world's Leo would be up to. What he had not expected was this world's Leo being all cozy and companionable with Percy Jackson. Sure, Leo had nothing against Percy, but he also didn't quite know the guy yet. During their adventures to and through Rome they hadn't exactly spend much quality time together and their travels through the two parallel universes hadn't given them much time to get acquainted either.

"Where's Nys?", was the first thing that passed his lips.

"I'm right here, little brother!", smiled the daughter of Hephaestus.

She just entered the infirmary, making her way over to Leo's bed and sitting down next to him. Other Percy and Other Leo cooed as Nyssa ruffled his hair. Leo frowned at his doppelganger and the Sea Prince, cuddling up to his big sister. Though before he could formulate any kind of question, he noticed the others who had followed his sister into the room. The Grace-siblings – both of them, together, albeit arguing quite loudly – as well as the di Angelo-siblings. The mighty four were accompanied by Annabeth and the one Leo had met in the first parallel world, the evil, one-eyed general. Aiden? No, that wasn't it. Anyway, now here, holding hands with Other Nico, he looked way less threatening. Leo frowned confused, watching this world's Percy, not caring the least bit about Other Nico being occupied with that Japanese dude.

"How long was I out and what did I miss?", yawned Leo, resting his head in Nyssa's lap. "I heard them say something about you telling them what's up?"

"You've been out for two days, sugarcube", chuckled Nyssa, running her fingers through his curls. "I already explained our situation to the ship's crew. And after some arguing and much explaining, I suppose they're believing me now." Upon her critical stare, Thalia shrugged with a slight nod. "Now you're the only one out of the loop. So, meet the crew."

"Captain Valdez, at your service", grinned Other Leo with a tilt of his head. "And my first mate, Percy Jackson. With his new not-really-better half Jason Grace."

The Latino and the son of Jupiter exchanged a very heated glare, each grabbing one of Other Percy's hands and pulling slightly. The Other Percy sighed and blushed embarrassed. Leo grunted.

"They've been like this ever since I woke up", chuckled Nyssa obviously amused. "It seems that ever since Grace got dumped at Camp Half-Blood, he had been very busy wooing Percy, which got this Leo into quite the protective brother mode. No epic Jason-Leo-bromance going on here."

"Why would I... I mean, he, I mean, well, you", stuttered Leo together and turned to his alternate self. "Why are you so worried about Percy Jackson? You barely know the guy."

"Barely know-?", snorted the Other Leo with one raised eyebrow, wrapping one arm around Other Percy's shoulders. "I've only been taking care of the little trouble magnet for like ten years now. So it is my duty to keep his virginity safe from horny douchebags. But yeah, I 'barely' know him."

"My virginity ain't any of your business", yelped the flustered Sea Prince.

"Call me a douchebag one more time and I will fry you", grunted Other Jason irritated.

"Would you three delay your little quarrel so we can explain to him what's going on?", chuckled Other Annabeth chuckled slightly amused as she sat down on the bed next to Leo's together with Bianca and Other Thalia. "Stay focused, at least for once boys. If I understand what this version of Nyssa told us, they're a force to be reckoned. They can help us defying Gaia."

"Staying focused sounds great", nodded Leo slowly and yawned. "I want to get back to the Argo II... I don't trust them with my baby... Thalia and Hylla are going to smash each other's heads in while Annabeth, Clarisse, Malcolm and Reyna fight over the course..."

"Clarisse and Malcolm are in your crew?", asked Other Leo giddily.

"Sure!", nodded Leo with a half-grin. "And you got the amazons too?"

There was a moment of silence in which this world's demi-gods looked around a little confused before Nyssa answered her half-brother. "Thalia and Bianca never joined the huntresses here."

Now that she said it, he noticed that this world's Thalia had about two cup-sized more and was at least twenty centimeters taller, her black hair was spiked up and shaves at the sides, the tips dyed blue and ten or so piercings all over her face. She looked hot, especially when she was angry like that and screaming at her brother. Wait, something was wrong about that. Thalia and Jason really had a good relationship, they had spend most of Jason's time at camp exchanging stories and getting to know each other. Even though they weren't as familiar and close as Leo with his siblings, they still got along very well.

"Enough now! Out! Out, all of you!", exclaimed the Will from this world annoyed as he marched into the infirmary, followed by Jake and Nyssa. "Jake can only distract me for a certain time with his mouth! This is _my_ infirmary and I want all of you gone! He needs to rest! He hit his head pretty hard when they crashed onto our ship! Out! Now!"

Everybody reluctantly obeyed, even Leo's Nyssa, leaving him all alone with Other Will. The son of Apollo checked him through and ordered him to rest some more. As soon as the blonde was out of the room and was calling out for his Jake, Leo sneaked out of the bed. There was no freaking way he would just be laying around in the infirmary until Hazel and the others would come to collect them. How embarrassing would that be? Percy had lived through the greatest adventure in his world and Hazel had even been on Olympus and meeting her godly self in her world. He needed to at least check this Argo II out and see if this Leo had done anything different from what he had done! He needed to see... He wasn't sure. He wanted to see his potential, he wanted to see what this Leo had accomplished. Hazel had ruled her world. Percy had been a general to the titans. They were headstrong, but he? Even in 'his' world, he was just a demi-god on the ship.

"You know Will will give you another concussion if he catches you."

Leo nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard his own voice. Whirling around, he came face to face with himself. Without all those other distracting demi-gods and everyone trying to tell him something, he finally had the chance to take a look at himself. The other Latino jerked his head, motioning for Leo to follow him. Leo though was pretty busy staring at his other self. It was like... Leo 2.0. The other had way more muscles, was leaner and also knew how to show that build off with his dark, tight jeans and the tight camp shirt. Even though the camp shirt was a little modified. It had TEAM LEO written in bolt letters on his chest and the names of different female campers such as Nyssa, Thalia, Bianca, Silena, Annabeth and Percy (why ever) on it.

"You and Percy are really close, mh?", asked Leo softly as he followed himself.

"He's part of my family, like my whole crew", shrugged Other Leo casually. "He had been the first I met, the first other demi-god. It had been... after my mother's death, I came into the system and... I really didn't like it. So I kept running away. From the foster homes and the families. One night, a very stormy and rainy night when I was in New York about... huh, five or so years ago... I met Percy, Luke, Thalia and Annabeth."

"But... he's living with his mom?", asked Leo very confused.

"Well, in this world he couldn't stand his stepfather's abuse and abandoned home", shrugged Other Leo with one raised eyebrow. "It was great, meeting him. I had always felt like an outsider, like a freak with my fire. But he had felt just the same way about the water and his talking with fishes. We made each other feel better about our special abilities. We connected, right away. And when Percy turned those watery, sea-green eyes on Thalia and Luke, those two can't resist him. It was like being adopted into a family, a real family. Luke and Thalia took care of Annabeth, Percy and me."

"That sounds... nice", remarked Leo softly and chewed his lips.

It sounded even better than nice. All the fear and loneliness, it had only stopped a year ago when he had met Piper and Jason and then arrived at camp. All those years of running away and hiding and being alone, if he would have had someone who was like him...

"We were traveling together and even though we were attracting plenty of monsters, being five demi-gods who traveled together, we were also quite the masters when it came to slaying said monsters. We had fun, it was all a big adventure to me. I mean, sure, I was seven. Everything was a big adventure to me. Hiding from the satyrs became a game to me. Luke and Thalia had explained that they were chased by satyrs who wanted to bring us to a camp for kids like us, but we would be separated by our godly parents there. And there was no way I would have given Percy or Annabeth up. So we ran, farther and farther away. Until, one day, we reached a... hotel. Well, casino. Whatever it was, it was pretty awesome and full of fun and games. And two demi-gods. It's where we met Bianca and Nico. We were too powerful a force to be charmed by the Lotus eaters. So we broke loose, together. And we stuck together. But now we were seven half-bloods. Four children of the Big Three. We finally got the undivided attention of the gods. And in the end, we couldn't avoid going to camp any longer. But it was okay. Camp, that is. I met Beckendorf and Jake and Nyssa and it felt good to gain more family. We trained and got stronger."

Leo nodded astonished as the two of them emerged on deck. Other Thalia was standing at the steering console, with Bianca and Annabeth at her feet, the two younger females holding hands and giggling. While holding the ship on course, the daughter of Zeus was engaging in a conversation with the girl Leo had met as Silena Beauregard in Percy's world. The very beautiful daughter of Aphrodite seemed to be the reason why Bianca and Annabeth were giggling, listening in on the other two girls' conversation. What did surprise Leo though was who his Nyssa was standing with. She was with her other self, this world's Jake and Will, who were holding hands, and someone who must have been Charles Beckendorf. She looked so happy with the children of Hephaestus and the way she was looking at Beckendorf told Leo what a good big brother the guy must have been and how much she missed him.

"We defeated the titans together, on Percy's sixteenth birthday. It had been... huh, awkward. I mean, we already passed Thalia's, Bianca's and Nico's sixteenth birthdays. And when, right after it, the next Big Prophecy had been received, everyone was so sure it would be us. Luke, Thalia, Bianca, Annabeth, Nico, Percy and me. The seven of the prophecy."

"But then?", asked Leo cautiously as the two of them retreated to a slightly more secluded area.

"Then Luke got snatched away by Lady Hera", grunted Other Leo frustrated and kicked a stone. "You wouldn't believe how pissed Thalia was. The two of them had been in the middle of their wedding plans, being over twenty had made them determined to leave camp now that the war was over. But her fiance being stolen kind of stopped those plans. And even though she was relieved to see her supposedly dead brother again, him being the replacement for Luke and being suddenly revived and a Roman nonetheless had made us suspicious of him."

Leo got a little sad as he saw the angered and mistrusting look on Other Leo's face. For all the family he may have collected, he was missing the best friends possible.

"Where's Piper?", asked the son of Hephaestus slowly.

"Who now?", asked his alternate self with a confused look on his face.

Leo shook his head slowly, waving Other Leo off. If Leo never went to school because he was running away with other demi-gods, then he never met Piper and the two of them never got brainwashed by Hera to be friends with Jason. Groaning slightly, he grabbed his head. It was all a little much at once. But there was still one more question pressuring him.

"You're... only now on your way to the Roman camp...?"

"Yes?", nodded Other Leo with one raised eyebrow. "We've taken quite some time, I know, but it had been hard to agree on anything. Practically everyone was against the idea of going to the Romans and, the gods forbid, working with the Romans."

"Practically everyone, but certainly not everyone", interrupted a slightly irritated voice.

Both Leos turned to the shadier corner of their little hiding place, just to notice that half hidden by the shadows were the two missing couples. Other Percy stood, his glare directed at Leo as he headed back to the main deck with Other Jason on his arm. The two were closely followed by Other Nico and Ethan, though the son of Hades made a point of bumping into Other Leo, leaving the two Latinos on their own. Leo wiggled his nose, pushing his hands deep into his pockets.

"What was that all about?", wanted Leo to know. "I thought you're like brothers and all?"

His alternate self sighed deeply and shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, sure, Percy is being all lovey-dovey with Surfer Ken, but I have no freaking idea why _Nico_ is being so much against getting rid of the Romans and continuing on our own. He's normally only about following Bianca like a lost puppy, hanging with Annabeth, Ethan, me and Percy, or sneaking into the underworld with Ethan to make out in private. But for a couple of months now he had been even more secretive, sneaking off without any of us knowing where to... And when I suggested that we simply snatch Luke, dump Grace Boy and leave right away, he got all... gloomy and grumpy..."

Leo frowned just for a moment thoughtful before his eyes widened in stunned realization. He jumped up and dashed past his alternate self, running right after the four others. He followed them back inside and to one of the bedrooms, one completely done in black.

"Hazel!", was all the son of Hephaestus could gasp as he stumbled inside.

He caught all their attention at once, Other Nico in Ethan's lap stiffened and Other Jason with his arms wrapped around Other Percy's waist was staring at Leo as if he wanted to fry him right away.

"H—How do you know that name?", wanted the son of Hades to know.

"She's your sister!", exclaimed Leo and started to wave his arms widely around. "Your Roman sister! You found her in the underworld and you brought her back and you took care of her after you brought her to the Romans and you _know_ she will be important, but you don't know how to tell the others because they hate the Romans so much and won't listen, but Jason remembers her too and-"

"For the love of it, do you ever _breath_?", interrupted Ethan with one raised eyebrows, his dark green eyes bore into his. "Yes, Nico and I found her when we were looking for his mother."

"Hazel is alive!", gasped Leo relieved and collapsed on the bed, laughing like a maniac.

He really didn't care all that the four alternate demi-gods were staring at him like he was crazy, but he couldn't help it. Somehow, as strange as it seemed, but the first thing his brain has supplied when he had seen this world's Nico following his big sister Bianca into the infirmary, had been that Hazel was dead. Because a happy Nico, a Nico who never had lost his beloved, big sister would have never felt the urge to seek her out in the underworld and thus would have never rescued Hazel. Hazel would still be sitting in the fields of punishment, still be all alone and _dead_. The thought hurt the Latino extremely. And he knew why, he knew that he liked her more than he should. But how could he not? The daughter of Pluto had been the first girl aside from Piper and Nyssa (and sisters so did not count) to be nice to him and caring. That she was downright gorgeous had not been much of a help in that matter. But of course she had a boyfriend. A funny, buff and adorable boyfriend. Okay, so maybe he liked Frank a little more than he should. Perhaps he was a little masochistic like that, always adoring the beautiful, unreachable girls and that boy who stayed away from him out of vital reasons and distrust. Perhaps he was just that unlucky.

"This Leo is even crazier than our Leo", commented Other Percy with one raised eyebrow.

The son of Poseidon rested cozily against Other Jason's chest, his fingers playing with the blonde hair in the back of Jason's head. Now, feeling so freaking relieved that Hazel was alive, all he could see when looking at them was how awesomely mad his Nico di Angelo and Reyna Anderson would be once they see their lovers getting all cozy with the wrong people. Jason and Percy were so in trouble once that jealousy-bottle got opened up. The thought made him laugh even harder, because he could just imagine the burning fury in Reyna's onyx eyes.

"Reyna and Nico are going to _love_ this world!", pressed Leo out between his laughter.

"Why... should _I_ love this world?", frowned Other Nico confused.

"And what do you know about Rey?", growled Other Jason dangerously.

"She's on board of the Argo II with the others, looking for Nys and me at the moment", grinned Leo as he regained his composure. "And your other self will not like that Jason is having his hands down Percy's pants. Oh, Nico will _hate_ this. I really hope he's not going to tear Jay a new one!"

Just as Leo had calmed down, he burst out into another fit of laughter at the confused and disgusted looks on Percy's and Nico's faces as they realized what had been said.

"Ew! That would be like... like... like making out with _you_ or _Annabeth_!", spat the son of Poseidon with horror in his sea-green eyes and shuddered. "That is just _ew_!"

"Rey and I had been dancing around each other for months...", muttered Other Jason thoughtful, combing his fingers through his Percy's hair. "But we never got it right. And then I met this other gorgeous, black-haired beauty who was more than willing."

"More than willing?", huffed the Sea Prince and hit his Jason upside the head. "Make me sound like a slut, why don't you? And you have failed to mention that there had been something between you and that Reyna. You know I'll not let you come close to her under those circumstances, right?"

Leo giggled amused as he understood. Oh, he so had leverage on Jay now! His best friend was bisexual and he had the hots for Percy Jackson. Sure, in their world they had only recently met so Jason kept pursuing Reyna as they got reunited, but in this world, Jason had been swept with Luke instead of Percy (the significance of which did not go unnoticed by him), giving him the chance to meet Percy and spend months with him. And due to the fact that Nico and Percy had grown up as brothers here, there was no romance on their side. So... interesting that Percy's second choice would be Jason. Leo tilted his head thoughtful. Maybe he should draw a chart of their relationships, because this started to feel like _Glee_. Stretching some, he folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He was definitely in Nico's and Ethan's cabin here.

"So... you guys are the Pro Romans, eh?", hummed Leo thoughtful.

"You could say that, yes", nodded Ethan, still staring at him skeptically. "I met Hazel when we freed her from the underworld and got to know her better as I often visited her with Nico. The Romans are not bad, they have many respectable values."

"Then I'm in your team", declared the son of Hephaestus determined and sat up again. "You guys need Jay, Hazel and Frank on your journey. You need the Romans. And _I_ need a nap."

His head started buzzing again, so he curled himself together on the bed and just closed his eyes under the watchful and disbelieving eyes of the alternate demi-gods.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The whole point of this was the ending, actually. Because after all that depressing Leo MoA had for us, I felt like he needed some cheering up and some comfort, something to break all that depressing stuff up so he can laugh freely, even if it's just something ridiculous that made him laugh. Basically, that's the whole point of this world. It's the Let's Cheer Leo Up world. Expect much fluff in this world, not just for Leo.<em>

_Oh, and if you want to see a version of general!Percy, goddess!Hazel and BAMF!Leo, I did an illustration of their worlds' versions, the link is on my profile in the All the Percybilities part of my updating schedule. ;)_


	21. Leo's World, Part 3

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Nyssa Black, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Third World Part 3: With Hazel, Frank and the Crew in Alternate New Rome

"What if he's hurt? Oh gods, he's hurt. He's not a fighter, he wouldn't stand a chance without backup and he only has Nyssa! Oh gods, what if he's hurt and they got him?!"

"Who... got him?", frowned Reyna with one raised eyebrow, watching Hazel pace frantically.

"I don't know!", replied Hazel, flailing helplessly. "But you know he's not a fighter! Whoever is the bad guy in this world would get him and-and... and _hurt_ him!"

"Haze, calm down", grunted Frank as he walked up to his girlfriend and embraced her. "He's clever. You know he's clever. He's not going to let some bad guys capture him. Alright?"

"I know", sighed Hazel and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "I just... We should have protected him. After what he had done for us in Rome, we should have made sure he's safe."

"You couldn't know they'd take him", interjected Annabeth softly. "For all we knew, she could have only been targeting the children of the Big Three. And now calm down, okay? We'll get them both back safely, but for that we need to keep our heads clear. You can't help us rescuing Leo if you're throwing a fuzz and pacing a hole into the floor, Hazel."

"Right", nodded Hazel slowly, taking a deep breath. "I just... I think I need to rest."

"That's a good idea", smiled the daughter of Aphrodite, patting Hazel's shoulder. "Why don't you bring your girlfriend down so she can rest? We'll handle the ship, Frank."

Frank frowned, at the verge of protesting. But then he saw the intense glare the three females were giving him and he understood. Hazel had been getting onto Reyna's, Piper's and Annabeth's nerves for the last view hours now with her panic. Nodding slightly, he guided the daughter of Pluto down.

"I know I'm behaving stupid", sighed Hazel and hung her head low. "It's just... We're Romans, we're trained to fight and be strong. He's not. He's a summer camp visiting, tinkering Greek. If they capture him, what do you think happens to him? He's cute! You know what they do with the cute ones in prison! You've watched the films too!"

"Those... films were really badly made porn. And I'll never let the Stolls talk us into a movie night again", huffed Frank and rolled his eyes. "No one is going to turn Leo into their prison bitch, Hazel. He's clever enough to keep a low profile until we get to him."

Hazel chewed her lips as they entered the girls' cabin in which Hazel was staying. Climbing into her bed, she motioned for her boyfriend to join her. The two of them curled together on the small bunk bed, Hazel resting her head on his chest, Frank wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You didn't object when I called Leo cute", pointed Hazel out. "I mean, I know I shouldn't say things like that and I'm sorry. I love you. But he's just so..."

"So Leo?", grunted Frank amused, raising one eyebrow. "Look, I get it. I'm worried too. I've really tried to dislike him, for all the good reasons he gave me. With his fire and the way you look at him. But he's making that really hard. Even though I treated him like crap on our quest to Rome, he still stuck around and helped me. He's never taken it bad, regardless of what I did or said. He just stayed his adorable, loveable self. I didn't disagree with you, because you're right."

"He would make a good prison bitch?", frowned Hazel confused.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, gods, Hazel", huffed Frank, glaring at his teasingly grinning girlfriend. "I mean he's cute. And relatively defenseless, considering his lack of muscles and training. But he still has his wits. And don't forget, he's not alone. He has Nyssa and he has us. We'll find him, we'll protect him and we'll get him back. You know that, right?"

"I know", sighed Hazel, closing her eyes tightly and breathing deep.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, just cuddled close. Frank was caressing Hazel's hair, the daughter of Pluto listening to his steady heartbeat, slowly calming down.

"What does this mean...?", whispered the Roman girl softly after a couple of moments.

"Mh?", grunted Frank confused, staring down at her.

"What does it mean for _us_? For us as a couple?", frowned Hazel thoughtful. "That we... that we both like him...? I mean, I... When I first met him, he reminded me of Sammy, but now I know he's not. He's not Sammy. He's Leo. And he's perfect as Leo. But... What does it mean for us as a couple that we like Leo? What will come out of this...?"

"I don't... know...", shrugged Frank helplessly. "We could get a prison cell and keep him there so he doesn't endanger himself by getting kidnapped again?"

"And then we make him our prison bitch?", snorted Hazel amused and rolled her eyes, though she frowned as Frank replied with awkward silence and a blush. "Frank? Frank!"

"Huh? Uh... Sorry... my mind went... places...", shrugged the son of Mars flustered.

"Places with prison cells and Leo in an orange jump suit...?", chuckled Hazel with one raised eyebrow. "Really now? So _that's_ what you're thinking about when you get that spaced-out look on your face...? Are you being serious?"

"I'm a teenage boy!", defended Frank himself and dove in to kiss his girlfriend. "And ever since we had our first time, I can't stop thinking about _it_, okay?"

"Oh, so I participate in your fantasies too, at least?", chuckled Hazel. "That's reassuring." She stretched some, smirking at Frank teasingly. "Tell me more, tell me more."

"N—no", huffed the flustered son of Mars, shaking his head frantically.

"Come on", hummed his girlfriend worried, tilting her head. "We just agreed that we both like Leo. What could be that bad that you don't want to share it with me? I love you. I thought you'd love me enough to share your thoughts with me too."

"N—No, really not", mumbled Frank, still shaking his head. "I don't think you would-"

"Try me", smiled Hazel slyly, leaning in for another kiss. "You boys always act as though you're the only ones with perverted minds. Newsflash, girls got dirty minds too."

"Okay", sighed Frank in defeat, trying to hide his face in the crook of Hazel's neck. "When we were in 'your' world and you were a goddess... I just... you know... Imagined _you_ as a goddess. Not that hard to imagine, looking at you... And, well, I don't know... I was your consort and we were mighty, living on Olympus. And Leo was kind of... you know, feeding us grapes and all... in those _really_ short robes we've seen in our old books at camp."

"The ones from the _sex slaves_? Really?", giggled Hazel, biting her lips to keep from laughing. "Oh gods, I can already picture _your_ world! Us, ruling Olympus and Leo being our sex slave? Great!"

"I've had others too", mumbled Frank defensively.

"Like?", asked Hazel with a Cheshire grin, straddling his hips. "Tell me more, tell me more."

"Well, what with how busy Will, Kayla and Nyssa were after the war in Percy's world, I...", Frank drawled off, licking his lips. "You were a doctor, but not a boring doctor in a scrub but a hot doctor. And Leo was your nurse."

"Aw, that's cute", cooed Hazel amused.

"A nurse-nurse, not in scrubs either, but with the whole short-skirt, little hat with a red cross on it and stockings", continued Frank in a low, hoarse voice. "I _don't know_. Please don't ask. I can't help it. I know it's weird and believe me, I was weirded out the first time I woke up from such a dream-"

"Hey", whispered Hazel, placing her fingers on Frank's lips, staring softly at him with a half-smile. "It's okay. No need to be embarrassed, Frank. I love you and I want us to be honest about everything, especially these things, okay? I mean, I think the sex between us is amazing. Because we trust each other and talk about what we want. You can share these things with me."

"But they're weird", objected Frank with a frown.

"I think they're hot", murmured the daughter of Hazel softly, kissing Frank's jawline. "I think Leo would look hot in a skirt. It'll be cute. Gods, it'll be extremely cute! I really like that idea. Is there anything else you've been dreaming of...? Come on. Tell me. Your mind is a nice place. I want to make a vacation there. Gods, I have no idea where all of this even came from. But ever since we had sex, I feel like a whole new world had been opened up for me. All those things possible in this decade. All the things I've seen in the porn from the Stolls. It's amazing. There are things, things I would have _never_ considered. I mean, when I was... still alive, I had fantasies too, but they were so _innocent_, fit for my time I suppose. Just, making out and sex. But these days... Rey, Clarisse, Piper, Annabeth, Rachel and me had been watching these... movies on Annabeth's laptop. A few with, you know, girl on girl. Because Annabeth and Piper. And Reyna, oddly enough. She had been pretty fascinated too. Anyway, one of the girls in those movies had this... strap-on is what Rach called it. She told me that girls even use them on _boys_. And then we watched some videos with girls uh, well, fucking boys. Those women were amazing, all up in leather, with the whip in one hand and holding the the boys down while fucking them. They were... amazing..."

"What are you talking about? I think I lost you when you were talking about you and the girls watching porn...", frowned Frank confused, still trying to picture that.

"I", whispered Hazel, leaning up to lick Frank's ear. "Want to try that. I want to fuck Leo. With a strap-on. I think that would be amazing. I think he'd look beautiful beneath me like that."

"You...", frowned the son of Mars in a broken voice. "Just made me rock-hard."

He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, making her laugh slightly. "Really now?"

"Yes", growled Frank, licking his lips. "When we first met, you were so old-fashioned and shy, it was adorable. But... training with the Romans, this quest we were on together with Percy, everything that happened after it... it matured you... You've grown into a strong, amazing woman that I couldn't possibly love more. But when we first had sex, I'm pretty sure you noticed it too. The way we fought for dominance. Because you aren't that modest girl anymore. All the things we've been through that made you stronger also made you... more dominant. I'm not complaining about our sex. Our sex is great, please don't change it. But Jason keeps teasing me about the scratches on my back. And I guess that, on the long run... we'll have a problem. Because we're both Romans by heart by now. We're both dominant and controlling, to a certain level."

"I hear you talking, but I don't think I understand a single word, aside from that you like the sex."

"Yes. Good, at least you got that part", chuckled Frank amused, kissing his girlfriend again. "I love our sex. But I think our sex is missing something. Something cute that we can dominate."

"Something that tends to sometimes catch fire and likes tinkering?", grinned Hazel.

"Now you're getting my drift!", nodded the son of Mars, licking his lips. "You and me, we fit. We're good together. But we could be even better, if we had someone to balance our dominance out. I want Leo. I want Leo to be that for us. I want Leo to be ours."

"That's a statement I second", nodded the daughter of Pluto with a soft smile, caressing his cheeks. "Let's make Leo ours. I don't know how yet, but... yes, I want that too. Somehow."

"Let's first worry about rescuing him, okay?", suggested the shape-shifter. "We can worry about how to make him ours later. First we need him safely back with us."

"Okay. Good. Yes. We'll do that", nodded Hazel, her eyes suddenly sparkling. "Yes. _We_ will rescue him. You and me. He will be grateful to us and fall right into our arms. We'll show him that we can protect him, that we're there for him, that we will never give him up and then he'll want to be ours."

"It's a good thing I have you for the planing", murmured Frank, kissing her collar-bone.

"Are the two of you done making out now, or do you need some more time to plan how to fuck Leo six ways to Sunday, you may want to come up, because we just arrived at Camp Jupiter."

The couple froze and turned to stare at the brunette girl in the doorway. Katie lifted one elegant eyebrow as she returned their stare, her hands stemmed against her hips.

"How long have you been standing there...?", asked Hazel slowly.

"Long enough to know that Annabeth and Clarisse are in trouble for having a 'movie night' without me!", huffed the daughter of Demeter with a glare. "You guys will pay for that, that's for sure. Now get up and get moving. Jason, Reyna, Annabeth and Piper are ready to leave. They want you two to tag along, the rest of us will wait here as reinforcement, just in case."

Frank and Hazel stumbled out of the cabin, hastily running until they reached the two waiting couples. Annabeth's hair was braided, owl feathers braided into it. Hazel grinned slightly, she had long since noticed that this was Piper's way of marking, of saying 'Back off, this one's mine'.

"Sorry for making you wait", smiled the daughter of Pluto sheepishly. "Why us?"

"We figured having the two praetors present may be convincing. They must at least know them. Piper for her charmspeak, me for my democracy and you two so you can finally stop fussing over Leo and focus on something else", replied Annabeth smoothly.

"Why ever you two are so overly worried anyway", huffed Piper and rolled her eyes before glaring at them. "I like you guys, but you've been nothing but bullies to him on the quest to Rome. And I take my job as secondary big sister very serious, so I think you guys are behaving fishy."

"Enough girl-talk, let's go. I want my best friend back as soon as possible", grunted Jason.

The three couples turned for a last moment, staring at the rest of their crew, who stood there and waited in anticipation. Some (namely: Clarisse) more eager for a little fight, others hopeful it would all work out well, at least once. Without kidnapping, violence and sexual harassment. Just once.

Hazel took a deep breath and grabbed Frank's hand for reassurance as they slowly headed toward Camp Jupiter, having landed the ship a little off (they didn't need to repeat their whole Terminus-disaster in this world too). But it seemed that they had seen them already. A line of armed and armored Romans stood at the border, but two of them stood. Out a black-haired female and a blonde male. Why were they still there? Hadn't Jason and Reyna left with the Argo II already? Hazel frowned confused, looking over at their own praetors. Jason and Reyna slowed down as they walked closer, until they could make out the faces. The female was indeed Reyna, but the other...

"Luke...?", stuttered Annabeth wide-eyed.

"Annie!", called Luke, waving with one arm, grinning broadly. "So you guys _finally_ arrived!"

"They did not", growled Other Reyna dangerously, pointing her sword at her doppelganger. "How could your Greek friends have me, Hazel and Frank with them?"

At the sounds of their names, this world's Hazel and Frank stepped forward to join Other Reyna and this Luke. Hazel frowned confused. What was Luke doing there anyway? Annabeth and Percy had told them about the son of Hermes. But Luke had died during the Titan War. This one hasn't.

"Long story short, we come from a parallel universe, we're only taking a pit stop here, so to say, and we're looking for Leo Valdez and Nyssa Black. From our world, not from yours. Because we kind of lost them", rattled Jason down, obviously annoyed by telling their story dozens of times.

"Who is supposed-", huffed Luke with a frown, interrupted by a sudden weight.

Without thinking of the consequences, Annabeth simply jumped him, hugging the life out of him, her eyes tightly closed to keep herself from crying. Luke was _alive_. No Titan Lord. He was wearing the praetor's robes, just like Reyna. The lack of Percy suggested that Luke was the leader that had been exchanged for Jason. Luke was _good_. He was alive and good. He had no scar, no deep-seated hatred and sadness in his eyes. This was the Luke she had been traveling with, back in the old days, with Thalia. This was her Luke. This was what Luke was supposed to turn into.

"Luke", whispered the daughter of Athena. "I miss you so much..."

"Okay...?", blinked Luke confused, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "You certainly are not my Annie. She'd rather hit me if she missed me instead of jumping me like that. Hey, it's alright. No need to cry, Annie. I'm right here, alright?"

This only made her cry harder. This was the Luke that would protect her, would hold her close until the world was better. Would tell her stories before going to bed until she fell asleep.

"Who are you people?", grunted Other Reyna suspiciously, glaring at Luke. "And stop getting cozy with the enemy. We don't know _what_ those people are."

"We're you. But from a different universe", repeated Reyna, right after hitting her Jason upside the head. "Sorry for him. He's grown insensitive. This is not the first parallel universe we're visiting. Look, just answer us, has the Argo II already arrived? A big ship full of Greeks?"

"No, not yet. But I've had a vision of Leo and the little firebug said he's on his way with the others", replied Luke slowly. "But what is it to you? If you are from another universe?"

"We assume our friends, Leo and Nyssa, are on board of the ship and will be arriving here", replied Annabeth, breathing deep to calm herself down some, still not letting go of Luke though. "See, we don't travel with a device. We get send around by ancient deities, by Chaos herself. But she separated us. Normally, she leads us somewhere where we would meet up with our missing friends. So all we can do is assume that they will be on their way here."

"How about we sit down and talk about this, nice and calm and without weapons pointed at anyone?", suggested Piper, only putting slight charmspeak into her voice.

"Who are you even?", grunted Luke with a frown.

"My... girlfriend?", replied Annabeth, sounding nervous like a girl first introducing her partner to her protective big brother. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Luke nodded shortly, glaring at Piper suspiciously, before sharing a significant look with Other Reyna. The daughter of Bellona frowned for a moment before turning to Jason and Reyna.

"You say you come from a parallel world. Four Romans and two Greeks. I wish to hear more of this", nodded Other Reyna slowly, turning back to the other Romans. "We will talk. Outside camp lines for safety. I want you to stay close by, in case this is a trick. Hazel, Frank, I want you to accompany Luke and me, because there are these other versions of you standing right in front of us. I assume you're interested in their story too."

Frank and Hazel stared at Other Frank and Other Hazel, observing how the two Romans followed their praetors. The ten of them sat down in a circle on the grass, staring kind of awkwardly at each other. The alternate versions were busy looking at their mirror images, Luke was busy staring at Annabeth confused, Annabeth was still clinging to Luke as though she didn't want him to leave.

"How are you alive?", whispered the daughter of Athena after a moment.

"That was not the sensitive start I had hoped for", sighed Reyna, rubbing her face. "I should have gone alone and left the bunch of you at the ship. Undiplomatic brats."

"I hear you, sister", sighed Other Reyna, chuckling slightly as she mirrored Reyna's movement.

"Why shouldn't I be alive?", frowned Luke confused, softly looking down at Annabeth. "Don't tell me I died in that parallel world you came from. How...? When? During the war? Oh gods. I hope the others coped well with that. I couldn't... How... How did Thals take it? And Leo, Percy, Nico and Bianca? Don't tell me they're hurt. Your four, you're the kids. You're not allowed to get hurt. And... where is Bianca anyway? How... how is this daughter of Aphrodite your girlfriend anyway? Don't tell me you and Bia broke up. Not because of my death, right? Dying sucks enough, but that..."

"Slow down, Luke", pleaded Annabeth softly. "Nico and Percy are fine. Leo... doesn't know you. You two never met. And... and Bianca has died way before you. And I don't understand what you mean... I... Me and Bianca? Bianca di Angelo? Nico's big sister?"

The more she talked, the higher Piper's eyebrow rose. Hazel huffed slightly. They really didn't have any time to trade 'And that's how the titans have fallen'-stories with them. She understood why Annabeth was emotionally disturbed at the moment. She was happy, relieved, sad, nostalgic. She had a brother back that she had thought she'd never see again. When Nico had been captured by Gaia, she had been afraid too. It of course wasn't as bad as watching him die and then seeing an alternate version of him back, but it had been pretty hard for Hazel too. Thinking of her brother, she really hoped that brat had a good reason for taking Percy and leaving like that. Now that she really could use his support more than anything. Leo had been taken from her and she didn't know how to help him or how to deal with this, but her big brother went out to be with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I swear to the gods, that conversation between Frank and Hazel was not supposed to head that way! It was only supposed to be about lovey-dovey shit and not Leo in a dress. Don't know where that came from.<em>


	22. Leo's World, Part 4

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Nyssa Black, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Third World Part 4: With Nico and Percy on an Intimate Moment

Nico was cozily seated on Percy's thighs as the son of Poseidon was laying on his stomach, his arms folded beneath his head. The Ghost Prince was massaging his boyfriend, but he was pretty sure that he was enjoying himself even more than Percy was. Because his hands were wandering lower and lower and right now, he was kneading a very nice ass.

"Nico", warned Percy softly. "Don't make me kick you in the balls."

"Of course not, my love", grinned the son of Hades and leaned down to kiss the round cheeks.

"Ni—ico!", yelped Percy flustered and turned some to glare at the other. "What are you doing?!"

"Please don't answer that, because I'm pretty sure knowing with scare me for life."

The couple jumped slightly and stared at the rainbow-image in front of them. A not very impressed blonde was staring at them as though she wanted to express just how unsurprising this was. Percy flushed a bright pink and pushed Nico off so he could sit up.

"Annabeth", mumbled the embarrassed Sea Prince. "How... are things? How are you? How is this world? Did you find Leo yet? Where is Piper? Where are you?"

"Slow it down, seaweed brain", huffed Annabeth amused. "I'm fine, things are fine. I think this world is... fine too. I'm not sure yet, but what Luke told us so far-"

"Luke?", asked Nico and Percy, one hopeful, the other suspicious and with a glare.

"Oh. Yes. He's kind of... alive? And the hero? Like, the hero that got switched with Jason. I don't really know what your deal is in this world, because we haven't met you guys yet", frowned the blonde thoughtful. "Anyway, it seems to be going... well, I guess. We're in New Rome right now and in the middle of a big celebration of sorts. I think the Romans... like us...? It's very strange and kind of surreal compared to our welcome to New Rome in our world... But it's good. And Piper, I think she's being... jealous..." The blush on Annabeth's face made both boys curious. "Because of something Luke said and I don't know, I mean... I think that I'm dating Bianca in this world. As in, your sister Bianca... So... I guess she's still alive here, Nico. They say the Princess Andromeda II is going to arrive tomorrow and Luke said that your doppelgangers, along with Bianca, are most certainly there too. Will you be there? Tomorrow morning?"

Percy turned slightly to look at his boyfriend. He looked sad and exhausted and Percy couldn't really blame him. In the first world, Nico had managed to free Bianca from the underworld and bring her back. In the second world, Bianca and Nico had both been gods side by side. And now she was just alive and part of the quest? It was as though the fates were mocking him, taunting him with how many various worlds there were where he could be with his big sister again.

"We will", nodded Nico slowly and determined.

"Tell Piper we said hello", smiled Percy, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder. "And tell her to not be so jealous. Especially not of someone who is dating your parallel version."

The daughter of Athena looked thoughtful as she watched Nico nod in agreement. "I'm curious to see the two of you as soon as you meet your parallel versions. As far as Luke told me, Nico is very busy making out with Ethan Nakamura and not with you. But don't be jealous of a parallel version."

With that, the connection broke. Nico blinked slowly, staring at where the rainbow had been. At least until he was pressed into the mattress and had a dark-eyed Sea Prince straddling his hips and pinning his wrists against the headboard.

"P—Percy...?", asked the son of Hades slowly.

"No", grunted Percy with something akin to a pout. "Why would you not be with me if we know each other? I mean, in 'my' world, the two of us were on different sides, but..."

"Hey", huffed Nico slightly amused, freeing his hands to cup Percy's cheeks. "I had to watch _you_ grinding against Nakamura too, which does make me wonder what it is about that guy. _And_ I had to watch you with yourself, practically fucking each other on the ship."

"Yes, but-", started Percy frustrated and groaned, burying his head in Nico's chest. "But I'm not you. I can't watch _you_ with anyone else. Does... Does that make me a bad person? That I'd rather have you single and alone than with someone else..."

"Maybe", shrugged Nico, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. "But it also shows that you can be jealous. I think that's pretty cute. I would have never figured you to be the jealous kind. I like that you love me as much as I love you. Because I don't want to watch you with anyone else too. Just so you know. You with Nakamura had made me angry too, but watching you with yourself..."

"What?", frowned Percy a little anxious.

"It was hot, Perce", chuckled the Ghost Prince amused, his hands gliding down to Percy's ass. "I mean, you getting tongue-raped by that Gothic version of yourself... It was really hot. The noises you were making... I want to hear those sounds again."

"Then we should probably get naked", mused Percy with a grin.

"Mh?", frowned the son of Hades, tilting his head.

"Well...", drawled the Sea Prince and sat up again, rubbing his ass against Nico's crotch. "You just agreed that we would go to Camp Jupiter tomorrow morning. Meaning we won't get much more time in this world probably, even less here in San Francisco. Tonight could be our last night. Our last night all alone, just you and me in that comfortable, big bed, without cabin-mates or anything."

"What... does that mean for us?", grunted Nico, thrusting up against the friction.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?", chuckled Percy, cocking his head. "I want you, now. Naked, sweat and within me. I don't... I don't want our first time to be awkward and rushed and with the panic that one of our friends may stumble in on us... I want it to be tender and romantic and as though we have all the time in the world for each other..."

"You're sweet", smiled Nico, his hands gliding around Percy's waist to his jeans. "And I would be dumb to say no to that offer. Now let's get naked and enjoy each other."

"Good plan", murmured Percy and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

His hands roamed over Nico's torso, beneath his shirt, feeling those hard, strong abs. Reluctantly letting go of Nico's lips, he stripped Nico off his shirt just as the Ghost Prince tried to push Percy's jeans down. The two of them sat up some and stared at each other awkwardly.

"How about we just get undressed before this?", suggested Nico, scratching his head.

"Uhu...", agreed Percy with a blush and stood again.

This getting undressed while sitting on each other was kind of more complicated than he would have figured. The two of them shed their clothes, only turning to face each other again as they were both naked. Percy bit his lip so hard that he feared it would split. But damn, all of that and it was _his_? That sounded great. He stumbled and fell square onto the bed, his eyes too fixed on Nico's already hard cock to notice the heap of his own clothes in front of him.

"Wow. Do I make you weak in the knees or what was that?", snorted the Ghost Prince amused.

"Make fun of me, I dare you", growled Percy. "You'll be sleeping on the couch and I will fuck myself with a dildo. I promise you, I'll moan so loud, you will regret not joining me."

"If that is your idea of a punishment, I'm all in for it", blinked Nico and licked his lips.

"Why?", frowned Percy confused. "What would you do?"

"I'd have an idea or two", hummed the son of Hades, crawling onto the bed to his boyfriend. "Involving you, laying on my lap and that sweet, sweet ass of yours a nice cherry red."

Percy flushed and stared wide-eyed up at Nico as the Ghost Prince sat down between his legs. "You didn't just suggest you'd _spank_ me, did you...?"

"Depending on your reaction", frowned the son of Hades seriously. "If you're freaking out about it, please forget I ever said something and don't let it ruin the mood. If it gets you hot and bothered too, then let's keep it in mind for a later date..."

"You... could...", started Percy, sucking on his lower lip. "Maybe perhaps eventually under certain circumstances try it, once. If I do something that really upsets you."

"Like dieing?", glared Nico and grabbed Percy's thighs.

"Stop it", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "I _apologized_. There isn't much else I can do."

"You could lay on my lap, with that sweet, sweet ass of yours turning a dark, cherry red at my hands, just to teach you a lesson about doing ridiculous and hazardous things without talking them through with me first", suggested Nico, pushing his nose against Percy's neck and kissing it.

"You're a _perv_", hissed the embarrassed Sea Prince and spread his legs. "Now take that massage-oil and lube that giant cock of yours up so you can fuck me hard."

The Ghost Prince lifted his head slowly and stared down at his boyfriend in awe. Percy was glaring at him with one raised eyebrow and grabbed the oil himself, thrusting it out for Nico to take.

"You... I think I've never heard you talk that dirty", blinked the Ghost Prince red-eared. "I like."

"Good", grinned Percy wickedly, pulling Nico down with his arms around the half-Italian's neck until only millimeters were separating their lips, his voice a hushed, hoarse tone. "Because I want you around and hard for me, aching to take me. And I want you to take me all night long until I pass out in your arms in total bliss, still impaled on that thick, fat cock of yours."

"You have a dirty mouth, Perseus", chided Nico darkly and smirked, kissing Percy.

The Sea Prince moaned into their kiss, fisting his lover's hair. "Say that again."

"You have a very dirty mouth", murmured the son of Hades.

"No, not that", frowned Percy. "Say my name. Like you did just now."

"Perseus", repeated the half-Italian, his accent thick as he pronounced the name.

"I think you never said my name before", blinked the Sea Prince and licked his lips, blushing as his cock twitched in response to Nico's voice. "It sounds so... different..."

"Most languages have for many names different ways to pronounce them. You know how many differences there are in the Italian language, like the English Jonathan being Gionata", hummed Nico a little confused and shrugged. "Why? Is it bad?"

"You're a moron", snorted Percy and leaned in to kiss him. "But you're my moron. I _like_ it. Can that... can that be our thing? Because I really don't like girly pet-names or those odd bakery nicknames couples seem to like so much. If you ever call me cupcake, I'll not sleep with you for a month. But... But can that be our thing? No one else is allowed to call me Perseus, because I hate it, I hate the way it sounds and the way people pronounce it with that extra teasing note to it. But you, you make it sound... sexy."

"Perseus", hummed Nico amused, nodding slowly as he thrust his lubed-up fingers into Percy's awaiting hole. "I like that. It bothers me that _everyone_ calls you Percy and all your friends call you Perce, it just... doesn't make it special. But you are special, special to me. So I want something special for you, to call you something that tells everyone to back off, that you're mine and that only I am allowed to call you that. You're my Perseus, I like that. Always only calling you my love and my beauty, that's pretty... boring. It's not personal, but I want it to be personal. My Perseus."

"A—and what about me?", gasped Percy as Nico slowly scissored him. "What am I supposed to call you? You don't even have a nickname, aside from Ghost Prince. And your sister and the others occasionally call you that too..."

"Nico... is a nickname too", sighed the half-Italian embarrassed. "It's Niccoló, actually."

"Niccoló", repeated Percy with a giggle, tasting the name on his tongue.

"Please don't ever call me that. Only my mother called me that whenever she was _angry_ with me, okay?", mumbled Nico, nibbling Percy's neck while still preparing his lover. "And don't you ever tell anyone about that name. Not even Hazel knows."

"That is _so_ sweet of you", smiled Percy and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. "That you tell me, that is. You're so cute, I can not even tell you how much I love you."

"That's good to know", chuckled Nico, trailing kisses along his Sea Prince's torso.

"Nic-", started Percy, but he was interrupted as Nico brushed over his prostate.

The son of Hades froze, slowly pulling his fingers out, which earned him a pout from his Sea Prince. "Say that again, exactly like you were just saying it."

It took the son of Poseidon a second to realize what Nico was saying. "Nick?"

"Yeah", smirked the son of Hades, licking his lips as he placed Percy's legs on his shoulders. "I like the sound of that. So... are you really ready for me, Perseus?"

"As long as it's with you, Nick", grinned Percy stupidly.

Nico slowly eased his way into the tight heat. Both of them gave a low grunt as they were united like this. Their hands were everywhere – caressing, stroking, choking Percy's cock – and at some point, Percy couldn't even tell who was jerking him off, if it was himself or his boyfriend, but he really didn't care. Just being with Nico like this, having his Ghost Prince inside of him, thrusting hard and stimulating his prostate, it was all he truly needed.

"Ha—arder, Nick, please", moaned Percy, arching his back.

The son of Hades obeyed, thrusting harder and deeper, making the bed squeal beneath them. His fingers were tightly curled around his lover's member, teasingly caressing it while fucking his Sea Prince. His lips were leaving sloppy, wet trails as he carelessly kissed and licked over Percy's nipples and abs, enjoying the additional sounds this would get him from Percy.

"You're so cute when you're all hot and aroused", murmured Nico, panting hard. "You're like chili chocolate. Hot, yet sweet. And certainly addictive."

"You are such a sweet-talker", chuckled Percy, diving in for a kiss.

"I'm Italian, mio bello. We're known to be charmer. Now, how about you come for me?", whispered the son of Hades, jerking harder. "I want to come with you, Perseus my love."

Percy groaned, throwing his head back as he and Nico came at the same time, the Sea Prince spurting his cum between their joined bodies just as the son of Hades filled his lover. Both were moaning and panting hard, the only thing stopping Nico from collapsing on top of his boyfriend were his strong arms supporting his weight on either side of Percy's head.

"That was...", panted the Ghost Prince, at a loss for words.

"Amazing? Awesome? Brilliant? Supermegafoxyhot?", grinned Percy stupidly.

Nico grinned teasingly as he leaned in and did his best impression of a British accent. "Fantastic."

"Oh, don't do that", warned the Sea Prince and blushed. "Not if you're not up for another round."

"I'm up for many, many more rounds", murmured the son of Hades softly. "I want to take you as often as possible before we have to leave for Camp Jupiter again."

"I... want that too...", whispered Percy, his fingers combing through "But... can we please just cuddle for now? You and me, just laying together and cuddling?"

"Everything for you, my love", smiled Nico, kissing Percy's nose before he laid down next to Percy.

"So... we're going to do that often from now on, right?", asked Percy hopefully.

"As often as this quest will allow", smiled Nico amused, running his fingers through Percy's hair.

"Good... that's... good...", yawned the son of Poseidon as his eyes slowly closed.

/break\

When Percy next opened his eyes, he was laying on a heap of clouds. Frowning slightly he sat up, trying to cover his nakedness with the clouds. His face was flushed a bright red.

"How adorable, he can change color", giggled a voice next to him.

Turning some, he saw the four deities standing around him, watching him like he was some very adorable pet that had just performed some wonderful trick. Two of the deities were dark, dark-skinned, black-haired and with sparkling silvery eyes. The other two were pale blondes.

"Uh... I'm not... Who are you?", asked Percy softly, unsure.

"Figured he'd not catch up as fast as his consort", huffed the blonde woman and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Nyx", said the other woman, elbowing the blonde. "This one is my sister Hemera. And our brothers, Erebos and Aether. We're the children of Chaos."

"Oh...", nodded Percy slowly, trying to sink deeper into the clouds. "And why am I naked...?"

"Not our fault that you were busy spreading your legs for your consort before falling asleep", huffed Hemera and rolled her eyes. "So you are obviously naked."

"Uhu", nodded the son of Poseidon once more. "And what do you want from me...?"

"Mother thinks you are worth her attention, you and your little pack of misfits", grunted Aether.

"Don't insult my friends", warned Percy with a growl, the clouds around him darkening with rain-water as his temper rose. "If that is why you brought me here, you better wake me up before I do something stupid and possibly harmful for you."

"Why?", grinned Nyx teasingly, cocking her head. "Isn't it something you look forward? To doing something stupid to give your consort an excuse to do something naughty to you?"

Percy blushed and the clouds beneath him rumbled with rain-announcing thunder. "T—That is none of your business and don't you guys have something better to do than spying on us?!"

"Not... really, no", frowned Erebos and shook his head. "You see, I for my part like the dark one. Your consort. He's a feisty one, I can see his... potential."

"Potential for what...?", whispered Percy unsure, fearing for Nico.

"You will see", smiled Nyx tauntingly. "I for my part prefer his sister, her darkness is on a whole new level, those two children of darkness are so very different. I like that. Our mother however sees you as the strong one. She likes you for your weather manipulating powers. She has always been oddly obsessed with storms. But then again, storms are the ultimate and raw form of chaos. Nothing brings more chaos to the world than a good, old-fashioned storm can. She sees your potential."

"I like the daughter of thunder", grunted Hemera and crossed her arms over her chest. "She has guts. She has strength and wits, I like that. I think she would succeed."

"Her brother", frowned Aether next to her with tilted head. "He's different."

"Oh, please", snorted Nyx and rolled her eyes. "Those two are like ours, but a cheap, not so cool copy. Ours will kick yours' asses in any competition."

"They are not your toys", warned the voice of Chaos in a hushed whisper as she slowly appeared from the clouds behind Percy, making him blush some more. "You see, my dear, we are interfering because we are interested. In every revolution of the past, it had been the children of the strongest deities of their generation to lead the revolution. The five of you, you intrigue us. Each of us is attached to you one of you and if you prove yourselves worthy, we will aid you help and guidance."

"You'll help us defeating Gaia?", frowned Percy suspiciously.

"Once you're through with mother's tests, defeating the Gaia from your world will be a piece of cake", snorted Hemera and rolled her eyes. "_If_ you all pass those tests."

"Then... how do you want to help us?", asked the Sea Prince confused. "With what?"

"No need to worry, my little hero", smiled Chaos amused, caressing Percy's cheek with a cloudy hand. "You need your strength for what is yet to come."

"But you need to do me a favor! That is why _I_ wanted you here", grinned Nyx broadly.

"What kind of favor?", wanted the son of Poseidon to know.

"The flaming one", giggled the Lady of the Night delighted. "My little hero likes the flaming one, but he is too shy and too hurt to believe in himself. You've been hurt too, yet you prevailed. There is one that can help him and that's you. Give him a chance, befriend him. For his happiness, the happiness of my little hero and the happiness of the shape-shifter."

Percy frowned and nodded. He wanted Frank and Hazel happy. And Leo too, even though they barely knew each other. But the Latino could certainly be a good friend. A favor he could do.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: They finally had sex! Took them long enough, didn't it? ;) Next chapter, they will meet up with the others and Leo will be in for a surprise, while Nico and Reyna compete for who-is-more-jealous. Hint: Percy wins. xD<br>_

_And on a different note entirely, by the end of the weekend, I will be posting **two new Nicercy stories**, you can check out what they'll be about on my profile page under the category of "Planned Multiple-Chapter Stories:". ;)_


	23. Leo's World, Part 5

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Nyssa Black, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Third World Part 5: With All Others, Finally Meeting

"I hate you so much right now!", growled Hazel, waving her finger threateningly at her brother. "Why did you leave us alone?! You could have shadow-traveled and gotten Leo and we would already have him back with us, but now we still have to wait for the ship!"

Frank had his arms wrapped around her waist, one of the two things that kept her from lunging at her older brother. The other thing was Percy, standing between Hazel and Nico calmly. Other Reyna, Other Frank and Other Hazel were sitting nearby, talking to Clarisse, Reyna and Jason, having a great time comparing worlds. While a very flustered Thalia, a pissed-off Piper, a happily glowing Annabeth and a broadly grinning Luke were a little farther off, also conversing.

"Hazel, calm down", pleaded Percy softly. "It was to your own good. I _know_ that you two came to an understanding. You needed the time to think, to face what you would do if you would truly lose Leo. You needed this to realize what he means to you. Didn't you?"

Hazel and Frank blushed, turning to look at each other awkwardly, unsure what to say now. But they were saved by the Princess Andromeda II as its broad shadow covered them. This world's Romans, the crew of the Argo II and those that had already gathered on the broad, empty space they had determined to be the landing spot for the ship, were slowly coming together. They still had everything up from last night's party, because most hopefully assumed they would continue celebrating today. The sun was slowly setting as the ship finally landed. The praetors of this world – Reyna and Luke – were standing in the front, together with their Frank and Hazel. The crew of the Argo II though stood close by, anxiously waiting and hoping. Indeed, the first one to climb down the latter were Leo and Nyssa. And the first one to hug them was Jake. While the children of Hephaestus stepped aside to get their hair ruffled by their crew-mates and the life hugged out of them, the crew of the Princess Andromeda II climbed down. Lead by an overly joyous Thalia, who jumped Luke right away. Thalia the huntress watched them wide-eyed and flustered, thinking for only a fleeting second that this was how her life could have gone. But the thought was gone already when the next ones followed. Jason and Percy, Bianca and Annabeth, Ethan and Nico, Jake and Will, Charles and Silena, as well as Leo and Nyssa.

There was a phase of conversation. Explanations, which were held very short thanks to Leo and Nyssa being on the ship and the rest of the crew being at camp. So everybody already knew most of the things that were going on. Discussions were soon settled and the partly still drunk demigods decided to simply keep celebrating now that this was out of the way.

It was a pleasant change to all the fighting that normally ensued when Romans and Greeks collided. It made the crew of the Argo II feel kind of special for uniting them like that. The celebration was great, the wine was flowing, the music was loud and everyone was having a good time.

Percy was comfortably seated on Nico's lap, with his knees on either side of the Ghost Prince, his arms wrapped around Nico's neck, his face flushed with the first time of being drunk, his lips attached to Nico's in a greedy and demanding kiss. The half-Italian had his hands resting on Percy's ass, squeezing it for good measure. Frank and Hazel were sitting on one side of them, Frank having his arms wrapped around Hazel's shoulders. The two were next to Leo, keeping close to the Latino to make sure he was alright. But he was too busy talking to his siblings – both worlds, in this case – and listening to the tales of Charles. It seemed he really got attached to the oldest son of Hephaestus. Both Jakes were having their Wills on their laps and trading stories on how different or rather how much alike the sex was. Everyone else was scattered all around the place, enjoying to have the time and take New Rome and its beauty in for a change or talking to the Romans.

"So... by the looks of it, you two finally did the deed, eh?", grinned Jason drunkenly as he and Reyna came to sit down next to Percy and Nico after a dance. "The way you grope him."

"What is it to you?", growled Nico, pulling Percy closer on his ass. "Want to grope him too?"

"Oh, don't be like that", grunted Jason and rolled his eyes. "It's not like that, you know that."

"Doesn't look like that if I look at those two", grunted Nico with a glare.

He jerked his head into the direction where Other Percy was rubbing himself against Other Jason like a cat in heat. Jason blushed faintly as he looked their way, before huffing.

"But that's not us-us", snorted the blonde, taking a bottle of wine. "Tell them, Rey."

"Oh, I am on Nico's side on this one", said his girlfriend, cocking her head in a challenging manner. "If he would have been the first praetor to reach you when the Argo II landed, would you have jumped him and kissed him instead of me?"

"You!", grunted Jason with a pout, pointing his bottle at his girlfriend. "Have no right to complain! You don't see me fussing over you and Nyssa over there, even though I already saw her getting down on that other you! I don't bitch around here!"

Reyna gave a yelp (and so did Nyssa, who had heard them with one ear), turning to stare at Other Reyna, who had her arms wrapped around Other Nyssa, who was sitting between the praetor's legs, with her head beneath the robes, not leaving what they did to imagination. The daughter of Bellona turned a bright red and grabbed Jason's hand demandingly.

"Enough of that. You and me, just getting away from this. And I don't care about _that_, if I see you looking at Percy's ass inappropriately, you will _suffer_", muttered Reyna and left.

Percy grinned amused at them and turned back to his boyfriend, just to find Ethan Nakamura and Other Nico standing on either side behind his Ghost Prince. Raising one eyebrow, he watched how Ethan leaned down, resting one hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Hello, gorgeous", whispered Ethan with a smirk. "Fancy joining us for a threesome?"

"If you don't remove your hand from _my man_ right now, you will lose that hand", replied Percy in a calm and even voice, glaring dangerously. "This one is _mine_ and taken. Don't even look at him."

"Calm down", chuckled the son of Nemesis, raising his hands in a calming manner. "You're a fierce one. You are nothing like our pampered little princess. How about you join us too? A little foursome fun? We could watch how your Nico fucks my Nico while you put that sweet ass of yours around my cock and ride me hard, mh?"

"Why should _he_ be the dominant one?", glared Ethan's Nico irritated.

"Look a them", hummed Ethan with a jerk of his head. "Their world's versions seem more fierce, more into fighting. I guess less pampered and cooed over by Luke and Thalia. So, fierce Percy? What do you say? I always wanted both of you, but our Percy is too much of a girl for me."

"I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't get lost", warned Percy unimpressed.

"I'll be glad to help him with that", smiled Nico charmingly, wrapping his arms tightly around Percy's midsection. "Don't ever think about having your cock near his ass again."

The couple left with some pouting and glaring, which was very much appreciated by Percy, because he reattached his lips to Nico's to stake his claim. He wouldn't have thought himself of being capable of that much jealousy, but the mere thought of another person taking Nico away from him made Percy's blood boil, it felt as though a storm was brewing within him.

And he wasn't the only one who was feeling that way on this evening. Piper had an equally heated glare in her eyes, her arms wrapped around Annabeth's waist as they sat together with both Thalias, Luke, Other Annabeth and _Bianca_. Her glare was directed at the gorgeous half-Italian girl, who had her own Annabeth seated on her lap and was returning the glare just as fiercely. The two Annabeths were oblivious to that, they were too fascinated by each other's lives, Other Annabeth wanted to know every detail of the past worlds they had passed while Annabeth wanted to hear everything about all the adventures this world's Annabeth, Thalia and Luke had lived through together.

Leo smiled broadly as he watched his friends enjoy themselves. He was glad to be back with them and even though he didn't have as close a relationship to them as this world's Leo had, he at least had Nyssa and Jake and Piper and Jason. The others, they were more like acquaintances, weren't they? People he had avoided to get to know during his months at Camp Half-Blood by being holed up in his bunker, too afraid to be rejected to even try. It made him wonder briefly if maybe things could have been different with Beckendorf still alive, the older boy was so good at keeping them together, he would have pulled Leo out of his shell and forced him to socialize with others. Then maybe the others would be friends, family even, instead of... people. People he now was forced to spend time with, because the Argo II wasn't that big and they were fighting for the same cause. But he still tried to only stick with who he knew and felt comfortable with, still fearing to disappoint someone or be a failure. He has had to spend time with Frank and Hazel during their trip to Rome and now he was once again hopeless in love, like he always was. Because no one would ever love him. He always crushed on the ones that were unreachable. But this time, this time was even worse. Now he was _in love_. But... they seemed to like him, at least they had been worried. Since the Princess Andromeda II had landed, Frank and Hazel hadn't left his side. It made him happy, but also sad. Because they were only so worried about him because they knew how useless he was.

"I'll just... go and get some fresh air", mumbled Leo and pushed himself off the seat.

"We'll come with you", said Hazel hastily and also stood.

"No", objected Leo, a little too fast. "I'll just... I'm okay. I won't be far. I don't need bodyguards."

She flinched and he groaned internally. Why was he so bad at this? He just didn't want them to worry about him so much, he didn't want to be a burden to them. Great, drinking made him even more depressed than life already did. He really needed to get away from them all for a bit. All the happy couples and happy faces made him feel kind of sick.

Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, he wandered off. Somewhere where he could be alone. He kept walking until the music faded in the background and the light of the bonfire was only a far-off light someplace else. It felt good, being isolated from them, but it also felt wrong. He was alone, again. He had always been alone. He hated being alone. He never wanted to be alone. But he didn't know how to deal with people. Most got so annoyed, some even angry, with him because of his stupid jokes and his worse-than-average ADHD. He never knew how to act or what to do.

"Hey, me. What are you doing here all alone? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

Leo looked up, squinting with his eyes to see in the relative darkness. His alternate self was sitting on a white baluster running between high, Roman pillars, surrounding a beautiful garden. He was straddling Other Hazel's lap, as the daughter of Pluto was leaned back against a pillar, her hands resting on this Leo's ass _beneath his jeans_, as Other Frank was pressed against his back, rubbing his obvious erection against the ass that, judging by Other Hazel's hand-movements, was being fingered right about now. The Latino was grinning sheepishly over at Leo.

"That one is cute too, looks just like him", mused Other Frank as he bit Leo's shoulder. "You think we can keep him too, Haze? One for you and one for me. That sounds fair enough."

"Mh... That would be like fucking twins", mused the daughter of Pluto and licked her lips. "You think we could get them to make out with each other? Would be pretty cute."

"Guys!", exclaimed the Other Leo flustered. "No hanky-panky with him. Look, I'll just... check on him. He doesn't look alright. You two could... go to your place and get the lube and everything ready and maybe another bottle of wine? I think I finished this one?"

"We'll get everything ready, cutey", grinned Other Hazel, kissing his cheek. "But be there soon."

"We could already get started without him", smirked Other Frank, smacking their Leo's ass.

Leo was watching in bewilderment as the couple left and even dared to smack his ass too as they passed him. Judging by the shadows he suddenly cast, his hair must have caught fire. His other self laughed as he walked over to him, adjusting his jeans some first before wrapping one arm around Leo's shoulder and pulling him down onto the balustrade too.

"W—What just... happened?", asked Leo softly, unsure, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"I was in the middle of getting laid before you came and interrupted it?", chuckled Other Leo.

"B—But... Frank and Hazel?", mumbled Leo, tilting his head like a lost puppy.

"I saw, I liked, I conquered", grinned Other Leo broadly, licking his lips. "They're hot, both of them but in their own ways. A hot couple. Who wouldn't want to bang a hot couple? The wine helped."

The alternate version giggled and grabbed the nearly empty bottle to finish the job. Leo frowned confused. So this one was a horny drunk, or what? Had he just entered the twilight zone?

"That... isn't that easy...", frowned Leo confused and glared a little. "You can't just..."

"Did it with Chris and Clarisse too at camp", shrugged Other Leo casually. "Sometimes, mostly when we were drunk and Clarisse felt like having a 'pretty boy' over her lap and watching Chris fuck one. At least since Percy's taken. But now we're not at camp anymore and they're not here. But Frank and Hazel are. And they are hot and I miss the sex. So why shouldn't I take what I want?"

Leo screwed his face as he tried to imagine being with Chris and Clarisse. Nope, didn't work. But that this Leo was so casual about such things and just... took what he wanted?

"How do you do it...?", whispered Leo unsure, pulling his legs up to wrap his arms around.

"What?", frowned Other Leo confused.

"Just... be so... carefree? I always try and pretend, but you actually are...", sighed Leo.

"Why shouldn't I?", blinked Other Leo, now even more confused. "I mean, I have great friends and an even greater family. Luke and Thals will always be there to watch out for us. Bia will always be that fussing big sister. Nico and Annabeth and Percy and I will always watch out for each other. And then there are the others, from camp. The other kids of Hephaestus are pretty awesome too, it's hard not to feel carefree around them. Isn't it the same for you? You seem close with Jake and Nyssa too? And what about the others? Aren't they your crew? Your friends?"

"No", mumbled Leo and shook his head slowly, staring down at the flowers. "I mean, yeah, Jake and Nyssa take care of me since I came to camp and we worked on the ship together. But the others... I... barely know them... To most, I'm probably just the one who build the ship. There are Piper and Jason, sure... but... they wouldn't have anything to do with me if not for Hera either. She had given them fake memories of being my friends. Sure, we surpassed them and are real friends now, but without that start, they would have never willingly spend time with me, I guess..."

"Then you're guessing wrong", frowned his doppelganger displeased, ruffling his hair. "We're pretty amazing. We're cute and witty and lovable. Don't make it sound like we're not that way."

"_You_ may be like that", snorted Leo with a slightly sad glare. "I'm not. You're... confident."

"And you're not. Why?", asked Other Leo curiously.

"Why should I?", huffed Leo, turning away some. "I've been told by enough foster parents that I'm not worth the trouble. I've been told by enough other foster kids or kids from schools that I'm a waste of space. I've _failed_ enough to know that I'm nothing but trouble..."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself", whispered Other Leo with a nudge. "It took me years too, to get around it. When Percy and I were on our own at first, I tried to protect him from everyone else and put up walls, because Percy was mine, the very first one to accept me. It took Thalia, Luke and Annabeth long enough to tear them down..."

Leo just wanted to say something, but then this world's Hazel and Frank were sticking their heads out of the windows right behind them, glaring a little demandingly. Leo flushed at those looks.

"We've been waiting", grunted Other Frank unamused. "I'm not good with waiting."

"Get your cute ass in here, or we may decide to kidnap both of you for doubled fun", smirked Other Hazel with a wink. "Right now, or I'll bend you over my knees before we get started."

"Well, you heard them", grinned Other Leo broadly and stood. "You going to join us? It would help you loosen up some. Hazel is _great_ at loosening you up, believe me. Her fingers are amazing."

"I could take both of you on", purred the daughter of Pluto, licking her lips.

Leo stared for a moment, feeling something tug at his heart. Being with Frank and Hazel was really all he wanted. But those weren't Frank and Hazel. Not the ones he had fallen in love with. They didn't want him, they wanted the confident Leo from this world and only so because all three of them were totally drunk. He wanted the ones that had fought alongside him, the ones that had protected him and the ones he too had protected. He didn't want to become a notch on a bedpost, a drunken regret in the morning. His first time shouldn't be like that. Shaking his head, he stood.

"I'm fine. You three... go and have fun", smiled the son of Hephaestus a little pained.

He watched them leave and turned around again, going to sit beneath a broad tree to brood. Why was he so complicated? He could have at least gotten a screw out of this, but he turned it down because of what? Because he wanted to wait forever for something that would never happen?

"Here you are. I started thinking you had vanished into thin air."

"Not your Leo", sighed Leo as he heard Percy's voice. "And shouldn't you be with Jason?"

"Don't confuse me. I'm too drunk for this", mumbled Percy with crossed eyes as he sat down next to Leo. "Either you are the right Leo, or not. But you can't be the wrong Leo if I'm supposed to be with Jason. Nico and I went back to the ship and had sex, which is really great and I am never ever going to miss out on sex with Nico ever again, but then he drunkenly passed out on me in post-orgasmic bliss, which totally sucks. Because my mind is totally racing and I think it's the wine."

"Slow down, Percy", chuckled Leo with a slightly amused grin. "I think you're right. It _is_ the wine. So... why have you been looking for me? Do none of your friends have time for you?"

Percy frowned at him confused and rested his head on Leo's shoulder. "We're friends too, stupid firebug. You're a—a great guy. I mean, you built that great ship and I heard you fixed Festus, which is awesome. I miss the big guy... It was Silena, Annabeth, Charles and I who found him, you know? I like how you put his head at the front... it reminds me of Charles and Silena... Look, I know you and I, we don't know each other that well yet. But you took care of the Hephaestus cabin while I was gone and that's... it's important to me. They were the only ones to accept Ty when I first brought him to camp. I'm glad they have you. I'm glad everyone has you. The way I heard it, Piper and Jason wouldn't have managed without you. And Frank and Hazel, when we were in Rome, too. And I think you're funny. I like funny. Or don't you want to be my friend?"

Percy threw such sad puppy eyes at Leo, it was hard not to wince. The way Percy was leaning against Leo and had his head tilted and was looking so sad, he really looked like a puppy.

"No. I didn't... I didn't mean it like that...", sighed the Latino a little frustrated. "I just... you're the HERO, in capital letters and all and everybody likes you and is your friend or wants to be your friend and I just... after I screwed up when we first met at Camp Jupiter, I thought you would never want to talk to me again... and I don't get why you should want to be friends with me..."

"Everybody screws up", whispered Percy softly, nudging Leo slightly. "No one got hurt and it wasn't your fault. That's what's important. When... I first met Bianca and Nico, I promised him to watch out for his sister. But... I let her run into certain death. I... was there when Charles died too. We were together, on a mission. He... sacrificed himself and I escaped without so much as a scratch, just because we hadn't planned this through and I had the Poseidon advantage..."

"Hey", murmured Leo, wrapping one arm around Percy's shoulder. "I know those weren't your fault. I don't think Nico would be that crazy for you if it would have been your fault, he doesn't blame you and he lost his sister so that means something. You shouldn't be that hard on yourself. And Beckendorf, he died as a hero on a mission. Everyone is sad he didn't make it, but they're also glad that you lived. You shouldn't blame yourself for things you can't change."

"See?", smiled Percy sadly. "You shouldn't blame yourself for the things that have been either. You can just learn from them for your future. You're clever, you will. You just... need a little guidance and a friend to help you through this. It's all still new and I guess also pretty much, what with the war and the fate of the world on your shoulders. I know that feeling, so I want to help. So, friends?"

Leo grinned slightly, resting his forehead against Percy's. "Yeah. I like that. Friends."


	24. Leo's World, Part 6

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Nyssa Black, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Third World Part 6: With Percy, Nico, Piper and Annabeth on a Double Date

"I'm going to kick their asses when they wake up", hissed Hazel annoyed.

She was leading the way back to the Argo II, Frank and Nico following her. Her brother was carrying a sleeping Percy and Frank was carrying a sleeping Leo. Last night, when Leo hadn't returned for over an hour, Frank and Hazel had started looking all over the place for him and when they couldn't find him between the other partying demigods, they went to the Argo II, demanding Nico's help. The son of Hades had been annoyed and muttered something about not waking Percy, at least until he noticed that Percy wasn't there. Ever since that moment, the trio had spend the whole night searching for Leo and Percy. They'd been to every corner of the Argo II, even on board the Princess Andromeda II and throughout the whole of New Rome. Until around five in the morning, when they found the two Greeks cuddled up together under a tree in a park, sleeping peacefully. The relief that had flooded Nico when he laid eyes on his boyfriend was incomparable.

"I don't know about you guys, but Percy will get a spanking for that", grunted Nico with a glare.

Hazel tilted her head thoughtful and turned around to stare at the four boys. "That was more information than I needed on the sex-life of my brother and my best friend. Please stop."

"No", mumbled Percy in a sleepy voice. "Don't stop. Please continue. It just started getting good."

Sea-green eyes blinked open slowly, a cheeky grin on rosy lips as Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and placed a soft kiss on Nico's chin. The Ghost Prince grunted and raised one eyebrow a little unimpressed. A teasing grin was aimed his way as Percy's kisses trailed along Nico's collar.

"And that is where we part", grunted Hazel and wiggled her nose. "I don't need Leo to wake up and see the two of you going at it. Frank, change of course. Leo can sleep in my bed."

"Like that wasn't your intention all along", giggled Percy and stuck his tongue out.

"You're still drunk, aren't you?", snorted Nico amused as Percy's fingers played with his hair.

"A tiny little bit", grinned the son of Poseidon broadly. "Can we fuck?"

"You don't want to turn your boyfriend into an alcoholic, even though he's one heck of a horny drunk, you don't want to turn your boyfriend into an alcoholic", chanted the Ghost Prince.

"Those two will drive me crazy one day", muttered Frank and shook his head.

"Oh, oh, oh! Wait!", yelped Percy, hitting Nico's shoulder and looking over to Frank. "You two! Be good to him! He was really down yesterday when I found him, I think that's why we fell asleep..."

Percy frowned confused, trying to find an angle from which it made sense. Shrugging some, he decided to get comfortable again. Nico was a great pillow, especially when Percy didn't even have to walk. Having a boyfriend sure came in handy some times, he mused. As they finally reached their room, Nico put him down and gave him a look at the pout Percy was giving the Ghost Prince.

"I am not carrying you up onto a bunk bed, princess", grunted Nico unimpressed.

"Sh, head hurts", mumbled Jason with a slurred voice from where he was sprawled over his bed.

Percy grinned and raised one eyebrow as the blonde pressed one finger against his lips. By the looks of it, Jason didn't get laid after all, because he was still fully clothed and Percy doubted that he was in any way capable of getting dressed the right way at the moment. Craning his neck some, he noticed that Grover was laying in his bed too, his feet twitching during his sleep, sometimes a long-drawn 'Enchilada' escaping his lips between the snores. Tyson too was snoring peacefully, not drunk. Percy had made sure his baby brother wouldn't get near the booze.

"They're so loud", murmured Percy thoughtful, stepping up to Nico, drawing a heart over Nico's heart. "Can we go home to sleep? _Our_ home? Yours and mine? Just... for a little...?"

Nico gritted his teeth and stared down at his boyfriend, slowly wrapping his arms around Percy's waist, resting his forehead against Percy's. "You know that once we leave this world, we won't have this place anymore, right? We'll be stuck on this ship and we will have no privacy. There won't be any sleeping to noon, or cooking together and lazily reading the newspaper, no walks in the park and movie nights. We're in the middle of a war. I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"I'm not stupid, Niccoló", warned Percy in a sharp voice. "I'm aware of our situation. But how are we supposed to pull through this shit if we don't, just sometimes, lean back and relax. I know this little peace of heaven we had in San Francisco won't last, but... am I not allowed to enjoy it while it lasts? Yes, we are in the middle of a war. But the war will be over at one point. And I..."

"Percy?", frowned Nico confused. "What is it?"

"I just don't know what will be between us once this war is over", whispered Percy, hanging his head low. "And I want a normal life with you, so this is... my only time to have this..."

"Don't be stupid, Perseus", grunted Nico and rolled the 'r'. "You and me, we will have that. The own place, the waking up when noon already passed, the cooking together, everything. You don't really think I will ever let you go again now that I have you? I just meant to say that I don't want you to get too attached to it now, because I don't want you to be disappointed when the war continues."

"Stupid Ghost Prince", grinned Percy, kissing the corner of Nico's mouth. "I know you always try to protect me, but I'm a big boy. I've lived through a war before. I know how far I can distract myself with a good life before it's too much."

"I'm not trying to protect you any more than you try to protect me", huffed Nico. "Hold on."

Percy nodded and leaned up against the son of Hades as the shadows swallowed them. They landed right on top of their wonderfully soft bed. Well, Nico landed on the bed. Percy landed on Nico.

"Hear that?", smiled Percy happily. "Silence. Just you and me. In our own place. I like that."

"Me too", murmured Nico, running his fingers through Percy's hair. "If you want... we can... get a place. A place of our own, once we're back in our world, once we've won this war. You and me."

Percy bit his lower lip, turning to stare out of the window front. He didn't feel like sixteen, he felt so much older. All the friends he had buried, all the fights he had fought. His 'childhood' with Gabe. All the quests during his time at camp, followed by the war. Then the many months he had spend all alone, living on the streets without memories before he had reached Camp Jupiter. He wasn't a sixteen years old boy, he never had been. Never had he been the child he was supposed to be either, only on those too few weekends with his mom in Montauk. But now he was sixteen, he was practically an adult. Soon, he would be finished with school and would need to start his own life.

"Yeah. Some place nice, some place... close to... to... my mom...", whispered Percy softly.

"I know you miss her", murmured Nico, kissing the top of Percy's head. "But she's fine. I promise you, Sally and Paul are fine. I visited them often in the past months. They... grieved, but they pulled through. Because Sally knew, deep down all the time, that you're fine. Wherever you were, she knew you would be fine, because it's you."

"Gods, I love you so much", grinned the son of Poseidon as he sat up and kissed Nico.

"Yeah, yeah, everybody knows you two are disgustingly cute together, now pay attention."

The two boys drove apart and sat up wide-eyed, staring over at the very annoyed native American girl that stared at them from a rainbow. The blonde behind her giggled slightly amused.

"You two", said Annabeth, turning serious. "You did it again. You bailed out on us! You _owe_ us for covering for you before! You, Mister Shadow-Traveler, will return _right now_ and then you will get us and bring us to this little place you have there and then you two will pay for lunch with us."

Nico scowled until Percy kissed his nose. "You heard the lady. Go and get them. I'll shower and get changed so I don't smell like booze when we go out."

Percy grinned and stood, leaving the bedroom with an extra sway to his hips. Once inside the bathroom, he dropped the grin. Closing his eyes, he shed his clothes and climbed into the shower. Turning the water on hot, he sat down beneath the boiling hot water, pulling his knees up.

Nico was just too sweet to be true. He thought Percy would fall for some little distraction on the way? Did he _really_ think Percy was that naive? He knew reality. Had seen it fall apart for Charles and Silena. They had plans too, had wanted a future. They loved being cabin leaders, yes, but once the war would be over, they wanted to move away. To Paris, close to Silena's father. And then Charles had died, had sacrificed himself on a quest to _kill_ other demigods. If he thought telling Silena that Charles had died on his watch had been bad, watching her die slowly during the fight had been even worse. They too had plans.

And Percy was aware that this too was a war. That a war demanded sacrifices, deaths. Most likely his own too. It had been a miracle that he had lived through the last war, but he had barely no doubt that this war would cost him more than just friends. No one was that lucky twice in a row. Then there was also his greatest weakness. He would give the world for his friends, giving his own life was nothing compared to that. His own world had shown that to him. Even though he wouldn't tell Nico, or anyone for that matter, he would have done the exact same even if the Doors of Death would have been closed. Because it was the only way to guarantee his friends safe passage and that world the peace it deserved.

If he thought back, he couldn't remember a single moment where he truly pictured a future for himself. Even at age twelve, he hadn't believed in that, had known that his short, miserable life would, if anything, turn into a longer, more miserable life. Once it was confirmed that he was a demigod, once he realized how dangerous that was, he gave up on plans for the future at all. He never had been a good pupil anyway, he would fail school, or if anything finish with the worst grades possible. What was someone like him supposed to do with his life?

He was a failure and he knew that, even if he did his best to make the others believe this wasn't the case. Last night, he had realized that he was just the same as Leo, but they had different approaches. Where Leo isolated himself from others so no one would call him out on his shit, Percy did his best to gather others around him, as many as possible to not feel alone anymore, to have an easier time pretending that he was normal, that his life was normal. But deep down, they both felt responsible for the things that had happened in the past and deemed what had happened to them as some kind of cosmic punishment for whatever. What else was someone supposed to think in a world where the gods and the fates were real, where they had met both parties? Why else would gods and fates allow for children to go through what Leo and Percy had lived through?

Angry tears were running down his cheeks as he rested his head on his knees and cried everything out that had been bottling up in the last few weeks. Losing Nico, having him kidnapped by Gaia just as they had been reunited. The fear he had felt when he first realized that Nico was stuck there, only with limited time, that he could so easily lose Nico for good. Then that whole mess with Chaos, with that alternate world. They knew. They all knew. All his friends _knew_. And regardless of what Nico may have said, it was Nico's opinion and out of for Percy completely incomprehensible reasons the son of Hades was in love with Percy. To love Percy, he would have to be okay with all the shit that had gone down. It was Nico's opinion and Nico couldn't speak for everybody else. In the back of Percy's mind, there would always be that nagging voice sounding like Luke, or Gabe, or any of the children like Nancy Bobofit, who would tell him that no one would ever love him.

"Percy? Percy, come on, Piper and Annabeth are growing antsy", grunted Nico from outside.

But before Percy had the chance to scramble up or anything, the door was opened and Nico was inside. Wide, sea-green eyes stared up at Nico like a doe in the headlights. The son of Hades scolded and turned around again, closing the door behind him as he left. A silent whimper escaped Percy's lips as he curled himself back together. He was a _mess_ and he knew that. As a child, it had been easier to shoulder, to be oblivious. But now, knowing the terms and the facts and having to face sexuality with what laid behind him... The months of isolation thanks to Hera's little stunt didn't really help him either, if anything it had brought all the fears back that camp had locked up so well. Because he had been alone again and the little snippets of memories were more like ugly nightmares tearing their ways into his reality. Nico had witnessed him breaking down before, on the long run he would grow tired of it. Or he won't even get the chance to grow tired because Percy, being his stupid self, would sacrifice himself to safe his friends.

"Hey, sh, calm down, Perce", whispered Nico suddenly.

Percy stiffened and stared wide-eyed. When had Nico come back? And why? But there he was, suddenly next to him, holding him close and kissing his head softly. Percy clawed his fingers into Nico's shirt. It seemed the son of Hades had turned the water off, not that Percy really cared. He was too busy crying to even feel the comfort water normally gave him.

"What's wrong, Perseus?", asked the Ghost Prince softly, caressing Percy's back.

"Everything", gasped Percy, tightly holding onto Nico for dear life.

"What is that even supposed to mean?", grunted Nico confused, pulling Percy closer.

"You and me, we'll never have a normal life. We're not just demigods. We're children of the Big Three. We're in the middle of a war. W—We... won't both live through this war, I don't believe that I will ever have that much luck and I don't understand why you want me to begin with!"

"Don't ramble stupid stuff", interrupted Nico and kissed Percy softly. "I don't know what kind of complexes your... stepfather gave you, but to me, you're perfection. You're not impure or shit like that, you have the brightest and kindest heart I've ever seen. Even after everything the world did to you. You're my light, my very own and personal hope in the middle of Pandora's box of misfits and monsters. You are what makes me fight and keep going, because you keep going. You never give up. Not on the gods, not on the world, not on your friends. Not on me. So I will never give up on you. Even if we won't make it both alive out of this war... If I die first, I will wait on Elysium until I will get you back. And if you die first, you could be like my adorable house ghost?"

Percy laughed strangled between his sobs, slowly calming down, his head resting against Nico's shoulder. "I love you so much. I just... sometimes it all becomes too much. After... after everything... My mom finally found the happiness she deserves, I found all those wonderful and awesome friends and now... now I even have you... I feel like... it's too good to be true sometimes. Like... like some spiteful god will take it all away from me again..."

"If someone dares to try, I'll kick their asses", grunted Nico determined, kissing Percy's nose. "I get it, Percy. After everything you've been through, it's not that easy accepting the happiness you've achieved. But you deserve it. You _earned_ it. And if you ever doubt that again, I want you to come to me. I love you, Percy. I want to be there for you. I don't want you to sit alone when you cry, I want to be there for you and dry your tears and reassure you that you're not alone. Please trust me, Percy. Please trust me enough to not... hide yourself behind a smile when you're down. I want to be there for you whether you're happy or sad or angry or bitchy or whatever. I want to _always_ be there."

With his head tilted slightly, Percy stared up into his boyfriend's honest eyes. A slight blush spread over his cheeks as he watched a little shocked how Nico pulled the silver skull ring from his finger and grasped Percy's hand. The ruby eyes were shining nearly mischievously as Nico pushed the ring onto the Sea Prince's right middle finger and kissed it softly.

"But Nico, that's your father's ring", protested Percy with an upset frown.

"I know. What better sign there is to show you that I want to always protect you?", smirked the son of Hades. "It's not an engagement ring, okay? I mean, we're both still young. It's just... a promise that I will always be there for you and protect you. And once this war is won and we're back home... and you'd want it too... then you can give the ring back to me and I will give you your own. As long as you don't force me to first go to your dad and ask for your hand, because I think Poseidon would kill me rather than give me his blessing."

Percy smiled contently and cuddled up to Nico, closing his eyes serenely. Even if the whole world wouldn't be ready to accept him and his past, Nico was. And how is that saying? Those who matter don't bother and those who bother don't matter, or something like that? Yeah, Percy liked that.

"Where are... Annie and Piper?", asked Percy softly after a while.

"Waiting at the restaurant, I send them off when I saw you crying in the showers", grunted the Ghost Prince, tightening his grip on his Sea Prince. "How about we get dressed and join them?"

"Yeah, I... I think I'd like that", nodded the son of Poseidon slowly.

/break\

Piper smiled softly as she played with the straw in the strawberry milkshake she was sharing with her girlfriend. This felt like the very first peaceful moment they had together at all. Ever since they got together, they had been distracted by pending doom. Now it was just them, enjoying the sun.

"What would you do if I get swept away next?", frowned Annabeth worried. "I mean, I saw how jealous you can get yesterday. I'm worried... I don't want you to do something irrational. I've seen Nico when Percy got swept away, and oddly enough Hazel when Leo got stolen... I..."

"No goddess will manage to kidnap you, wise girl", grinned Percy from behind them.

The girls turned to look at the other happy couple as they neared. Percy smiled and hugged Annabeth while Nico and Piper did something similar to hugging. As the boys sat down opposite the girls, a waiter came to get their orders. Piper raised a critical eyebrow at the boys.

"You changed your clothes, Nico", observed the daughter of Aphrodite. "Had fun?"

Nico glared slightly, ready to defend Percy, but the Sea Prince's hand on his thigh stopped him. "I kind of... had a breakdown in the shower and now Nico's clothes are soaked."

Piper and Annabeth exchanged a worried look. They had tried to figure a way out to approach _that_ topic for days now. Especially Annabeth, she was feeling so guilty about not having been there, not knowing what Percy had been through before he got to camp. When they had first met, she had thought he was some pampered little princess, just because he had his mother and a home.

"Percy...", started Annabeth softly and reached out to grasp his free hand. "I'm so... so sorry."

"Annabeth", chuckled Percy and cocked his head with a dark expression. "It's not your fault."

"I know!", huffed the daughter of Athena a little desperately. "I mean, I just... You're like my baby brother and I should have known something was up and I should be there for you-"

"Can we please", interrupted the Sea Prince with soft eyes. "Don't talk about should haves and could haves. I spend so much time dwelling on those, but it just... doesn't have any use. Nico is... teaching me something. The past is done, the future is what we should focus on. And I _really_ want a future. A nice future, a good one. With you guys. Not like back then... So just... I spend years trying to forget it, give me a chance to try that again. Can we just... enjoy the day?"

"Well, I ordered a pizza. Thought that's a good start to enjoy the day?", grinned Piper lightly.

As the waiter brought the blueberry milkshake for the boys, they held their glasses up and toasted to friendship and enjoying the day. The pizza followed soon after, together with a big bowl of spaghetti and a plate of antipasti. The four demigods tried about everything on the menu, still extremely hungry from last night's drinking. They tried to keep the conversation light, just for once not thinking about fighting or war or the crap they had been through before.

"Okay, now that we've made the owner of this establishment so very happy by buying everything on the menu, what else do you want to do?", chuckled Nico as he licked the mousse au chocolate from Percy's spoon. "A walk in the park? A movie? What's it going to be?"

"I would say...", drawled Percy cheekily. "Another round of ice-cream!"

"We are going to have the biggest stomach aches possible tonight", snorted Piper as she ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, but after the ice, we will go to a bookstore and you are not to complain!", grinned Annabeth broadly, her eyes sparkling. "If we have some safe spare time, I want to buy new books. At least a couple of them. Who knows how long we're going to be stuck on this journey? And-"

"Shopping!", interrupted Percy suddenly, his arms widely spread. "This is the I lost count how many's days that I'm wearing Nico's clothes! I want to go shopping!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Next chapter will be full of fluff for Nicercy, Pipabeth and Frazeleo. ;3<em>


	25. Leo's World, Part 7

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Nyssa Black, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Third World Part 7: With the Couples Shopping and the Ships Racing

Annabeth was having the time of her life. She had a pile of books in a paper bag next to her, one book in her lap, her eyes trained on the lines. The book bag was surrounded by bags of clothes and accessories. It was pretty comfortable on that couch she was sitting on and she got to enjoy her girlfriend's voice. And she wasn't the one getting dressed up like a Barbie for once! As much as Piper loved to claim that she wasn't like other children of Aphrodite, deep down she had always enjoyed dressing others up too. She just didn't like being dressed up herself.

"Please, Percy", whined Piper as she ran after Percy with a blue mini skirt. "Just once!"

"No, you hellish woman!", hissed the Sea Prince, swatting at Piper's hands. "Nico! Help!"

Sighing softly, Annabeth put her book down to look at the other three. She was glad she had put the book down, as she got to see Nico in a long, black dress, staring unimpressed at his boyfriend. Suppressing a giggle (mostly so Piper wouldn't notice her and put her into such a dress too), Annabeth winked at Percy cheekily, the Sea Prince still trying to hide from Piper.

"I have a right to see you in a dress too", grunted Nico annoyed. "Look at me."

"But yours is long!", huffed Percy with a pout. "This is like _short_!"

"Because you have beautiful legs!", smiled Piper broadly and held the dress up. "Please?"

"Don't look at me, Perce. She used to do that all the time to Leo", grinned Annabeth and waved her book at the boys. "Have fun, Piper. I love you, my dear."

"She's just trying to safe her own skin", grunted Nico annoyed, pulling on his dress.

He watched with hawk eyes how Piper dragged his boyfriend into a cabin. Huffing slightly, Nico sat down next to Annabeth and grabbed one of her books to read. He tried to ignore the stares.

"You're such a pretty girl, Percy!", exclaimed Piper roughly ten minutes later.

"He's _my_ pretty girl", huffed Nico with a pout, his arms crossed over his chest.

His glare melted slightly as the Sea Prince emerged from the cabin, a bright blush covering his cheeks, a blue mini dress only reaching the middle of his thighs, all with lace and silk. He was looking ridiculous, yet still gorgeous and beautiful and Nico wanted to fuck him right now.

"Now go and stand together, I want to take a picture of you two", ordered Piper with a smirk.

"She's evil...", mumbled the flustered Sea Prince as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"I think we'll buy that dress for you", whispered Nico as he pulled his Sea Prince onto his lap.

"Why?", groaned Percy embarrassed. "It's a dress, di Angelo."

"And you're my girl, Jackson", smirked the son of Hades teasingly, kissing Percy.

"That picture is going to get framed", giggled Piper delighted. "Goes right into my collection."

"Collection...?", asked Percy slowly, turning skeptical eyes on his best friend.

Annabeth shrugged in reply and picked her book up again. "Leo wasn't her only victim. In fact, her brother Mitchell is the one who falls victim to his sister most often. She even got Jason once. And Will, much to Jake's delight."

"I'm sure Leo looked adorable in a dress", grinned Percy. "He has that whole shy-thing going on."

"I wonder what he's doing right now...", frowned Piper as she went back to picking clothes.

/break\

"Ha—atchu", sneezed Leo and shuddered, wiggling his nose.

"See! I told you you'd get sick from sleeping outside!", growled Hazel annoyed.

"I'm fine! Stop throwing blankets at me!", yelped the Latino, trying to fight his way out from beneath the eight blankets. "Someone was probably just talking about me..."

"Right", snorted Hazel, grabbing Frank's sweater to put it onto Leo. "There you go. Much better."

Leo blushed brightly as he found himself lost in the way too big purple sweater, but this time, he didn't protest. The sweater was smelling like Frank, because it was his, and like Hazel, because she was the last one who had been wearing it, on the party last night. But thanks to his blush, Hazel was all up in his personal space again, pressing her forehead against his with worried eyes.

"You're all red in your face. I'm sure you have a fever! You feel hot", complained Hazel.

"He controls _fire_. He's feeling as hot as your brother feels cold", mumbled the sleepy voice of Rachel from her bed. "Now give me back my blanket or I foresee a dark future for you, Levesque."

"I second that!", yawned Reyna, waving her hand annoyed. "I want to sleep! Give me my blanket back. Out of everyone on this ship, Leo is the last person to need a blanket at all!"

The Latino pouted slightly at that and handed the praetor her blanket again, burying himself deeper in Frank's sweater. Sitting back down onto Hazel's bed, he tried to be sneaky and sniff the sweater again. Huffing at how stupid he was behaving, he curled himself together on her bed. Frank next to him grunted, his eyes still closed and his breath even. It seemed nothing could wake that guy. As soon as Leo's body hit the mattress, he had Frank's arms around his waist and was being abused as teddy. Sighing, Leo closed his eyes. This felt nice. He knew sleepy Frank was probably mistaking him for Hazel, but it still felt nice.

"Me! Me! Me!", called his own voice loudly through the whole ship.

"I'm here", called Leo back, burying himself under Hazel's pillow.

"Hello, me! And others!", grinned Other Leo broadly as he burst through the door.

"And here I thought one of that kind was bad", groaned Clarisse annoyed, pulling the pillow over her head. "Frank! Hazel! Get those two hyperactive buggers out of here! We want to sleep!"

"Oh! Congratulations, me!", snickered Other Leo as he sat down next to Leo and ruffled his curls. "Looks like you got laid too. Nice one. I knew you had it in you. Do your wrists hurt too?"

"Wrists...?", asked Leo confused and blinked, staring at his other self's hands.

"Are those... rope burns?", wanted Hazel to know, sitting down and taking Other Leo's hands into her lap. "Who did that to you? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Uh...?", blinked Other Leo confused. "You did that. Well, the you from my world anyway. And believe me, I am more than alright. I'm perfect. The world is perfect. And I'm so full of energy!"

"If that is what happens when Leo has sex, can we please keep him a virgin?", yawned Katie.

Their son of Hephaestus yelped and jumped up, his hair smoking. "Shut up! All of you!"

"Hey! Woah, me, calm down!", grinned Other Leo, holding his hands up. "I guess you didn't get laid after all. Poor me, well you. Urgh, headache. Anyway! Get your crew woken up! Perce and I came up with an awesome idea! We should have a race! Argo II against Princess Andromeda II!"

"Oh gods, please... make them stop...", groaned Clarisse, throwing her pillow at him.

"No! That idea is great!", grinned their Leo and straightened. "Wake everyone! We'll have a race!"

/break\

"So... what do you think?", grinned Percy and turned around once.

"Even I would fuck you like that", blinked Piper curiously. "Definitely take."

The son of Poseidon laughed slightly and turned once more, staring into the full length mirror. He was wearing a very tight jeans with very well-placed open cuts, revealing some of those highly praised legs. The shirt he was wearing was an aquamarine blue color, sleeveless and with a turtle neck. A skull was on the front, with some wave motives at the lower end to symbolize pirates. But to Percy, that had a whole different meaning. Grinning slightly, he nodded to himself.

"Ignoring my girlfriend's inappropriate comments", grunted Annabeth with a glare. "I'd say yes too. Those look really nice on you. Okay! That makes three complete outfits for you, Perce. Congratulations, you won't have to wear your boyfriend's clothes anymore."

"Finally!", groaned Percy relieved. "Something that actually fits me."

"I liked you with my shirts on you that slipped off your shoulder. I like your shoulder."

"You have a very weird kink going on there", grunted Piper with one raised eyebrow.

Nico rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "I like his _everything_. Including his shoulder. But yes, the space between his neck, his collar bone and his shoulder is kind of hypnotizing to me... I just want to kiss him there and leave a mark..."

"Hush now", hissed Percy, swatting at his boyfriend. "We're in public."

"Let's get going. Nico can pay and we can continue this quest", urged Annabeth on.

The Sea Prince rolled his eyes and went to get changed again. Seeing as Nico was a son of wealth too he had the power to gain the riches of the earth too, in a limited way. He couldn't feel them and control them like his sister, but he still found his way around to them. Percy didn't like that, being indebted to someone. But Nico had argued that he wasn't paying with his own money either. So they had agreed to only buy the necessary things. And the things they _really_ wanted (like Annabeth's books). Just some supplies that may come in handy for whatever was awaiting them.

/break\

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! We're winning!", screamed Leo at the top of his lunges.

He was running over to the rail to stare over at the Princess Andromeda II next to them. They were barely surpassing the other ship, a very grumpy Beckendorf holding the steering wheel, his girlfriend Silena hanging off his arm. Other Leo had ran up to the rail of his own ship and was staring at Leo with a grumpy expression.

"Not yet! We will win!", screamed the alternate Leo loudly.

Shaking his head with a broad grin, Leo turned to look at Jason, who was managing the wheel for him. The others were running around and helping as good as possible to help them. Even though at first they had all been grumpy and tired and hungover, Leo's enthusiasm and happiness were contagious. Still, Frank and Hazel weren't all that happy that the hyperactive firebug was running around on board like that. He was too jumpy and too close to the rail.

"Leo, calm down some", called the daughter of Pluto with a frown.

"What? No! This is way too exciting!", exclaimed Leo, waving his hands.

If only he would have held onto the rail. Because Jason lost control as they hit a harsh wind, the ship shaking hard. Screaming in surprise, Leo got thrust over board, slipping over the rail. The Latino's heart stopped for a second as he stared with wide eyes at the ship from outside.

"Me!", screamed Other Leo, holding tightly to his own rail, looking over it.

This was it. This was the end of Leo Valdez? Not how he had pictured it. He closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the following fall and the inevitable impact with the ground. This time there was no Jason to the rescue, he couldn't fly in these other worlds, the winds won't answer his calls.

"No! No, no, no, no, no", gasped Hazel, staring wide-eyed after Leo.

Her nails were digging into the rail, her heart racing a hundred miles an hour. Leo kept getting smaller as he fell deeper and deeper. She couldn't lose Leo. She had lost Sammy. Not Leo. Turning pleading, tear-filled eyes on her boyfriend, she begged him with her eyes to do something. It took the Canadian a moment to get out of his stupor and under the surprised screams of many, he jumped after the Latino. Hazel clasped her hands over her mouth and prayed like never before.

/break\

"Nico? Don't wander off!", called Percy annoyed as he came running toward his boyfriend.

Him, Annabeth and Piper had just entered a store when they had noticed that Nico was missing. The Sea Prince was glaring at his Nico, hitting the Italian upside the head. Then he followed Nico's line of sight. The Ghost Prince was standing in front of a tattoo studio, staring mesmerized at the tattoo artist, who was in the middle of work. At first, Percy glared jealously, but then he noticed that Nico's stare was directed at the tattoo gun, not the chick holding it.

"You want a tattoo, Nick?", whispered Percy with a grin into Nico's ear.

"No", came the fast answer. "I hate needles. I just find body art to be... very beautiful. It's hot."

"Anyway", coughed the son of Poseidon, pushing his boyfriend. "Get going. You don't have clothes yet and Piper deems it your time now. I have something else to get. I'll catch up to you later."

"I won't let you wander around alone", protested Nico.

"I won't be far. You'll be in that big store for a... while anyway", grinned Percy with a wink. "I can protect myself. Come on. I just... I need a little time to myself, okay?"

He turned those big, sea-green eyes on Nico and after everything the son of Hades had promised this morning, he couldn't deny Percy. He didn't want his lover to walk around with a fake smile, but sometimes a person needed some time to themselves, especially after the loaded day they were having. Grunting reluctantly, Nico placed a kiss on Percy's lips and went to follow the girls.

/break\

Leo was sure his life was supposed to end right now. But the impact that followed his fall was by far not as hard as he had pictured it to be. And he didn't feel very dead. A cooing sound was what made him reluctantly open his eyes. What he saw wasn't what he had expected either. Red scales, high horns on either side of him, wide wings behind him. He was sitting on a dragon.

"Oh my gods!", yelped Leo wide-eyed, wrapping his arms around one horn. "H—How? What?"

The dragon cooed and steered upward to emerge between the ships. Many relieved faces stared at him as he sat on the dragon's head. Nyssa was holding onto the rail with one hand and offering the other to Leo, but the Latino was stubbornly clinging onto the horn.

"I don't want to", pouted Leo, rubbing his face against the horn. "It's a _dragon_!"

"It's my boyfriend", snorted Hazel and made her way over to the dragon's head too. "Scoot."

"Oi! I have an idea!", called Other Leo from the Princess Andromeda II. "I'll race your dragon!"

"That bet is on!", called Leo back, waving one fist in the air. "Frank so will win!"

Dragon-Frank made a huffing sound and Leo imagined the other would currently glare at him if he wouldn't be sitting on the Canadian's head. The Latino was pretty sure that he caught a little fire as he suddenly felt Hazel's arms around his waist. She was holding onto the horn too, sandwiching Leo between her body and the thin, long golden horn of her dragonfied boyfriend.

"I'm not risking you falling off something again", whispered Hazel into his ear.

Her warm breath tickled his neck, he could feel her thighs pushing beneath him so she was closer to the horn, until he was sitting on her lap. Her chin rested on his shoulder, her arms tightly around his waist. Flushing brightly, he rubbed his face against the golden horn.

"Okay! Argo II versus Princess Andromeda II versus Frank the Dragon!", announced Other Leo.

/break\

Three hours. Nico had been tortured for three hours now. Never before had he suffered as much as now at the hands of Piper. She kept throwing black bad boy clothes at him, sending him to get changed, just to change her mind again. At least she obeyed his taste and didn't try to make him wear any colorful or gods forbid cute clothes. Annabeth was nearly through with the first book.

"Where is Percy?", asked the daughter of Athena curiously, putting the book down.

Correction, she was through with the first book. Nico rolled his eyes. At that rate, they should have bought her a full book store. Grunting slightly, Nico pulled on the leather pants.

"He said he wanted to get something... but that was three hours ago", muttered Nico.

"You didn't even ask what he wanted to get? Where he wanted to go?", glared Annabeth irritated.

"I said I wanted some time to myself and my dotting, wonderful boyfriend respected that."

Hopeful night dark eyes turned to look at the grinning Sea Prince. Finally, his salvation. Just as Piper dumped another set of clothes on Nico, Percy walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Percy?", frowned Nico confused. "Where are your bags? I thought you needed to get something..."

"Come on, let me help you with those", grinned Percy, pulling Nico into a cabin stall.

"No sex!", hissed Piper as Percy closed the door. "Damn perverts!"

"We're not going to have sex!", hissed the son of Poseidon back and rolled his eyes.

"Not?", asked Nico with his best kicked puppy eyes. "Then why are you getting undressed?"

Percy smirked at him dark-eyed as he grabbed his blue long-sleeved turtle neck shirt and slowly pulled it off over his head. Suddenly, Nico's mouth went very dry as he stared at his Sea Prince's body. Blue tribal minimalistic waves were tangling up Percy's right arm, starting small at his middle finger, wandering up the whole arm, over his shoulder and collar bone, down his chest on the right side until they became smaller again and disappeared beneath Percy's jeans in a splash of waves. A teasing grin was laying on Percy's face as he turned some, showing his right shoulder, where the tribal formed a stylized skull. Nico growled, his eyes dark as he pressed Percy against the door of the cabin, attaching his lips to the blue-inked neck. His Sea Prince hissed and pushed him off.

"Healing powers of the sea, yeah. But even after three bottles of water, the skin is still a little sensitive", mumbled Percy and blushed brightly. "So... you like it...?"

"You... didn't do that for me, did you?", grunted Nico skeptically, backing off some. "I mean, because I said that I love that part between your shoulder and your neck. And the skull."

"Yes. No. Not really. Maybe a bit", shrugged Percy and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck to play with the hair at the base of the Ghost Prince's head. "I got it at that place because of what you said earlier. And I got the skull because it reminds me of you. I just... even if I'll die during the war, I want people to see that I belong to you. Even if I'm in the underworld, waiting for you, I want a reminder that you're mine. A—And if I... lose you, I want to know that you're always a part of me."

"So you _did_ get the tattoo because of me", mumbled Nico against Percy's lips.

"Truth be told, I always wanted a tattoo", grinned Percy and shrugged, before frowning slightly. "It just... Smelly Gabe used to say that only tramps and whores have tattoos. So I buried that idea in the deepest corner of my mind. But when we were passing that store, I had to think of it again and I thought fuck you, Gabe. If I want a tattoo, I can get a tattoo. Right?"

"Right", smiled Nico softly, kissing his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Percy's waist.

"You know I can feel your dick pressing against my thigh, right?", laughed Percy amused.

"I said no sex!", called Piper from outside, obviously annoyed.

/break\

"And the winner is: Frank!", grinned Leo as the dragon landed back in New Rome.

He just turned around, wanting to ask Hazel to let go of him so they could climb down, but he had no chance to do so, because that was the moment Frank turned back to human. While Hazel landed on her feet quite elegantly, Leo found himself falling once again. This time however he got caught by a very human Frank. The Canadian raised one amused eyebrow at Leo's frightened expression.

"What? You didn't think I'd let you fall, did you?", huffed the son of Mars offended.

"Come on, let's rest up before the others come", ordered Hazel, grabbing Frank's shirt sleeve.

"Can you put me down first, Frank?", asked the flustered Latino.

"No", replied the couple at once, grinning at the son of Hephaestus teasingly.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: An illustration of Percy's tattoo is already in my sketch book. It just needs to find its way to deviantart. Then I'll post a link. ;)<br>Next chapter will already be the parting from this world, revealing what Leo has learned and who will get thrown overboard next!_


	26. Leo's World, Part 8

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Nyssa Black, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Leo's World Part 8: With Everyone, Saying Goodbye

Leo yawned widely as he turned around in his bed. Turning proved to be a bit different though, because his face hid something soft and round. Blinking a couple of times, he lifted his head to stare into Hazel's face, a slight blush covering his cheeks. The three of them were laying on Frank's bed in the cabin the two boys were sharing with Nico, Percy, Grover, Tyson and Jason. Due to the very limited space, they were kind of sandwiched together. Not that Leo really minded, but he seriously couldn't calm his mind enough to fall asleep, not with Hazel's boobs in his face and Frank's arm around his waist. His heart was racing miles and miles.

"Leo! Leo, where are you? Leo!", called a very excited voice from outside.

The Latino tried to turn toward the door, but his body refused to move away from those soft, nice boobs. Damn his body. Hazel however was the first one to sit up as the door opened, followed by Leo (since his pillows had been stolen). A very eager Percy and a scolding Nico entered.

"Perfect!", grinned the son of Poseidon. "Nico, take your sister and her boyfriend with you."

"Why?", frowned Frank displeased.

"Because you're not going to peep on Leo while I get him undressed", huffed Percy.

"Why are you undressing Leo?!", asked Hazel with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Because", grunted Percy, waving the paper bag in his hand in the air. "I bought him clothes and now I want to get that make-over done! Now get out of here! Shoo."

Nico rolled his eyes as he pulled the two objecting Romans along and closed the door behind them. Leo had a slightly fearful expression in his eyes as he stared over at the predator like Sea Prince. The way Percy stalked over to him was more that unsettling.

"Uh... Percy...?", asked the son of Hephaestus slowly and backed off against the wall.

"I went shopping with Nico and Annabeth and Piper and I bought you something."

The smile on his lips was very sincere, calming Leo slightly. Percy sat down next to him on Frank's bed and nudged him softly. Tilting his head curiously, Leo tried to take a look at the clothes.

"You need to get naked. Well, not naked. You can keep the underpants on. As long as they sit _very_ tight, or otherwise you'll have a hard time with the pants", frowned Percy.

For the next ten minutes, Leo remained silent and obeyed Percy's every command, much to the Sea Prince's delight. Leo was stripped down to his Superman shorts and then forced into the tightest leather pants Leo could ever imagine. To even get him into those, he had to lay down, with Percy pulling and pulling and Leo holding his breath until he turned red. The Latino was panting hard by the time Percy finally closed the zipper, with a triumphant yelp.

"I knew I bought the right size!", grinned Percy broadly and fished for the shirt. "Here."

"I... breath... no... help...", wheezed Leo exhausted and took the offered shirt.

Frowning down at the red piece of clothes, he pulled it over his head. Not very surprising, but the shirt was very tight too. Straightening it some, he frowned down at it. There was a motive on front of the bright red, sleeveless shirt. A giant dragon, sitting on top of a heap of a golden treasure. It made Leo blush and instantly think of Frank and Hazel. Tracing the dragon thoughtful, he tilted his head (and enjoyed that he could just _sit_ without being pulled around and forced into clothes).

"Why did you buy clothes for me, Percy?", frowned the Latino confused.

"Because we're friends", shrugged Percy and grabbed Leo's hand. "And I wanted to say sorry for abandoning you. I mean, Nico and I kind of dumped you to be all lovey-dovey... Not that we did it because of you. Well, uh we kind of did. Because Chaos asked us to not interfere, saying it was important for you to meet the others and if we would have stayed, Hazel would have send Nico to get you right away. I still feel bad for letting you hang, though..."

"So... you bought me clothes because you were feeling guilty...?", frowned Leo.

"No", huffed Percy, pulling Leo in front of the full-length mirror. "I bought you clothes because we're friends and I wanted you to have something nice too. Besides, you always point out how scrawny you are and I did catch on with your low self-esteem. So I figured I'd help you."

"Help me? How are you helping me by cutting my blood circulation below the waist?"

Leo gave him a hard glare, at least until Percy forced him to look into the mirror. Brown eyes blinked stunned as he looked himself up and down. His legs looked so long and even though the sleeveless shirt underlined his scrawniness, it also kind of made him look cute because of exactly that and the color looked amazing on him. Leo was too busy staring to really object to Percy as the Sea Prince grabbed his hips and turned him around slowly. A wicked grin blossomed on Percy's lips as he directed Leo's attention to his ass by squeezing it. The Latino gave a flustered yelp.

"By Hephaestus' screwdriver, how did those pants do that?!", exclaimed Leo stunned.

"The pants only underline your obvious trades", grinned Percy in reply.

The son of Hephaestus just shook his head. "No. My ass does not look like _that_."

"It does, Leo", smiled Percy kindly. "You just... don't give yourself enough credit. You may boast about all your awesomeness, but I can see that that's not what you truly think. You only think of all your scrawniness. But you manage to make that work. You're adorable. And you have a nice bum. So let it work for you. Believe me, if you'd stop hiding it beneath baggy jeans and your tool-belt, you'd get plenty of compliments for it. Trust uncle Percy on this one. Now come."

"C—Come where? I'm not leaving this room dressed like _that_!", hissed the embarrassed Latino.

"Are you really trying to fight me?", chuckled Percy with a challenging look. "You know I represent water. You shouldn't mess with me, little flame. Now be obedient and come along."

The little flame did not look pleased as he got dragged through the halls and onto the deck.

/break\

Nico leaned against the mast, as far away from the rails as possible. He didn't trust the ancient deities enough to come close to any edge of the ship. Goodbyes laid in the air, Nico could practically smell them. They would part ways again. Leave for the next world.

"Why is Percy undressing Leo?", huffed Frank, more than displeased.

"You meant so say 'And why doesn't he let me watch'?", smirked Nico teasingly.

"I hate your brother, Hazel", whispered the son of Mars with a glare.

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you. The wrath of the underworld can be harsh", warned Percy amused as he came to join them again. "So... Where are the others? To say goodbye?"

"They're on the Princess Andromeda II", replied Nico, spreading his arms for his boyfriend who followed the call and went to lean against Nico's chest. "They wish to set sail for Rome."

"Are you not... saying goodbye to... Bianca?", asked Percy softly, worried.

Nico shook his head slowly, turning to look into the sky. "I can't. She's not... She has her own Nico. Her own crew. She's not _my_ Bianca. I... start feeling as though the deities try to show me all the different versions where Bianca could be alive, as though they're taunting me."

Sea-green eyes softened as Percy leaned up to kiss the son of Hades. Hazel grew uncomfortable as she watched the two of them. She wanted to comfort her brother too, but especially when Bianca was brought up, she felt as though she was not allowed to say something. Giving them some more privacy, she grabbed Frank's hand to pull him away from them. She had caught Leo's curls in the masses of crew members and she did not like that their firebug wasn't close by. Not just because he had managed to get thrown into this world, but more so because he had managed to get thrown overboard and nearly died falling down toward the Earth. It had scared Hazel. If Frank wouldn't be able to shapeshift, then their firebug would be _dead_. Unacceptable.

"I'll miss you, me", mumbled the muffled voice of the Other Leo.

"I'll miss you too", laughed their Leo from somewhere close by. "But you'll be fine."

Relief filled Hazel's chest as they closed in on their firebug. The relief however was replaced by the tingling sensation of rising arousal as she actually caught sight of Leo. The Latino was wearing the tightest leather pants Hazel had ever seen and damn it all, those pants made his cute ass look drool-worthy. It looked so firm and round and nice that Hazel just wanted to _bite_ it. Her grip on Frank's hand tightened to keep herself from jumping Leo.

"Are you... Are you seeing what I see...?", whispered Frank, his voice hoarse and rough.

"If that is what happens when we let Percy undress Leo, then by all means, Percy can do that more often", muttered Hazel, nodding hastily and licking her lips. "This looks delicious."

Taking deep, calming breaths, she tried to will the tingling between her legs down. She needed a clear head now. They would leave Leo's world and Hazel remembered how it had been for her to leave her own world, because she had to realize something about herself. She could not picture yet what it was for Leo, but it must be important and he needed his friends and their support.

"Thank you, for the advices", murmured Other Leo softly, his arms tightly wrapped around Leo's waist, hugging him. "I'm sure my family and I will be fine. I just hope you'll do good too. I really hope you'll find love too. I can already tell your crew cares a great deal about you."

Leo wanted to snort at that, but he noticed that his other self was looking somewhere specific. Turning a little in the embrace, Leo followed Other Leo's line of sight. Frank and Hazel were standing close by, really close by. More behind them, at the main mast, leaned Percy and Nico. There were Piper, Annabeth, Reyna and Jason at Festus' head, their eyes strained on Leo. Nyssa and Jake were at the control, waiting for Leo's orders. He could spot Ella in the crow's nest and Tyson trying to climb up to her, with a slightly hysteric Grover trying to keep him from climbing up. Doing a full circle, Leo's eyes landed on Frank and Hazel again. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he looked at the couple. Shaking his head, he turned his focus back to his other self. But the son of Hephaestus was already climber over onto his own ship, with the help of his own Frank and Hazel. The way Other Hazel's hand lingered on Other Leo's shoulder and how Other Frank was pressing up against the Latino... It was obvious that they had more than just a drunken one-night-stand now. And the way Other Hazel kept seizing _both_ Leos up, it was obvious to Leo that if he had agreed to that drunken one-night-stand, he would have had a chance of being with Frank and Hazel. Not with his own Frank and Hazel. Never with his own Frank and Hazel. He had screwed up too much there already, they had too much baggage and why should they want _him_ anyway? Still, pining after those he shared adventures with would be better than being with those that looked like the real deal but shared no deeper connection with Leo at all. No, he wanted more than just sex. He wanted true happiness and love and even if he wouldn't get who he wanted, he would at least get to stick with them and see them and be close to them. He wouldn't abandon his friends, his family. Not for a short-lived chance at a climbs of happiness. Leaving meant waiting, but he was fine with that. He had waited fifteen years to find the best friends possible, he could wait another fifteen years to find true love, if that was what it took. Straightening some, he waved his other self.

"You're a pearl, Leo Valdez", whispered a shadowy, dark voice.

Leo froze and blinked, turning around shocked. That was not Chaos. As soon as that information filtered through to the others, everyone acted fast. Austin, Will and Kayla had their bows ready, pointing into three different directions. Jason and Reyna had their swords drawn, standing back to back. Together with Piper and Annabeth between their shoulders, they faced every direction. Clarisse was practically screaming war already. He could hear voices below deck, Thalia and her huntresses as well as Hylla with her Amazons, probably fighting for who got to leave first to fight the enemy. Just as he came to wonder why Percy and Nico seemed so calm, he found himself sandwiched between Frank and Hazel, both ready to fight and defend.

"Who are you? Where are you?", growled Frank, his bow at the ready. "Show yourself!"

"Watch your tongue, Frank Zhang", warned the female voice darkly.

"Guys. Calm down", advised Percy softly, his hands lifted to show them that he did not see a need to draw his weapon. "She's... on Hazel's side, on our side I suppose."

"What do you mean she's on my sister's side?", hissed Nico, only audible for those close by.

"Uh, right. We had a... conversation? Later. Not now", whispered Percy back.

"Yes, _later_", growled Jason, not amused that the two seemed to have secrets.

"Who is she?", asked Hazel a little unnerved, one hand resting on Leo's hip as she pushed the Latino more away from the rail and over to the heart of the ship where the others were gathering.

Leo tried not to concentrate on the feeling of her hand on his hip. He also tried not to concentrate on the feeling of being pressed against Frank's broad, muscular back. Which was really hard.

"I am Nyx, Lady of the Night and first daughter of Chaos."

"Wow...", whispered Leo wide-eyed, gaping with his mouth hanging open wide.

This was what he pictured Hazel's mother to look like. The curves, the dark skin, the sparkling eyes. Though Nyx's eyes were silver and not gold, sparkling like two stars. The night sky seemed to caress her skin and cloth her with its starry firmament. She radiated power and frightened more than the children of the underworld. Mother of Styx, Thanatos himself and the dangerous gods of strife, sleep, magic, vengeance and everything else dark. Leo backed off some at her sheer presence, his fingers clawed into Frank's shirt as he tried to hide his face between Frank's shoulder-blades.

"Yes, Leo Valdez. Wow indeed", chuckled the ancient goddess amused.

"What do you want?", asked Hazel, her voice firm and even, not showing any fear.

"Oh, mother was having so much fun with you. I thought I'd join in", smiled Nyx delighted, suddenly hovering right above the trio and patting Leo's curls. "You did well, Leo Valdez. Truth be told, I wouldn't have thought someone as hyperactive as you would be able to show patience. But even you succeeded. Stay true to this virtue and it will pay off, believe me."

Annabeth stiffened and broke out of their circle to get close to Nyx. "What are you planning? The virtues. The seven virtues. Chaos said that Percy showed diligence and Hazel showed temperance. Does this mean you're testing seven of us...? _The_ Seven?"

"The clever daughter of wisdom", chuckled Nyx amused. "Don't spoil the fun, girl. Alas, you are of course right, Annabeth Chase. Our little game will continue for four more. See, I actually had different plans when I came here. I wanted to mock my sister. But if you spoil my fun, I will spoil yours. Have a happy chase for your love."

Storm-gray eyes were wide as plates as Annabeth turned in slow-motion around, watching how the goddess grabbed Piper in the neck and carried her off. Leo jumped up, trying to grab her ankles, but Frank and Hazel held him back. Her fearful expression turned into an angry one. Piper could not go alone. The last time one of them left alone had been Percy and they had nearly lost him. Clenching her fists, she tried to jump after Piper, but Nyx stopped her with a single motion of the hand.

"You will not be of help for this quest", smiled Nyx, nearly kindly. "But if it eases your mind, I will give her a companion to be with her during this trial. Does that sound fair?"

"It would sound _fair_ if you'd leave my girlfriend alone!", screamed Annabeth enraged.

"You can't have everything", chided Nyx displeased. "Now be a good girl and stay put. Your consort needs to show her heart's true content in this test."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Not me!", grunted a very annoyed daughter of Ares.

Everyone stared a little stunned as the giant, dark goddess carried Clarisse in one hand and Piper in the other until she carelessly threw them overboard and disappeared in a swirl of darkness. Annabeth hit the deck hard with her fists as she sat on the ground again.

"Annie...", whispered Percy softly as he crouched down next to her, resting one hand on her shoulder. "Piper will be fine. She's tough. She can fight and charmspeak and she has Clarisse with her, which is kind of like having the best bodyguard in the world."

"Yeah", grunted Chris with a dark glare. "I'm so glad my girlfriend can be of help here."

"Chris-", started the Stolls surprised as their younger brother ran past them.

Percy heaved a sigh as he slowly stood and turned to look at his boyfriend. Nico nodded slowly.

"We need to get through this night-time storm and into the new world, then we meet. We have things to discuss", announced the son of Hades. "But first we need safety."

/break\

Half an hour later had them out of the pitch-black night and into a storm-free, calm sunny day. Not everyone was present at the meeting. There were Rachel and Octavian in the background, Hylla, Thalia, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason, Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Reyna sitting around the table. Will, Austin and Kayla were going through the infirmary, checking if everything was still complete. Lacy, Drew and Mitchell were busying themselves preparing dinner so the crew would be fed and strong for the possible next fight. Tyson and Grover were tending to the horses in the stables. Jake and Nyssa were doing some repairs, aftermaths of the race. Travis and Connor were comforting their younger brother. Katie, Malcolm, Lou and Miranda were on watch-duty, steering the ship.

"Well", grunted Jason, glaring suspiciously at Nico and Percy.

"Lady Chaos has appeared in some of my dreams", started Nico slowly. "It was nothing that concerned this quest. Even if you may not believe me. She was giving me... love-advices."

"And why were you so sure about Nyx' intentions?", asked Reyna sharply.

"Chaos doesn't appear on her own", replied Percy softly. "She is with her children. Nyx, Erebos, Hemera and Aether. The ancient five have... plans. They want to aid us help in our fight against Gaia, but I feel that there is something... else going on."

"What is that even supposed to mean?", groaned Annabeth, sobbing dry. "Why are they putting us through all of this? Isn't the war enough? Can't we just have a little peace...?"

"They chose their champions", said Percy, shifting under the inquisitive glares from everyone, especially so the one from his boyfriend. "Hemera chose Thalia and Aether chose Jason. The dark ones chose... well, the dark ones. Nyx chose Hazel and Erebos chose... Nico. The light ones chose the children of lightning. A—And Chaos, bringer of the most feared storms, she chose _me_. I'm not sure what for, but I don't have a good feeling... I think they're playing games."

"Then why do you trust them?", inquired Rachel with one arched eyebrow.

"I don't. I learned to not trust the gods, much less the ancient gods, a while ago", answered Percy honestly. "But to do this, we may need their help. And so far, what they said was... reasonable. Don't look at me like that, Annabeth. I have been through my own world, my very own personal version of _hell_, because I was forced to reveal things I really did not want you guys to know. But I lived through it. A—And I think it... it made me stronger, in a way. Facing my fears. I think that is what the five are doing. Making us face our deepest fears to prevail."

Hazel nodded slowly. "I think Percy's right. My world, with... Sammy... It had been that one nagging question in the back of my mind. What would have happened if I had stayed with him? How much could I truly achieve if I'd try? But Chaos helped me realize that that's not what I want. I don't want everything I could achieve, I don't need all that power and I don't... want Sammy anymore. She made me see that my past is my past, but my present is in this time, right now."

"Well, what about Valdez?", snarled Octavian unimpressed. "All he did was having fun and games."

The Latino averted his eyes. His realization was too private to share like that. And he didn't have to, because Frank and Jason were already backing the augur off again, glaring darkly.

"That is none of your business, Simmons", growled Frank, one hand on his bow.

"All we can do now anyway is sit, wait and see", sighed Reyna with a shrug.

"Now that sounds wonderful", huffed Thalia with a scowl. "I am no one's champion."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Original plan was for them to travel through seven parallel worlds - for each of the Seven one world. Now I'm thinking about adding Thalia and Nico too, because of the whole champion-thing. (Oh and about HoH... not to worry. I have my ways around with THAT Nyx *smirks*)<em>

_Weeell, preview for the next chapter! Next one will be the interlude of Hazel's world, to show what Nico and Jimmy are up to and what happened after their night together! And then comes Piper's world!_

_On another note, the new cover pic for the fic, aka the illustration of **Percy's tattoo** can be found linked on my profile under the "All the Percybilities"-section (documents always eat the links, after all, so I'm not even going to try and put it here)._


	27. Hazel's World Interlude

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 2nd World: Frederick/Sally, Sammy/Hazel, Bianca/Calypso, Nico/Jimmy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

2nd World: Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Sammy Valdez, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Richard Jackson, Frederick Chase, Sally Chase, James Chase, Laura Chase, Serenity McMoonlace (OFC), Sedanur Aykan (OFC)

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if Percy would have run from Gabe...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Hazel's World Interlude: What the Gods Are Up to

"I'm pretty sure he's having a heart-attack. He looks to me as though he has a heart-attack."

"He's _not_ having a heart-attack", huffed the chocolate-skinned goddess, rolling her golden eyes.

"Not so sure about that, Hazel. I think Bianca is right. He _does_ look like he has a heart-attack."

"Thank you, Calypso, my love", smiled the Italian girl delighted, pecking her consort's lips.

"Of course you'd agree with her. She's pleasuring you", huffed Hazel annoyed.

"Would you women please just shut up?!"

The brunette boy heaved a sigh and glared at the three females surrounding him. They were not helping him any during this panic-attack. Panic, not heart. At least he was pretty sure that it was only a panic-attack and not a heart-attack. If he was to die of a heart-attack on his wedding day, he would come back to haunt Olympus, that much was for sure. Calypso, Bianca and Hazel smiled kindly at him, taking his reaction as the allowance to continue fussing over him. They were pulling on him, dressing him, prettying him up, patting his head as though he was a puppy. On the one hand he was glad to be accepted so easily by the goddesses, but on the other hand it made him long for his sister. He had always pictured her to be the one to make his hair and criticize his clothes on the day of his wedding. But he was going to marry a god and his sister was part of the rebels...

"Jimmy? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, there was a concerned looking Nico barking into the room. And even though his sisters and Calypso tried to keep him away with comments about how the groom was not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, he easily shook them off until he was standing in front of James. The mortal blushed and looked up at his lord and lover.

"I'm fine", reassured James softly.

Nico gave him a glare that clearly said he was not buying it. The god had agreed not to read Jimmy's thoughts because James felt uncomfortable and invaded by that – Nico had even made the other gods swear not to read Jimmy's thoughts. But James had to agree that Nico would be picking up on his mood. Out of possessive-protective and slightly stalkerish-obsessive reasons (Jimmy's choice of words, not Nico's). Since he found that kind of sweet, because Nico wanted to know if James was in danger or uncomfortable so he could help, James had agreed.

"I was just thinking about my sister", confessed Jimmy and averted his eyes to stare at the floor.

"Well, then you're going to love our wedding gift!", exclaimed Sammy as he followed Nico.

The Latino had a broad grin on his face as he entered the room, pulling a slightly reluctant Laura Chase after him. Jimmy stared wide-eyed and in utter disbelief, for a second, he was afraid. She was part of the rebellion. This was a room full of the gods she was rebelling against.

"Mio amore", whispered Nico, half amused and half stunned as he wrapped his arms around Jimmy's waist to pull him against his chest. "We're not going to arrest your sister on our wedding day, you adorable thing, you. She is free for today. Amnesty."

"Wait, what...?", stuttered James as he got pulled away from Nico and into a hug from his sister.

"She's your sister. She's your family. I don't want you sad on what is supposed to be the happiest day of your life", said the son of Hades honestly. "Today, and only today, we will turn a blind eye on her. She promised the same, to ignore our differences today, because she wants to be here for you too. Today, she's not a rebel and we are not gods. We are just... family. Your family, mio amore."

With his arms around his sister, James leaned back against the chest of the man he was going to marry. His heart fluttered in pure joy and happiness. He knew Nico was amazing and awesome and wonderful and handsome and mesmerizing and James loved him. Right now, even more than ever before. Laura smiled kindly at him and patted his cheek, like she always did when he was being an adorable idiot. It made James frown slightly and glare at her.

"You didn't think I'd miss your wedding, little brother", chided Laura softly. "I would have sneaked in here and watched in hiding, but I certainly wouldn't have missed this."

"I love you, sis", smiled James broadly, hugging her as close as possible and kissing her cheek.

"Aw, I love you too, my cute, stupid brother", grinned Laura.

"Enough now!", interrupted Bianca with a glare into her brother's direction.

"Yes", agreed Hazel, nodding vigorously. "Sammy, Nico, out. Both of you. The groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding and the best man is supposed to make sure that doesn't happen, damn it. You, girl, come here so we can get you ready."

Laura looked reluctant at first, after all, those were the gods she was fighting against. But she saw the pleading and soft expression on her brother's face and she figured, getting into a bridesmaiden dress was the only way she would want to attend Jimmy's wedding.

/break\

Half an hour later had James alone in his room. His bridesmaiden had left a couple of minutes ago, said he should use the time to calm down some before he actually got a heart-attack. But he just couldn't help it. He was way too nervous right now.

This was all he had ever dreamed of. This was _his_. His wedding day. The day he would start a new life. A life at the side of the man of his dreams. The god of his dreams. Lord Nico di Angelo had asked him for his hand in marriage. For Jimmy to become Nico's eternal consort. Him! A regular, boring, little human. Nothing about him was special, he just a regular soldier in the royal army, he certainly was not worth becoming a god, much less becoming Nico's consort. Nico was perfection and he deserved someone as perfect as him. Not a plain, little human.

"You're doing it again, mio bello."

James started slightly, turning wide-eyed toward his fiance. Nico stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, an unimpressed expression on his face as he glared critically at James. Jimmy couldn't help himself, every time he saw that expression, he flinched. Fearing that Nico has had enough with him, was annoyed by James' attitude, had realized he could do better...

"Your thoughts are so dark that they practically knocked me down where I was talking to Sammy", grunted Nico and walked up to his lover, tenderly caressing Jimmy's cheek. "I love you. I love you and only you. You are who I want. I want to know you at my side for all eternity. But for that, you need to stop thinking that I could do any better and you need to get out of this room so we can actually celebrate our wedding. Now, are you ready to become mine?"

"I—I... I'm sorry", sighed James and hung his head. "I just can't help it... You're... You're everything I could dream of and I can't believe you... actually want me..."

"Even after all the things I already did to you?", smirked Nico wickedly. "Wasn't that enough to let you know that Tartarus, yes, I want you and only you. Now please, get up and let's get married."

"Then how about you go and get back to your siblings, Lord Nico, and I will take care of this."

"I told you you don't have to address me that formal anymore", chuckled Nico amused as he turned around toward the blonde man behind him. "I will be your son-in-law soon. As soon as your wonderful son gets his act together and lets us finish this."

Frederick Chase nodded a little amused and watched Nico leave before he offered his arm to his son. James still looked as though he was reluctant to actually pull through with this, his hand was shaking as it rested on Frederick's arm. Jimmy took deep, calming breath that were not helping.

/break\

As much as Nico tried to make James believe that everything was fine and that everything was going smooth, on the inside, Nico was just as much of a mess as James. He didn't remember ever being that nervous, not since him and Bianca had decided to join Hazel and Gaia.

All his eternal life, he had yearned to have someone all to himself. Hazel has had Sammy at her side since they had first met and Bianca had met Calypso soon after they had gained godhood. Since then, he had been the fifth wheel, the odd one out. His sisters were pitying him, trying to set him up with others, but no one fit. Most were corrupted, most wanted his money, wanted godhood, wanted to share the power of the most important man in the world.

And then he met James Chase. The boy had been adorable when he had first seen him and Nico got curious. Looking back at it, he could safely say that he became a stalker. But it was all Jimmy's fault. The boy was just too pure. Reading his thoughts and emotions, Nico was baffled. James loved him, simply for all the good he had done for the world. Not for the riches or the status or Olympus. Simply and solemnly because Nico was good. The boy was so innocent and pure, it had been overwhelming. Of course, Nico couldn't let someone as incredible get harmed. So he made sure that James had an easy path that led to the safety of the royal palace, where Nico could always keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't get into trouble.

"You have that look on your face, the one you only get when you think about Jimmy", whispered Hazel with a teasing grin. "You are such a sap, bro. You're going to marry him any second."

"Only if he ever leaves that bloody room", grunted Nico with an annoyed glare.

Finally, after what truly felt like eternity, the music set in and Frederick and James Chase started to walk along the aisle. Nico's palms were sweaty. Soon, Jimmy would be all his. It got him giddy, after all the years of holding back and waiting and hoping that one day be could have the boy.

"I advise you to take good care of my son", grunted Frederick as they reached Nico.

The son of Hades nodded slowly, taking James' still shaking hand. The mortal gave him a shy and nervous smile, which made Nico only love him even more. The boy was too adorable.

"Deep breaths, Jimmy", whispered Nico with a kind smile.

"I—I know, I just... There is the press a—and there are gods and everybody is looking at me expectantly as t—though I'm supposed to be... be great...", mumbled James back.

"That's because you will be great", chuckled Nico softly, pulling Jimmy close enough to kiss his cheek. "You will be perfect. You have a big heart, you will be a kind god."

"If you may wait with the kissing until after you exchanged the vows, yes?", interrupted the priest.

Nico had the decency to blush faintly and back off some. Jimmy's great-uncle Richard Jackson was going to be the one to marry them. It had been an obvious choice for them to hold the wedding in the church where Jimmy had been raised. Nico caressed the back of James' hand with his thumb.

"Now", continued Richard, his voice loud as he addressed everyone gathered in the church. "We came together today, not just to witness how these two people are joined in marriage, but even more so to witness how this young man will join the ranks of our leaders and gods."

"G—Gramps", whispered Jimmy flustered. "Stop embarrassing me!"

Richard laughed richly and shook his head. "So modest. Now, Lord Nico, are you willing to share your eternal life and your seat on Olympus with James Chase, to rule fairly side by side, to cherish one another and help each other through good and bad?"

"Yes", nodded Nico hastily, tightening his grip on James' hand.

"And are you, James, ready to become a god, to rule wisely and fair, to share the responsibility of your future husband and join him in godhood and marriage?", asked the priest softly.

"I—I... I think so...?", whispered James unsure. "I... Yes. Yes."

"Good", chuckled Richard, amused by that answer. "You may kiss now."

This was a heart-attack, James was completely sure about it. Nico's strong arms around his waist, his tender lips on his, moving and dominating and feeling so good, the cheers of the paparazzi and other soldiers and the gods and James' family in the background. And then there was this incredible feeling, as though his strength was multiplied. It was like a warmth, spreading through his whole body, starting at his lips, making him feel stronger and better and just wonderful.

"Wow...", mumbled James wide-eyed.

"You're a god now, Jimmy", whispered Nico with a grin. "Pardon me, _Lord James_."

Jimmy blushed brightly and tried to hide his face in Nico's chest.

/break\

Two hours later had the inner circle sitting together in the backrooms of the church. It had been quite the scandal to learn that this wedding celebration would not be public, the high society had hoped to get to spend time with the gods, but James was uncomfortable enough as it was, so Nico had arranged for them to have a small dinner, only the Chases and Nico's family. Sally and Bianca were laughing loudly as they were listening to an ancient tale Calypso told them. Much to Nico's surprise, Hazel and Laura were talking softly too, the huntress and Nico's sister actually getting along relatively well. Sammy was keeping Jimmy, Frederick and Richard entertained with one of his ridiculous stories. While Nico kept to the back some, content with watching his new consort. Jimmy was practically glowing – not just from the new godhood. He was happy and Nico decided that he liked James so much better when he was content and happy instead of full of self-doubt and fear. But it was good, because now Nico had an eternity to make sure that Jimmy would grow more comfortable and happy. That was what Nico wanted to do. Make James happy.

"I think we've kept the boys long enough now", smiled Sally mischievously. "How about the two of you get going, mh? It's your wedding. You can... continue on your own now."

James blushed furiously and whined slightly. "Mom, why do you guys always have to embarrass me like that? Please, please stop! Nico, make them stop! Please?"

Chuckling amused, Nico wrapped one arm around his consort. "She's right though. Come now, I want to show you _our_ chambers. The wedding is not yet... complete, after all. Come."

"You're as bad as them", hissed the flustered boy with a glare.

/break\

James had been to Nico's chambers once before. When he had been brought there by the Other Nico so he could replace Percy Jackson and had lost his virginity to Nico, to his Nico. But the god had been quite strict about rules. He may have had no other choice but to take Jimmy when the boy had offered himself like that, but Nico had wanted to do this properly. With all the godly courting and asking Sally and Frederick for Jimmy's hand and all that stuff. Which mean: No sex or alone-time for Nico and James. So Jimmy was obviously even more nervous than before the wedding, because right now, the two of them were standing in Nico's room. They were about to consume their marriage. He was about to have sex with Nico again. James' heart was trying to break through his rib-cage, it was thumping so hard and loud. This was different, this was not him, being safe behind a pretense of being a strong demigod, this was him as himself, about to have sex with Nico. With his _husband_. His consort. Jimmy was pretty sure he had never been that nervous before.

"James? James, please calm down", whispered a soft voice into his ear.

James jumped slightly and stared at Nico like a deer in the headlights. But the older god was simply smiling at him reassuringly and slowly untying Jimmy's robes. The toga fell off his body, leaving Jimmy naked and in front of a hungry-looking Nico. It was a good thing James was a god now, because otherwise he would be dieing right now. While he tried to calm his breathing down some, he watched in utter fascination how Nico's clothes went down onto the floor too, leaving a gorgeous and naked Italian god right in front of Jimmy. And Jimmy wanted all of that.

"A—Are you... really mine now...?", asked James softly.

He reached his hand out to rest it against Nico's chest, feeling Nico's heartbeat against his hand. That and the muscles. He really liked those muscles. Licking his lips, James stepped closer. Nico smiled at him, resting one hand on top of James', his other arm sneaking around Jimmy's waist.

"I am yours", nodded Nico, slowly guiding James to the bed. "And you are mine."

"I like that... I want to be yours", murmured Jimmy as he bumped into the bed.

He sat down, leaning back as Nico came to rest between his legs. Nico pushed him back onto the mattress, leaning over James and uniting their lips in a kiss. Olive-skinned hands roamed Jimmy's body, exploring, touching, caressing. Sending James into a sensual overdrive. Shuddering and whimpering, James leaned into the touches. He gave a strangled gasp as curious fingers pushed into him. He had been aching for this ever since their first time.

"P—Please, please I need you", begged James, staring pleadingly up at his new husband. "I need you within me, now, please, Nico, please. I've waited so, so long to have you again..."

"You're not a patient one then", smiled Nico amused, pulling his fingers out of his consort's tightness as he grabbed the boy's thighs. "But that's okay, mio bello. You have all the time in the world to learn patience now. My beautiful and gorgeous love."

"I want to see you try", chuckled James teasingly. "I'm anything but patient. Now please?"

Nodding slowly, Nico eased his way into his lover. Both gasped and moaned as they were reunited again. They had both spend too much time thinking about each other since their first time, but Nico had to keep to certain protocols. Though this moment right now was worth the wait. Nico's pace was fast, his thrusts hard and deep as he worked Jimmy's prostate and coaxed all those delicious sounds out of his consort. Nico had memorized every angle of Jimmy's body, every hidden place that would make Jimmy ache into his touch. It was like a study to him, he had learned so much the first time around already, but this time, he discovered even more.

"Will you come for me, mio bello?", asked Nico, catching Jimmy's earlobe between his teeth.

"Y—Yes", nodded Jimmy, his eyes half-lid, his cheeks red. "A—Anything for you..."

He gasped and panted as Nico's cunning fingers worked his aching, hard member. It was impossible not to come if being asked so nicely by this amazing god, especially not while said god had his very amazing cock up his ass. Jimmy moaned wantonly as he came hard.

"Mine", moaned Nico, picking up the pace as Jimmy's muscles clenched down on him. "My beautiful, beautiful consort. Mine and mine alone. Say it, Jimmy."

"Y—Yours", agreed Jimmy, nodding his head hastily.

The Italian groaned pleased at that and shot his seed deep into the tight ass of his consort. Supporting himself on his elbows, Nico stared down at his lover completely mesmerized. Jimmy looked good, all shagged and exhausted, red cheeks, kiss-swollen lips, ruffled hair, a thin layer of sweat covering his delicious body. That certainly was a picture to behold.

"You're gorgeous", whispered the son of Hades fascinated, cupping Jimmy's cheek.

"T—Thank you", mumbled James and blushed darkly.

Nico rolled them over, sprawling himself all over the bed, pulling James over until Jimmy's head was resting on his chest. Humming contently, Jimmy snuggled up to Nico. Running his fingers through hazelnut brunette hair, Nico enjoyed the blissful aftermaths of his orgasm.

"You don't have to say thank you when I am just telling the truth, Jimmy", pointed Nico out.

"I think I do", disagreed James firmly. "You're just... wonderful. You say all those nice things about me, things no one ever told me. Not like that and not with so much pure honesty. So let me be grateful to have someone who loves me that much."

"You never cease to amaze me", chuckled Nico and kissed the top of Jimmy's head. "I'm eternally grateful to my doppelganger and to Percy Jackson for giving you to me."

"Me too", grinned Jimmy. "I just hope they figured their own relationship out too by now..."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: So... Interlude of Hazel's world. Next chapter will have the first chapter of Piper's world; the tie-in of my Independence-verse (ya know, the one with CharlesSilena/Percy). ;)_


	28. Piper's World, Part 1

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 4th World: Charles/Silena/Percy, Nico/Annabeth, Jason/Leo

Percy Jackson Canon Characters: Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

4th World: Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if the Trio wouldn't have settled so well and Jason didn't get accepted by the Greeks...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Piper's World Part 1: With Piper and Clarisse in Strangeland

_We're all a little mad here_. That would be the slogan Piper would use to describe her world. She wasn't quite sure what she had imagined her world to be like – maybe one where her dad wasn't a movie star, where she was just a regular kid – but this was the farthest from it.

"They are practically fucking. With their clothes on", commented Clarisse amazed. "Can someone please take a picture for me? I need this! I seriously need this! This is the best blackmail material possible! Di Angelo will be my slave to the day of my death and beyond!"

Piper elbowed the daughter of Ares hard and glared, glad to look anywhere but to the 'main attraction'. Aka Nico di Angelo being all over her girlfriend. It was so disgusting, she was surprised she hadn't thrown up yet. Why was Piper's world so fucked-up? She had only been here for half a day and she was already hating it with a passion. Which may have had something to do with the fact that Nico di 'there is only Percy Jackson for me' Angelo had his tongue down Annabeth's throat.

"You two are very strange", commented Other Percy amused, his head cocked as he stared.

"Says the one sprawled all over my girl's lap", snorted Clarisse, taking a huge sip from her beer.

Her words had a harsh edge to them, but her eyes were soft. Soft with loss and mourn and love, which had surprised Piper immensely at first. But then she remembered the face. Silena Beauregard, they had met her in Percy's World already. Clarisse's dead best friend. The former leader of Piper's cabin, the one with the hero-big footsteps she needed to follow.

There were Beckendorf and Silena, huddled close together so both could reach the Percy Jackson in their midst, who was very busy getting cuddles from them. Which was the sight that had first greeted the two girls upon waking up. Silena and Percy fussing over them.

They had hit their heads on their fall and crash-landing on the ship. Where they got taken care of by the Seven of the Prophecy, or rather this world's definition of the Seven. Piper was still having a headache about it, but she was slowly getting the heck of this world.

Beckendorf, Silena, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper and Leo.

She didn't have to be a brainiac like her girlfriend to know that those were essential too many Greeks. So Piper had silently dubbed this world the No Trusting Romans World.

"I think it's really time to go to bed", suggested Piper hoarsely as Nico and Annabeth started another heated session of making out. "Maybe I'll have a nice, sweet nightmare to distract me from this reality... Hopefully the others will come soon to rescue us..."

Clarisse stood to accompany Piper. So far, these versions seemed nice, but that didn't mean they trusted them enough to stay alone with those Seven. The cozily cuddled-up threesome smiled and waved at them as they retreated and once again, Piper had to think – they're all mad a little here.

"You're glad, right?", whispered Piper softly as the two girls entered a sleeping cabin.

"A bit. Not really. Mostly sad, I guess", mused Clarisse and plunged down on the bed.

"So I take the floor then?", grunted the daughter of Aphrodite displeased.

Then again, she had no plans of sleeping anyway. Nightmares of Nico and Annabeth together would be haunting her in her sleep. Shuddering slightly, she made a move to sit down, but her upper arm was caught by a firm grip. Clarisse glared at her as though she was a total moron.

"Girl, don't be a moron. The bed's roomy enough for both of us", stated Clarisse, raising one unimpressed eyebrow at the younger girl. "I mean, I know I'm hot and you're probably going to have trouble keeping your hands to yourself, but... I trust you."

She threw a playful smile at Piper that managed to loosen the native American up some. Piper relaxed a little and sat down next to Clarisse, kicking her shoes off. If someone would have asked her this morning how she had imagined her evening, the answer would have neither included her thinking about Nico and Annabeth kissing or her climbing into bed with Clarisse la Rue.

"So... What _do_ you think?", asked Piper slowly as she snuggled under the covers.

"About di Angelo humping Chase?", snickered Clarisse teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Can we talk about anything but this?", groaned Piper disgusted and shuddered.

"I'll go easy on you for now", offered the daughter of Ares amused and folded her arms behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure. The animosity against Romans is thick in the air and it unsettles me a little. Makes me wonder how they'll react once our crew arrives."

"That's one point", nodded Piper in agreement, frowning. "I mean, Jason is like the stowaway that only got to tag along because of Leo's puppy eyes – and how did Leo end up with Jason anyway?"

"I have no fucking idea", shrugged Clarisse. "But I really didn't want to ask. I mean, have you seen the nasty glare Other Piper threw at him? It was like she wanted to _kill_ him. Creepy."

"And the... threesome", pointed Piper timidly out, blinking her eyes owlishly. "I mean, I'm not judging. I can see that Leo is heading such a way, I just never... Percy?"

"No fucking idea what that's supposed to mean", shrugged Clarisse with a short nod. "But I honestly wasn't feeling like asking my dead best friend why she's screwing Jackson."

"How are you handling _that_?", whispered Piper softly, turning her head to look at Clarisse. "I mean, she is your best friend. And here, she's alive. And not working with the Titans like the last one."

"I don't... I don't know", whispered Clarisse back and for the first time since Piper knew her, her voice sounded raw and vulnerable. "But she looks so happy. Makes me wonder if this is... what she would look like now if she hadn't died. So... happy."

"Tomorrow, I'll ask some questions", declared Piper and yawned. "But not today."

"No, not today", said Clarisse amused and wrapped a friendly arm around Piper's shoulder. "Night."

/break\

Piper hummed softly as she snuggled up to the comfortable boobs she was laying against. She loved waking up like that. Annabeth poked her cheek. Batting the hand away, Piper grunted.

"Listen, princess, I told you no horny rubbing yourself against me."

That was not Annabeth. Blinking her eyes open, Piper lifted her head to stare at a highly amused Clarisse. Damn. She had hoped yesterday had been a nightmare and nothing else. Groaning annoyed, she combed her fingers through her hair and collapsed back on the bed.

"Well, this world is your quest. So... What's next, princess?", asked Clarisse amused.

"Talking to the weirdos", muttered Piper, not the least bit happy about it. "Okay. We split up. You know Silena, you can tell when she lies. Can you talk to her? I want to have a word with Leo."

"Interesting choices", noted the daughter of Ares curiously, cocking one eyebrow.

"I can't put up with Annabeth while she's having her hands down Nico's pants", grunted Piper and shuddered. "And I... don't trust myself. She really freaks me out."

"Okay, good. Let's do this", grunted Clarisse and sat up. "This is going to be so much fun..."

/break\

Clarisse shifted uncomfortably as she knocked on the door. It was pretty easy to detect this as Silena's room. There were pink and blue hearts painted onto the door. She knocked again.

"Coming!", chimed a voice that was not Silena's.

Seconds later and a half-naked Percy opened her the door. Half-naked as in; only wearing (Silena's) nightdress. Well, she had to hand it to him, he had a pair of pretty legs there. Arching one eyebrow, she looking him up and down with a teasing smirk. He blushed and moved to close the door again. Forgetting that she was the daughter of war and strong as an ox.

"Come back here, babe", whispered Charles and beckoned Percy over.

The blushing Sea Prince went to hide in the broad chest as Beckendorf covered Percy up with the blanket and glared at Clarisse. Wow. How much she had missed that chiding glare.

"Hello, Not-Clarisse", greeted Silena in a soft voice. "Close the door, please. I figured you'd come to us, sooner or later. You and Not-Piper said you're from a parallel world, told us about your world. But you haven't asked a single question about our world. Why not?"

"Too freaked out", confessed Clarisse and pulled a chair up to sit opposite them. "What's the deal with di Angelo and Chase? I mean, they are like... the most unlikely pair ever."

"Ever since Annabeth got Nico and Bianca out of school back then... well, I don't know really", shrugged Percy softly. "Why? Who are they dating in your world, if not each other?"

"Well, normally Nico only shoves his tongue down _your_ throat and Annabeth is all over Piper."

"Oh my, that explains why Not-Piper looked at them so distaste—Wait, what?", grunted Silena, looking wide-eyed. "Why would your Nico have his tongue anywhere near our Percy? Don't your Silena and your Charlie have anything to say about that? This is an outrage!"

"You're dead", whispered Clarisse – and wasn't that something you really shouldn't have to tell someone? "You died. During the Titan war. B—Both of you. But even before that, there wasn't... I mean, you three? I can't even... This is really weird for me to see, to be honest. And not just because you're supposedly dead and because Percy is wearing a dress – which I need confirmed on a photo by the way to blackmail the sea brat later on – but because you're... I don't know."

"I... think I understand", nodded Silena slowly (but her arms were still possessively wrapped around Percy's waist). "It's not what you're used to from us. I would be feeling weird seeing Annabeth and Piper together too, I suppose. Okay, now I understand why you're behaving so squirmy. Anything else you'd like to share – or to know?"

"How are you still alive?", blurted Clarisse out, her nails digging into her jeans. "I mean... Beckendorf died on the Princess Andromeda, giving Percy the chance to dive into the ocean for safety and sacrificing himself... A—And Silena, you... after the fight with the dragon..."

"Percy had made sure that Nico would come along to the quest", answered the son of Hephaestus, caressing Percy's neck tenderly. "The boy shadow-traveled us to safety just in time."

"And when I was wounded during the battle, Percy nearly passed out giving me his strength, through the water. We didn't even know he could heal others too, but he was crying so hard and begging me not to leave him... He just... healed me", continued Silena, her hand resting on Percy's thigh. "I like to say that his love for me saved me. Now, knowing of your world... I think it truly did. You Percy never felt the same love for us as ours did. This world-defying love, the one where you're ready to sacrifice everything for each other."

"Okay. Good", nodded Clarisse.

She knew deep down that nothing about this was 'good', not to her, because now she knew that a completely gods-unrelated thing could have saved her best friend. And she couldn't even hate her own Percy for it, because Percy didn't know about it, had never tried this ability. If Nico would have been wounded like that, maybe he would have tried. But something had shifted his affections, differing between this world and her own world. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind.

"Other things", muttered Clarisse to herself. "Other things to ask... Uh, right. Why no Romans?"

"We don't need them", growled Silena with a sharp glare.

"Yeah, but I mean... How did you get Percy back? Did you just snatch him up and leave New Rome again?", asked the daughter of Ares confused.

"Why would we have to get Percy back?", asked Charles, equally confused. "Hera snatched the leader of Camp Half-Blood. In which screwed-up definition of that did Percy end up being the leader? Annabeth had always been that, together with Castellan Chiron's well-trusted girl. Percy had only been around for a couple of years, why should he have become the leader of camp?"

"Uh, never mind that", muttered Clarisse and shook her head. "So you had to get Annabeth back?"

"That was an easy one", chuckled Silena amused. "Nico shadow-traveled to the Romans, snatched his girl and brought her back to us. We don't need Romans. They only screw everything over. Like Thalia's brother. The boy that should not be alive. The only reason we allow him to stay is because Leo is just too adorable and too attached to the boy."

"Well, at least some things never change", snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "The adorable Valdez. He's going to like that one, that's for sure."

"Wait. How did Leo cope without me around?", asked the son of Hephaestus suddenly. "I mean, he's not the social guy and I can't see Jake coaxing Leo out of his shell much. Silena and I had been his parents since he arrived here, so to speak."

"Leo is cabin leader. He's relatively insecure, yeah, but Nyssa and Jake and the others, as well as Piper and Jason of course, did a good job making him... bearable", answered Clarisse with a grin.

/break\

"You two are dating."

"Uh... Y—Yes?", stuttered Leo, staring wide-eyed at the Piper that wasn't his. "You're not going to give us a hard time too, right? Because I'm already getting enough of that from everyone else..."

"No!", exclaimed Piper, lifting her hands in a peaceful manner. "No. I'm just... curious."

"Yes, we're dating", nodded Jason slowly, grabbing Leo's hand in support. "It was a little rough, especially with the fake memories of me dating you – well, our Piper, but I soon found myself drawn to Leo. He was just so... He was the only one accepting me. Everybody else was being so hostile toward me. The Greeks were headless without Annabeth Chase around and they blamed me. Percy, he... he tried to appease to them, but... well, his partners reasoned him down to accepting that I posed a threat and that that was all he should focus on for now."

"Beckendorf and Silena have a lot to say here then?", asked Piper interested.

"They're two of the oldest cabin leaders", nodded Leo and shrugged slightly. "Two of the oldest campers in general. So they do have a certain authority. Besides, with their relationship with Percy, they have quite the control over the strongest Greek too. Not saying they were manipulating him or anything, but they can influence him to lean toward their opinions."

"Which is a couple-thing, I guess. Nothing I hold against them", assured Jason honestly, caressing Leo's hand. "I mean, if we weren't dating, he would probably not be on my side like that either."

"He would", assured Piper softly. "I mean, in our world... You have so many friends. Then again, you did get switched with Percy and not with Annabeth... Things are different."

"We notice", nodded Leo thoughtful. "Wow."

"You can say that loud", snorted Piper and nodded gravely. "I don't like this. You have not enough Romans here. The quest should be more even. I mean, well, our ship is relatively packed, we kind of grabbed everybody who was interested in attending, but still... You only have one Roman."

Piper wasn't sure if the others even got how grave their situation was. They were on the verge of total war between Greeks and Romans, she couldn't come up with any other scenario for this. Jason was still missing, the Greeks never bothered to even visit the Romans. This was at worst going to be a war between the Romans, attacking the rest of Camp Half-Blood. At best it would be a repetition of the Titan War. With Greeks and Romans fighting the same enemy without working together. Which would this time around most likely lead to a disaster.

"I need breakfast", muttered Piper and shook her head.

/break\

Piper regretted wanting breakfast, because Nico and Annabeth were in the dining hall. She coughed a couple of time, interrupting their making-out session. They dove apart and blushed.

"Sorry. Uh, Not-Piper, right?", asked Nico, trying to make sure. "You're a little less creepy than your counter part from our world. Is there something we can do for you?"

"Why are you two together?"

Piper hadn't wanted to say that and she cursed herself for slipping it out. Annabeth and Nico stared at her a little surprised and heavily uncomfortable. Oh, what did she care, really? Once she'd leave this world again, she would – hopefully – never see them in this constellation together again anyway. Still, she was going to make sure that her Percy kept his boyfriend on a short leash around Annabeth for the next couple of... years. Just to be safe.

"Why do you ask?", growled Nico with a dark glare.

"Because you don't love each other. You _can't_ love each other. I know you two have known each other as long as my Annabeth and our Nico. You met under the same circumstances. Why should you two be all over each other while my Annabeth is – _mine_", grunted Piper stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting some. "So, why? Are you really that maddeningly in love?"

"We... learned to love each other", answered Annabeth timidly.

"After the one we both loved got snatched away from either of us, we... settled for each other", added the son of Hades, leisurely leaning back in his chair. "Beckendorf and Beauregard had been very... persistent in their wooing of Percy, always cutting him off from us. We stood no chance. Even before he knew it, we could see it. That his heart was with them. So... Se settled too."

"We're happy", clarified – or insisted, Piper wasn't so sure – Annabeth with hard eyes.

"Right", snorted Piper with a short nod. "I think I need another nap."

She couldn't stand looking at them anymore. This was even more disgusting than seeing them making out. They were _cowards_. Nico was as gay as a rainbow with a basket full of tiny, pink unicorns. The boy was not in doubt of his sexuality. Even though the rest of the crew liked to tease him that he was less homosexual than he was percysexual. So just because he couldn't have Percy, he tried to bang Percy's best friend? To do what, hurt him? And Annabeth, Piper knew she was more inclined toward the female sex. Not completely gay, but still. But this Annabeth seemed to have just given up on finding someone she could truly love, taking what was convenient.

/break\

"Why does your world feel like a fucking love-drama?"

"I have no idea", muttered Piper as she entered their cabin and kicked her shoes off again. "But I really don't know what kind of value I am supposed to learn here."

"Well, find it soon. I want Chris back and I want to get away from this crazy shit", grunted Clarisse, rolling onto her back and making room for Piper. "I just saw Percy Jackson in a dress."

"I did too. Well, not today anyway, but when we went shopping", shrugged Piper.

"No shit?", laughed the daughter of Ares amused. "But it surely wasn't a pink neglige."

"Oh. Uh. No", grunted Piper wide-eyed. "Wow. Huh. He was fighting me quite well in the store, but now I think that may have only been a cover. Heh. This is going to be an interesting conversation."

"So... That shopping trip...", drawled Clarisse with a nearly wicked smirk. "Are there pictures? Pictures that I may get my hands onto? Because I think a poster of Jackson in a dress would look nice at my wall. Yes, very nice indeed."

"Don't be mean to him", chided Piper fondly, hitting Clarisse's upper arm playfully. "He's... been through a lot. You know that. Hades, we all know that now."

"Are you afraid?", asked Clarisse, her voice nearly gentle. "I mean, that the Old Ones will force you into such a confession-situation too? Soul-striptease in front of everyone?"

"I don't have dark secrets", shrugged Piper and cuddled up to Clarisse. "Aside from this cuddling."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Due to the whining when I posted the contest, I wrote new chapters for every story so you'll also have your updates and are not disappointed - I hope I get grateful reviews for that work. ;) - So <strong>the CONTEST WINNERS are up!<strong>  
><em>

_Next chapter will have fussing Annabeth and a little Nicercy-fight about the fact that Percy had kept his encounter with the deities to himself. But make-up-sex is the best anyway, so no problems there. *grins*_


	29. Piper's World, Part 2

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 4th World: Charles/Silena/Percy, Nico/Annabeth, Jason/Leo

Percy Jackson Canon Characters: Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

4th World: Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. What if the Trio wouldn't have settled so well and Jason didn't get accepted by the Greeks...?

Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Piper's World Part 2: With Nico, Percy and the Roman

"So... You met up with the deities without me?"

There was an accusation and disappointment in the rich, dark voice of his boyfriend. Not that it affected Percy at all. The son of Poseidon laid on their bed, his arms crossed behind his head, one eyebrow arched in a 'And that's a problem how exactly?'-kind of way. Nico huffed irritated by his lover's attitude and climbed up the latter to join Percy.

"So did you. Before me", shrugged Percy casually.

"But that was different", protested Nico and sat down next to Percy. "That was before—everything. Before you and me were together. And before we all knew about the deities. Now that it's all on the table, we should all share our information. Yet you kept it to yourself."

"What is this about, Nick?", asked Percy and sat up some. "Is it about me not sharing info, or me not sharing info _with you_? Because I have a feeling this is more about you and me than about the gods. And if that is the case, then zip it. Really, just because we're a couple doesn't mean we have to share every tiny little thing that happens the second it happens. That's more like stalking. And I don't want that kind of relationship, Niccoló. I want some privacy too, okay? And that was something I wanted to sort through on my own first."

"I... get that", sighed Nico annoyed, rubbing his forehead. "I just... I worry, okay? I don't know how far we can trust those gods and I don't like that they were alone with you, Perce. You understand that, right? I mean, you... you _died_ because of them. I'm just... afraid... to lose you..."

"Oh, love", sighed Percy and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "I promise you, I won't pull such a stunt again. I'm sorry I worried you like that... But... you can't keep track of me all the time, that's going to drive both of us crazy, you know? Now... tell me how I can make it up to you. I don't like seeing you so... devastated, Nick."

"Well... I do have an idea", smirked Nico wickedly, his arms around Percy's waist, hands resting on the firm, round behind. "Tyson and Grover are in the stables, Leo and Jason have remote-control duty and Frank is busy consulting Chris so our trickster won't go rampage. Which means we have our cabin all to ourselves for a little while... What do you think, mio bello?"

"I think that I want your cock, right now", whispered Percy hungrily, licking his lips.

Nico's smirk widened as he started to undress himself and his lover, showering the tempting torso with kisses, enjoying the delicious salty taste. He couldn't wait for all of this to be over so he could take his beloved Sea Prince in his own bed, with much cuddling and peace to just stay arm in arm for hours, not having to worry about some kind of disaster or battle.

"Ti amo, mio amato", whispered Nico as he laid Percy down in front of him.

The son of Poseidon smiled slightly, spreading his legs for better access. Bucking his hips up demandingly, he urged Nico on to finally enter him. The Ghost King obeyed, kissing his lover fiercely while fingering his lover in preparation. Soon after did Percy urge him on to finally act. Smirking against Percy's lips, Nico slowly entered his lover. Both moaned at being joined.

"I love you", smiled Percy softly. "Gods, I wish we could sneak more such moments in."

"Me too, mio amore", murmured Nico tenderly, kissing along Percy's collar-bone.

He established a cautious and perfect pace, knowing exactly how to drive his Sea Prince crazy. Percy beneath him squirmed, his nails scratching Nico's back demandingly. But the son of Hades only smirked wickedly, remaining slow, yet always hitting target, brushing Percy's prostate to get that whimpered moan from his beautiful lover and make Percy blush just a little.

"Nico, I swear, if you don't pick up your pace, I will cut your dick off", growled Percy dangerously.

His eyes were clouded, not just with lust but with something threatening. Nico had already learned his lesson the hard way. There was no denying the powerful son of Poseidon if he wanted something and teasing him was really not a healthy idea. So Nico obeyed and increased his thrusting. The bed squealed beneath them as Nico did his best to please his demanding lover. His fingers wrapped around Percy's hard shaft, teasingly caressing the head with his thumb while he ran his fingers up and down the length slowly. Pleased by this change of things, Percy leaned back and enjoyed the caresses of his lover. Overly eager for his lover's touch, Percy soon came. Though before he did so, he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. With that, he ejaculated between their joined bodies. Percy sank back onto the mattress in a state of bonelessness, dwelling in that one moment he enjoyed most. Riding his orgasm out with Nico thrusting harder and more vigorous than before, because the Italian was close to his own orgasm. Rolling his hips in that way he knew drove Nico insane (oh, the Italian wasn't the only one who had picked up some things about his lover). With a grunted curse in Italian, Nico came hard.

"Ti amo, mio bello", whispered Nico and covered Percy's lips with his own.

With a few last, hard thrusts did the Italian finish up. Percy kissed along Nico's jawline as he pulled his lover down onto the bed so he could rest his head on the Italian's chest. Smiling down at the cuddly Sea Prince, Nico wrapped his arms around the older demigod.

"What do you think Piper's world is like?", asked Percy thoughtful, yawning widely.

"I have no idea", frowned Nico. "I just really hope I won't have to watch how Ethan or Jason grind against you again. I think that is the worst part about these parallel worlds. You're _mine_."

"I love your jealous side, Nick", grinned Percy amused and pecked Nico's lips.

/break\

"Why exactly are your ears burning, Leo?", asked Hazel worried, raising both eyebrows.

The flustered Latino blinked up at her owlishly as he sat down next to her and Frank on a couch in the mess hall. The couple stared concerned at their favorite tinkerer.

"Didn't you want to take a nap?", asked Frank confused.

"Yeah. Went to our cabin. Found Nico vigorously fucking Percy. Left again", replied Leo.

"Oh", stated the Romans dumbfounded.

"Poor little lion cub", laughed Rachel and ruffled his hair.

The oracle sat down on the other couch, together with Ella and Octavian. The blonde Roman looked a little constipated as he had to sit through this meeting, but he also looked oddly pleased. He was about to get more information. They had finally agreed to try and figure out what to do with those ancient deities bugging them and the best way to do so were the augur, the oracle and the prophecies reciting harpy to sit together and talk.

"Don't joke", grunted Hazel with a slight glare. "Leo has been working his ass off all day, he needs to rest. And now my horny brother comes between Leo and sleep. That's really not funny."

"me and you are here, Thalia is with Reyna to comfort Annabeth, so... he can sleep in our room."

"That... is a brilliant plan", agreed Hazel with sparkling eyes, taking Leo's hand. "Come, firebug."

Said firebug blushed furiously at the nickname, but still obediently followed her. He _did_ need some sleep, after all. Searching for his (female) best friend was at the front of his mind at the moment.

/break\

"How are you coping?"

Annabeth shrugged, her legs pulled up against her chest, arms tightly around them. She was stubbornly staring at the wood on the other side of the crow's nest she was sitting in. At least until the other girl tapped her on the head. Sighing softly, she lifted her head to stare up at Reyna. The Roman had one eyebrow cocked as she stared Annabeth down. Thalia next to her still had her back toward the daughter of Athena, not regarding the not-answer with a response.

"I'll repeat the question once more. How are you coping?"

"Same answer as before", muttered Annabeth annoyed. "I don't know. I mean, how am I supposed to 'cope'? Leo and Hazel had pretty tame worlds, okay, but... Percy had _died_ in his world. I... I couldn't handle it to lose Piper. I only just got her. I can't lose her."

"Why should you lose her? She's not stupid enough to march into death. She's cunning enough to stay alive until we reach her", commented Thalia and turned around to face her.

"Not just that", stated Reyna determined and rested one reassuring hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You know that Clarisse is with her. And you know her Greek stubbornness better than I do. So do you truly believe that Clarisse is going to let your girlfriend die? Not on her watch."

That actually got a small smile out of Annabeth. "Thank you, Rey, Thals."

"No pro—New Rome!", exclaimed Reyna and nearly fell out of the crow's nest as she leaned over.

Thalia grabbed Reyna hastily around the waist and held her. "Reyna! Watch out a little!"

"Yes, yes", grinned the daughter of Bellona sheepishly. "Let's get the others down!"

/break\

Jake and Nyssa slowly got the ship down – their baby brother was in a Hazel-cuddles-inducted coma, curled together in the daughter of Pluto's lap and his guard-Frank wouldn't even let anyone close to try and wake the Latino. So the rest of the crew made plans of their own, excluding the three of them. Octavian, Jason and Reyna volunteered to go, seeing as they didn't know how those Romans would react to a Greek invasion. N ico didn't quite trust the fact that the augur had volunteered, but Percy had the perfect means to distract his Ghost King. The crew reluctantly agreed that a team of three would be enough for now.

"Are we... going to repeat our earlier... exercises?", asked Nico slowly once the trio left.

"Nope", declined Percy and shook his head. "I have a Wise Girl to cheer up."

With a certain bounce to his steps did Percy leave. Nico frowned displeased. He had hoped that – if for once neither Nico nor Percy had to attend the let's-see-what-goes-bump-in-the-night-mission, then they could actually have some more hot, amazing sex. Though of course Nico understood that Percy wanted to be there for his best friend. It had hurt the daughter of Athena to see her girlfriend being swept away. Though what was a lone Ghost King supposed to do, without his pretty Sea Prince around? Jason was gone on the mission, so maybe his other best friend had a little time to spare? Walking past the crow's nest, he noted that Lou had watch-duty, together with Kayla. Perhaps Nico should consider making more close friends. Well, he still had a sister to harass.

"Hazel, I hope you're decent in there", said Nico loudly before entering the girl's cabin.

"Of course we're decent. We're with Leo", grunted Hazel with a glare.

"Yeah, that's why I asked", smirked the son of Hades.

Hazel was laying on her bed, with Leo having his head resting on her lap. The Latino was out cold, though he still leaned into the tender touch of Frank as the Canadian caressed his curls. Walking over to Thalia's bed next to Hazel's, Nico let himself fall onto it, crossing his arms behind his head.

"What are you talking about, Nico?", asked Frank confused.

"Percy and I, we noticed your... affection toward the little flamethrower", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Though I don't know what... this means. Being gay has been hard enough to adjust to for me, I'm not quite sure what to think about... all of this, to be honest."

"That's alright", whispered Hazel, looking at her brother with soft eyes. "I didn't know at first either. I didn't understand it at first, what I felt for Leo. I thought it was... because he reminded me of Sammy. But he's not. He's Leo. And he's... perfect as Leo."

"We... love him. But we don't know... what to do about it", confessed Frank with a frown.

"In my experience, albeit it's not a very long experience, telling the other is quite a good start", replied Nico with humor to his voice. "Believe me, because I've spend _years_ yearning for Percy. You don't want to make the same mistake. You don't want to waste so much time that you could spend with Leo, instead of with staring at Leo from afar."

The Roman couple reminded silent as they instead stared down at the sleeping, peaceful Latino.

/break\

"This is... not the way I remember it", whispered Reyna unsure, walking close to her boyfriend.

"Uhu", agreed Jason, not knowing what else to say.

Their glorious New Rome was no more than a small village. Not very glorious at all. And empty. It reminded them more of a refugee camp than anything, really. While Jason and Reyna continuously whirled around to check if there were any threats, Octavian wandered off. He did not approve of this horrible change to his beautiful realm. What was going on here?

"How utterly interesting. You bear my face."

My, how had he never noticed just how handsome he truly was? Cocking one eyebrow, Octavian looked himself up and down. This one looked more ragged, less Roman. And more weary. Within seconds, Octavian had a knife at his throat. But much to his surprise, his doppelganger suddenly had two swords at his own throat. He had only agreed to come along because New Rome was _his_, he had not anticipated for the praetors to actually aid him help in a dire situation. How irritating, now he owed them. What a distasteful feeling. Other Octavian slowly dropped the knife.

"What is going on here?", wanted the doppelganger to know.

"We... come from a parallel world and we're looking for our friends. Why is New Rome so empty?"

They had a certain routine to telling others by now. Because they grew freaking annoyed and bored by this annoying 'We're from another world, let us tell you all about it'. Other Octavian cocked an eyebrow, obviously demanding more information. The four Romans got more comfortable at a dining table, with Jason and Reyna on either side of Other Octavian and their Octavian opposite them. The two augurs stared at each other with cold eyes, making the praetors shudder.

"Two of them", muttered Jason lowly. "That's... really, really creepy."

Reyna gave him a hard glare before she turned toward the Roman from this world and launched into a short retelling of everything that had happened in the past few weeks. The other augur looked a little impressed and intrigued, yet he didn't give anything else away.

"Your little story of parallel worlds is nice and fascinating alright", started Other Octavian slowly once Reyna finished her tale. "And I have heard more ridiculous things than these. But one thing I can not believe. Those stories you tell of New Rome. It has never been more than a camp for the scarce and scattered Roman refugees. The unwanted."

"How did the proud Romans become the unwanted?", questioned Jason confused.

"Well, the Romans always only had a few followers. The belief in the Greek gods was too strong, those who Romanized them had been laughed at since the beginning", replied Other Octavian smoothly. "We, the Roman children of the gods, are an act of blasphemy toward the gods, that the mortal parents 'forced' the gods into their 'lesser' Roman form. The mortals despise us even more than the Greek demigods do, actually. Which, my, is quite the ridiculous thing to begin with."

"The... mortals?", asked Reyna slowly, eyes widening in disbelief. "What do the mortals know?"

"Uhm... Everything?", replied Other Octavian heavily confused. "I mean, they have always known. The myths, the legends. They always knew of the gods and their children, the heroes. They never stopped worshiping, believing. The stories of the big heroes, the mortals with sight tell them, spread them. Strengthening the believe in the Greek gods. We, we Romans, we're like a sect. As little respected as those Christians and Jews and such. The non-believers."

"So, basically, Greeks really, really hate Romans here, yes?", asked Reyna softly, worried.

"There's nothing they hate more than us Romans", grunted Other Octavian with a glare. "So when those Greeks abducted Jason, of course it was a declaration of war. Reyna, our Reyna anyway, and what little Romans live here, left to chase after the Greeks."

"So... war...?", whispered Jason displeased, glaring slightly. "Just great."

/break\

Nico was utterly bored as he laid on his and Percy's bed. He had been teasing Frank and Hazel for a little while, but even that got boring at one point and once Leo woke up, their full attention was with the highly flustered Latino. Since being ignored was something Nico was utterly not okay with so he left. And now he was bored. He had considered going down to New Rome and check what was taking the Roman trio so long, but since he was not the one everybody was always overjoyed to see, he didn't want to ruin whatever was going on with his presence.

"Hello, lover boy", purred a voice that never failed to send shivers down his spine.

"Finally", groaned Nico and sat up, giving Percy a pointed look. "I was bored out of my mind."

"My poor baby", grinned the son of Poseidon teasingly and closed the door behind himself. "So... Ty and Ella are with Mrs. O'Leary and they'll probably be busy for at least... another hour..."

"Mh, are you suggesting something specific?", smirked Nico amused.

"Honestly? After the last two or so hours of trying to sooth Annabeth down from a frenzy, I am in no mood to have sex... Can we just cuddle, Nick?", asked Percy softly and with pleading eyes.

The son of Hades sighed, only slightly disappointed. He understood, all the stress and pressure and the pending quest in front of them, it was quite off-putting. Patting the bed next to him, he scooted over enough to give Percy the room to climb into their bed. Once that was done, the Sea Prince snuggled up to his boyfriend, seeking the warmth and contact. The Italian wrapped one arm around his love's waist, pulling him up so he could kiss the top of Percy's head.

"Are we already the boring couple that just lays and cuddles?", questioned Nico amused.

"We had sex like four hours ago", pointed Percy out, grinning slightly. "Besides, I think with our... exciting life-style, just laying together and relaxing is pretty amazing too... Don't you think?"

"You should know by now that to me, everything that involves you and me up close is pretty amazing", smirked Nico and stole a real kiss. "You mean the world to me, Perseus."

"Don't turn all sappy on me, di Angelo", warned Percy with a blush, hitting Nico's chest.

"I'm not. I'm just... I know you. One day, you will not have a backdoor from your little deadly plan and then I will lose you forever and once that happens, I want you to know that you are my world, that I love you more than I ever loved anything, anyone, my own life even", whispered Nico, his voice unnaturally soft, showing all the feelings he held for Percy. "I want you to know that if you ever do such a thing again and if you do not come back, I will follow you. I will follow you everywhere. Even to the depth of Tartarus itself, even if it would mean to never return from there."

"Yeah, let's not go to Tartarus. You scared _me_ to death when you just... when you got lost down there and got captured by Gaia. You're not allowed close to that place ever again", frowned Percy upset, folding his arms on Nico's chest and glaring at him, not allowing an argument. "Because if you are to follow me everywhere, believe me when I tell you that I will do just the same."

"You wouldn't. And we both know that", chuckled Nico with sadness filling his dark eyes. "You have your mother and Tyson and all of your friends. You would not put them through the grief of losing you just for me. I don't... I have Hazel, but she has Frank and Leo. I know she would understand. I _will_ never leave your side. I will follow you to the end of the world and beyond."

"I love my friends and my family, that's right", nodded Percy and leaned up to hover a millimeter above Nico's lips. "But do not underestimate the kind of love I hold for you, my Ghost King."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Next chapter will have the reunion between Piper, Clarisse and their crew! And Leo being totally in awe that Percy is in a threesome (the way he wants to be himself) and Nico and his sister have a bad case of underworldly jealousy. Also, Annabeth has to puke and to stay away from Nico for a while.<em>


	30. Piper's World, Part 3

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 4th World: Charles/Silena/Percy, Nico/Annabeth, Jason/Leo

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

4th World: Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Piper's World Part 3: Percy and the Past

Rachel smiled slightly as she sat between the two brooding Octavians. This promised to be fun and this even grumpier and somehow also very sad Octavian may be the key she had been looking for to cracking Octavian. She wanted the augur to be one of them, one of the good guys, not a Greeks-hating grump. Right now, with every single Roman that had still been there in New Rome, all of them stashed away in the stables, they were on their way to the other Argo II. With the help of the augury, it wasn't hard to read where the Argo II was heading.

"So, Greeks hate Romans, which means we should lock our local Romans up?", asked Percy.

"Definitely!", agreed Leo, nodding his head wildly. "They are _not_ leaving this ship!"

"Excuse me?", snorted Jason, turning to glare at his best friend.

"Sorry, buddy, but I won't be risking you being torn apart by evil!Thalia, evil!Nico _and_ evil!Percy. Possibly even evil!Bianca, or maybe some other alternate children of the Greek Big Three, ready to roast the Romans. Not happening, dude", grunted Leo, glaring fiercely at the blonde.

"I _so_ need to meet evil!Nico", purred Percy, eyes sparkling. "I'm sure he's wearing all leather and the dark glares and... mh... the delicious, evil son of Hades, yes... Where do I find him?"

"Excuse me?", huffed Nico, mirroring Jason's posture.

"Oh come on, Hades, always portrait as the evil dark lord. _You_ would make such a hot evil dark lord", whined Percy with an impish grin, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck. "My lord..."

"Oh, now that would be worth taking over the world. I would be the evil lord and you could be my little slave boy, I could keep you on a golden leash, attached to my throne...", hummed Nico.

"Can we _please_ leave the dirty minds of Nico and Percy?", groaned Thalia, waving her arms around wildly. "This is just too sick for my liking. Make them stop somehow, or I'll fry them."

Nico and Percy blushed brightly as they stared sheepishly at their friends.

/break\

Piper was pacing the deck. She had just had a lengthy conversation with herself. A bitter self that did not feel like she belonged. Silena had all the glory, was that beloved big sister every child of Aphrodite looked up to, the others seemingly barely noticed their new addition. Jason broke up with her to be with Leo and since then, the couple had been inseparable, she was merely a third wheel to their party. And even so, due to her dating a Roman for a brief time, she was shunned for that.

She hated this world, the longer she stayed here, the more she hated it. But she already knew the lesson she was supposed to learn from it. This place lacked love. Lacked kindness. There was so much hatred, animosity, cruelty and conspiracy going on, it was horrible.

"Now, princess, what are we going to do now? Sit tight and wait for your Princess Charming to come to the rescue?", asked Clarisse as she stepped up to Piper, head tilted curiously.

"We need to do something. I need to do something", declared Piper determined.

Clarisse cocked one eyebrow and followed the daughter of Aphrodite. She watched, at least until she noticed that 'doing something' meant preaching about love, friendship and trust and how wonderful and lovable the Romans were. Making a face, Clarisse retreated after about half an hour and she was pretty sure the crew-members of this Argo II would have done the same, if not for the amount of charmspeak Piper put into her words. No, Clarisse had a different idea.

"Oi, brains princess", grunted Clarisse after her Iris Message finally connected and a distraught Annabeth appeared in the rainbow. "Damn, you look horrible. Anyway, hurry up some before I throw your pretty princess overboard for making me puke. And when you come, bring the Romans with you and make sure that they're well-behaved. I really don't want to explain this now."

/break\

"Why are we prettying our Romans up?", asked Leo curiously, head tilted to one side.

"Clarisse said they shouldn't look intimidating or like they try to take over the world or whatever. So we need to dress them in something... normal. I think the only normal things that aren't blood-strained and torn camp-shirts are the clothes Piper, Percy, Nico and I bought in the other world", replied Annabeth while making Hazel's hair. "And since those are... a little prettier than everyday clothes, I think we can as well put some effort into it. Also, I need the distraction."

Leo grinned amused as he noticed how Frank was struggling with the buttons of Nico's shirt. Well, the son of Mars was just too broad. Too many strong, delicious muscles that Leo would love to trace with his tongue. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of those thoughts before he caught fire again.

"I look like I'm going to prom", complained Reyna with distaste.

"I think you look really, really pretty", laughed Thalia mischievously.

"Oh shut up, next time I'll force you into such a dress", warned Reyna with a glare.

"Can we force you into a dress too, Perce?", whispered Nico where he and Percy sat on one of the beds, watching. "You looked hot in that dress. Mostly so, I suppose, because you were so flustered."

"Shut up, Nick, or I swear you won't be seeing me without clothes for a while", threatened Percy.

"Are we going to leave Nico here this time?", asked Leo, earning himself a glare from the son of Hades. "Just saying, your jealousy-fits may or may not end with one of us dead one day."

"You'd understand if you had your own Percy and would be forced to watch him with someone else", growled Nico, arms possessively around Percy's waist. "And no, I'll come along."

/break\

In the end, Nico, Leo, Percy, Chris and Annabeth were the chosen ones accompanying their Romans to the other ship. Austin, Kayla and Will were lined up with their bows at the ready, just in case. And Jake and Nyssa were ready to start the ship up and get away too.

The first one they saw upon entering the other ship was Clarisse. Who wasted absolutely no time and threw herself at Chris. The son of Hermes looked positively relieved that his girlfriend was still in one piece and not hurt. Oh, he knew that Clarisse could take care of herself. But he also knew that she had quite the temper and never packed down from a fight, so if someone from this foreign world had provoked her, she would have fought tooth and nail. And alone against a whole crew?

"I'm glad you're safe", whispered Chris before he kissed her softly.

Percy grinned broadly as he took a picture. He needed some blackmail-material too and what was better to blackmail the grumpy daughter of Ares than having a picture of her being all lovey-dovey? His grin however vanished when they faced the crew of this parallel-world. He looked straight into his own face, a nervous Percy, half hiding between Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. He gulped hard when he noticed Silena's possessive arms around Other Percy's waist and the way Beckendorf had one hand slipped into Other Percy's back-pocket.

"It's fine, sweetheart", whispered Silena soothingly into Other Percy's ear, kissing his cheek.

"But that guy _looks_ like me. And there's another Annabeth and another Nico. And Romans."

"No need to be nervous, Perce. You're the only _real_ Percy to us", assured Beckendorf softly.

"I... I... You can handle this on your own...", whispered Percy and turned tails.

Nico didn't even have time to ask him why and what was going on, because by then, Percy was already back on their own Argo II. And he didn't get the chance to follow Percy either because he was distracted by himself and Annabeth, kissing. He stared wide-eyed for a minute, it was like a car-accident. He didn't want to look, it was just too cruel and disgusting, but he couldn't look away. Instead, he hit Annabeth's upper arm until he got her attention. Mind you, that took a little, because she was too busy hugging the air out of her own Piper. She glared at him and wanted to ask what the matter was, but then she already caught sight of what had disturbed him so much. Even though Piper had been set on scolding and glaring, she really had a hard time not laughing at the moment, because damn, their faces were _green_ and they looked ready to puke. Correction, at least in Nico's case, because the son of Hades hung his head over the rail and heaved loudly. Not just ready there.

"Uhm, okay, I want you to meet my crew. My friends. My Romans", started Piper nervously.

She indicated for this world's crew to step closer and for her friends to do the same. This was going to take a while. Exchanging stories and experiences, showing this world's crew that Romans weren't all bad (it was a good thing they had decided to leave Octavian... wherever he was and not take him with them too, because Piper wasn't quite sure the others were ready for _that_).

/break\

Grover frowned confused as Percy dashed past him and toward the stables. Okay, that was new. He glanced briefly at Katie and Lou, who he was sharing kitchen-duty with today. The two girls nodded briefly. Grinning at them gratefully, Grover went to follow his best friend. He hadn't seen Percy that upset in a while now. Being with Nico had settled him immensely, it had helped getting rid of some of the shadows that had been haunting Percy ever since Grover had met him. Maybe because Percy trusted Nico enough to share the dark things with?

"Percy? Man, what's wrong?", asked the satyr worried as he entered the stables.

"N—Nothing", whispered Percy, hiccuping a little.

"Right and I'm a centaur in disguise", snorted Grover and sat down next to Percy. "Come on, I'm your best friend, right? I can see that you're upset. Heck, I can _feel_ it."

"I... This world's crew, there were Charles and Silena and they were all... intimate with this world's Percy and so tender and... alive", whispered the son of Poseidon softly.

"Okay. Why are _you_ upset about that? I thought if anything, we'd have to talk Nico down from a rage for something like that", mused the satyr highly confused, twirling his goatee.

"They're together. Together-together", whispered Percy, his arms around his knees. "I just... After Charles had died, I was... so devastated and I blamed myself and then Silena came to me and she... comforted me. She said... She said that he had died f—for someone... he loved. And then we kissed. It was just a heat-of-the-moment thing and I guessed we were just both upset about Charles' death. But... if this world's Percy is with them, does this mean that Charles really died to protect me because he _loved_ me and that Silena kissed me because she had feelings for me too...? I just, I was so embarrassed and I felt guilty for kissing Charles' girlfriend even though he was already dead, I kind of ignored her and hoped it would go away and then... then she died..."

"You're upset because you had feelings for them both and then they died and now you see how it could have been if they lived?", asked Grover tentatively, laying one arm around Percy's shoulders.

"Yes. No. It's... I—I'm _not_ glad that they're dead, but I'm glad I never explored those feelings I had for them because then I wouldn't have Nico now and if they would have still died in our world, it would have completely broken my heart. Does that... make me a bad person?", asked Percy.

"I sincerely doubt _anything_ could make you – this you, the you I know, the you we all love – a bad person. Percy, it's okay that you love the one you love and even though you may have caused our Beckendorf and Silena heartache, I'm pretty sure they're still happy, together, in Elysium", assured Grover softly and pulled Percy into a hug. "Maybe you should really sit this one out."

/break\

Hazel was constantly busy patting Leo's head. Mainly so to extinguish the flames, because the little firebug just kept catching fire. Every time he looked over at his other self, who sat cozily cuddled up to his own Jason, with the blonde's arms possessively around his waist. Well, the fire-catching was still better than the growling that came from Hazel's other side, because Frank snarled every time he saw the Other Jason touch the Other Leo. Between keeping her Frank from tearing Other Jason apart and keeping Leo from bursting into flames, Hazel barely had time to acknowledge her own jealousy, which was probably a good thing.

Leo was embarrassed, seeing himself and his _best friend_ having the hots for each other. That was just wrong, that was like as though he would be kissing Nyssa or Jake! Jason was practically his family, just like Piper. And looking over at their own Jason, the blonde seemed to think similar thoughts. But still, Reyna looked a little pissed every time she glared at Leo, which did not help his nerves. The last thing he needed was an angry daughter of war, ready for a little game of hunt-the-Leo. And the threesome was confusing too. Percy, with a guy and a girl? And no one seemed bothered by it. Not his own crew and not Leo's crew. Well, aside from murderous!Nico, but that was a different matter entirely. The others, they all acted as though it was completely normal and not weird or strange or wrong. Was it just because this was a parallel world or were they really fine with it? Was it really not as abnormal as Leo had feared it to be? His feelings for Frank and Hazel?

Piper was pretty sure that, at least from her crew, no one was listening to her. They had their heads in the clouds again, but it was understandable, in a way. After all, she had felt kind of sick upon first arriving here too. And it wasn't that important that they listened to her, it was important that they were here and themselves. Because it seemed to influence the other crew a little too. Seeing the tender way Hazel kept patting Leo's head and calming him, the brotherly quarreling between Jason and Nico (which was the only thing keeping Nico from either ripping Other Percy away from his partners or following his own Percy. Or puking some more) and the soft conversation between Reyna, Clarisse and Annabeth and the jibes between Frank and Chris (aka Chris trying to keep Frank from committing murderer). They showed that in their world, the equivalents to this world's crew got along quite well with the Romans. And underlined with her charmspoken words, Piper prayed and hoped that it would be enough to make them at least consider a truce with the Romans.

/break\

Percy was laying curled together on the bed by the time Nico entered their cabin. Tyson was already loudly snoring away after a long came of cards that Percy, Grover and Tyson had been playing. He pretended to be asleep when Nico crawled up into their bed and laid his arms around Percy.

"Why did you run like that, amore?", asked Nico softly, kissing Percy's shoulder.

"I'm asleep, don't talk to me", moaned Percy, trying to hide under his pillow.

"Right", chuckled the son of Hades. "Now answer me, please. I don't like to see you upset."

Percy heaved a long-suffering sigh and turned around in the embrace, facing his Ghost King. Gathering all his courage, he started to tell Nico everything, starting with the mission with Charles.

/break\

Piper was pretty proud of herself. Rachel had brought this world's Octavian over (seemingly a more level-headed version of their own – Piper had asked if they couldn't just switch them, the answer was no, sadly enough) and their crew retreated, biding their good byes. Charles and Silena had _promised_ to make at least an effort. The argument that had worked best for them had been that the Romans were good fighters and having them on their side would make this whole war-situation far safer for their Percy. And Percy's safety was by far more important than some prejudices.

So right now Piper was laying on her bed, with her arms behind her head, ginning smugly. The situation would be perfect, if her girlfriend would be up for some making-out, but Annabeth was still a little green around the nose and after entering their ship, she had first of all gone to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She had been able to hold it while in the company of the other crew, because she didn't want to seem rude, but right now, she really couldn't keep it in.

"Feeling better, Annie?", asked Piper softly, running her fingers through Annabeth's hair as the blonde crawled into bed with her. "You kept yourself better together than Nico, at least."

"Please don't say his name. I'll try not to think about him for as long as possible", moaned Annabeth, eyes tightly closed. "Because otherwise I'll have those pictures in my head. I mean, I like Nico relatively alright. We're not best friends, but I can live with him making Percy happy. But having my tongue that far down his throat? Urgh. No. He's not my type, not even remotely."

"Poor baby", grinned Piper, feeling a little better about her own jealousy-issues right now.

/break\

Leo was still on deck, staring thoughtful into the direction where the other Argo II was heading to. Connor and Travis were sitting in the crow's nest, keeping guard. Malcolm and Nyssa were at the control panel. The ship was going steady and yet he felt as though something was rocking him.

"Are you alright, firebug?", asked Frank's dark voice as the son of Mars stepped up to him.

"Yeah. Just a little sea-sick. All those puking demigods make me sick", shrugged Leo.

"Yes, Nico and Annabeth were behaving quite immature", chuckled Frank a little amused.

"What do you think was this world's lesson? 'Join the debate club and you win wars'? I mean, all Piper did was talk. A lot. Really, seriously a lot, but... I don't get it", sighed the son of Hephaestus.

"The lesson was a simple one, Leo Valdez", chimed a voice in the wind.

"Oh fuck! Alarm! Ancient, meddling gods on deck!", called Travis loudly, ringing a bell.

It didn't take most of the others too long to join them. Some were already in their night clothes, others weren't there because they were probably already asleep. But Piper was there, the first one to emerge. She must have wait for this, after all, everyone had received their little speech at the end.

"I'm proud of you, daughter of love", smiled Chaos softly. "You truly _are_ the daughter of love. Your kindness may have affected them more than you're able to see just yet."

"At least I did something right", muttered Piper relieved, ruffling the hair.

"Who's next? Can I go next? I'd love to see a world where I'm a demigoddess", grinned Rachel.

"That's not how it works, Dare", grunted Octavian next to her and rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, augur, that's not how it works", agreed Chaos amused, the clouds around them darkening as they shaped up to the giant woman's head. "No, there is someone else I want to see proving himself. Frank Zhang, it is your turn, son of war, to show me your true strength now."

"Oh darn it", whispered the son of Mars.

Leo's eyes widened. Frank was standing right next to him and there was _no way_ that he would let the son of Mars just up and vanish like that. No, sir. Like the little monkey others accused him of being, he wrapped his arms and legs around Frank, hoping his additional weight may wear the Roman down and keep him grounded. He had entirely underestimated the strength of Chaos.

"Leo Valdez, you already had your chance to prove yourself", warned Chaos sternly.

"So what?", huffed Leo. "Have you met me? That never stopped me before either! I won't let you throw Frank down there just like that! Deal with it, cloud-face!"

Frank was equally mortified and touched by this. Leo was suicidal, talking to the oldest and strongest deity like that. But he was really glad that his firebug didn't want him to go alone. The last thing Frank saw before him and Leo were thrown overboard, was Hazel's worried face. He felt guilty for leaving her like that, but he hoped she would be fine and that she would find them.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait. As you may have noticed, the other worlds all had the same amount of parts, but for this world, I've really tried to squeeze plot out, but let's face it, this was a short world and after I realized that and just settled for the three parts, this chapter came really fast to me. I hope you're not disappointed that this world was shorter than the others.<em>_  
><em>

_Next chapter will be the interlude on how Leo's world is doing. Or mainly, how the Frazeleo over there is doing. Also, Frank's world will push our main Frazeleo here a little. ;)_


	31. Leo's World Interlude

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 3rd World: Jason/Percy, Bianca/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Nico, Reyna/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

3rd World: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Ethan Nakamura, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Leo's World Interlude: What Leo Is Up To On the Princess Andromeda II

Okay, so perhaps Romans weren't as bad as they had thought at first. Leo liked them, kind of. But it could also be the kinky sex talking there. So they had packed up, taken Reyna, Frank and Hazel to go and travel to Rome. They were on the way there at the moment. Well, not all of them. Luke and Thalia stayed in New Rome, to discuss with the other Romans, to make plans and Bianca and Annabeth had shadow-traveled back home to contact Camp Half-Blood, check in with Chris and Clarisse, unite forces and make their way to follow the Princess Andromeda II over to Europe.

It was worrying for Leo, concerning not to have the four of them with him. Annabeth and Bianca were like big sisters to him, had been for a long time now. And Thalia and Luke were like the parents he had always wished for. They had made plans, Thalia and Luke wanted to get married, wanted to ask Alabaster and Lou to put some spells on a nice house, keep it safe. Then they wanted to take Leo and Percy in, so the two could finish high school, could get good lives too. Be the parents Percy and Leo deserved. Annabeth was too invested in camp, she saw her future there.

"Why don't you take a break, baby bro?", asked Nyssa and nudged him. "You look overworked."

"He looks like Frank and Hazel did him too much last night", snorted Jake and shook his head.

The daughter of Hephaestus glared at her older brother before turning concerned eyes on Leo again. The Latino wanted to protest, but Charles was close by, standing at the rail with Silena and enjoying the view. The cabin-head gave him one short look that said 'Do not argue'. So Leo heaved a sigh and nodded, heading down toward the sleeping quarters. They were basically all crashing wherever they wanted to, taking turns on the beds. They hadn't taken the time to declare cabins and since they had far too many couples on board, whoever wanted to have sex, just took a cabin for themselves and hung a sock on the doorknob. So depending on how many couples needed some 'alone time', it happened that four or five crew-members had to pile in a bedroom because too many were taken.

He frowned thoughtful, not sure where to go. On the one hand, he wanted to be with Frank and Hazel, because being with them was fucking amazing. But that was kind of the point. He has had sex with a couple, just for fun, but then they had sex again. And again. And by now, he wasn't really sure if he was the spike in the soup that was their relationship, or if he was a side-way distraction. Of course there was something far more important that this sex-ship entailed too. An apology that was more than overdue. He just didn't exactly know how to phrase it.

Heaving a sigh, he walked up to the cabin that Percy preferred. He had painted it blue, so he tried to claim it as often as it was available. Gritting his teeth, Leo lifted his hand to knock on the door.

"Who is it?", called Percy loudly.

"It's the stupid, idiotic, dumb firebug", replied Leo. "The one that's sorry and wants to apologize."

"Huh, I thought that one was off to his own world again", replied Percy sarcastically.

"Look, can we talk, please?", sighed Leo softly.

"Sure. Come in, I guess...?", answered Percy confused.

Leo entered, just to find Nico and Ethan laying on one bed and Percy and Jason on the other. Great, the whole Pro Roman front together. This was going to be harder than anticipated.

"Well, what do you have to say, firebug?", asked Nico curiously, sitting on Ethan's lap.

"I'm... sorry. I'm sorry that I was so prejudiced and that I treated you like shit, Jason. And that I gave you such a hard time about this, Percy. I just...", started Leo, looking like a kicked kitten.

"You just...?", asked Jason unimpressed.

"Percy is mine!", exclaimed Leo annoyed and desperately, staring at Jason. "He was the very first person who cared about me, he's my twin by anything but blood and after all the shit we've both been through, I just want him to be safe and happy and I didn't see how some stranger without memories who got switched for our father-figure may be any good for him! I didn't trust you and I felt like you were trying to take Percy away from me and I _couldn't deal_, okay?! It wasn't very helpful that you're a sudden Roman, even though no one ever heard of Romans before! I was worried for Percy's sake and I was afraid to lose the first person that ever cared!"

Jason stared perplexed and Percy's eyes softened. The son of Poseidon stood and walked over to Leo. He still slapped the Latino first before pulling him into the tightest hug possible.

"You idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid firebug", mumbled Percy softly. "No guy would ever come between us, Leo. You're my best friend and my brother and I'd never abandon you."

"I know, or I should know that", whispered Leo, face buried into Percy's neck.

"Can you guys give me a second with Leo alone?", requested Jason.

Percy turned toward his boyfriend, frowning confused. He didn't exactly trust the Roman about revenge and stuff like that. Who knew, maybe Jason would take a last swing at Leo for all the shit the Latino had given him? But it was Ethan, who gripped him by the shoulder and steered him out of the room and if the son of Nemesis thought it safe, it probably was.

Leo gulped uncomfortably as he stood there, all alone with the son of Jupiter. He still didn't exactly trust the Roman and he did have a thing or two coming. He had played a lot of pranks with the Stolls, all with Jason as the victim, ever since the blonde had joined camp.

"I'm glad you worry so much about Percy. He told me what a shitty life he had before he met you guys", started Jason, sitting there with his arms crossed, looking intimidating. "Still wondering where that epiphany came from. I've been with Percy for months now. So, was it that other Leo?"

"No. Well, yes, a bit, I guess", shrugged Leo and shifted some. "I just... saw him with that other Jason and they were so close. They were like Percy and me. And I just don't get it. You and me, we could be that close, so maybe I shouldn't waste my time hating you, you know? If you really mean that much to Percy, I don't want to force him to decide between us one day. I want to be a part of his life forever, I don't want to put him through pain by saying you-or-me. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves to be happy and content and with someone who loves him."

"I do", interrupted Jason honestly. "I love Percy. He's the most amazing person that I ever met."

"Yeah, he's amazing", nodded Leo with a small smile. "It's why I worry so much about him. He's so kind and I don't want anyone to abuse his kindness. I don't think anyone ever told you that, but Mark, the son of Ares who had betrayed camp to help raise the titan lord, he... He had seduced Percy, had tried to convince Percy to join him. He had broken Percy's heart, but it was a good thing that the sister, Clarisse, was having a greater influence on Percy than Mark. It still hurt him a lot, because Mark was just using him, wanting a son of one of the Big Three on his side. He cried in my lap for weeks when Mark died and then you came along. Sudden Roman, what was there to believe about this? And a son of Jupiter, how convenient. It was all just a little... fishy."

"I didn't know about this Mark-guy. I mean, I knew you guys knew the vessel for Lord Kronos, but I never knew... Percy _knew_ him, like that", sighed Jason and shook his head.

/break\

"Why is he looking at us like that?", whispered Percy into Nico's ear.

"You don't want to know", whispered Nico back. "Seriously."

Ethan smirked, a wicked expression as he stared at them, making Percy shudder. Still, the Sea Prince's curiosity won over his common sense. Just like it always did. He scooted closer.

"Why are you staring at us like that, Ethan Nakamura?", asked Percy curiously.

"Just thinking", shrugged Ethan innocently.

"What kind of thoughts?", interrogated the son of Poseidon.

"Which one of you would top and which one would bottom", replied Ethan with a shrug.

"W—What?", sputtered Percy wide-eyed and blushing.

"Meeting that other Percy and that other Nico who were all over each other made me think. I never thought of my cute, little Ghost Prince as dominant, but the one that lived in the underworld after Bianca died and had never been coddled by Thalia and Luke, he was a fighter and survivor. Then again, so was that other Percy. He was a fighter and survivor too. Not that you two aren't, but you've been pretty sheltered all your life. I'm just wondering..."

"You sick, sick perv! That's Nico you're talking about!", exclaimed Percy and hit Ethan repeatedly with a pillow. "Nico! Why is your sicko-boyfriend thinking such things about us?!"

"Well... uhm...", stammered Nico and blushed awkwardly. "I mean, you were disgusted, I was just confused when the other Leo told us about... us... And I just..."

"What are you getting at, di Angelo?", asked Percy wide-eyed.

"You were my first wet dream, way before I met Ethan, when we were on the run together... Percy, you were never really a brother to me, you are just... _Percy_", said Nico, emphasizing his name.

Percy was still staring, very wide-eyed, gaping at the Italian in shock.

/break\

"Okay, so... Can I ask you something, Jason?", asked Leo worried, shifting some.

"Sure, what is it? I mean, we're trying friendship now, right?", chuckled Jason amused.

They had talked for a little while, tried to connect. Being friends and such. Trading stories to get to know each other. But now the Latino looked seriously embarrassed. Which was amusing.

"Okay, so... Frank and Hazel...", started Leo awkwardly.

"Yeah?", nodded Jason, a wicked grin on his lips. "What about them?"

"I just don't know how I fit in there!", grunted Leo annoyed.

"You just had a one-night-stand with them on the party, didn't you?", asked Jason confused.

"And after the party and two times since we've been on the ship", stated Leo with a sigh.

"Oh. Okay. So... Huh?", grunted Jason, now even more confused.

"Exactly! They're like... a couple. An item. A thing. And I'm just... me...?", mumbled Leo worried.

"That's messed up", sighed Jason and shook his head.

/break\

Frank and Hazel were in the middle of foreplay, heatedly kissing when Hazel pushed off. The son of Mars frowned confused and looked at her. She looked upset, or displeased, or something like that.

"What's wrong, Haze?", asked Frank.

"I miss our cute little imp", frowned Hazel annoyed. "I just feel like something's missing when we make out without him now. He fits so perfectly between us. He's like that slutty, submissive little thing we needed to train as our pet to obey our wishes. He's perfect."

"Yeah and he's not showing all too much interest in being with us, as a relationship", grunted Frank with a glare. "He's just in for the sex. And I thought we agreed to drop that before we get emotionally attached to the imp, especially now that we're marching into war, right?"

"Yeah, right, but still... He's so cute", whined Hazel with a pout.

"Yeah, he is", agreed Frank with a grin and kissed her.

They were interrupted by the knocking on the door. Frowning confused, Hazel wrapped the blanket around her body while Frank went to open the door. Both were surprised to see Jason.

"What can we do for you, former praetor?", asked Frank mockingly and with a grin.

"Idiot", laughed Jason and hit his shoulder. "Dude, I wanted to ask you about Leo..."

"What about him?", asked Hazel, cocking one eyebrow.

"Do you have... intentions with him? Because, honestly, he is pretty confused about your whole... thing, whatever it is", grunted Jason with a slight glare. "And I don't think we need the complications and distractions at the moment, right? So would you mind going over to the blue room and talking to him about this. Because he is seriously confused about his place in this."

Frank and Hazel exchanged a look and hastily got dressed before passing Jason. The blonde rolled his eyes. They were Romans, why were they so awkward about having multiple lovers? It was like in their genes, for crying out loud. Heaving a sigh, he walked through the hall, wondering where his own Greek had walked off to. Okay, so he was coping with one lover too, it wasn't impossible. But he managed because Percy was one greedy, obedient little slut. Not that he'd ever say that out loud, because Percy would _annihilate_ him. It was still the truth though.

"What are you three up to?", asked Jason with a grin when he found them.

Nico and Ethan were his second favorite Greeks. Then again, aside from Percy, they were the only ones who had always accepted him. Jason's grin was replaced by a frown when he entered. Ethan was sitting on one bed, grinning wickedly. Nico and Percy were sitting on the other bed, decidedly not looking at each other, both blushing furiously. Jason sat down next to Ethan.

"Dude, what did you do to our boyfriends?", asked Jason seriously. "And don't try and deny."

"Just told them I was wondering which one of them would top", shrugged Ethan, turning toward Jason. "You can't deny that those other two made you wonder the same. It was just too fucking hot to watch that Percy grinding against Nico like a cat in heat."

Jason cocked one eyebrow and turned back toward the other two blushing boys. Ethan and Nico were his favorite Greeks aside from Percy. Not just because they had no prejudices against Romans, or were sarcastic bastards, but because they were hot too.

"Nico", replied Jason after a moment. "You should see Percy in bed. He is far too greedy for a cock up his ass to really top. Besides, you saw them. It was obvious that other Nico topped."

"Jason Grace, shut the fuck up!", exclaimed Percy embarrassed. "That's _Nico_!"

"Mh, true enough", nodded Ethan thoughtful. "Besides, Nico's always been a little... controlling."

"Oh, come on, Perce. You can't tell me you never thought about Nico in that way. It's not like you're really brothers. You've known each other for what? Six or seven years?", shrugged Jason. "And there must have been a time when you had no other jerk-off material aside from Nico's abs. Let's face it, he does have some great abs. _Pe~ercy_, come on, just admit it."

He was actually just teasing, grinning and nudging his boyfriend, but Percy was blushing so furiously and looking away so stubbornly that it actually surprised Jason. And not just Jason.

"Wait, are you _serious_, Jackson?", grunted Ethan stunned. "For real now?"

"No. I mean, not really, at least not until those others came...", shrugged Percy flustered, staring at the floor. "I mean, our Nico was always just the kid I played Mythomagic with, the one I planned pranks with. Like, a brother. I never really saw him as... uhm... a sexual being, but then this other Percy just comes along and... I kinda... saw them. When they did _it_. And this other Nico was being all dominant and controlling and the other Percy was enjoying it so much and..."

"You peeped on yourself and Nico having sex?", laughed Jason ridiculed. "And I had been wondering where you had wandered off to. Wow. So you're saying seeing them made you curious, babe?" Jason leaned in some, one hand on Percy's thigh, his hot breath tickling his boyfriend's cheek. "Made you wonder how big Nico's cock is and how it would feel inside of you?"

"Jason Grace, you are a pervert", snorted Ethan. "Stop embarrassing the poor thing."

"Why? Wouldn't you want to watch them fuck?", asked Jason with one cocked eyebrow.

"A—Are you serious?", asked Nico with large eyes, shifting a little and licking his lips.

"It's up to Percy", shrugged Jason and sat back down next to Ethan. "But in New Rome, it was kind of an open thing. We had orgies, from time to time. It's not that untypical for demigods to have multiple lovers. I think it would be hot. Haven't you said the same, E?"

"I... guess so...", nodded Ethan thoughtful, tilting his head. "What do you two think about this?"

Percy looked like a guilty puppy. It seemed to be a real moral compromising situation for Percy, to want Nico and to be friends with Nico, the way they used to. But there was a spark of desire too.

/break\

Leo was being awkward. He sat there, one a bed, with Frank and Hazel pacing the room in front of him. Both looked ruffled up. They must have been in the middle of sex, or just finished with it, because they were also both covered in sweat. They looked delicious.

"What do you _want_?", asked Hazel after a moment.

"W—What?", wanted Leo to know, very confused, eyes wide.

"Do you want us? For sex? For more? Do you want someone else? What is it?", asked Hazel.

"I thought _you_ just wanted me for sex. Since you're happy and all", stated Leo with a shrug.

"Well, but we could be happier with you...", said Frank softly. "If that's not too weird for you."

"You mean, together like... in a real relationship? All three of us...? Really, proper romantic relationship? With more than just sex? Like... dates and... cuddles...?", asked Leo slowly, blushing.

"Gods, how can you be so cute?!", exclaimed Hazel and threw herself at Leo, kissing him.

"It's all natural", shrugged Leo with a sheepish grin.

"So, what do you want?", repeated Frank, looking rather serious.

"You. And cuddles?", questioned Leo, blushing a bit.

"Well, then let's cuddle some", grinned Hazel and sat down together with the Latino. "Come, Frank. Let's cuddle our adorable little imp some. We owe him three after-sex-cuddles, after all."

"True", agreed Frank amused and joined them on the bed, pulling them close.

/break\

Ethan and Jason had their hands down each other's pants, jerking one another off with slow and lazy motions. Ethan's cock felt heavy in Jason's hand, but also sort of good. Well, they were watching their boyfriends together, so the least they could do was jerk each other off. Percy was sitting on Nico's lap, spread-legged while kissing the Italian. Nico had his hands on Percy's ass kneading it. Both were naked, horny and hot. Hotter than either Jason and Ethan would have thought.

"Nikki, why don't you put the pretty thing down and give him a proper fucking?", suggested Ethan.

They had been doing that the whole time. 'Percy, go on and suck Nico's cock so it's nice and slick', 'Nico, go on and grab that nice ass, it's all yours'. Jason and Ethan were having a lot of fun. Nico obeyed and slowly leaned over to place Percy on his back. The son of Poseidon was already impaled on his cock – 'Percy, don't you want to ride that nice cock?'. Placing Percy's legs on his shoulders, Nico started to thrust into him, hard. He had never topped before, but he _liked_ it. Percy felt great. Groaning loudly, he thrust faster. Percy beneath him moaned and whined, sounding so delicious. Nico was a little embarrassed that he came so fast, but he had wanted to do this for years now. And once he filled Percy, the son of Poseidon was fast to follow. Collapsing on top of Percy, Nico kissed him hungrily. He could hear their lovers finishing off too.

"That was hot. Definitely hot", nodded Ethan and grabbed a pack of tissues to clean up.

"Next time, we could tie Percy up for it?", suggested Jason with a grin.

"Next time will be the two of you", grunted Percy with a glare, snuggling up to Nico, even though he was still very embarrassed about what had just happened. "That would be only fair."

Jason and Ethan stared at each other with weird and surprised expressions. Nico laughed softly and caressed Percy's sides, sniffing his hair. It smelt like Percy. Nico had always liked that.

"I agree", nodded Nico. "And the time after that, we tie Percy to the bed and take turns with him."

"Okay", agreed Jason and Ethan hastily while Percy yelped.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: So, as always, the interlude of the world before. Leo gets snuggles and love, Nico gets Percy. It was meant a little as introduction into Frank's world too, actually, because Frank's world will explore the Roman sex-drive. As in, many, many Greeks kept as sex-slaves. So look forward too flustered!Frank and flustered!Leo encountering a world where praetor!Frank has pet!Leo chained to his chair. ;)<em>

_On another note that doesn't concern many: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IF YOU HAVE THE URGE TO TELL ME THAT CHAOS IS A DUDE, AT LEAST DON'T DO IT ANONYMOUS SO I CAN TELL YOU TO READ UP ON YOUR SHIT! Chaos = female = mother of EVERYTHING. Christ, just because the whole of FFNet somehow messes up and prefers to screw her over and turn her into some male über-lord of war and the universe does NOT make that correct._

_Sorry, that's been bothering me for the last five "Chaos is a guy" reviews I got. =_=_


	32. Frank's World, Part 1

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, slavery, pet-play, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 5th World: Octavian/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Nico/Jason, Jason/Percy, Octavian/Jason, Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

5th World: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Octavian Simmons, Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Frank's World Part 1: Frank, Leo and Gaius Frankus

Leo moaned softly when he woke up. This traveling-through-storm was taking its toll on him. Besides, this was very comfortable, whatever it was. It was fluffy and warm and moving. Wait. Something about that was a little concerning. Opening his eyes, he nearly had a heart-attack. He was laying on a giant brown bear. How the fuck had he ended up being the teddy bear to a real bear? Yelping loudly, he tried to jump off the bear, but it just hugged him tighter. And then, gratefully, it turned into Frank. Leo blushed when he suddenly found himself straddling Frank's lap.

"Uhm... okay?", mumbled the Latino embarrassed.

"We arrived last night. It was cold. I figured a bear could keep you warm better than human me and I didn't want you to catch a cold", explained Frank equally embarrassed.

"Oh. Thanks", grinned Leo sheepishly. "So... we know where we are?"

"When we fell, I transformed into a giant falcon and, well, I had a pretty good view. Looks like we're in the US alright. This is San Francisco, right behind the woods. But it looks... different. Everything looks different. More... uhm... Roman", replied Frank concerned.

"Cool. Can we check it out?", asked Leo with large, begging eyes.

"I'm... not sure... something is off", whispered Frank concerned.

Who was he kidding? As though he could say no to that adorable face. Heaving a sigh, he nodded and stood. They made their way to the city, but instead of a place-name sign saying _San Francisco_, it read _Neropolis_. That was very concerning. Frank and Leo exchanged a concerned look. The more they got into the city, the more they noticed that they were like pink kittens in a stable of black dogs. Leo subconsciously edged closer to Frank. Everyone was Roman. They dressed in togas and such, all old-fashioned, but also not. T-shirt material. Leather throw-overs. Sandals with the _Nike_ logo. The togas had motives, some even band-logos. It was like the Roman Empire had clashed with the modern times and this was the outcome.

"Gaius Frankus!", called someone loudly.

Both boys jumped out of their skin when suddenly, a Roman was next to them. Like, a Roman-Roman, in full armor. He even saluted to Frank. This world started to freak Leo out, big times.

"What... is wrong with your clothing?", asked the Roman confused. "Come with us, please, praetor. Praetor Reyna is expecting you. You're running late, I will accompany you. Good I found you."

"Uhm, sure. Okay", nodded Frank unsure.

He had one arm around Leo's waist, keeping the Latino close as they both followed the Roman.

/break\

Frank had been oddly optimistic, at least until they stumbled into a meeting hall with the praetors, centurions, the augur and... Nico. All dressed in Roman attire. The problem? There was another Frank. Though this Frank was way more muscular than Leo's Frank. This Frank was sitting on the praetor's chair, right next to Reyna. So... Frank had the potential to become praetor? Leo blushed a bit at the thought. It shouldn't be that much of a turn on, really.

"What is the meaning of this?", roared Praetor Frank.

"Calm down, everyone!", called Reyna annoyed as the centurions started talking. "Frank, I expect you to take care of... whatever this is. And report to me afterward."

"Of course", nodded Praetor Frank and stood.

Frank gulped and pulled Leo closer. This was not a friendly environment. And if he had to guess, even less friendly for Greeks. They weren't getting Leo. Hazel would skin him alive if Leo got hurt here, after all it was Frank's world, so it was also his responsibility.

The legionnaire that had brought them was now pointing a sword at them, pushing them into a direction. The other Frank was accompanying them and much to Frank's horror, his doppelganger was paying closer attention to Leo than to Frank himself.

"You will wait outside. I can take care of this myself", grunted Praetor Frank darkly.

The legionnaire saluted as Praetor Frank led Frank and Leo inside. Leo yelped wide-eyed and flustered at what was inside the chambers. Everything inside was as Roman as outside the city. A beautiful, large bed stood on the middle of the room. And on the bed, the reason why Leo had yelped. Hazel, beautiful Hazel in a tight-fitted toga, playing with Leo. Leo who was wearing a golden collar, chained to the bed. And by playing, Leo meant that this Hazel had her fingers knuckles-deep inside this Leo's ass. Other Leo was whimpering wantonly under the touch.

"How considerate of you, Frank. Now each of us has our own Leo", hummed Other Hazel amused.

"Hazel, this is serious. Put the pet away and get decent", grunted Praetor Frank annoyed.

Other Hazel pouted a bit as she pulled out of Other Leo and pushed the Latino off her lap. Standing, she straightened her clothes and threw another layer of robe over her body. Before turning her attention to the other three boys, she leaned down and kissed Other Leo softly.

"Be a good boy and stay put. We'll play some more later, my pet", whispered Other Hazel softly.

"Yes, mistress", nodded Other Leo obediently, licking his lips.

"You need to control your Leo better. If he burns down our chambers, you're in trouble", observed Other Hazel as she turned toward them, watching how Leo's ears caught fire.

"Leo!", exclaimed Frank and backed off. "I thought you learned to control that!"

"Well, that was before I had to watch how _your_ girlfriend fingers me!", countered Leo embarrassed.

Frank's blush equaled Leo's and Other Frank scoffed at that. "Who are you and where are you from? You look like me and he looks like our pet. He even has Leo's special ability. How is that possible?"

"We're... from a parallel world", started Frank slowly. "We are you, just from another world."

"The theories of parallel universes, mh...", nodded Hazel thoughtful. "I always was a fan of those. Now, tell me why your pet's not leashed, different Frank."

"Because Leo is my friend, not my pet!", grunted Frank flustered.

Other Frank and Other Hazel stared at him completely ridiculed. Frank glared and pulled Leo up against his chest again. They actually really believed Leo to be a pet? His pet?

"But... he's Greek, isn't he?", questioned Other Hazel confused, cocking one eyebrow.

"Son of Hephaestus, yup", nodded Leo, nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What does that have to do with anything?", asked Frank. "And what's with all the... Roman-ness?"

"What do you mean by that?", wanted Other Frank to know, cocking his head. "We're Romans. We're superior. When our gods are unfaithful to their true, Roman form and occasionally sire a Greek, we capture them. The Roman way is the only right way. The superior way. Greeks are beneath us. Literally. They're cute and good for sex, so we keep them as pets. Leo is ours."

"Romans... _are_ superior? Why is everything Roman? I mean, the Roman Empire fell..."

"You should keep your mouth shut about those things, different Frank", warned Other Hazel unamused. "It may be considered treason to claim our Roman Empire to have fallen."

"But that was hundreds, even nearly thousands of years ago!", exclaimed Frank stunned.

"No, it wasn't", countered Other Frank, cocking one eyebrow. "The Roman Empire flourished and rose. We adapted the English language when we faced off the British Empire during our fight for the American colonies. Many here in the colonies speak English because of that, but this doesn't mean the former British Empire ever defeated us. They were our strongest opponent, but even they had to bow down to the mighty Roman Empire."

Frank kept his mouth shut about the British Empire not being the ones to make the Roman Empire fall, but he could only assume how long the Roman Empire must have lasted before facing off a force that called itself the British Empire – surely a different one than their own, in ways.

"How far does the Roman Empire reach?", asked Frank unsure.

Other Frank just nodded his head into the direction of a giant world map on one of the walls. As though the Romans had so much pride in their conquests that they had to have it in their view when in bed. Frank pulled Leo along and stepped up to the map. Rome was the center of the world, literally. A golden eagle marked the capitol. The world capitol? There were different colors – for the Roman Empire, for its colonies in Africa, Australia and America. The Empire spread over Italy, Spain, Germany, France, Great Britain, even Scandinavia. Patches of Russia and the majority of China seemed still to be free countries, judging by the colors. Even up in Canada and down in South America were still speckles of different colors. But the USA were now the UCRE – United Colonies of the Roman Empire. So the 4th of July was probably not being celebrated here, not even on another day, huh? Frank gulped slightly. The Roman Empire had spread all over the world. Had never perished. The Roman inside of him felt pride at that.

"Wow, this is amazing... Reyna would love it. Heck, Octavian would probably make a happy dance at that", snorted Frank with sparkling eyes. "The Roman Empire. Everywhere."

"Octavian? Reyna? So you have others too?", asked Other Hazel curiously.

"How did you meet Leo?", asked Frank, ignoring her. "How did you meet him?"

"A little Greek resistance on the East coast, they think they mean anything, can change anything", snorted Other Hazel and rolled her eyes. "They think we need their help with the new Great Prophecy. Even the gods were foolish enough to believe that. They took Jason away from us. Our former praetor. Send him to the resistance camp. Send us one called Percy Jackson instead. Greeks. Ridiculous. When they came with their little ship, bringing us the Greeks on a silver plate, we... conquered and divided. Hazel and I, well, we took the little imp. He holds power, with his fire and his brilliant mind. There is a thrill in owning something so powerful."

"And you just... keep them on leashes? As sex toys?", asked Frank stunned.

"It's our custom", shrugged Other Hazel unimpressed.

"What happened to the others?", interrupted Leo suddenly, half hiding behind Frank.

"Percy Jackson became the pet of our augur Octavian", started Other Hazel and returned to the bed, getting comfortable and mostly also growing bored with the conversation. "Octavian had this weird fascination with the disobedient Greek right from the start. Truth is, I actually kind of like him. We didn't know he was Greek, at the beginning we thought he was a son of Neptune. Lady Juno made us think that. So Frank and I, we went with Percy to free Lord Letum. And then the Greeks came and we learned what he really was. The other Greeks, they went to their by now respective owners too. Reyna kept the two girls, Piper and Annabeth. We kept Leo. And Nico kept Jason."

"Hold on there just a sec!", interrupted Leo stunned. "But you said yourself that Jason is one of yours and what about Nico? Is he Roman in this world, or what?"

"Well, he... proved himself to us", shrugged Hazel and averted his eyes. "Normally, Greeks hate us, but he... saved me from the underworld. He pretended to be Roman at first, but we learned the truth when Percy Jackson arrived. When Jason returned. Jason had weakened, had become a Greek. When we realized that, we realized something else. Nico had become Roman. He had spend months with us, had not once appeared as a Greek to us, we always believed him to be Roman. He... got the status of honorary Roman. That aside, he _is_ Roman. Nico di Angelo. Roman born, unlike us who we have been born on the American colonies. And since Jason had... sunken to become a Greek, we thought it only to be fit that Nico would get to keep him."

Leo gulped and nodded slowly. So at least they were alive? Though he had no idea about the others. What was with Nyssa and Jake and all the others? Were they in this resistance camp, or weren't they alive at all? Had they never been born? If the Greek gods only sired a few children every now and then, it was likely most of Camp Half-Blood had never been born to begin with.

"So... everything is Roman because everyone is Roman...?", whispered Leo thoughtful. "Why are you speaking English again? I didn't really get that."

"The American colonies used to belong to the British Empire. When the Roman Empire won the long-suffering war between the two Empires, we also took over the colonies. But teaching them all a new language was too bothersome. Most born in the colonies still speak English", explained Other Hazel softly and reached out to play with Leo's curl. "You're as cute as ours."

"Uhm, thanks", mumbled Leo embarrassed, averting his eyes.

"Come here, pet!", ordered Other Hazel, motioning for Other Leo to come.

The golden chain on his collar rattled as Other Leo crawled up to them, staring curiously at Leo.

"And now kiss!", ordered Other Hazel with the broadest grin possible.

"Haze!", exclaimed both Franks scandalized.

They then turned to look at each other amused. They were still the same person, even with the different environment. After all, both were still dating Hazel and had a Leo. Well, Frank had to claim his Leo, but still the same somehow, right?

"Oh come on, it would he hot", complained Other Hazel with a pout.

"How about we leave the pets alone for a bit to... exchange stories and you come with us to the baths... me?", offered Other Frank curiously. "We need to get you into decent clothing."

"No", protested Frank and turned to look at Leo. "I'm not leaving Leo here."

But Leo was just sitting there, staring at his doppelganger. He didn't look frightened or scared, the other was just staring back at him with large, curious eyes. No, Leo decided, he wanted some alone time with this Other Leo. He had to talk to Other Leo, without his... uhm, master and mistress? Leo blushed at that thought. He then turned toward Frank.

"It's okay. I'd like to talk to him", grinned the son of Hephaestus lightly. "You go and do Roman stuff, but make sure to bring food with you. I'm starving!"

"You are quite thin", observed Other Hazel with a nod. "We'll make sure to bring food."

"Now come, let's talk some", declared Other Frank, clapping Frank on the shoulders.

Frank was still staring at Leo concerned, but he followed the other Romans. Leo waited on the bed, waited until the door locked behind the three. Well, of course they'd lock it, they had the Other Leo chained to the bed, after all. They made sure their property didn't run away, why should they let a stranger like Leo roam free? But it was okay, he knew Frank would come back for him.

"Hello", started Leo, waving his hand a little. "I'm Leo. Uhm, so are you, apparently."

"Why don't you wear a collar?", asked Other Leo curiously, tilting his head.

"Because I'm not a slave", replied Leo softly, settling to be more comfortable. "Doesn't it... bother you? Being someone's property? For sex, at that!"

"It did at first", shrugged Other Leo with a frown. "But... well, it's... the way things are. At one point, you just accept your fate. It's not just me, after all. All Greeks are slaves."

"That doesn't make it right!", exclaimed Leo and waved his arms around wildly.

"No, it doesn't", laughed Other Leo softly. "But... you don't understand. Frank and Hazel aren't cruel to me. They let me sleep in their bed, they get me the most delicious food, they're tender with me. They even allow me contact to the others. I get to see Piper and Jason and the others as often as I want, well, as long as neither of us is... required by our masters."

Leo blushed furiously again. "S—So... you're really having sex with Frank and Hazel, huh?"

"That's why they own me, yes", nodded Other Leo amused.

"Can you... uhm, well... tell me about it?", asked Leo shyly.

"You're a virgin", observed Other Leo while giggling.

"Don't make fun of me!", exclaimed the embarrassed Latino, glaring.

/break\

Frank heaved a relieved sigh as he settled in the sweatbath. This was good. He had missed this kind of relaxing moment ever since Percy Jackson had dropped by at Camp Jupiter.

"What do you do with your Greeks, if you don't use them for sex?", questioned Other Hazel.

Frank cracked one eye open and blushed. She was so gorgeous, naked and with a sheet of sweat glistering on her chocolate skin. He needed to go with his Hazel to the baths more often.

"We're just friends with them. We work with them", replied Frank and shrugged.

"Friends? With _Greeks_?", spat Other Octavian.

Right, something Frank didn't really need to see. Naked Octavian. Frank kept his eyes trained on Hazel. The three of them weren't alone in the sweatbath. Octavian was there and so was Nico. Another thing Frank didn't need to see. His girlfriend's brother, naked.

"Thanks for the word of confidence, Tavy", snorted Other Nico amused. "And here I am, sharing my gorgeous, little pet with you. Maybe I should stop doing that, mh? If we Greeks are not worth being your... allies? I'm sure you'd miss Jason a lot."

"What?", sputtered Frank and blushed furiously.

"Nico and Octavian share", shrugged Other Frank. "Octavian and Jason _always_ edged on so when Jason became Nico's pet, Octavian grew really jealous. Nico in return has a certain... let's call it obsession with Percy. So they came to the agreement to share."

"Nico and Percy just belong, huh?", muttered Frank and shook his head.

"What does that mean?", interrogated Other Nico curiously, ignoring a fuming Octavian.

"You two are a couple in our world", elaborated Frank.

"So you truly claim to be from a parallel universe?", questioned Other Octavian ridiculed.

"Well, how else do you explain me and Leo?", grunted Frank and shrugged.

"A trick from the gods. Something else aside from science fiction mambo-jumbo", snarled the augur and made a face. "Romans and Greeks as allies. It's too ridiculous to believe."

"Oh, shut up, Tavy", grunted Other Nico and rolled his eyes. "Can I have Percy tonight?"

"Telling me to shut up, but then asking for _my_ property?", hissed the blonde ridiculed.

"Well, I wanted to make Jason fuck Percy. You could come too, if you'd like to watch. But if you're oh-so much against sharing your property with me...", replied Other Nico nonchalantly.

This world was going to haunt Frank in his darkest nightmares. Which was disturbing, because the images of Leo in golden chains, calling Hazel 'mistress', well, they would be playing part in entirely different dreams of his. Wow, that had been the hottest thing Frank had ever seen. Hazel, fingering Leo and Leo being all wanton and begging for more. How high were the chances that he'd ever get that too? Because he really, really _really_ wanted that.

"You have the brand of our people", observed Other Hazel, interrupting his thoughts.

She was tracing the SPQR on Frank's arm in fascination. "Yes. All children of New Rome have it."

"New Rome?", inquired Other Octavian, perking up at that. "Tell us more."

"It's what the city I am from is called. A city only habituated by Roman demigods and legacies. It's... a bit like this here, just on a smaller scale...", noted Frank thoughtful.

"Obviously not, if you say only demigods and legacies live there", corrected Other Nico curiously. "We live among mortals here. The government, of course, consists solemnly of demigods, but the cities are populated by demigods and mortals alike."

"Does that... mean the mortals _know_?", asked Frank surprised.

"How else would the Imperium ever have risen to this greatness?", grunted Other Octavian, glaring. "Just like it was in the old ages, when the mortals feared the monsters and the demigods were the brave heroes who saved them. The Roman Empire, center of the heroes, rose with the deeds of its heroes. Mortals all over the world stand under the protection of our demigod armies. But they also fear us, knowing they could never stand a chance against the descendants of gods."

"This... world is... something else aright", grunted Frank stunned.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: There you go, Frank's world! Somehow Tavy and Nico turned into an old, married, bickering couple. I have no idea how that happened, honestly.<em>

_Next chapter will have Nico and Percy with the crew and how they arrive in Frank's world. Also: Happy dance from our Octavian because Romans rule the world! (Can you already imagine how Rachel tries to pry him off something where he clings to because he doesn't want to leave this world again? xD)_


	33. Frank's World, Part 2

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, slavery, pet-play, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 5th World: Octavian/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Nico/Jason, Jason/Percy, Octavian/Jason, Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

5th World: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Octavian Simmons, Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Frank's World Part 2: With Percy, Nico and Some Romans

"So basically, the Roman Empire never fell and took over the _world_?", asked Percy.

"To sum endless hours of internet research up in one sentence, yes", retorted Annabeth annoyed.

When they had been through the storm, Annabeth had turned on Daedalus' laptop and done her research on this world's history. They didn't need any surprises again. They wanted things going smooth. No more scares of nearly losing someone or getting kidnapped by the government. Annabeth would take a bet that something would go wrong nonetheless. After all, one of their local catastrophes had decided to tag along with Frank. Not that Annabeth didn't adore Leo, but he was just a little too prone to make things go 'boom' and after what she had read about this world, they disliked Greeks to begin with – and Greeks who made stuff go boom were even worse.

"I want to see this world", declared Percy with a frown.

"Did you catch the part about Greeks being _sex-slaves_?", asked Clarisse and made a face. "I am so sitting this world out. Fuck this, I'm traumatized enough by Piper's world."

"Okay, let's talk who goes to explore this world to find Leo and who stays back with the ship", stated Annabeth and straightened out some. "If Percy goes, so do I. I'm not risking him doing something dumb again, which he managed to do in nearly every world so far."

"What are you talking about?", huffed Percy undignified.

"First you get yourself nearly killed, nearly raped and _actually_ killed, then you manage to get yourself kidnapped, held prisoner by a perverted god, next thing we know you ditch us to play house with Nico. The _only_ world where you behaved yourself so far was Piper's. No, I am not going to leave you out of my sight, Jackson", declared Annabeth with a fierce glare.

"If you go, I'll have to go too, don't I?", sighed Piper exhausted. "Then again, this is my lion cub we're talking about. Not risking Leo getting hurt or anything."

Hazel gritted her teeth at that declaration. She knew that Piper meant it in a sibling-way, but it still irked her. Mostly so because she had no claim at all on the son of Hephaestus. She just hoped that Frank would keep their firebug safe and she promised herself that once her boys would return, Frank and Hazel were so going to make Leo _theirs_ and only theirs.

"We're in on this one too", declared Nyssa, with Jake at her side, both glaring.

"Me too!", called Octavian out, much to everyone's surprise. "What? A world where we rule and you Greeks are merely our pets? I am _dying_ to see this world."

"If he goes, I will go too", stated Reyna firmly. "Someone has to keep him in check."

"I am not keen on seeing power hungry Romans", admitted Jason next to her, shaking his head.

"That's good", declared Kayla with a glare. "Because with our tinkerers gone, we'll need some of you strong men to repair the damages of the ship, or at the very least get us material. We also need to stock up on nectar and ambrosia and the way Annabeth made it sound, this world may actually give us the opportunity of getting those in a store, which would be amazing."

"Okay, so we don't just need patrols for the search of Leo, but also for supplies", noted Annabeth, exchanging a look with the other blonde girl, who just nodded. "Any volunteers?"

"I guess I just got volunteered?", chuckled Jason amused.

"Ella wants books. New world, new stories. Books", declared the harpy on Tyson's shoulders.

Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes affectionately, but her brother Malcolm interrupted her. "I think that's a good idea. The things we saw so far, we could learn from the worlds we visit, but for that, we'd need some material. Browsing the local internet doesn't leave us with a lot. Since we're a pretty big crew, why not take a group out to hunt down some books for home?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, a pen and a piece of paper. The next quarter hour was spend planning and discussing, arguing who should go where and in what kind of group-constellations.

"Okay, let me sum it up a last time before we pack up and leave", stated Annabeth and scanned the list she had just made. "Three search parties for Frank and Leo. First one being Nyssa, Jake and Hazel. Second one are Nico, Percy and me. Third one are Octavian, Reyna and Piper. For the shopping tours we got Ella, Malcolm and Rachel for books and history. Will, Kayla and Austin for nectar, ambrosia and anything else we'll need for the infirmary. Connor, Travis and Chris go... shopping for supplies to fix up the ship's damage after all the bumps it got from being thrown through wormholes, so will Tyson, Grover and Jason. All others will stand on guard, protect the ship from everyone, fix up what little problems are on the ship, get it all swiped out for once."

Drew made a face at the prospect of having to clean up, which made Lacy and Mitchell giggle. Annabeth heaved a sigh and stood, this was going to be a long day.

/Nico+Percy+Annabeth\

Neropolis was the best guess they had. It was located roughly where San Francisco used to be and according to Wikipedia, the local praetors were Frankus Zhang and Reyna Ramírez. Which was a good thing, because it made Annabeth assume that Chaos send Frank here to meet himself.

They were currently breaking into what Percy could only describe as a fancy, Roman palace. Figured the praetors would reside their. The moment they walked past Reyna – who gratefully didn't recognize them because they wore some weird robes with veils which was very convenient for their little breaking and entering exercise – they lost Annabeth. Kind of understandable, because Reyna looked really hot in the fancy Roman toga and with the golden chains in her hands, leading Piper and Annabeth around like two well-trained puppies. Annabeth had excused herself, told Nico to 'better damn well watch over Percy or else there will be kicking and balls involved. Namely, your balls, di Angelo'. Since then Percy and Nico walked around the palace on their own. They got it, they'd be interested in hearing the stories of their slave-versions too.

"Oh my gosh!", hissed Percy, tugging harshly on Nico's arm. "Look! Us!"

Nico actually froze up, causing Percy who hung off his arm to stumble. Nico looked hot in the black silken robes, holding tightly onto a golden chain, Percy pressed against the wall, pinned by his wrists. What little robes Percy was wearing were pink and barely covered Percy's privates. Nico had one knee between Percy's leg, nudging him a little. Percy was flushed and whimpered, the chain that connected to the collar around his neck, rattled a little as Percy bared his neck.

"That is _really_ hot", whispered Percy and broke free from Nico's grasp to get closer.

Nico tried to catch up with him. "Percy! Stop, now! Cazzo!"

The call-out though was what got Other Nico's and Slave Percy's attention, both heads snapping over to them. Other Nico let go of his slave and strode over, meeting Nico's eager Percy half way while pulling his slave along, who came stumbling after him. Centurion Nico wasn't stupid, he knew Percy's body _exactly_, the way it curved, his height, the way he moved. He knew the veiled figure approaching him was Percy, even though he had Percy at a leash behind him.

"Another bel mare", whispered Other Nico in awe, ripping the veil off. "How precious..."

"Back off, that's mine", growled Nico and pulled his Percy against his chest, glaring.

"Master Nico? Shouldn't we go to your chambers? I know Master Octavian won't like it to see more foreign Greeks around here", interrupted Slave Percy softly, looking over Other Nico's shoulder.

"You're right, my pet", agreed Other Nico and started patting Slave Percy's head. "Come with us."

It was a clear order, so Nico felt inclined to follow his own order. He pushed his Percy to follow them into a large bedroom. Other Nico locked the door behind them.

"Is Percy yours?", asked Nico as he finally put the veil down and got to breath again.

"Not entirely", sighed Centurion Nico, pulling his pet down onto his lap as he sat down on his bed. "Technically, he's Octavian's. After the gods switched Jason and Percy, Octavian claimed my bel mare as his. I was accepted as a Roman after months of living with them unnoticed. I claimed Jason as mine. But since it gave Octavian a power-kick to bend his former praetor over, I made a deal with him that we should share out pets, because... I _needed_ to have Percy."

"I know that feeling", muttered Nico amused and sat down opposite Other Nico.

Percy followed Nico and crawled onto the bed to sit right opposite Other Nico and Slave Percy. "How do you... uhm... feel about all of this? I mean... Being _Octavian's_ sex-slave...?"

Slave Percy shrugged and hid his face in Other Nico's shoulder. "Answer him, my pet."

"I hated it at first", replied Slave Percy and turned to look at himself. "I'm a son of the sea. Wild, untamed, uncaged. Being bossed around, being chained, it was kind of... torture. But then Master Nico came and he goes out swimming with me, gets me enough exercise to get rid of the energy, you know? And Master Octavian is really not bad. He's nasty and vicious in public, but he can be very tender in bed. As long as me and Jason are well-behaved..."

"All the pictures in my head", groaned Nico and shook his head. "I don't want either Octavian or Jason touching what is _mine_. How do you put up with it?"

"Well, Jason's ass is tight and he makes cute sounds", drawled Other Nico with a smirk. "And honestly, Octavian and I are kind of best friends by now, even though we bicker a lot."

/Annabeth+Octavian+Reyna+Piper\

Annabeth had met the group of Octavian, Reyna and Piper on her way following Other Reyna and her slaves. There was a very pleased and superior grin on Reyna's lips as she teasingly laid her arms around Piper's and Annabeth's waists, following their doppelgangers.

"Naughty, naughty. Wouldn't have pecked the two of you for subs", teased Reyna amused.

"If anything, it's the other way around!", exclaimed Piper with a bright blush. "I mean, our other selves don't have much choice, while your doppelganger enjoys herself being mistress!"

"I quite do", nodded Reyna, pleased with herself. "Just go and ask Jason."

"Ew", chorused Piper and Annabeth with small grins.

"Aw, you'd rather have it being you at the receiving end of my whip?", asked Reyna amused.

Now that was an intriguing image. Annabeth blushed a bright red and decided to rather continue following their doppelgangers. Octavian was grateful to be forgotten, because it got him rid of those annoying females. He followed his instincts and they led him to himself. He just knew himself well enough to know what kind of room the augur would stay in.

"Hello, myself", stated Octavian with a nasty grin.

Other Octavian, bend over Other Jason and with the former praetor's legs around his waist, looked up with a surprised glare. Octavian grinned quite pleased. That arrogant son of Jupiter needed to be knocked down a peck and it seemed in this world, he was the one getting to do so. Oh, he was so in love with this world. Closing the door again, Octavian walked up to the bed, tugging on Other Jason's hair a little harshly. A whimper escaped scarred lips.

"My other self", noted Other Octavian delighted. "Still the augur, judging by your clothing."

"Of course. What else?", countered Octavian and smirked. "You own Jason?"

"I own Percy. Jason is Nico's, but we share", corrected Other Octavian.

"Well, if you don't mind sharing...", drawled Octavian, tracing Jason's scarred lips.

"Be my guest", snickered Other Octavian, giving it a hard thrust. "Open up wide, my pet."

Other Jason whimpered at the prospect of being fucked by _two_ sadistic, blonde bastards.

/Nico+Percy\

Percy flushed brightly as his other self tied a short, nearly obscenely short, pink silken cloth around Percy's waist, leaving half his thighs bare. His fingers traced the golden collar around his neck. When he turned a little, he had his mouth hanging open in awe at how delicious his Nico looked in his rich, black robes. He looked nearly identical with his doppelganger now.

"This is perfect. We can walk around the palace without raising suspicions", stated Nico delighted.

"No one will suspect we're from another world", nodded Percy amused, turning around once. "Besides, this is some kinky role-play game, mh... Master?"

"Before you leave, I have a request", stated Other Nico. "I want to see our pets making out with each other. I've seen Octavian and Jason with my precious pet, but... himself? Mh."

Both Percys blushed furiously and stared up at the Nicos. Nico had to admit that he liked the idea a little. Back in Percy's World, it had been kind of arousing to see the two Percys making out, but back then Percy hadn't been his, so he had been jealous. Right now, Percy was his first of all.

"I don't know... what do you say... my pet?", asked Nico teasingly, cupping Percy's cheek.

/Reyna+Piper+Annabeth\

Piper, Annabeth, Other Piper and Other Annabeth were sitting on a large bed, with equally open-hanging mouths and slight blushes as they watched the two Reynas battle for dominance. They were arguing loudly, a hit here and there, dodging each other. They were literally battling for it.

"I will keep all four of them", declared Other Reyna fiercely. "If you don't know how to properly chain up your pets, I will keep them to myself. You're not leaving with them again, you do _not_ deserve to own them if you can't even treat your pets right!"

"They're not my _pets_. They're my friends", growled Reyna annoyed, lunging at her doppelganger.

"And that's why you don't deserve to take them with you again! You entered my chambers, you are not leaving them with the two. I will keep them", countered Other Reyna annoyed.

"So... how are things for us Greeks?", whispered Annabeth and got comfortable.

She was laying on a pillow, watching in fascination how the two hot Romans fought. On one of her sides was her girlfriend, on her other side was her doppelganger, who herself was flanked by Other Piper on her other side too. All four girls were watching the fight in fascination.

"We have a small camp of resistance, protected by Chiron, but... Well, we're Greeks. We're not worth much in this society, only what Romans are willing to pay for us. The mightier your godly parent, the more you're worth. Children of the Big Three are the most expensive, of course. And then, uhm, well. Me and my siblings, since Minerva doesn't have children, they're intrigued by us Greek kids of Athena. Then Aphrodite, since children of the love goddess are especially beautiful and that's a pretty good trade for a sex-slave, I guess", replied Other Annabeth.

"But... the prophecy...", started Piper concerned.

"That's what we thought too", sighed Other Annabeth and shook her head. "But when we arrived here, we got captured. The Romans are very sure they can cover it on their own."

"That's going to be a disaster", sighed Annabeth and shook her head.

"Just like that up front", commented Other Piper. "I think they'll seriously hurt each other if they continue doing that. It's very sweet of your mistress to fight for you like that."

"Yeah, no. She's not our mistress, she's our friend", corrected Annabeth and blushed. "But you're right that this won't end well if we don't stop it soon..."

She got interrupted by herself kissing her. Huffing a little, Annabeth tried to free herself, but suddenly she also had Other Piper all over her. Piper blushed a little as she watched them, catching their drift. If these Romans were so obsessed with Greeks only being good for sex, then sex would surely distract Other Reyna from killing their Reyna.

"See? The naughty, little things need someone to tame them", stated Other Reyna triumphantly.

Reyna just made a faint sound. She had always had a thing for the gorgeous blondes – like Jason – and the rebellious, wild spirits – like Percy. Annabeth and Piper did fit that pattern too, for sure.

/Nico+Percy\

Percy felt his face heat up as he kissed himself. It was a weird sensation, especially since the other one was so utterly submissive, used to being the obedient little bottom. Not that Percy saw himself as exactly an obedient little bottom, but he did enjoy having someone lead too. So _this_, this wasn't working. Though when they broke their kiss, both Percys saw that it seemed to work quite well for the Nicos, who both were hard from watching them kiss.

"Seriously?", grunted Percy with a deadpan.

"What can I say? You're the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on, so two of you, that _is_ out of one of my fantasies", countered Nico with a nonchalant shrug.

"Thank you for following my request, bel mare", murmured Other Nico, cupping Percy's cheek. "My other self can be quite grateful to own you... I'm sorry, you already clarified he doesn't."

"But he does", chuckled Percy with soft eyes. "He owns my heart and soul."

"And I occasionally borrow his body", grinned Nico amused, pulling a little on the chain. "Now come on, let's get out of here. We have to find my two annoying future brothers-in-law."

"Oh? So you're all in for the planning of their future?", joked Percy as he waved the doppelgangers.

Nico and Percy left the bedroom – Other Nico and Slave Percy had promised them they'd be locked up in Nico's room for the next few hours so Percy and Nico would be safe to roam the palace impersonating them. Other Nico and Nico had talked about their options and Other Nico had made it clear that the Octavian from this world would be more than eager to lock every Greek intruder from another world up in the dungeons too and the praetors would approve of that. They'd need to hurry to get their Frank and Leo out of here. Nico tugged on the chain to bring Percy closer.

"I'm old-fashioned. If Frank and Leo think they can have my sister, they better be ready to marry her. No defiling my baby sister without sincere intentions", declared Nico firmly.

"You're aware that that's a hypocrite thing to say, that she's not allowed to date without any 'big goal' waiting at the end of the road", chided Percy amused, cocking one eyebrow.

Nico frowned and stopped, causing Percy to stop too because of the chain connected to his collar. "You're not... really under the impression that what we're doing is fooling around, right?"

"What... do you mean?", asked Percy confused and tilted his head.

"I have every intention of being with you for the rest of our lives", stated Nico with a frown, taking Percy's hand into his own, kissing it. "And if you need a ring to prove that, we will get you one in the next jewelry store we pass. But I'm not just having a loose relationship with you. I love you with all of my heart. Mi dono innamorato di te, l'amore della mia vita. You're the love of my life. The only love I ever had and the only love I will ever have."

"Are... Are you serious about this?", asked Percy, his throat feeling tight and dry.

"Yes", replied Nico firmly, before wavering a little. "I mean... if that is what you want too..."

Percy's eyes were sparkling as he threw himself at Nico and pulled the Italian down into a tight hug and a passionate kiss. "Yes. Yes, but I still demand a ring, you know that, right?"

"We need to stop kissing", pointed Nico out and stared at his fingers. "I'm smearing your make-up."

Percy groaned annoyed and pushed off Nico, noting that as good as his make-up was, a little of it was still smeared all over Nico's new, hot robes. What a shame, but this world's Percy didn't have a tattoo, so they had to cover his blue tribal waves up.

"It's a shame too", stated Nico, his eyes roaming Percy's body. "I love your tattoo dearly."

"And you think I would have gotten a _skull_ if I didn't have any... serious intentions about you?", asked Percy with a teasing grin. "You're _mine_, Ghost King. I won't let you slip away."

"Di Angelo! There you are! You're late for our play-date!", interrupted a grumpy Octavian suddenly.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Next chapter will have Percy and Nico crashing Octavian's playdate. Also, Hazel gets the "Don't hurt our babybrother"-talk from Nyssa and Jake while looking for - and finding - her boys!<em>


	34. Frank's World, Part 3

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, slavery, pet-play, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 5th World: Octavian/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Nico/Jason, Jason/Percy, Octavian/Jason, Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

5th World: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Octavian Simmons, Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Frank's World Part 3: With Hazel, Frank, Leo and a Decision

Nico's eyebrows were somewhere in his hairline when he entered Octavian's chambers. Because there was another Octavian and that bastard was currently getting a blowjob from a Jason.

"I found my doppelganger. Or, well, he found me", explained Other Octavian amused. "I really hope we find another Percy. Two of that kind would be... very delicious..."

"Indeed", nodded Nico stiffly, one arm around Percy's waist.

"If you'd hand over my property now", ordered Other Octavian, hand held out.

Nico was reluctant and actually also a little annoyed. Percy was _his_. Yes, Other Nico had explained to him that in this world, Octavian owned Percy, but... this was his Percy and he didn't want to give his Percy away to that pervert. Percy threw him a very pointed glare.

"Of course", muttered Nico displeased and handed over the leash.

They had to keep their cover up for as long as possible. They needed to find Leo and Frank and get out of here without ending up in the dungeons or possibly executed. For that, they needed to play along. Nico clenched his fists as he watched Other Octavian leading Percy to the bed, pushing him with a hand resting against Percy's perfect ass. Percy grunted a little as he landed on the bed.

/break\

Hazel was feeling slightly uncomfortable as she made her way through the senate building. Nyssa and Jake were walking behind her, both kept throwing her nasty glares. She wondered why. What had she done to anger the children of Hephaestus? She couldn't remember.

"Okay, what's going on?", asked the daughter of Pluto nervously.

"You", stated Nyssa calmly. "You have intentions with our baby brother."

"Intentions?", asked Hazel, growing nervous now.

"The way you keep leering at him", hissed Jake with a glare. "You _and_ Frank. Both of you keep staring at him so lustfully, like he's a piece of meat that you want to devour."

"I—I have...", started Hazel, wanting to argue with them.

"Don't act like that", warned Nyssa, cocking one eyebrow. "I know lust when I see it. Jake kept staring at Will the exact same way before he _finally_ dared to ask him out. You want Leo."

"I... do", sighed Hazel after a moment, staring at the ground. "Very much so. What now?"

"Oh, nothing much", smiled Nyssa brightly. "Just a fair warning, right Jake?"

"We're Leo's big siblings. We protect him. If you hurt him, we will pay you back ten times."

Hazel gulped slightly as she watched how dangerous the Greek siblings suddenly looked, but then she swallowed her nervous and nodded. "Thanks. I'm glad Leo has someone who loves him that much. He's... so unsure about himself, it's good he has siblings who care. But me and Frank, we plan on making him _happy_, not sad. We don't want to hurt him in any way."

Nyssa arched one eyebrow, looking at Hazel for a moment before nodding, pleased by this.

/break\

Leo watched wide-eyed how Other Leo was squirming on Other Hazel's lap while the gorgeous daughter of Pluto was spanking the life out of the Latino. Leo's ears were burning.

"W—Why?", stammered the son of Hephaestus embarrassed.

"Because he was naughty", stated Hazel simply. "And not-my-Frank needs to learn how to control you. _You_-you are far too... flimsy. You're going to get in trouble at one point. It's better Frank learns how to train you properly to keep you out of harm's way. Isn't that right, pet?"

"Y—Yes, mistress", whimpered Other Leo as another hit was placed on his butt. "A—Ah, knowing I'll be punished for not listening m—made me more c—careful..."

Leo's whole face caught fire at that. Other Hazel wanted his Frank to spank him?! Chancing a glance at the Frank from his world, he noticed that he too was flustered so much, it wouldn't surprise Leo if Frank's face too would catch fire.

"W—Well, a way to keep you from doing stupidly ridiculous things sounds good", muttered Frank weakly, blushing even darker. "N—Not saying I'd do something like _this_."

Leo's face fell a little at that. Of course not. Why would Frank want to do something like this with someone like him? Hastily getting up, he left the room. Watching Other Hazel and Other Leo like that was already distracting and confusing enough, but now he was also upset.

/break\

"That's enough!", roared Nico impatiently, the whole room darkening.

Percy, sandwiched between two Octavians, grinned a little to himself. He had absolutely no intention of having a threesome with the two blondes. But after Octavian had finished with Other Jason and demanded that the two Octavians should share Percy, well, Percy wanted to see how far he could take this before his Nico would throw a fit. Octavian's hands were resting on Percy's butt and Other Octavian was pressed up against Percy's back. No too intimate touches, no naked flesh, but yet Nico looked ready to commit murder. This shouldn't make Percy as happy as it did.

"Y—You're... oh fuck...", muttered Octavian horrified.

"Yup. And you are in a lot of trouble for screwing up your part of the mission", grinned Percy brightly. "Now kindly take your hands off my ass before Nico breaks them, eh?"

Other Octavian just watched them, completely petrified. Which was a good thing, because Percy, with a smile on his lips, took the sheets and pulled them over his head before grabbing the chains connected to his leash to tied them up. Even as Other Octavian started to struggle, it was already too late. Getting rid of his collar, Percy stood. Nico was still seething.

"If you as much as come close to my Percy again, I will tear you apart", warned Nico darkly.

The Octavian from their world nodded slowly, ducking to hastily get dressed. Other Jason watched them confused, not really understanding what was going on. He was supposed to suck Nico off, after all. And never before had Nico turned down a blowjob. Noticing the confused blonde, Nico calmed down a little again and turned toward the son of Jupiter.

"You... just looking at you freaks me out, honestly. Our Jason would raise Hades if you'd put a collar on him. Just... go back to this world's Nico's room and join them", ordered Nico with a frown.

"Oh come on, I could keep him!", whined Octavian with a glare.

"I'm pretending that I didn't just hear that", stated Percy with a deadpan. "Let's get going. From here on out, you're the Octavian of this world and we'll continue our undercover search for Leo."

/break\

Leo stumbled a little when he ran into a highly flustered Piper, a completely beet-red Annabeth and a rather smug Reyna. Something told him those were his. So he approached them just as they exited one of the many sleeping quarters in the building.

"Hey, girls. So... the Argo II anywhere close by? Because I feel like leaving", stated Leo.

"Leo!", exclaimed Piper relieved and went to hug him tightly. "Please tell me no naughty Roman tried to defile you, because those are just plain _nasty_ in this world!"

"I liked her ideas", muttered Reyna beneath her breath, causing Annabeth's blush to darken. "However, I do think Leo is right. We should wrap this up as soon as possible."

/break\

"Don't run after him", ordered Other Frank with a frown. "Perhaps your little Leo needs to get into trouble to understand. Ours liked to cause ruckus and get in trouble too, then we started to establish various levels of punishment for misbehavior. No dangers since then, right, pet?"

"Y—Yes, master", nodded Other Leo as Other Hazel caressed his wound butt.

Frank glared. "Leo's a human being! I'm not going to beat him whenever he shows free will!"

"You're so stubborn", sighed Other Hazel and shook her head. "It would be best if you'd just stay here, with us. Stay with your Leo, we'll teach you what he really needs. You could stay here and be happy. I know you want him. I've seen the way you looked at him, lusting after him..."

Frank's glare intensified. Yes, he wanted Leo and yes, an easy out to having Leo sounded amazing, but he also loved Hazel and he cared deeply for their friends and family on the Argo II. He'd never abandon them and he'd never force Leo down onto his knees and into submission.

"I need to find him", spat Frank angered and stormed out of the room.

/break\

Hazel was leading Nyssa and Jake around, always close to the shadows, trying not to be spotted. This building was too big, they'd never find Leo and Frank here. She needed another trick. But it was something Nico was better at, since his realm was death and souls and such. She on the other hand, she had better chances at finding riches than finding souls. Frank however was a different matter entirely. He was her boyfriend, she knew how he felt.

"I got a lock on Frank", stated Hazel and took a deep breath. "Hopefully, Leo's with him..."

Jake and Nyssa exchanged a look before following the daughter of Pluto along the corridor. All too soon did they spot an angry Frank, stomping around. Well, those powers were better than anticipated. Frank calmed at the sight of his girlfriend and pulled her into a hug and a kiss.

"Enough of that", interrupted Nyssa annoyed after a moment. "Where's Leo?"

"He stormed off, I don't know... I was just on my way to look for him...", replied Frank guiltily.

"Why did he storm off? What did you do to him?", asked Jake sharply.

"Oh! Look! Those are Other Percy and Other Nico! Did you know they're still together?", asked Frank cheerfully, trying to distract the angry tinkerers by pointing at the trio heading their way.

"Those... look like ours", stated not-Other Percy curiously. "Hey, guys."

"Uhm... Why are you dressed like that?", asked Hazel, looking at her brother.

"Undercover work. Also, kinky sex later on", replied Nico, one arm around Percy's waist.

"Too much information", shuddered Hazel and made a face.

"What are you all doing babbling here? We have to find a lion cub!", interrupted Percy annoyed.

/break\

Leo, Reyna, Annabeth and Piper did the logical thing – they returned to the ship. Will, Kayla and Austin too were just in the middle of approaching the ship again, packed with medical supplies.

"You found the stray tinkerer. Good", stated Will. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"We'll have to wait for them, I guess", stated Annabeth with a shrug.

They parted ways once they were on board of the ship. A guilty and confused Leo preferred to stay in their bedroom to clear his mind. He hadn't anticipated Tyson and Grover to be in too.

"You look wound up, man", stated Grover concerned. "Did anything happen?"

Leo hesitated, opening his mouth just to close it again, at least until Tyson clapped him on the shoulder. "Sit with us. If you have problems, we can listen to them? We're friends, right?"

Leo smiled a little. The big guy had spend a lot of time at Hephaestus Cabin whenever he was at Camp Half-Blood. Taking a deep breath, he sat down next to Grover, unsure what to say.

/break\

"Let's go back to the ship for now, regroup with the others", sighed Nyssa after a while. "The Romans grew antsy after they found Octavian all tied up. We need reinforcement if we have to go back in there, otherwise we'll be locked up in no time."

The others grimly agreed. They needed to get help, because at this point they were short of in the middle of a fight if they got caught. The gloomy atmosphere in their group dissolved when they spotted Piper and Annabeth awkwardly but casually shifting around by the control center. They wouldn't be casual if they still worried about Leo. The awkward was strange though.

"Hey, have you found the missing flamethrower?", asked Nico loudly.

"Mh? Oh, finally", sighed Annabeth relieved. "Yes, we found him. All we've been waiting for are you guys. Pull up the latter. Ella, Malcolm and Rachel returned ten minutes ago and they were the last other trope to arrive, aside from you. Leo is in your room."

Percy held onto Nico's hand to keep him in place. Frank, Hazel, Nyssa and Jake though, they ran off. Nico huffed, he didn't mind staying away from that happy reunion. That aside...

"Where did that bastard augur run off to?", growled Nico when he noticed Octavian was gone.

"Below deck", replied Piper, cocking one eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"I'll just go and kill a Roman", grunted Nico and left, causing Percy to smile amused.

"What... happened?", asked Annabeth confused, elbowing Percy.

"Oh, Octavian's hands and my butt met and Nico is not a fan", chimed Percy mischievously. "Jealous Nico is really, really, really adorable. In a hot, amazing way. Oh, I think he proposed."

"W—What?!", exclaimed Annabeth wide-eyed. "What do you mean you _think_?!"

Percy laughed as he sat down together with Piper and Annabeth, soon joined by Rachel, to tell them what had happened on this world and what Nico had told him. The girls listened eagerly.

/break\

Leo laughed softly as he laid under a pile of bodies – Nyssa, Jake, Hazel and Frank, all trying to hug the air out of him. This was weird. So many people so seemed to truly care for him.

"Enough with the cuddling. We should get above deck to help leave", stated Grover amused.

"Uh. Yeah. Right", nodded Leo and wormed his way out of the cuddle-pile.

Jake, Nyssa, Tyson and Grover led the way, but Frank held Leo back. The Latino frowned confused, watching the others leave. When he turned toward Frank, he gulped. The Roman was _angry_.

"Don't _ever_ do that again", growled Frank, sounding rather dangerous as he held onto Leo's upper arms. "I really don't care if you're getting uncomfortable or freaked out, but when we're in a different world, you do _not_ run away on your own. You could have gotten hurt, or worse."

"I'm sorry", yelped Leo wide-eyed, staring at Frank a little flustered.

"Don't say you're sorry, say you won't do it again", grunted the son of Mars sternly. "Sorry is useless, I need to know that you won't do something stupid like this again."

"Why?", asked Leo, a little thrown off.

"It makes me sad that you have to ask that", sighed Hazel upset. "We _care_ about you, Leo.."

"Right", nodded Leo hastily, blushing embarrassed. "Because we're friends. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just... still not really used to having so many friends care about me, I guess. I'm used to running off when situations get more... weird and uncomfortable for me."

"But not anymore. You have a lot of friends now, try relying on us", whispered Hazel softly.

"I—I'll try", promised Leo, blush still prominent on his cheeks.

"Good", nodded Frank pleased, laying one arm around each of them. "Now let's go join the others."

When they arrived above deck, most others were already in full gear, working to get them going higher and higher. It was a matter of time before the Romans would attack them. But the brewing storm was covering for them pretty well. Not that any of the demigods appreciated the weather, because they knew who caused it. Percy was standing with Thalia and Clarisse, watching concerned. When the three new arrivals joined them, Clarisse clapped her half-brother on the shoulder, as though so say 'Good you're still alive'. Frank appreciated it, smiling a little.

"So... You know the Stolls started a betting pool on who is going to get abducted next?", joked Thalia lightly as she leaned against the railing. "I got my money on Reyna, by the way."

Percy threw her a confused glance, but she just shrugged. "I think you, daughter of Zeus."

"Maybe Rachel? Our oracle wants to see herself as a demigoddess", snorted Clarisse amused.

"I screwed up", interrupted Frank with a frown, destroying the attempts at a lighter atmosphere.

"You didn't, man", sighed Percy and nudged his Roman buddy.

"You _saved_ your world", protested Frank. "I didn't do anything at all..."

"You still don't understand my tests, children", interrupted the loud rumble of Chaos' voice.

"Yeah, not really. They're harder than the calculus shit I took in school", called Percy back.

Chaos laughed amused as she showed her face in the dark clouds above them. "I'm not sending you to those worlds to save them. The fate of every world is shouldered by its own demigods."

"T—Then... why?", asked Frank confused. "What did I do? Did I fail, or not, or...?"

"You succeeded", replied Chaos. "You showed chastity when faced with great temptation. That was all I wished to see. The depth of your soul, not if you can save a world. Whether those Romans decide to work with the Greeks or not is their decision. You couldn't possibly hope to influence thousands and thousands of years of thinking. You did good and that is all that should matter."

Most members of the crew were staring curiously at Frank, wondering what kind of great temptation they were talking about. Leo too was looking at him, unsure what to think. The only thing they had seen were Frank and Hazel with Leo, really. So where was the... No. That wasn't possible. He was just Leo, he wasn't some kind of great temptation, some sort of test. Right?

"So hold on there a second, Frank gets a gold star for not screwing someone?", asked Piper miffed. "How is that fair? What's next? You emptied your plate, you did good?"

"Don't make fun, Piper McLean", warned Chaos sternly. "I assembled seven of you specifically for certain qualities that, only combined, can change the fate of you all."

"The seven virtues, yes. We caught on with that", muttered Annabeth with a frown. "Diligence, temperance, patience, kindness and now chastity. Which means two more to go. So if you'd kindly just get this over with so our virtuous set of heroes can return to _our_ war?"

"You're a grumpy bunch today, dare I say you disliked this world?", laughed Chaos, obviously amused. "Very well, my dear. The son of the king shall show me how much of a leader he truly is."

"Oh crap", sighed Jason annoyed as he felt himself being lifted off the ship.

Though as that happened, he held tightly onto his girlfriend. Reyna looked to equal parts pleased and mortified as they were thrown overboard together. She was glad to be able to help her boyfriend, but the sensation of flying had never really sat well with her.

"Am I the only one who's getting tired of this shit?", asked Lou Ellen with a deadpan.

Various demigods voices their agreement to that sentiment. While everyone got the Argo II ready to follow their now lost comrades – Travis and Connor could be heard suggesting that the next time around, they'd just tie everyone to the mast – Leo stayed back, tugging on Frank's shirt until he had the full attention of the Roman couple in front of him. Leo was still looking at the ground.

"H—How... was what we saw a... temptation to you...?", asked Leo softly and confusedly.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I'm sorry, I'm not entirely pleased with the outcome of this chapter, but I kept you guys waiting long enough, so... here it is.<em>

_Next chapter will be the interlude of Piper's world._


	35. Jason's World

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 6th World: Triton/Percy, Reyna/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Leo/Piper

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

6th World: Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Triton

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Jason's World: With a God and a New Couple

Reyna and Jason had been mildly surprised to find themselves on board of another Argo II. Everything looked relatively normal so far. There were Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Annabeth, Piper and Leo. Seven half-bloods. The couple wondered were Percy was though and the longer they stayed, the stranger the behavior of the seven was. At least to them.

For the seven, it seemed completely normal. Hazel and Frank were a happy couple, that much Reyna and Jason could relate to. But everything else seemed a little upside-down. Reyna had pulled her doppelganger aside to get a little insight. Apparently, Percy Jackson had been offered godhood after the Titan War and Percy had accepted. Leaving Annabeth the only leader of camp and thus, she had been exchanged with Jason by Hera. Reyna had fallen fast and hard for the pretty blonde girl and the daughter of Athena had conquered the Romans with her logic, becoming praetor. So everything had gone smoothly on the Roman front. The problem was the Greek side.

Jason had been hurt in his pride. He was the son of Jupiter himself, yet he had not been offered godhood after the Titan War. He had not been send to kill Kronos, no, he had gotten the scrapes of the Greeks. Additionally, Hera's schemes in this world had given Leo and Piper the false memories of a relationship so those two were mainly occupied by each other and had less time for the blonde who was supposed to be their best friend. This world's Jason was bitter and selfish.

Jason hated it. He wasn't like that! He would have never been like that! So he was pouting in the crow's nest, trying not to think about what was going on in this world.

"Hey", greeted Other Annabeth as she climbed in. "You're... different. From the one I met. Honestly, I was concerned about who my camp had gone to while I was gone, but... you're not like him. Why aren't you like him? Jason hasn't spoken _a word_ with me yet."

"Well, you stole his girlfriend, his praetorship and your Percy got godhood while he has... nothing."

"Leave him be, Annie. I think pouting is a Jupiter-thing", teased Annabeth's Reyna amused.

Jason frowned as Other Reyna pulled her girlfriend away and the two girls climbed down from the crow's nest. He watched how the two joined Other Hazel, Other Piper and his Reyna as they prepared a great feast to celebrate Jason's and Reyna's arrival. Other Frank and Other Nico were apparently below deck, getting dinner ready, while Other Leo was busy with holding the course. The only one missing was Other Jason. Jason frowned some more. Where was his doppelganger?

/break\

Frank, Hazel and Leo were alone in the cabin Frank and Leo shared with others. Said others had cleared out when Frank and Hazel had dragged the Latino in – but that had been an hour ago now and the three of them were still sitting in total silence. Leo was growing more nervous by the minute, not knowing what was going on or why he was here.

"Look, guys, if... there's nothing you have to say, I'd like to go. My best friend just got abducted."

"No!", exclaimed Hazel and heaved a sigh. "It's just... hard to find the right words."

"Then just try using _any words at all_", suggested Leo frustrated. "Because I hate not knowing and not understanding and waiting. Just say whatever it is you want to say."

"Of course you're the greatest temptation I ever faced!", started Frank, just letting the words out how they came. "You're so cute and irresistible and adorable and sexy. I know I wasn't the nicest at first, but that was because I was jealous of you and Hazel before Hazel became my girlfriend, but now that I have Hazel, I can't help missing you and wanting you too! So... that's... everything."

"Not entirely everything", added Hazel and reached out to cup Leo's face. "We, both of us, fell in love with you, in our own pace, but by now, we're both head over heels for you."

"Are you... making fun of me?", asked Leo unsure, looking insecure.

"We'd never do that, firebug", whispered Hazel and pulled him into a soft, tender kiss.

The little Latino melted into her touch, her lips were so soft upon his. Before he could melt, Frank wrapped his arms around Leo from behind, holding him against a firm chest. Leo moaned softly.

"What... does this mean?", panted Leo as they parted.

"This means that if you want to, we'd like for you to be ours", whispered Frank into his ear.

Leo turned his head a little, enough to press his lips against Frank's, a blush dusting Leo's cheeks. Hazel smiled contently at this turn of events, her arms around his waist.

/break\

"So you're as much a loner as your doppelganger?"

Jason jumped slightly as next to him in the crow's nest, Nico di Angelo emerged from the shadows. The party below them was going well, everyone laughing, the happy couples dancing while Jason's Reyna sat there and observed. Gathering information. Jason glared a little at Other Nico.

"I'm not a loner. It's just... upsetting to see this. All my friends banding together while I'm not part of this", muttered Jason annoyed. "What do you want, di Angelo2?"

"I don't think I appreciate that nickname", stated Other Nico unimpressed. "Get up."

"Why?", asked Jason with a frown as he did as he was told.

"You seem confused about things. So let's come, meet Percy. And yourself", explained Other Nico.

Jason grew a little uncomfortable as he was shadow-traveled to Camp Half-Blood. They exited the shadows at the lake and Jason was a little confused as to why they were here. The sad smile on Other Nico's lips as he looked out at the water told him that some things were still the same.

"You love him", whispered Jason softly. "Percy. You love him. Tell me... where he is."

"He's in Atlantis. He took godhood, his dad arranged a marriage with Triton for him, because apparently Amphitrite wouldn't agree to Poseidon making Percy his heir, so Poseidon solved that problem by marrying Percy off to Triton", muttered Other Nico with a frown. "Percy is a god now. He can't interfere here, he's not a demigod anymore. Not a hero..."

"Okay. But you wanted me to meet, well, me", stated Jason with his arms crossed.

"Over there. Ever since he came to Camp Half-Blood and learned about Percy's reward, he's been bitterly staring at the ocean", chuckled Other Nico nearly fondly. "It's kind of cute."

"I'm not cute", argued Jason with a glare and a faint blush.

Other Nico smirked at him as he approached Jason's doppelganger. Jason dragged his feet as he followed. Other Jason didn't notice them until they were standing right behind him. It was always startling to look at a face that looked just like his own. Jason tried a small smile.

"I'm here to haunt you", offered Jason. "I'm what you could be if you'd stop moping."

"Right", snorted Other Jason with a glare. "How's that?"

"You want to be a great hero, you want to gain recognition? And you figured that sitting here would do that?", snorted Jason with one raised eyebrow. "You have to do something to become a hero."

"I did!", spat Other Jason and stood, chest-to-chest with Jason as he glared fiercely. "And yet it's _always_ Percy Jackson this, Percy Jackson that. He got godhood, ever since I arrived at this camp, his name was all I got to hear all day long! I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Because he was the greatest hero ever. He _earned_ godhood", growled Other Nico back.

He pushed between the two Jasons and Jason watched a little stunned how both grew more heated as they fell into an argument, like they didn't even know Jason was there anymore. Nico had always been good at telling Jason off and this stubborn Jason could maybe use even more of that dosage of Nico that he got. A plan formed in Jason's mind and he slipped away, closer to the ocean.

"Lord Perseus, if you could maybe spare a second?", asked Jason, looking at the sea.

He didn't have to wait long, because he had expected for Percy to be a little more fine-tuned on prayers since he was still a new god. Jason's mouth fell open in surprise. Percy was a gorgeous merman – blue skin, blue tail, sly smirk on his lips as he sat comfortably on a rock.

"You're not the bitchy one who kept cursing me the past months", observed Percy amused.

"No, I'm not", agreed Jason, trying not to gape. "Uhm, hello, Lord Perseus? I just... I think my other self _really_ needs to talk to you. Or rather, get his head whacked by you. I understand why he's upset, I was a little miffed too when I learned that Olympus chose to send the son of Poseidon out to lead the Titan War instead of me, that he got offered godhood and I didn't, but... I'm part of the legion, I'm part of the crew. I'm one among other heroes, not the chosen one."

Lord Percy smiled a little as he nodded in agreement and turned his attention to the two still screaming and quarreling children of the Big Three. Jason heaved as sigh as he watched them.

/break\

"Ship ahead!", exclaimed Grover as he spotted another Argo II in front of them.

"I'll go and get my sister", stated Nico with a slight glower.

"She had been in our room with Leo and Frank for two hours now...", warned Percy with a frown.

"Yes. I know", growled Nico, seeming quite dark and dangerous.

Percy grinned to himself as he watched his lover leave. He, all the while, joined Clarisse, Piper and Annabeth, who got ready to board the other Argo II together. He could see that apparently, there was a party going on over there. At least no vile temper between Romans and Greeks. Nice change.

"Oh no, Seaweed Brain, this one is ours", warned Annabeth and cocked one eyebrow. "You stay here, in case we need backup and get into a fight with those doppelgangers."

"Yes, ma'am", chimed Percy and saluted before kissing Annabeth's cheek. "Be safe."

"No funny business with my sister in the room I'm sleeping in!"

Everyone turned toward the irritated son of Hades, who was pulling Leo and Frank by their ears while a highly embarrassed Hazel following behind them, trying to hide her face behind her hands.

/break\

"Perseus!"

The loud, booming voice woke Jason up. Honestly, he had fallen asleep half-way through Other Percy's retaliation of the Titan War. This whole mission started to feel like exchanging bed-time stories. Other Jason, Other Nico and Lord Percy were still engaged in a conversation, with the god trying to explain to Other Jason why he had to stick to the crew and help – for both to them. The four teens turned toward the sea where a storm and strong waves revealed Lord Triton.

"Oh. Uh, hey, honey", grinned Other Percy sheepishly.

"When will you learn to at least leave a _note_ when you randomly vanish?", sighed Triton exhausted.

Jason observed curiously how tenderly the two-tailed merman looked at his consort. It seemed the two gods had fallen in love even though their marriage had been arranged. Probably better not to tell Percy and Nico about this, or else Nico would never let Percy close to the ocean again.

"I'll get back to the ship now. Any Jason coming with me?", asked Other Nico with gritted teeth.

Jason smiled, albeit pained. Of course Other Nico would hurt watching his Percy with his husband. Much to his surprise, this world's Jason too stood and walked over to Nico, albeit reluctantly so.

"Don't stare", muttered Other Jason. "_Lord_ Perseus made some... good points..."

"Care to repeat them for me?", asked Jason intrigued.

"If you wouldn't have _slept_, you would be caught up", teased Other Nico a little amused.

Jason locked eyes with Other Percy for a last time, throwing him a grateful look and watching how Triton and Percy dove back right into the ocean just before Other Nico transported them back to the Argo II. They came out in a shady corner of the empty mess hall. Jason looked expectantly.

"Percy told Jason about the arranged marriage, how upset he was at first, how much it weights him down to be unable to help and that _that_ is what makes someone a hero. The need to help others, not to seek fame but for the sole purpose of _helping_", replied Other Nico finally. "Apparently, that got through blondie's thick head and reminded him of why he used to be a hero to begin with."

"...We'll get some more drinks!", exclaimed a voice from outside.

The door opened and two Pipers entered the room, laughing. They turned surprised eyes on the three boys as they spotted them. Piper sighed relieved and ran up to Jason, hugging him. Other Piper stared curiously between Other Jason and Other Nico, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You decided to come after all?", asked the girl softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Well... we are friends, right? Can't have you walking straight into danger on your own..."

Other Jason frowned and averted his eyes, a little embarrassed. Then he got pulled into a hug by her. It was Other Nico who ushered them all out of the mess-hall and out into the open. Apparently, both crews had decided to party together. Jason was a little hurt that no one worried.

"Oh, there you are!", called his girlfriend out, sitting together with this world's Reyna and Annabeth. "I knew you're fine. I mean, apparently you had the local Ghost King with you..."

"Thanks for worrying so much", huffed Jason and rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her.

"What did you do to make him join?", asked Other Leo stunned, staring over at Other Jason.

"I made him sit down and talk to Percy. In my experience, talking to Percy helps through various insecurities. He has that way with people", shrugged Jason reluctantly.

"Aw, thanks for the praise, Jay!", chimed Percy delighted and leaned over to nudge him.

Apparently, Percy and Reyna were quite curiously investigating this world's Reyna and Annabeth. Everyone was also enjoying good food and drinks. Jason shook his head a little. Where they had been panicked during their first world, by now those parallel worlds were just regular quests for them. It also appeared as though their crew had developed a tighter bond – they trusted each other to stay alive and know how to handle the situation at hand. Somehow, Jason started thinking that this was about more than just showing virtue. It was about showing teamwork.

"Where are our other selves?", asked Other Frank and looked around.

"I'd like to meet them too", agreed Other Hazel with a frown. "They vanished again so quickly."

"Well, they saw Leo and Piper kissing and then they took their own Leo and locked themselves into a cabin on our ship", laughed Percy amused. "I think there's still some new-relationship-jealousy."

"Wait, wait, wait, new relationship?", asked Jason wide-eyed. "What did I _miss_?"

Percy was more than happy to give him all the details he had while Reyna served Jason an apologetic piece of cake to make him stop pouting with the world.

/break\

A good celebration later and the two ships parted ways, crew-members hugging each other and returning to their own Argo II. Everyone was of light mood and the atmosphere surrounding them was serene as Jason and Reyna – now in the privacy of their own circle of friends – told them about this world and what had happened. Percy was only listening with half an ear. He had already heard that he was apparently a god in this world and he found that to be bogus. Leaving his friends for Olympus? Well, he could see an angle to it – being a god would give him an eternity of time to help demigods on the long run, he'd also be in a better position to argue with Zeus and get things through. Still, he wouldn't want to trade his life here for that of a god.

"...I have a feeling this is about more than just virtue", stated Jason after a while.

"What do you think it is about?", asked Annabeth, standing a little off with Thalia and Rachel.

"Teamwork", replied Jason with a shrug. "Did you notice? Where we were a panicked mess at first whenever one of us got abducted, you seemed to have a good time without me."

"Well, we knew you'd be fine", shrugged Thalia with a cocked eyebrow.

"But would you have done so a couple weeks ago?", countered Jason, looking at his sister.

"Hell no", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "You're the Roman pup who got thrown at our feet by Hera. Mh, maybe we are growing to be a better team."

"A better legion", added Reyna, grinning as she nudged the daughter of Ares.

"Better friends", supplied Rachel amused, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that too", laughed the two daughters of war.

Nico sat on the balustrade, watching them thoughtful. The past few weeks had put them all through hell and then some. But when he thought about it, Jason had a point. If they had walked into the war right after rescuing him, the Greeks and Romans would have most likely attacked each other even more than the giants. By now, they were a well-oiled machine. They trusted, they recognized their leaders, whether they were Romans or Greek. They respected each other. Nico's hand slipped down to his pocket, feeling the little box inside. While his boyfriend had been busy questioning how, when and why he had been turned into a god here, Nico had used the opportunity to slip away in silence, together with Rachel, and buy the – according to the Oracle – perfect engagement ring. Now all he needed was the perfect moment to properly propose to his Sea Prince.

"So, what virtue did Jay show?", asked a limping Leo as he made his way over to them.

"Dude, I have _no idea_", shrugged Jason and raised one eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"Frank happened to me", muttered Leo with a bright blush. "A jealous Frank at that..."

"TMI!", protested about a dozen of crew-members at once, snickering and laughing.

"Indeed. How about we focus on the pressing matters at hand instead of my sister's love-life?", suggested Nico and made a face. "Anyone even know what the seven virtues _are_?"

"Patience, kindness, temperance, diligence, chastity, charity and humility", replied Malcolm.

"Okay, and does anyone remembered which ones are off the table now?", inquired Percy.

Of course he hadn't been paying enough attention. Smiling fondly, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders from behind and pulled him close until the son of Poseidon was standing between Nico's legs, comfortably leaning against Nico's chest as he was being held close.

"You were being diligent, my sister was temperate, Leo was patient, Piper was kind and Frank was chaste... at least until about three hours ago", said Nico, head resting on top of Percy's.

Again, Frank, Hazel and Leo blushed and tried not to look at anyone, causing the others to snicker again. At least until the sky around them darkened in an oncoming storm. Nico's grip on Percy tightened, even though he knew it was irrational – Chaos had already taken him once before.

"You did well, Jason Grace", announced Chaos' mild voice. "You were humble as you showed your other self the way of being a member of a team instead of the sole hero."

"Humility, huh?", repeated Annabeth with a frown, exchanging a look with her brother Malcolm.

"Leaves only charity then", ended Malcolm for his sister. "Any takers for charity?"

"Oh, I know who will... take this one", laughed Chaos delighted. "Your sister's realm may be the riches, but you too are a child of wealth. Now show me how charitable you are about the things that truly matter, the only thing that truly matters to you, Ghost King."

Percy yelped as both he and his boyfriend were lifted up into the air. His fingers clawed into Nico's arms as he tried to hold onto his lover for dear life. At least he wouldn't have to leave Nico alone.

"Think positive, this is the last time!", called Leo cheerfully after them.

"Really, firebug?", asked Hazel with the slightest glare. "My brother just got abducted."

"Oh please, as long as Nico has Percy, those two can do practically everything", dismissed Leo carelessly. "Let's get the ship ready and follow them! Come on guys, move."

"Aye, aye, captain", chuckled Frank amused. "You're kinda hot when you play captain..."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I've been dragging my feet with this story for the last three worlds now, if we're being honest. So I decided to cut it short instead of dragging it on for another year. This world was only one chapter long and so will the next one be. Nico's world is the last chapter, only followed by an epilogue of their own world and then I'll have this fanfiction finally brought to an end before April 2015. I'm sorry, but it's either shortening the last worlds or, with how much I've always delayed this because I've been losing interestinspiration, no end at all. And I wouldn't want that, because I DO love this story, so I want to see it come to a proper end._


	36. Nico's World

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Side Pairings of the 7th World: Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

7th World: Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Nico's World: With Nico and the Heroes of Olympus

The situation at hand couldn't possibly be any more surreal to Nico. For one, he was tied down. Normally, he preferred to be the one tying down – as long as it was Percy. There were lamps shining into his face, keeping the shadows away from him so he couldn't escape. The most concerning thing about this all was the sickly pale, borderline scrawny version of himself, pointing Nightmare at Nico. Nico's own sword leaned safely away from him. Nico had been held captive here for about half an hour or so. He had observed the people entering and leaving, watched the interactions. It was concerning how this world's Nico apparently didn't trust anyone. Hazel. He valued Hazel, but he barely touched her – hugged, patted or just held her hand – either. There was an animosity between Nico and Jason, like this Nico wanted to throw Jason into Tartarus.

"Where's Percy?", asked Nico annoyed, glaring at his doppelganger.

"The question is: Who are you and where is Annabeth?", inquired Other Jason.

He was holding this world's Piper like they were actually still a thing, like they never realized how ridiculous a relationship based on fake memories was. There were always at least two people in the room with Nico, like those guys seriously thought he was a threat. He needed something else.

"Listen here, Grace. I don't want to injure any of you, but if you don't set me free soon, or show me that Percy is alright, I will literally raise hell", warned Nico, trying to stay calm.

"We'll go and talk to Frank and Hazel about this", stated Other Piper, tugging Other Jason along.

Nico smirked. He may not have gotten the first two things he wanted, but at least he was alone with himself now. If there was one of those doppelgangers he may have a chance at reasoning with, it should be the other Nico. The scrawny, exhausted boy looked like he didn't take proper care of himself – not much sleep, not much food, not much rest. He also looked bitter and angry.

"What's your deal?", asked Nico softly. "Why are you so... closed off?"

"What?", spat Other Nico with a frown.

"The others constantly whisper with each other, share information and thoughts, but you just stick to the shadows and glower to yourself. Aren't they your friends?", asked Nico.

"I don't have friends. I don't _need_ friends", growled Other Nico defensively.

"Where's Percy? Not my Percy, your Percy", inquired Nico next. "I saw Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel. Not many at all and I wouldn't know who else to expect here, but... Percy. Percy should-"

"Stop. Saying. His. Name!", spat Other Nico angered and also kind of hurt and suddenly, Nico had a Stygian-iron blade pressed against his throat. "Stop saying it like that! You're me, somehow, some twisted version of me, so why do you say his name like that?!"

"...Like what?", wanted Nico to know, honestly confused.

"Like he's yours", hissed Other Nico, a bitter and angry expression on his face.

"Because he is", shrugged Nico, a little amused. "You're like me, mostly I guess. You've been from a different time, you just skipped over eighty years and woke up in the twenty-first century. Does it sound that much more weird that my Perce and I come from a parallel world? And in my world, Percy _is_ mine. He's mine and mine alone. What about yours? Where is he?"

"Apparently, my other self got himself thrown into Tartarus."

The two Nicos turned around to face Percy, grinning amused as he was accompanied by Other Frank and Other Jason – in case he was a threat after all, the sons of Jupiter and Mars were their best shot at containing Percy. Nico snorted. Like anyone could contain the force that was Percy Jackson. Percy smiled brightly as he walked up to Nico and straddled his lap like it was the most natural thing possible, untying Nico's wrists from behind his back.

"Wait, wait, wait. How did your other self get stuck in Tartarus?!", asked Nico stunned.

They stood and Nico shook his wrists, before laying his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him into a short kiss, assuring himself that his Percy was alright and the others hadn't hurt him. Nico smirked into the kiss as he felt the room darkening in Other Nico's anger.

"Annabeth fell into Tartarus when we went to retrieve her and the Athena Parthenon in Rome. Percy couldn't let her fall alone, so he went after her", answered Other Piper remorsefully.

"You're already a moron at times, but this world's you tops even that", muttered Nico astonished.

"Yeah, you're so sleeping on the floor for the rest of this journey", grunted Percy with a glare.

"I love you too, mio bello", whispered Nico fondly and kissed Percy softly.

The crew gaped as they watched what was to them completely unexpected. Nico didn't understand. He was gay, he had loved Percy since forever, probably. Most had already seen and sensed it for months now. And it wasn't like Nico and Percy were the only gays at camp. Percy too noticed the looks, as though the crew had never before seen a gay couple kiss. He pushed Nico off some.

"Go with Jason and Frank. Tell them about our journey. Make sure Piper is there too – she seems to be more reasonable", ordered Percy and kissed the corner of Nico's mouth. "I wanna talk to you."

"Yeah, we're not leaving you alone with Nico. We don't even know what you are", said Other Jason.

"I think Nico is quite capable of fighting me if things escalate", offered Percy amused.

"Go", growled Other Nico, feeling insulted that they didn't trust him with anything.

Percy smiled in an unsettling and tender way as he and Other Nico remained alone. "You remind me of him. Of my Nico. Back before he made friends. Before he befriended Reyna at Camp Jupiter when he visited Hazel, before he made friends with Lou when the cabins got build..."

"I don't _need_ friends", muttered Other Nico with a dark look.

"That's where you're mistaken", chimed Percy playfully. "You need friends more than most others. And you need _me_. Because someone has to call you out on your bs. So, where am I? The other I, I mean. Why did me and Annabeth end up in Tartarus? How did that happen?"

"Because you had to be an idiot and jump after your girlfriend when she fell", replied Other Nico.

"And have you ever thought about telling me? I mean, him?", asked Percy softly. "I can be quite oblivious at times, you know? You can save my life half a dozen times and I won't notice that you did it because you're in love with me. Sometimes, you gotta be blunt with me."

"I don't _love_ you", hissed Other Nico, his eyes wide and fearful.

Percy blinked slowly, surprised. "You can't even admit it. That you love me. That you're-"

"I'm not!", growled Other Nico and lunged at Percy.

Percy smirked slyly as he dodged and got Riptide out. It had been a while since he last got to train with his Nico and this Nico was another matter entirely. The two went at each other with full speed and Percy felt as though blowing off steam was exactly what Other Nico needed. They were both exhausted by the end of it, neither going out of the match victoriously.

"Well, that was fun", decided Percy cheerfully.

The son of Hades looked up at Percy – the Percy that was _so much_ like his Percy. His world's Percy. Strong, confident, happy, beautiful, uncomplicated. Just everything Percy. Everything that made Nico's heart flutter in that annoying way, as though his belly was filled with skeleton butterflies. That endearingly naive smile, the sparkling, sea-green eyes. Everything about him.

"Maybe I do", admitted Other Nico, his voice barely a whisper.

"Maybe you should tell my other self that", suggested Percy with a smile. "He can be dense and slow on the intake, but he'd never be cruel. And maybe he'd need something to shake him awake."

/break\

"I feel like following another Argo II is all we do these days!", complained Leo.

He was steering their ship to follow this world's Argo II – apparently somewhere in Italy. He was displeased. Then again, so were all other members of the crew. They had surpassed the adventurous part a few worlds ago. They really just wanted to go home. All the crews they encountered were in the middle of their own wars while they – they were stuck traveling worlds instead of fighting Gaia.

"Please continue pouting, it's so cute", noted Hazel amused and kissed his cheek.

"I vote for us keeping this short!", declared Clarisse grumpily. "Because frankly enough, I'm getting tired of this shit. I'm not getting involved in this world's problems! We've had enough of that."

"I agree", sighed Reyna and shook her head. "I'm growing worried about our comrades at home..."

"Well, I contacted those here. They were... surprised to see my face. I told them that all we want are our friends and they seem eager to get rid of Percy and Nico again", announced Annabeth.

"Then let's hurry", urged Grover on, frowning. "This is the last world. We're good as home."

/break\

"There's another Argo II following us", pointed Other Leo out.

"Well, then we should slow down. That must be your friends, right?", asked Other Hazel.

Nico nodded, frowning a little. He didn't like that his Percy and the Other Nico had been alone for an hour now. Other Jason and Other Frank were still armed and sharp – ready to fight if this was a trick. But they started to believe them. After all, someone pretending to be Percy and Nico was one thing, but summoning another Argo II filled with other look-alikes? Nico sighed and stood.

"I'll go and get my Percy", stated Nico, giving off a vibe that told them to stay away.

Entering the cabin below deck, he found Percy and Other Nico chatting rather casually. He had heard about what had happened – that the ridiculously small crew of the Argo II actually thought it would be a good place to chat at the edge of Tartarus, which had resulted in Annabeth and Percy being dragged down. He could not comprehend how _dumb_ all of this was. Riding into a war with four Greeks, three Romans and an elderly goat? A _war_? And then they seriously took their time at the edge of Tartarus, instead of moving everything as fast as possible? And no one stopped Percy from jumping after Annabeth, even though the blood of Annabeth and Percy together was _exactly_ what Gaia wanted? Out of all the worlds they had encountered, Nico felt the most ridiculed by this.

"Percy. The others are approaching", stated Nico calmly. "Can you go up and... talk some sense into those idiots? They need Romans and Greeks together. They need a freaking _army_ for this war, not just half a dozen demigods and a supposed-to-be-retired satyr."

"Will do", chuckled Percy amused, ruffling Other Nico's hair. "You, take good care."

Other Nico glared at Percy irritated, causing Nico to grin a little. Percy passed Nico, leaving the two sons of Hades on their own. Other Nico glowered at Nico some more. He seemed more at ease, but at the same time even bitterer than before his conversation with Percy. Nico sighed softly.

"Why is yours so... different?", asked Other Nico, pain seeping from his voice.

"So... gay for me?", supplied Nico with the faintest smirk. "Have you ever... talked to him? Properly, I mean. Outside of quests and fights. Just... privately. About your feelings."

"I can't", muttered Other Nico, shaking his head. "I just... can't. I'm already an outcast as it is, I-"

"You're a self-proclaimed martyr", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "You can't admit you love Percy because you're afraid to get hurt. You don't have friends because you're afraid to get hurt. I felt the same way, until I met Hazel. When I brought her to Camp Jupiter, I befriended Reyna, then at Camp Half-Blood, while we build the new cabins, I befriended Lou. Friends don't make you weaker because you have more people to hurt you, they make you stronger because you have more friends to get your back when _others_ hurt you. And sometimes, you have to take a risk."

"By telling Percy, who's in a happy, straight relationship with Annabeth Chase, that I, of all people, have... h—have feelings for him?", snorted Other Nico, stumbling over his words.

Nico's hands were in his pockets and he could feel the cold box. He knew Percy could be oblivious – any Percy here was. And he knew that interfering with Percy's and Annabeth's relationship wouldn't be quite fair to this world's Annabeth, but it was also not fair to this Nico to force him to bottle up all his feelings. The _fair_ thing was to give Percy all the options to chose from.

"Take this", offered Nico softly, placing the box in front of Other Nico. "Go to the Doors of Death, free Percy from Tartarus, be _his_ hero for a change and give this to him. Tartarus is... who am I telling this? You were there too. It's heavy enough on us, it will leave scars on Percy and Annabeth. Give this to Percy and _stop running_. Stop being a martyr, start being a hero."

Other Nico stared up at him with large, unsure eyes. Somehow, it pained Nico to see him like this. So vulnerable and broken, like all he ever had in his life had been Bianca. He had never allowed himself to let anyone close and _that_ was his mistake. Nico wished for this Nico to get his own Percy, his own friends. What would Nico do without them? Without his demigodly family?

"Nick! Get going!", called Percy's voice from upstairs.

"Coming, love!", called Nico back and turned toward his doppelganger one last time. "I know it's hard, coming to terms with... who you are and what you feel, but... closets are small, confined and dark spaces. They're not meant as a long-term place to stay. You should get out of yours and stop hiding from the world and from yourself. This war will be hard and they – all of them – will need you. _Percy_ will need you. And if you truly love him, you should start thinking about what's best for him and can help him and his pain instead of hiding from your own pain."

He left the room, his heart heavy. He could see Percy chatting with their own crew and the crew of this world. His fingers found the skull-ring on his necklace. It was Percy's. Back on Percy's sixteenth birthday, Nico had given it to Percy. When Percy's body had been burned in the first world, Nico had taken it and somehow, kept it to himself. He had given Percy his own ring – the ring Hades had given to Nico – to ensure that Percy knew he was loved. Maybe there was no need to get any new ring for Percy. One with meaning was far better a fit. He saw his other self exiting the cabin behind him. He interrupted the happy chatter as he knelt down in front of Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, I've been thinking about waiting for the right moment, but... I think with our busy lives, there never will be a perfect moment and... if we return to our own world, our own _war_, soon, I want to go into it with a clean conscience. No regrets. I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you", started Nico and got the ring off. "I once gave you this ring, on your birthday, when I promised you that I'd find a way to save your life through the Titan War. I held my promise and... I now want to make you another promise with it. The promise that I will always love you and that I will fight at your side until our last breaths. Will you accept?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" There was a second of silence before everyone turned to a now sheepish looking Leo. "Oh come on, we've all been rooting for this moment. I'm just exited!"

"Still, you should let Percy answer for himself", stated Piper with a deadpan. "Well, Percy?"

"To say it with Leo's words; Oh my gosh, yes", laughed Percy and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. "Yes. Yes, I want you. I mean, we're like not getting married for _years_, but I want this promise. I want to hold onto it and fight at your side and just... _have_ you. Yes."

They kissed and their own crew cheered them on, even the other crew cheered them on as they saw this display of true love. They may not understand that Percy, who they had always seen with Annabeth, was here in love with Nico, but they saw that their feelings were real.

"Save myself and Annabeth", ordered Percy as he looked over at Other Jason.

"Kick Dirt Face's butt", added Leo with a broad grin.

"And give Nico a chance", whispered Nico, eyes flitting between his other self and Other Jason.

The crew from this world seemed still dazed at all the information they had gotten, all the things that now seemed possible. Nico grabbed Percy by the butt and lifted him up so Percy wrapped his legs around Nico's waist and let his now fiance carry him over to the other ship.

"Time to go home", declared Rachel as she took charge of the ship.

"Hey! Mine!", protested Leo with a pout.

"Oh, go play with your Romans", huffed Thalia with a smirk, taking a stance next to Rachel.

"I agree", nodded Frank, grabbing Leo around the waist. "Play with your Romans."

"We go home now?", asked Tyson as he climbed up to the crow's nest.

"Home?", echoed Ella, who was already waiting for him up there.

"Well, we'll make a home for you", grunted Octavian, earning a look from Rachel. "She's valuable."

"Right, Tavy", chuckled Rachel teasingly. "Try using the word 'friend'."

"Octavian making friends?", teased Connor skeptically, arching one eyebrow.

"Watch out, you'll turn into a real boy if things continue", grinned Travis, patting Octavian's back.

"Idiots", sighed Grover and shook his head. "I just want to get home to Juniper..."

"I just want to go home to my mother, who I haven't seen in eight months", countered Percy.

"Yeah, yeah, you win when it comes to sob-stories", snorted Annabeth, ruffling Percy's hair.

"Into the storm! Now, before everyone turns into a sap", ordered Clarisse irritated.

"They're just homesick", chuckled Chris next to her fondly.

"Then I hope you'll be quite relieved that I'm about to send you home", whispered a voice whistling through the wind, sending shudders down their spine. "You are destined to win this war, but for that, you need to fight side by side with the gods. I am outside of time and space. I see them all. All their worlds, all their wrong decisions. And out of them all, I chose you."

"Why?", asked Annabeth against the wind. "Why us?"

"Because you decided to fight together. The worlds I showed you? The titans and their army won. The children of the underworld took over the world. Various degrees of hostility between Romans and Greeks – even reaching the enslavement of the latter. Various, mostly selfish decisions that led them down their own road. Even in this world, that is so close to yours. Annabeth Chase's selfishness to keep the quest all to herself, instead of taking Malcolm Cage and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano with her, like yours did, Nico di Angelo's selfishness of keeping all to himself instead of being part of a team – even those so-called chosen Seven as a whole, thinking that just because a line of a prophecy speaks of seven half-bloods, they think sending seven of them into a war is enough, keeping the war to themselves. But you are... different. You share each other's burdens. And still, I wanted – I needed – to test you. You showed me your true values, your virtues. You proved yourself worthy of my help. Now let's return you to your own world."

The storm picked up as the voice subsided, causing Leo to frown. "Everyone below deck! This is the real deal, this time around we can't effort anyone going overboard!"

Frank and Hazel hoarded the others below deck and went back to Leo. When they saw the Latino's confused frown, they wrapped their arms around him and holding onto the mast. Hazel buried her nose in his soft, fluffy curls, smiling to herself as she kissed his ear-lobe.

"We're not letting _you_ go that easily. Someone has to make sure you don't go overboard."

Leo smiled, ridiculously happy as a warmth spread through his whole being. This quest had brought him so much. More confidence in himself, but also in his friends. He trusted them now, more than he had before. And he had found love. He felt... valuable. To the team, the mission and Frank and Hazel. Right now, he felt as though he could blast Gaia off the surface of the Earth all on his own.

"So, your brother is gonna get married to Percy?", offered Leo to start a conversation.

"Apparently", snorted Hazel, shaking her head. "I can't believe he's finally been brave enough to ask. I mean, I don't think that Nico could even picture ever living without Percy..."

"I just worry what Sally and Paul have to say about it", frowned Leo thoughtful.

"As far as I know, they love Percy, so they'll see how good Nico is to Percy", shrugged Frank.

"Woah!", yelped Leo as a sudden force knocked their ship around some.

He would have lost his footing if not for his new girlfriend and boyfriend holding onto him. He could feel Hazel grinning against his neck as her grip on him tightened just a little.

"We got you, firebug", whispered Hazel. "And we're never letting you go again."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: This was weird to write. My Nico VS canon Nico. I'm aware I always take my liberties with Nico - seeing as in my mind, not just my headcanon but ALL the canons I have, he befriended Reyna when bringing Hazel to the Romans and Lou Ellen when they were building the new cabins, so the Nico I write is more social and open already. But writing a completely-canon Nico is... odd. It's like walking backwards seeing as it's pre-friends-Nico... xD<em>

_Well, the next chapter will be the epilogue - filled with a smutty celebration of the proposal between Nico and Percy and them returning to their own world~_


	37. Epilogue: The Aid of Chaos

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All the Percybilities || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All the Percybilities – Meeting Your Other Self

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meeting with AU-worlds, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, child abuse, dark, character death, blood/fighting, threesome(s), shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Canon Characters; Crew of the Argo II: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Phoebe Burge, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Chaos, Nyx, Erebos, Hemera, Aether

Summary: A primeval power decides to show the crew of the Argo II how their reality could be if only little things would have changed. Drifting from one reality to the next, the friends also have to cope with their own feelings. Will this journey teach them an important lesson about themselves?

**All the Percybilities**

_Meeting Your Other Self_

Epilogue: The Aid of Chaos

Nico was with Percy, Tyson, Ella, Jason and Reyna below deck, tending to the animals. Getting them ready for the moment they'd arrive back in their world. Tyson and Ella were more playing with Mrs. O'Leary than anything, but the hellhound could need that too. She had been coped up in here for long enough now. Reyna was sitting on the ground, next to Scipio, talking to her pegasus in a low, soft voice. Nico knew how much that horse meant to her – in times of sorrow, when Jason had been gone, he had often found her sitting in the stables, confiding in the pegasus. Jason was trying to keep Tempest and Arion from butting heads – which in itself was a hard job.

"Blackjack thinks that I chose a good mate", stated Percy a little amused, caressing Blackjack's mane. "I think he's actually a fan of you. That's good. Let's hope you keep getting approval."

"I can be quite charming if I want to", grinned Nico, his arms around Percy's waist.

"Oh. Wait. Here", exclaimed Percy as he remembered something.

He pulled Nico's ruby-eyed ring off his finger and turned around in the embrace, taking Nico's hand so he could slip it onto the Ghost King's ring-finger. The skull-ring with the sapphire-eyes sparkled on Percy's own hand and Nico liked the way the rings matched, showed that Percy was his.

"I think you should take that back, now that I got my own again", whispered Percy with a small smile. "You know, for our wedding bands, we need something with... dolphins then."

"I am not going to wear a dolphin-ring for the rest of my life", grunted Nico with a deadpan.

"Let's face it, man. You're whipped, if Percy would ask you to wear a pink tiara, you would."

Nico turned to glare at the snickering satyr who just entered the stables, followed by the augur and the oracle. Octavian smirked at Nico, while Rachel giggled a little. No one respected him anymore!

"We'd like to borrow the harpy", grunted Octavian, shifting some.

"We wanted to go over some notes on the prophecy for a last time, now that we're getting back into the war", added Rachel with a smile. "Would you join us in the mess hall, Ella?"

"Only if Ella can take her boyfriend", replied Ella, cocking her head.

Everyone laughed as Tyson blushed a bright pink. While Octavian, Rachel, Ella and Tyson left the stables, Grover had apparently come to take over for them, approaching Mrs. O'Leary. Percy bumped fists with Grover in passing, grabbing Nico's hand with his other and pulling him along. Nico was more than willing to leave the stables behind, especially when it meant being with his Percy. They passed the infirmary, where Kayla, Austin and Will were checking and re-checking their stocks, preparing what they'd need for a serious battle. They were also bossing Nyssa and Jake around, not that those two weren't as whipped as Nico was. Will nodded at Nico briefly in passing, a serious spark in those sky-blue eyes, before Will turned back to his boyfriend Jake. Katie was arguing with Drew in the kitchen, while Mitchell, Miranda and Lacy were carrying plates and cutlery out, most likely to set the table. A last supper before the war, something to give them enough strength for a fight. Apparently, Katie wanted salad and Drew wanted sushi. Nico really didn't care, as long as it would do the job. The grin on Percy's face told him that he thought the same. In the mess-hall were – aside from Ella, Octavian and Rachel – also Malcolm, Annabeth, Clarisse, Hylla and Thalia, most likely making plans and strategies. Apparently, Thalia and Hylla were also arguing (most the times about whether huntresses or amazons were better). Nico frowned a little.

"You two! We've been looking for you!", exclaimed Piper and Lou as they walked up to the couple.

"Why does that sound dangerous?", whispered Percy concerned.

"Chris, Connor and Travis are on watch-duty, Hazel and Frank are with Leo, everything else is being taken care of too. Piper and I are just on our way to check the armory", stated Lou.

"Which means there is absolutely nothing for you two to do", grinned Piper mischievously.

"...Okay?", grunted Percy a little confused.

"The showers are completely empty at the moment and everyone is somehow occupied with some charge that Annie found for them", continued Piper, her grin growing.

"So we thought you two should properly celebrate your engagement, Poseidon-style", snickered Lou, clapping her best friend on the shoulder and causing Nico to blush.

"Everyone is instructed not to disturb you for at least an hour", offered Piper amused.

"Are you serious?", asked Percy, face turning tomato-red.

"Guys. We're your friends", chuckled Piper, smiling fondly. "We're all happy for you. But we're also all aware that this is a war and that not all of us may come out of it alive – not both of _you_ may make it. So... just go and celebrate your engagement while we still have some time."

She leaned in and kissed Percy's cheek and then proceeded to kiss Nico's cheek, which he only allowed because she had just given him a window of opportunity to be alone with his fiance. He watched Lou and Piper leave, both girls giggling to themselves. Nico smiled as he herded Percy into the showers. Once inside, he locked the door, just to be sure.

"A shower is exactly what I need before a battle", grinned Percy, slowly grabbing his shirt.

"_You_ are exactly what I need before a battle", countered Nico, eyes glued to Percy.

A teasing grin was on Percy's lips as he pulled his shirt off, seductively slow so. He also swayed his hips a little, in a manner that was entirely too enchanting. The shirt came off, revealing sun-kissed abs decorated with the blue tattoo and deliciously pink nipples that practically begged Nico to twist them a little. Nico, of course, obeyed that silent request. Wrapping one arm around Percy's waist, he pulled the son of Poseidon close and found one pink knob with his lips, the other with his free hand. Percy arched his back into the touch, moaning softly. The curve of his back arched even more as Nico put some pressure onto Percy's sensitive lower back. Nico loved the sounds he could get out of his Sea Prince and if he was to die tomorrow, he would die with those sounds ringing in his ears.

"Ouch", grunted Nico as he was hit upside the head by a slightly glaring Percy.

"Didn't you just tell your doppelganger not to be a martyr?", growled the son of Poseidon possessively. "So do _never_ say shit like that again. You're not dying tomorrow. We'll kick Gaia's ass and we'll return home victoriously and you'll ask my mom for my hand and get grilled – or rather water-boarded – by my dad and then we will live happily ever after. Am. I. Understood?"

"Yes, sir", chuckled Nico with a content look, pulling Percy down into a kiss.

"Good", grinned Percy delighted, arms around Nico's shoulders. "Now get naked."

"So bossy today", purred Nico, eyes dark and clouded with lust.

"You like that?", smirked Percy wickedly, stepping back some.

"You know exactly I love everything about you", chuckled Nico and stripped down.

"Slower", interrupted Percy, arching one eyebrow. "I want a _show_."

"Yes, sir", laughed Nico, mirth dancing in his eyes as he wiggled out of his skinny jeans in slow motion. "That good, or do you want me to do it slower, boss?"

"Mh, it's good like that", purred Percy, licking his lips. "Now undress me."

Nico laughed as Percy stood perfectly still, arms spread. Kneeling in front of Percy, Nico unzipped the fly and pulled the pants and boxers down to pool around Percy's ankles. Now that he found himself face to head with Percy's cock, he tilted his head up to look expectantly at Percy.

"There anything else you'd want me to do?", asked Nico with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah", nodded Percy, voice hoarse. "Me."

"Funny, that's my favorite thing to do", purred Nico, licking along Percy's shaft once.

Percy moaned, knees buckling at the sensation of warm, wet heat along the sensitive flesh. Nico's mouth engulfed him, deep-throating Percy once before letting go of it again. Percy whimpered.

"Now, now. We wanted to take a shower", whispered Nico amused as he stood.

Heaving a pitiful sigh, Percy followed Nico out of the locker room and into the room with the shower cubicles. Once inside of one shower stall, Percy gasped as he was pushed against a wall. Nico's lips latched onto Percy's pulse while his hands roamed over Percy's entire body, every now and again jerking Percy shortly, tracing his sixpack, caressing his thighs. Percy was goo beneath his touch, yet he still managed to flick his wrists and turn the water on with his will. The warm wetness hit them from above, caressing their bodies in a way that Percy entirely appreciated.

"I want to be inside of you", whispered Nico lowly, licking along Percy's ear. "Turn around, Perce."

"Yes, sir", retorted Percy in a teasing manner, turning around.

"Brace yourself against the wall", ordered Nico next, trailing his fingers down Percy's spine.

Percy rested his hands and forearms against the tiles and spread his legs some. The fingers slipped between Percy's cheeks and reached his entrance, circling it slowly while Nico caught Percy's shoulder with his teeth, piercing the skin some. Percy's forehead came to lean against the tiles too, the water from above hitting his scalp in a massaging way. All the while, his other end was being massaged too as Nico started to slowly ease two fingers into Percy, caressing his inner walls, spreading the entrance and stretching it. Percy loved the feeling of having Nico inside of him.

"Fuck me", ordered Percy, turning enough to look at his lover. "Now."

"You know, I think I like it when you give me those kind of orders", chuckled Nico.

Nico grabbed Percy by the hips, holding him in place as he eased his hardness into the tight hole. Both shuddered at the feeling of being united. More and more of Nico's dick found its way into Percy's tightness. As they were finally fully united, Nico paused, his chest against Percy's back.

"You want me to move?", whispered Nico teasingly, kissing Percy's shoulders.

"What kind of question is that?", huffed Percy, closing his eyes.

He used the water surrounding them to give Nico a push. The son of Hades chuckled, looking at the smirking Sea Prince in front of him. Cautiously, he started to move. His rhythm was slow and steady. He hit all the right angles, judging by the sounds escaping Percy's lips. Not that he enjoyed it any less – the tightness, the heat, the proximity to his true love. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and sharper and deeper. Percy moaned softly, fingers clawing at the flat tiles.

"You want to come?", whispered Nico, slipping one hand around Percy's waist.

Percy moaned as his dick was cupped by his lover. "Again with the dumb questions..."

"Don't be cheeky or you don't get to come", warned Nico with a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Oh great Ghost King, please let your humble little servant come", begged Percy playfully.

"Humble little servant?", repeated Nico amused.

"Well, if you're the king, then I must be your servant, mh?", grinned Percy.

"That sounds like some kinky roleplay for when we're back home", mused Nico thoughtful.

"Will you let me come now?", grunted Percy a little impatiently.

"I may consider it, you cheeky peasant", chuckled Nico, chocking Percy's cock.

Their playful banter died down as the pleasure reached its peak. Percy felt the tugging in the pit of his stomach as his orgasm approached. He sprayed his cum all over the tiles, collapsing a little against them. But Nico was still pounding into him, harshly so until he came himself, deep inside his lover. Percy moaned softly at the feeling of being filled with cum. Nico was still sucking and kissing his shoulder, intent on leaving a mark. Not that Percy minded.

"Well, now that we got so dirty, we _really_ should get showered, huh?", joked Percy with a grin.

Nico grabbed a sponge and the soap and started soaping up Percy's back, massaging the tense muscles. Percy moaned surprised, melting as he got the relaxing treatment. Nico's fingers were firm as they dug into his tense muscles. A yelp escaped Percy as Nico started kneading his butt.

"What? That's very tense too", grinned Nico cheekily.

He turned Percy over and started soaping up the delicious front. Sea-green eyes were half-lid as Percy looked at Nico so lovingly, mouth open a little as he licked his lips. Snapping his fingers, Percy used the water to push Nico off and against the opposite wall. Then Percy proceeded to grab the soap himself and roam his own hands all over Nico's skin, covering the olive-colored skin with soap. They kissed heatedly as they let the warm water wash the soap off.

"Time to face a war, Mister di Angelo", whispered Percy softly, taking a deep breath.

"Time to face a war... Mister di Angelo", retorted Nico with the smallest smile.

Percy blushed at the name, tilting his head a little. "Mh... Has a ring to it. Percy di Angelo. But I think Nico Jackson sounds good too, you know?"

"Let's discuss the names when we won the war", suggested Nico, kissing Percy briefly.

They left the shower-cabin and dried each other off before getting changed into dry and fresh clothes. That was the kind of feeling Percy needed to be steeled. He was showered, had come off and was with the man he loved. Grabbing Nico's hand, Percy led the way back above deck. Everyone was already pretty busy – in armor, with their weapons, barking commands and orders. Jason, Annabeth, Hylla, Thalia, Reyna and Clarisse quite obviously had the lead, standing together on top of the cabin that led below deck, with Frank, Hazel and Leo.

"We're back home", called Leo out, motioning for Nico and Percy to join the others.

"This is our world", confirmed Annabeth, looking over at them.

"Which means what's ahead of us is _our_ battle", grunted Clarisse out.

"Nothing we can't handle together though", countered Reyna confidently.

"Well, we have to. Because I am _so_ being the best man on Nico's wedding", grinned Jason.

"Excuse me, but I think that goes to me, even though I'm not a man", objected Hazel.

"Guys, guys, everyone is going to get their fair share of spotlight on that wedding!", tried Percy to pacify their friends. "But _no one_ gets more than me, please."

"Of course. The bride always shines the brightest", snickered Leo teasingly.

"You shouldn't lean your head too far out of the window, because I can see Frank and Hazel putting you into a dress too", teased Piper with a smirk as she came up behind Annabeth. "Hey, love."

"I second Piper's idea", grinned Frank, placing a kiss on Leo's cheek.

"Woah, hold on. What do you mean 'into a dress _too_'? I am _not_ the 'bride'!", objected Percy.

"Of course not", chorused his friends, not sounding the least bit convincing.

Percy pouted, arms crossed over his chest, glowering a little. Nico smiled and leaned over to kiss him soothingly. After all, the Sea Prince knew their friends were only teasing. Nico took a deep, calming breath, inhaling the ocean-breeze that always seemed to radiate off Percy's skin.

"Do you think we stand a chance?", whispered Nico, only audible for Percy. "Do you think we have a _realistic_ chance that all of us get out of this alive? Look at them, they're high on adrenaline."

"They're eager for the fight, after everything we've seen in the past weeks", murmured Percy with a thoughtful frown. "But... I think we learned a lot. Not just about ourselves and each other, but also about teamwork. And... and if Lady Chaos truly wants to help us, maybe..."

"You meant to say 'certainly'", chimed a mischievous voice.

Five people materialized on deck of their ship. A woman with pale skin, intelligent, gray eyes that rivaled Athena's and gray curls. A tender smile was on her lips as she straightened her silver dress. On one side of Lady Chaos were a man and a woman, both with dark skin, black hair and silver eyes, their clothes a nearly black dark-blue, with silver sparkles that reminded of stars. Opposite of Lord Erebos and Lady Nyx were another couple, both of them with sun-kissed skin and nearly white blonde hair, their eyes shimmering golden, both wearing white dresses. Lady Hemera and Lord Aether looked around with mildly judgmental looks, smirking to themselves.

"I am a goddess of my word", smiled Chaos kindly, finally having a physical form to go with.

"You know, all of this could have been avoided if my sister would have spanked Gaia more often when she was a child", sighed Nyx annoyed. "That girl had _always_ been a brat, really."

While Nyx and Hemera fell into a heated discussion about educational methods ("But you did such a great job with Tartarus! That boy is a disaster!"), Nico kissed Percy tenderly. Maybe certainly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: That's it. The end. After three years, I'm happy to see this rounded up. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope to see you in another story soon. ;)<em>


End file.
